Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Resistance
by AuraFighter23
Summary: Inspired by ScytheRider's Silver Resistance. A young human wakes up in a strange new land ruled by an evil emperor in the body of a Riolu. Now, with the help of his new friends, he must learn what powers his new body possess and help this war torn land and fight the corruption of the emperor by discovering the secrets of the silver soul. I do not own Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Resistance**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Across rugged mountains, sparkling seas, and dense forests there exists a land by the name of Lyore. This land is inhabited by wondrous creatures with amazing powers called Pokemon. These creatures lived together in harmony under the rule of the legends. The legends are Pokemon that are viewed as gods among the other Pokemon. The legends would answer the prayers of the Pokemon and make sure that war would not break out. Under the watchful eyes of the legends, the Pokemon built civilizations and lived together in piece and harmony. But that all changed when the legends disappeared. The whole land of Lyore fell into complete and utter chaos. Without the legends, wars were waged, cities crumbled, and many Pokemon died. But finally, after many years of bloody war, an emperor was appointed to lead the land of Lyore. He was a noble emperor, who ruled with authority and benevolence. Under his rule, the land of Lyore prospered and the legends became nothing more than a myth. Then tragedy struck when the benevolent emperor died. All of Lyore was devastated and they mourned the loss of their ruler. Things only got worse when a new emperor was chosen. This emperor was the complete opposite of the previous emperor. He ruled by fear and intimidation. He enslaved other Pokemon and increased taxes, putting many Pokemon in debt. Though no one could prove it, he also made anyone who opposed him "disappear". Because of these things, those who disliked the emperor referred him the Dark Emperor. Things became so bad that the few Pokemon that still believed in the legends prayed and prayed, begging for help. When all seemed lost, a legend appeared and delivered a prophecy that spoke of a being that had the power to defeat the Dark Emperor. With the prophecy given, the legend disappeared. The ones that had witnessed the legend went around and told their story to all that would listen, though not everyone believed what they said. Eventually word made its way to the Dark Emperor and, fearing that he would be overthrown, sent his minions out to find the one spoken about in the prophecy to either recruit or kill them. With something to believe in, the Pokemon began to rebel against the Dark Emperor. They formed resistance cells to combat the Dark Emperors oppression and to help those in need. The years that followed were filled many tragedies and victories on both sides as they searched for the "Pokemon of Prophecy", the one that had the power to end the Dark Emperor's reign of terror. The power... of the silver soul.

Where...Where am I?

**Hello? Can you hear me?**

Y-yes.

**Good. I was worried that I had a bad connection. **

Who are you exactly?

**That's not important right now. Anyway, in a few moments I will send you into a world inhabited by creatures called Pokémon.**

What's a Pokémon?

**Yes. Pokemon. Pokemon are creatures that possess amazing powers such as the ability to breathe fire, fly, control electricity, and many other things. When I send you to that world, you will be transformed into a Pokémon.**

Why is that?

**Because you have a task to fulfill in this world and in order to complete it you must become a Pokémon. Now, I send you there I have to ask you several questions to determine what Pokémon you will be transformed into. Please answer them truthfully. Are you ready?**

I guess so...

**Okay then... Have you ever done things that you wish you hadn't?**

Yes.

**Do you wish that you could go back in time to change your choices?**

…Well I would at first, but later I don't because those choices I made help define me.

**Next question...What would you do if you witness someone being bullied?**

It depends on the situation. If it were someone I didn't know I would tell the bully to back off. If it were one of my friends, I would probably be a lot more... forceful with dealing with the bully. But if the bully was physically hurting someone, I would defend them, no matter who it is.

**When you have failed an important task, how do you feel?**

I feel angry and sometimes sad, but I mostly feel disappointed in myself.

**Do you have trouble motivating yourself?**

...Yes.

**Why is that?**

I don't know honestly. It's not that I'm lazy or anything, I just have trouble "getting in the mood". Though when I start something, I _have_ to finish it

**You are given a task that seems impossible, many have tried to do this task and have lost their lives. If the task is not completed, several people, that you do not know could die. Will you accept the task.**

I would accept the task.

**Even if you could die?**

Yes because, even if there is a small chance, I refuse to let others die because of my actions.

**Do you believe that fate is set in stone?**

No. In my opinion, no one can tell you how to live your life, even fate.

**Would you classify yourself as outgoing?**

Not really.

**Okay, final question... Two of your friends, who have been with you for all of your life and you view as siblings, are captured and about to be killed. You are given a choice of which one to save. Which one do you choose?**

… I can't answer that.

**You must answer the question. Who do you choose.**

No. You can't ask me to choose between friends. I would rather die that be forced to choose one or the other.

**I see... That is an interesting answer. Anyway, next I must gaze into your soul.**

Huh?

**Don't be alarmed. I just need to see your soul to make my final decision.**

...Okay.

**Good, now relax. Let your mind drift away...**

…

…

**Just as I thought. Your soul is... silver.**

Silver?

**Yes. The kind of silver that shines brighter that the sun and the moon. The kind of silver that remains bright no matter how hard you try to tarnish it.**

**Now, looking back at your answers, I have determined what kind of person you are. From the information I have gathered... You are a reserved type.**

Reserved?

**Yes. From what I gather, you act tough, but deep down, you fear rejection. You act as if what people say to you means nothing, but deep down, those words cut deeper than any sword. **

**You have built wall around you and only let few in those wall, and those that you allow in you walls you fear that they will abandon you.**

**You worry about your shortcomings and fear that they will cause you to lose those that you care about. Due to this, you constantly hope that something will happen to you that will allow you to overcome your shortcomings.**

**You purposely try to avoid people so that you don't have to talk to them because you fear rejection, though, to others, it appears that you're antisocial. I can also tell that you fear making connections with people because you hate the feeling when someone close to you leaves, so you try not to make connections with other**

...

**You also don't like asking others for help because you feel that requiring help makes you weak, but in reality, that is not the case. You must realize that you cannot do everything by yourself. Relying on others is not a sign of weakness, its a sign of strength.**

**I also see that you also have a fierce since of loyalty within you. You would rather die than to abandon you friends. That is a rare quality in a person.**

Thanks... I think.

**You're quite welcome.**

**Taking everything into account, I have decided what Pokémon you will become .**

What will I be?

**You'll just have to wait and see.**

You mean you won't tell me?

**No.**

Hmph.

**Now enough pouting. It is time for you to enter the world of Pokémon. You will not remember this conversation or your own life prior to this. **

What?! Why?!

**Because, you must pave your own path without the influences of your path. That is how it must be. I have no control over it, despite who I am.**

And who are you?

**Who I am does not matter. What matters is the task that you must bear for the sake of this world. Now, go forth! The world of Pokémon is calling for you. Stay strong and save this world! **

**Author's note:**

This is the first chapter of my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Resistance series. I will still be updating Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Stardust, so there's no need to worry. This is my Christmas present for all of you. Thank you for your support.

AuraFighter23.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Reborn

In the fading light of the evening, a lone Chimchar ran through the dense overgrowth of Shrouded Forest.

"No!" cried the Chimchar. "No, no, NO!"

The Chimchar ran through the forest, crying in anguish. As he ran, he took out his anguish on every passing tree.

"I won't go! I won't!" shouted the Chimchar. "I won't! I won't! I won't!"

The little Pokemon scratched at the tree closest to he as hard as he could, leaving gash after gash in the bark of the tree. The Chimchar continued to run until he reached a clearing he finally stopped running and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Arceus why?" asked the Chimchar sorrowfully. "Why would they do it?!"

In a fit of rage, the little Chimchar screamed, releasing several small balls of fire from its mouth.

"I don't care what they say," said the Chimchar, his energy beginning to fade. "I refuse to go. They can't make me! I'll... I'll run away! Yeah, that's it. I'll run away to someplace where they'll never find me!"

Once the little Chimchar finally calmed down and fell to his knees in exhaustion. He held his hands tenderly, trying to dull the pain caused by his continuous attacks on the trees of the forest. He looked back at the path that he had traveled and saw how far he had run and the damage that he had caused to the forest.

As the young Chimchar continued to sit, his rage slowly began to fade, giving way to misery. He knew that deep down he was trapped. There was nothing he could do to defy the fate that was given to him. Everything that he had ever loved would be taken away from him. His parents, his friends, and his free will.

The Chimchar looked up to the sky with a tearful gaze. "Oh, great legends, please answer my prayers," whispered the small Pokemon. "If you can hear me, or if you even exist, please... help me. I don't want to go, so please... do something, anything."

The sun then completely set, bathing the sky in darkness as stars became visible. The Chimchar sighed as it got to his feat and walked towards the path that he had taken.

'No,' he thought, stopping in his tracks. 'I can't go back. There's nothing for me there.' The Chimchar turned and walked in the opposite direction. "I need to find shelter for the night, but where can I go?"

No sooner had he said that when a silvery light appeared deeper in the forest.

The Chimchar shielded his eyes, in a attempt to block out the light that seemed to be increasing in intensity. The just as suddenly as it appeared, the light faded away.

"What was that?" asked the Chimchar himself in wonder "That light came from close by," he said. "Hmm. I might as well investigate."

With his mind set, the little Chimchar ran towards where he saw the light fall.

**Nearby Shrouded Forest**

"Why are we still out here?"

"Because, Angela said that there was something important here."

Two Pokémon, a Greninja and a Manectric, made there way through Shrouded Forest. The figure in front moved with determination and a since of urgency while its partner followed reluctantly.

"Stride..."

"Just come on!"

The two forged on, losing the little light they had when the sun set. The Manectric was slowly losing his patience with his stubborn partner.

"Stride, it's dark out. We should head back."

"No. Angela had a vision that said there was something of importance was here, so we're going to find it."

"Stride, you don't really believe that kind of stuff do you?"

"She hasn't steered us wrong yet."

The Manectric sighed in exasperation. "There's nothing here but Fletchling and Vivillon. Besides, it's getting late. We should get back to base."

The Greninja ignored the Manectric and continued walking. The Manectric sighed in in exasperation as he followed his partner.

"What if Angela's wrong?" the Manectric asked.

"What if she's right?" countered Stride.

"Ugh! Stride stop being so stubborn and listen to me for once!"

"No you listen!" yelled Stride, shocking the Manectric. "Angela told me that there was something in this forest that could change the tide of the war! If that's not important to you than you can head back, but I'm going to continue!"

"... You think it's the silver soul don't you?"

"..."

The Manectric sighed. "Stride, the silver soul is just a myth. There's no proof that it even exists."

"... I know, but even if there's a small sliver of a chance, I have to check..." said Stride, looking irritated. "What if the silver soul exists and our enemies get it? What happens then?!"

"I know, I know," sighed the Manectric. "Fine. We'll walk a little longer."

The Greninja gave the Manectric a grateful smile. "Thanks Bolt."

The Manectric gave his partner a smile. "Hey, what are partners for?"

The two were about to continue their trek when a silvery light appeared further in the forest and disappeared shortly afterward.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Bolt.

"I believe _that's_ what we're here for." said Stride. He then turned to Bolt. "Let's go."

"It must have come from around here..." said the Chimchar as he made his way through the dense forest in search of the source of the light.

The Chimchar had been searching for where the light came from for the past ten minutes and he was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Ugh! Why am I even doing this! I should just find a place to stay for the- Whoa!"

The Chimchar had walked into a clearing and saw, curled up into a small ball with its head resting on its tail, was a sleeping Riolu.

"Whoa!" said the Chimchar in wonder. "No way. That's a... Riolu! But those things don't live around here. Did it cause that light?"

True to his words, Riolu were very uncommon, especially in Chimchar's corner of the world. The Chimchar had only seen Riolu in books.

The Chimchar approached the sleeping Riolu cautiously, unsure if the Riolu was dangerous. 'I wonder if it's sentient.' he thought. 'Is it... dead? No, it can't be. It's breathing. Should I wake it up?'

As he got closer, he could see that the Riolu was in pain. It looked as if it was suffering from a severe headache. The Chimchar's anxiety got the best of him as he crouched down next to the Riolu and lightly shook it.

"Hey, wake up!" whispered the Chimchar.

The Riolu didn't respond.

"C'mon. Please get up!" pleaded the Chimchar, whispering a little louder.

When the Riolu continued to be unresponsive, the Chimchar became increasingly worried. The Chimchar sighed in frustration and stood up.

"Sorry about this," he said as he shot out a small ball of fire at the Riolu's tail, igniting it.

At first the Riolu didn't react, but then it's nose crinkled as it smelled burning fur. The Riolu opened its eyes and saw its burning tail. It stared at its burning tail for a second, then it registered the pain.

"OWW!" cried the Riolu as it jumped to its feat and ran around, attempting to put out its tail. When it finally managed to put out the fire it gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that." said the Chimchar, sheepishly. "You weren't waking up and you looked like you were in pain, so..."

The Chimchar trailed off when he saw the Riolu clutching his head.

"My head..." muttered the Riolu.

"Did you hit your head or something?" asked the Chimchar.

The Riolu looked at him and his eyes widened. "D-did you just talk?" asked the Riolu.

The Chimchar gave him a curious look. "_Yeah_?"

"Ahh!" cried out the Riolu as it fell on its rear and scooted away, staring at the Chimchar in fear.

"What?" asked the Chimchar in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you c-can talk?!" asked the shocked Riolu, pointing a finger at the Chimchar.

"Yeah, sooo..."

"But you're a Pokémon!"

The Chimchar gave him a curious look. "So? You're a Pokemon too."

"What?! No I'm not! I'm a human!"

"A human!" yelped the Chimchar in shock. "But you look like a normal Riolu to me. You probable hit your head when you fell."

"Fell?" asked the Riolu.

"There are probably some oran berries around here." said the Chimchar walking towards the trees that surrounded the crater.

"B-but you don't understand." said the Riolu, scrambling to his feat. "I'm a human! I just-"

"Dude, look at yourself." interrupted the Chimchar. "You have paws. You have fur. You have a tail. You are a Riolu."

The Riolu, reluctantly, looked at his hands, or paws and gasped in shock. He then turned and saw a tail, with a slightly burnt tip.

"Y-you're right!" gasped the Riolu. "I've turned into a Riolu! But- but how?!"

"Besides, humans have been extinct for a while," the Chimchar said.

"E-Extinct?"

"Yeah," said the Chimchar, returning with a small blue berry. "Humans died out about one hundred years ago. Here." The Chimchar handed Zero the blue fruit. "This should help you feel better."

The Riolu took the fruit, but did not eat it. "H-how did this happen?" asked the Riolu, still trying to grasp the fact that he was now a Pokémon.

"Just eat the berry," said the Chimchar in an even tone, trying to calm the frantic Riolu. "It should help."

The Riolu looked at the small fruit curiously, before biting into it.

"Feel better?" asked the Chimchar.

"Sorta." replied the Riolu, finishing the fruit. "My headache's gone."

"Okay now think. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I... I can't remember anything!" cried the Riolu. "Why can't I remember anything?!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down." said the Chimchar, trying to keep the Riolu from freaking out again. "Just try to remember something small. What's your name?"

"My name..." said the Riolu as he racked his brain. "I can't remember." His eyes widened. "I can't remember! I can't even remember my own name!"

"Just calm down." said the Chimchar, putting his hands up in a placating manner. "Now, are you sure that you don't remember anything?"

"I can't remember anything!" said the Riolu as he put his paws on his head, as if that would help him remember. "I try to remember, but I keep drawing a blank!"

"It's okay," said the Chimchar, placing a reassuring hand on the Riolu's back. "It'll be okay."

"But I can't remember anything," said the Riolu depressingly as tears began to form in his eyes. "What am I supposed to do now? I'm a human stuck as a Pokémon, in a place I don't know! What do I do?!"

The Chimchar looked at the Riolu's pained expression and felt for him.. "Well for now, how about I call you Zero?"

"Zero?" asked the Riolu, looking up.

"Yeah. Because you have zero memory. It's perfect!" said the Chimchar in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The Riolu just gave him a blank look that clearly said, "Really?".

The Chimchar gave him a sheepish look. "Anyway, my name's Furno," said the Chimchar, extending a hand. "Nice to meet you."

The Riolu looked at Furno's extended hand for a second before grasping his hand with his paw. "Nice to meet you too." said the Riolu with a smile. "So, where are we exactly?"

"We're in a place called Shrouded Forest.," responded Furno. "We're actually close to my house."

"You're house? You mean you live alone?"

"No. I live with... I mean I lived with my parents."

"_Lived_?" asked the Riolu curiously. "Did something happen to them?"

"No," said Furno bitterly. "I ran away..."

"Why?" asked the Riolu. Seeing the look on Furno's face he spoke again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's fine," said Furno. "They wanted me to-"

The Riolu looked at Furno, curious of why he stopped talking.

"Why'd you-"

"Shh!" whispered Furno. "I thought I heard something."

The Riolu fell silent as he too began to listen. After a few seconds he heard the sound of breaking twigs.

"I heard it too!" whispered the Riolu.

"Come on!" said Furno, grabbing the Riolu's paw and dragged him into the forest and hid behind a tree.

The two hid in silence as they waited. After a few more minutes they both heard the sound of footsteps and two whispering voices.

"... I'm sure it came from around here."

"You said that in the last clearing we went to."

"We need to get out of here," whispered Furno to the Riolu as he began to slowly back up. "Move quietly."

The Riolu nodded and followed him. They had made it a few feet when the Riolu accidentally stepped on a twig, alerting the two that were in the clearing.

"What was that?" said one of the voices. "Who's there?!"

"Zero, RUN!" shouted Furno, grabbing the Riolu's paw and running through the forest.

"Stop!" shouted the voice.

"Who are they?!" shouted the Riolu as he followed the Chimchar, too shocked to mention the fact that Furno kept calling him Zero.

"They're the Emperor's forces!" said Furno, fear laced in his voice. "If we don't get away, they'll kidnap us!"

"W-what?" stuttered the Riolu as he continued to run.

"They went this way!" shouted one of the voices.

"They're gaining on us!" shouted Furno, as he picked up the pace. "If we don't get away..."

Furno gained a pensive look. "... I know a place that we can go, but it's risky," he then turned to the Riolu. "You're gonna have to trust me."

"O-okay."

"Then come on!" shouted Furno as he pulled the Riolu in a different direction.

The two ran for a few more minutes before they came upon a cave.

"This is it." said Furno stopping in front of the mouth of the cave.

"What is this place?" asked the Riolu.

"This place..." said Furno solemnly. "Is a mystery dungeon."

"A mystery dungeon?" asked the Riolu.

Before Furno could respond, shouts of the Pokémon that were pursuing them came from behind. "Stop right there!"

"Ugh. C'mon Zero!" said Furno as he pulled the Riolu into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Escape

**Twisted Cave 1F**

As soon as the duo entered, the former human knew they were in trouble. As he looked around, he saw various paths which split into countless other paths.

"Come on!" said Furno urgently, pulling the Riolu down a path.

"What is this place?!" asked the Riolu in a panic, following Furno down a path.

"Like I said before, this is a mystery dungeon," replied Furno.

"Yeah, but you never explained _what_ mystery dungeon is," retorted the Riolu.

"A mystery dungeon is a cursed maze that's easy to get lost in," said Furno. "If you get lost... you're stuck here until someone comes and rescues you or... you die."

The former human gulped in fear. "How does a place become cursed?"

"No one knows," said Furno. "but part of the curse is that a mystery dungeon never stays the same."

"Never stay the same?" repeated the Riolu.

"Yeah. Whenever you enter a mystery dungeon, the rooms and paths change. Some say that it's because of some kind of space anomaly that cause places to turn into mystery dungeon," explained Furno. He then turned to the Riolu. "We're going to have to work together if we want to get out of here Zero."

"You're seriously calling me that?" asked the Riolu with a deadpan expression.

The Chimchar merely shrugged. "Like I said, it fits."

"Whatever," said the Riolu, now named Zero. "So how exactly are we supposed to get out of here?"

"We have to find the entrance to the next floor. That's the only way to get out of a mystery dungeon."

"The next floor? So what are we looking for? A staircase?" asked Zero sarcastically.

"Exactly," said Furno, missing the look of disbelief on Zero's face. "We also need to avoid the wild Pokémon that reside here because they'll attack us."

"Wait... we have to _fight_ other Pokémon?!" screamed DJ. "I-I can't fight other Pokémon! Can't we just... I don't know, talk to them?!"

"Unfortunately, no," replied Furno. "The Pokémon that reside in mystery dungeons aren't sentient, meaning that they can't talk. The only way for a wild Pokémon from a mystery dungeon to become sentient is for it to be taken out of a dungeon and-"

"Yaah!"

Furno was interrupted by Zero tripping over his own two feet and falling flat on his face. Zero just laid on the ground, holding his throbbing head and slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry," mumbled Zero in embarrassment. "I'm still getting used to this body."

"I figured," laughed Furno as he helped Zero to his feet. "If you really were human, you would have been _a lot_ taller than a Riolu. I've heard that Pokémon have the same problem once they evolve. It takes them a while to- Hey! Look over there!"

Zero looked in the direction that Furno indicated to and saw a small chamber. Squinting, Zero could see a staircase leading up to what looked like a trapdoor.

"It's the staircase," exclaimed Furno. "I'm surprised that we didn't run into any wild Pokémon. Come on, those guys might still be following us!"

**Twisted Cave 2F**

"Furno, who are those guys that are chasing us?" asked Zero as he and the young Chimchar explored the second floor.

"I'm not really sure, but I didn't want to find out," replied Furno. "If they are the Emperor's forces, we need to get away from them."

"Who exactly are the Emperor's forces?" asked Zero curiously.

Furno sighed. "They're basically an army of law enforcers that work for the Emperor."

"So they basically just go around and enforce the Emperor's laws," reasoned Zero. "But if they're after you... does that mean _you're_ a criminal?"

"No! It's not like that!" shouted Furno, turning to Zero. "The Emperor, or as some call him, the Dark Emperor is a bad guy! He's _supposed _to be our leader, but he only took control for his own selfish reasons. His _law enforcers_ do terrible things to the Pokémon of Lyore! The invade towns, steal, and kidnap other Pokémon... and they're so powerful that no one can stand up to them. And if we even try to resist, the Emperor punishes us."

A mixture of rage and sadness appear on Furno's face as he glared at the floor.

"... And they want to take me," he whispered.

"Take you?"

"Yeah. The Emperor sends his soldiers out to travel the country and has them pick out Pokémon to either join his army or become his personal servant," said Furno. "They...they came by my home earlier today and told me that I had to join them and that they would be back for me tonight. During that entire time, my parents only watched."

Tears began to fall from the young Chimchar's eyes as he continued to talk.

"They just watched as their son lost everything!" cried Furno. "They just stood there and watched as I lost my freedom! That's why I ran away... I refuse to join the Emperor's forces. I want to be free to do what I want!"

"So that's why we're running," said Zero. "They came to capture you."

"I think that they saw me run away and they followed me," said Furno. He then turned to Zero and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "If they find me...I'll be a slave for the rest of my life. You'll help me, won't you Zero?"

"I..."

"Listen," pleaded Furno. "Tonight, when I ran away, I prayed to the legends and I think they answered me. I think they sent you here to help me! Think about it. You're a human in a Pokémon's body, right? You just appeared in that clearing in a silvery light. Zero, you were meant to help me!"

Zero just stood there completely stunned. He looked into Furno's eyes and saw the fear that the little Chimchar was going through because of this "Emperor".

Though he really wanted to help this Chimchar, he couldn't forget about his own situation.

"Zero?"

_I don't know what to do, _DJ thought to himself. _This is just so much to process! This Chimchar, that I just met, is asking me to become an outlaw for him. Maybe I was sent here to help, but by who. Who are these so called legends, and what do they have to do with me?_

"Zero!" shouted Furno, tearing him out of his thoughts. "LOOK OUT!"

Zero turned and had just enough time to dodge a purple blur.

"It's a Noibat!" Furno yelled. "Get ready!"

"Ready?!" asked Zero in confusion. "Ready for what?!"

The Noibat dive-bombed Furno, screeching loudly. Furno quickly jumped away and dodged the Noibat.

Zero backed up against the wall, not knowing what to do.

The Noibat charged at Furno again, only for him to dodge again. As the Noibat came by to attack again, Furno leapt at the flying Pokémon and scratched it relentlessly. The Noibat screeched in outrage as it tried to attack, only to fly directly into a barrage of embers courtesy of Furno. The small bat Pokémon was hit by the embers and with one final screech, it fell out of the air and collapsed on the ground.

"Is...is it dead?" asked Zero.

"Hardly," said Furno. "It's just knocked out. It takes _a lot_ more than that to kill a Pokémon."

Zero looked at the downed Noibat and saw that, besides the scratches and burns, it was still alive.

"You know, you could have helped out," said Furno mockingly. "You don't have to be a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" snapped Zero in indigence. "I just don't know how to fight."

"Every Pokémon know how to fight," said Furno. "It's hardwired into out brains. Just let your instincts take over, and you'll be fine. Besides, you're a lot stronger than you think. Riolu are one of the strongest fighting type out there."

Zero looked at the unconscious Noibat one last time, before he and Furno continued with their exploration.

**Twisted Cave 3F**

"How long is this dungeon?" asked Zero as they climbed the stairs to the third floor.

"I'm not sure," Furno answered truthfully. "Each mystery dungeon has a different number of floors. A dungeon can range between four and one hundred floors."

Zero gulped. "I hope this dungeon of the one hundred floor ones."

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Furno spoke. "Zero, have you...thought about my question?"

_Question? Zero_ thought. _ What ques-Oh..._

"Look, Furno," sighed Zero. "I just don't know. I just came to this world and I don't really know what's all going on, so I can't really make a decision."

"Then let's make a deal," said Furno. "If you be my friend and help me evade the Emperor's soldiers, I'll help you with being a Pokémon and try to help you figure out how to change back if you want to. Deal?"

_What should I do? Zero_ thought as he weighed out his options. _On one hand, running with this Chimchar means running from the law. On the other hand, I have no idea what's going on around here. Plus I don't know how to be a Pokémon._

Zero looked into Furno's eyes, searching for any sign of deceit. What he found was a look of great sadness, depression, sincerity, and a small glimmer of hope.

_I guess I have no choice, _Zero thought with a small sigh. _Even if I didn't go with Furno, I would still be a Pokémon. I'd rather travel with someone who knows this place than alone._

"Well?" asked Furno eagerly.

Zero sighed. "Okay," said Zero with a smile, holding out his paw. "I'll help you."

However, instead of shaking his paw, Furno jumped at Zero and crushed him with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" shouted Furno in happiness. Tears of joy fell from his eyes as he continued to crush Zero. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means for me!"

"No problem," said Zero, trying to breathe. "Can you let me go now? I can't breathe."

As they continued through the dungeon, Zero noticed a huge change in Furno's demeanor. He was depressed a few minutes ago, but now he was practically skipping in joy, a smile firmly plastered on his face. Zero couldn't help but smile at the Chimchar's antics.

"We need to watch out for more Noibat," rambled Furno, still happy that Zero had agreed to help him. "They tend to travel in groups. Plus there might be Geodude and Roggenrola here. They usually live in caves like this."

"Well next time, I'll help you out," said Zero, his voice full of determination.

"That's the spirit!" said Furno, patting Zero on the back. "Fighting's not that hard once you get the hang of it. And like I said, fighting is basically hardwired into our brains. Also, the more you fight, the more tricks you can learn to help you as you fight. I've been fighting all my life and, just last month, I learned how to spit fire."

"Cool," said Zero. His stomach then growled loudly, gaining the attention of both Pokémon. Zero scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I'm hungry."

"That to be expected," said Furno. "You see, being in a mystery dungeon causes you to get hungry faster. I think it's because you heal a lot faster in a dungeon as well. That's why it's important to bring lots of food when you enter a dungeon."

"I don't suppose you have any food with you?" asked Zero.

"Sorry, but maybe we'll some food in one of the rooms."

The two continued to walk, but found no food. They did, however, find the stairs to the next floor.

**Twisted Cave 4F**

"Ugh," said Furno as they came to they entered the fourth floor. "I'm getting hungry too. I hope that we can find something or I my just faint from hunger."

The duo kept on walking in search of food, but found nothing. They were about to give up when they came upon a room that held a single apple.

"An apple!" exclaimed Furno as he picked it up. "That could feed us both!"

Furno took a big bite of the apple and grimaced slightly. "It's a little sour, but it's alright."

"What about me?"

"You get half," said Furno, handing him the remaining apple.

Zero took the apple and examined it. Besides the large bite, the apple looked okay. It was bruised in several places, but Zero was hungry enough to eat anything.

Zero took a bite, and found that it was indeed sour. He ignored its sour taste and finished off the apple, thankful that he had something in his stomach.

"Okay," said Furno. "Now that we've eaten, let's-"

He was cut off by a low rumbling sound that came from behind the duo. The to turned and saw a enraged Geodude. It gave another low rumble and charged the duo.

"Geodude!" shouted Furno as he and Zero jumped to the side to avoid it. "Zero do something!"

"What can I do?!" asked Zero.

"I don't know!" yelled Furno. "You're a fighting type, punch it or something!"

The Geodude gave another rumble and shot at them again. Furno jumped to the left while Zero jumped to the right in order to dodge the Geodude. Not knowing what to do, Zero jumped forward and punched the Geodude in the face. The Geodude reeled back in pain from the punch.

Zero looked at his fist in shock. "Wow," said Zero. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Zero, look out!" shouted Furno.

Zero turned and saw the Geodude charging him at breakneck speed, giving him no time to dodge.

Zero instinctively brought his paws up in defense and got rammed into the wall by the Geodude. Zero groaned in pain, but kept on his feet. The Geodude rared its arm back, ready to punch Zero. Panicking, Zero slammed his paws into the Geodude in an attempt to push it away. What happened next shocked both Zero and Furno. Shortly after Zero placed his paws on the Geodude a huge light fired from his paw and sent the Geodude flying into the opposite wall. The Geodude slumped to the ground and became still.

Both Zero and Furno stared open-mouthed at the unconscious Geodude.

"W-what was that?!" stuttered Zero.

"I think that was some kind of move," said Furno, still staring at the unconscious Geodude with an expression of pure amazement. Furno then turned to Zero and grinned. "_See_?! I told you that you were strong!"

"Y-yeah," said Zero, looking at his paws in amazement.

"Come on," said Furno, grabbing Zero's paw. "Let's get out of here before more Pokémon show up."

"R-right," replied Zero, allowing himself to be pulled along by Furno.

The two pressed on, navigating through the dungeon. They ran into a few sleeping Pokémon, but they avoided them and continued on. After a few more minutes of walking, the duo entered a room that had a opening on the far wall. As they got closer to it, they could feel a cool breeze emanating from it.

"That must be the exit!" exclaimed Furno. "Come on!"

With that, Furno grabbed Zero's paw and pulled him towards the opening.

**Regal Plains**

As the two stepped outside, they were immediately met with a cool breeze. It was still dark out, despite the hours that the two had spent in the mystery dungeon. A few stars twinkled brightly in the sky, illuminating their surroundings. Zero gazed at the large plain in amazement. All around there were lush green grass, with patches of wild flowers dotting the landscape.

"We made it Zero!" shouted Furno gleefully, encasing Zero in another one of his bone-crushing hugs. "We made it through the dungeon and lived!"

Zero, after he regained his ability to breathe, laughed along with his new friend. After they both calmed down, they sat down and gazed at the sky, which was slowly becoming colorful, due to the rising sun.

"Looks like we lost the guys that were chasing us," said Zero enjoying the fresh air. "Looks like you're free."

"...Yeah," said Furno, his smile slowly slipping away.

"Where do we go next?" asked Zero.

"You're not going anywhere!" came a voice from the dungeon exit.

Zero and Furno turned to see a Greninja and Manectric charging out of the exit. Before either Zero or Furno could react, they were surrounded by the other two.

"That was a good tactic," said the Greninja. "Running into a mystery dungeon like that was pretty smart, but now it ends."

"You're coming with us," said the Manectric.

"NO! I won't go with you!" shouted Furno, jumping to his feet. He unleashed a flurry of embers at the Greninja, who was the closest, but it was countered by a stream of water from the Greninja.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a say in the matter," said the Greninja, advancing on the two. "You two are coming with us, whether you want to or not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Welcome to the Resistance

Zero couldn't believe it. He had woken up with no memories, befriended a renegade Chimchar, and braved through a mystery dungeon. And after all of that, they were captured. He had broken his promise to his one friend in this world and he felt horrible.

"Who are you guys?!" demanded Zero as he and Furno were led down a random path by the Greninja and Manectric.

"We could ask the same thing of you," said the Manectric. "I haven't seen a Riolu in...I don't know how long. It's certainly an oddity. That's why you're coming with us."

"If you want me, then why not let this Chimchar go?" pleaded Zero.

"No, he's coming too," replied the Greninja.

"Why?!" asked Zero. "Why are you taking us?! And where are we going?!"

"If you needed to know, we would have told you," said the Greninja. "Now unless you wish to have a nice conversation, I would prefer you not to ask any more questions. We've had a long day and we're both tired."

They walked a little while longer in silence as the sun continued to rise, revealing more of the landscape around them. Zero kept looking at his friend and each time his heart sank a little lower. Furno looked torn and in pain, as if he was fighting a battle within his heart.

"Well..." Furno finally spoke, his eyes still firmly planted on the ground. "At least we can say we tried. We made it through a mystery dungeon on our own! But...I guess this was bound to happen. Sorry Zero. I got you roped into all this, but I am, and will forever be, eternally grateful for all you've done for me."

At this, Zero felt his own heart break. His friend's voice, which used to be full of life, was now dead and hollow. He found himself hating the Emperor and his forces for what they put Furno through.

Then he felt it. The energy that had filled him when he was fighting the Geodude. He had to do something. The Riolu within him would not him standby and let the only friend he had in this world suffer. He had to fight. He had to help his friend.

Zero eyed the Greninja, weighing his options. His whole body tensed as he prepared a plan. He would turn around, jump at the Greninja, and hit him with that palm attack he used on that Geodude.

_Here goes nothing, _Zero thought. _This is for you Furno._

Zero jumped.

The next thing he knew, he was soaring through the air from a kick. Before he even his the ground he was hit by some kind of watery disk that cut him across his side. He hit the ground, landing on his tail. Zero groaned as he got into a sitting position, clutching his side.

"Zero!" shouted Furno. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," grunted Zero. He then turned to the Greninja. "How'd you know I was going to attack."

"I saw you're body tense before you were about to strike," explained the Greninja in a grave tone. "It would take a lot more than to get the jump on me."

Zero coughed, only to wince in pain and clutched his side. When he removed his paw he saw that he was bleeding.

Furno quickly rushed to his friends side. "Why?" asked Furno as he checked his friend's injuries. "Why would you do that?"

"Because..." said Zero, looking at the other two Pokémon in defiance. "I won't let them take you away!"

"Zero..."

"Now if there are no more interruptions, let's keep going," said the Manectric.

"Not until you tell us where we're going and who you are!" shouted Zero.

The Manectric turned to his partner. "Maybe we should tell them,"said the Manectric. "It might ease their worries."

"No," responded the Greninja, but in a thoughtful manner. "All they need to know is that they need to come with us and we can't have them running away."

"You made that clear," grumbled Zero, still holding his bleeding side. "Now what do you want with us?"

"Don't bother Zero," growled Furno. "I know why they're here. They're here to take us to the Emperor and turn us into slaves."

The Greninja and Manectric eyed each other for a second before bursting out in laughter.

"What?!" asked Furno angrily. "What's so funny?!"

"Y-you think t-that we're w-with the Emperor?" asked the Manectric though fits of laughter. "That's a good one!"

"You mean you're _not_ with the Emperor?" asked Furno in confusion.

"He wishes," chuckled the Greninja.

"He'd probably pay anything to have us as part of his forces," agreed the Manectric.

"If you're not with the Emperor, then who are you with?" asked Zero.

"We can't tell you just yet," said the Greninja. "But rest assured, you will not be harmed in any way. We just want to check something. After that, you're as free as a Butterfree."

"You promise?" asked Furno.

"You have my word," replied the Greninja with a small smile, which looked weird with his tongue hanging out. "Now let's get going. We still have a ways to go."

The four then continued their trek without any further altercations. The Greninja and Manectric walked side by side with Furno and Zero as a sign of trust. Zero looked at Furno and was glad to see that he was in a better mood now that he knew that he wasn't going to me taken to the Emperor. Though he did have a look of puzzlement.

_I don't understand this either,_ Zero said to himself. He then winced and held his side. _Oww. This cut still hurts._

**Scared Field**

As they continued to walk, Zero noticed a change in the environment. The lush green grass were replaced with yellow and brown grass that only grew in patches. The earth itself was cracked and broken. The few trees that dotted the landscape were all stripped of their leaves and dying. It was like the everything in this field had the life sucked out of it.

"You okay Furno?" asked Zero, losing interest in the landscape.

"I'm fine," replied Furno. "I wish I knew what was going on, but as long as I don't have to go to the Emperor, I'm happy."

"The Emperor..." growled the Greninja. "He's my worst enemy."

"Really?" blurted out Furno.

"Indeed," replied the Greninja. "When I was just young, I was recruited into the Emperor's forces. While there, I saw first hand the cruelty of the Emperor and I wanted no part of it. So I escaped."

"You escaped the Emperor?" asked Furno in astonishment. "Wow! How'd you do it?"

"Why do you care?" asked the Greninja, glancing at the young Chimchar.

"Because Furno was chosen by the Emperor's forces too," said Zero. "That's why he ran away."

"I see," said the Greninja. "That's why you ran from us. You thought we were the Emperor's forces."

"Yep," said Zero.

"I must commend your bravery young Chimchar," said Greninja, looking at Furno. "It took courage to defy the Emperor. And for you to stand up to me for the sake of your friend is also commendable my young Riolu."

Both Furno and Zero blushed at the praise. The Greninja then turned to the Manectric.

"Looks like we found another run away," said the Manectric. "They both have a reason to fight. Do you think that..."

"Maybe," responded the Greninja. "We'll just have to wait and see. Either way, I believe it would be okay to answer their questions."

Both Pokémon stopped walking and turned to the other two.

"My name is Stride," said the Greninja. "The Manectric is my partner, Bolt. We are both member of a resistance team."

"Resistance team," asked Furno wide eyed. "You mean that you resist the _Emperor_?!

"Exactly," replied Bolt. "We are part of an underground resistance cell that fights the Emperor's rule. We couldn't tell you before because we weren't sure if you supported the Emperor, but now that we no that you oppose him, we can answer your questions. Currently, we're on our way to our 'base of operations'. There are several resistance cells all around Lyore that are named after the legends. The one we're heading to is known as the Latios Division. It exists as a series of underground passageways and chambers that are right beneath our feet, under this very field. We're about a mile away from the entrance."

"The Pokémon of the resistance range from thousands to the hundred-thousands," explained Stride. "We're no just some guerrilla force; we have been growing for the past decades. It started with just one resistance cell, but we grew and split into divisions. There's actually another base a little ways away called the Latias Division. It is our sister division and we work closely with them. Though the majority of the divisions work separately."

"Wow!" exclaimed Furno, stars in his eyes. "So you guys are part of the Latios Division?"

"Yep," replied Stride. "The Pokémon that reside in the Latios Division are broken up into teams. There are close to sixty teams in the Latios Division alone. My team is known as Team Surge. We consist of twelve Pokémon, myself and Bolt included."

"Were you guys sent to find us?" asked Zero.

"No," replied Bolt. "We were actually on our way back from a mission and we ran into by accident."

"Oh," said Furno. "Well, sorry for making you chase us through that dungeon."

"No problem," said Stride. "I would also like to apologize to you young Riolu. Your wound should heal soon."

Zero looked at his wound and saw that it was scabbing over. It still stung, but a lot less than before.

"So why did you go out of your way to chase us?" asked Zero. "And what is it that you want to check?"

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" chuckled Bolt. "_That,_ we can't tell you yet."

Zero didn't argue. He was content that most of his questions were answered. Falling silent, he continued to follow Stride and Bolt.

"Hey...Stride?" Furno asked meekly, gaining the Greninja's attention. "Could we...stay at the base for awhile?"

"That can be arranged," answered Stride. "But it wouldn't be permanent."

"Oh..." said Furno, slightly dejected. "How come?"

"Because the Latios Division is not a refugee camp. While we can provide temporary quarters, we can only allow members to stay."

"Can we join?!" asked Furno excitedly.

"Being on a resistance team is not just fun and games," said Bolt. "You have to work hard everyday. You will be fighting for the Pokémon who can't fight for themselves. You would be put through extensive training that will push you to your limits each time. Many who have wished to join gave up shortly afterward."

"Regardless, we don't turn away those that are willing to join," said Stride. "If you truly hate the Emperor, and what he has done, we won't turn you away."

"Then we'll join," said Furno. "I want to see a world without the Emperor and I am willing to train like there's no tomorrow if that's what it takes."

Stride nodded and then turned to Zero. "And what about you Riolu?" he asked. "So far only the Chimchar seems to be speaking for you, but I would like to know what you think of all this. Do you wish to join as well?"

_What do I want? I don't know? _DJ thought. He truly didn't know what he wanted. He looked at Furno and saw that he had a pleading look in his eyes. _Well, I've come this far. I might as well keep going._

"Okay," sighed Zero, turning to Furno and smiling. "I'm with you Furno."

"Thank you!" shouted Furno. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

The four continued to make there way to their destination in silence. Furno was practically skipping along, happy that he had a new home. Zero couldn't help but smile at the Chimchar's antics. The walked for a few more minutes, then everything changed.

Zero blinked when when the landscape changed from a dead looking field to a that of a cave.

"W-what just happened?!" asked Zero in confusion.

"We just passed through security," said Bolt.

"Security?" asked Furno in confusion.

"Yes, security," said Stride, chuckling at their confusion. "You see, we have a ring of ghost Pokémon that surround the base in a two mile radius. They then escort resistance members to the base and once they get there, they take your memories."

"What?!" shouted Furno. "Why?!"

"It's a precaution to make sure that if a resistance member is captured by the Emperor, they will not be able to reveal our base's location," answered Bolt.

"Oh," said Furno. "I guess that makes since."

"Okay so right now, we're heading to Team Surge's barracks, where we will all get a well deserved rest," said Stride. "I don't know about you two, but Bolt and I have been up all night and we're tired. Now, though it is really early, there still may be some Pokémon there. If we do encounter anyone, you are not to talk to _any_ of them. Understand?"

Furno and Zero both nodded.

"Good," said Stride. "We'll rest up and we'll continue this discussion this time tomorrow."

With his piece said, Stride turned and led them through the caverns of the Latios Division.

Zero was completely astonished at the sheer size of the cavern. There were four connecting tunnels that branched out in various directions. Stride led them down one of the tunnels that went further down into the earth. The walls were lined with what looked like torches. Upon closer inspection, Zero saw that the 'torches' were sticks with some kind of glowing stones tied to them.

"Please keep up," called Stride from further ahead.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Zero rushed forward to catch up. The group exited the tunnel and entered another large chamber that had multiple tunnels connected to it.

_How are you supposed to know where to go?_ DJ asked himself as Stride led them down another tunnel. _At least Stride knows where we're going._

After a few more minutes of walking, the group found themselves in front of a door that had a plaque on the side that read, Team Surge. Next to the door was a rather large bulletin board that had various pieces of paper stuck on it.

"We're here," Stride told them. "Now, let me take you two to a spare room so that you can-"

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing an angry looking Absol.

"Ah, good morning Seth," said Stride in a slightly surprised, but respectful, tone.

"Stride," said the Absol in acknowledgment. "Good to you. I trust that everything went wrong on your mission?"

"Everything went well," said Stride.

"That's good to here," said the Absol. "Now, who are these children?"

"They are...guests," answered Stride.

"I see," said the Absol. "Then allow me to escort them to the guest quarters."

"They will be staying with _us_," insisted Stride. "They will be staying in the spare room next to mine."

The Absol scowled at this and shook his head in the negative. "Stride, you know the rules. All guests have to stay-"

"They're staying with us and that's final," said Stride, raising his voice slightly.

Stride and the Absol had a silent battle of the wills. They glared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, the Absol grunted and forced himself past the group, walking down the hallway.

"Who was that?" Furno whispered to Zero.

"Not sure, but he didn't look too friendly," replied Zero.

"You two will be staying here for the night," said Stride, gesturing to a room. "Sleep well you two. I'll get you tomorrow."

The two nodded and entered the room, ready for some much needed rest.

Once they were gone, Bolt turned to Stride and whispered to him. "Do you really think that one of them has the silver soul?"

"I'm not sure," answered Stride. "But we did find them shortly after we saw that silvery light. We'll just have to wait and see what Phoebe say tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Tour

Zero did not know how long he had slept for, but he found himself staring at the stalactite covered ceiling.

_I'm still a Riolu,_ he noticed, looking at his paws. _I guess all that wasn't a dream._

Zero sighed and continued to stare up at the ceiling as his memories of the previous day slowly returned to him.

_I'm going to be on a resistance team like Stride and Bolt, _he realized. _I wonder what it will be like. Will I have to fight the Emperor's forces everyday? I'm still not very good at fighting. But most importantly... am I going to figure out how I ended up like this? The only thing that I can actually remember from being a human was that I was a human. _

Zero sighed and rolled onto his side, seeing that Furno seemed to be asleep.

_I wonder if Furno has something to do with my transformation, _Zero thought. _He did say that he prayed to the legends for help. Maybe that has something to do with it._

"Hey Zero, you awake?" Furno mumbled wearily.

Zero's eyes widened in shock; he though Furno was still asleep.

"Yeah,"

"I was thinking," Furno said opening his eyes and looking at Zero. "Yesterday, when you attacked Stride. Why did you do it?"

"I made you a promise," Zero replied. "And though I can't remember anything about my past, I'm pretty sure that I don't go back on a promise."

"You didn't have to go as far as fighting the Emperor's forces for me," Furno said. "But I'm touched that you would do that for me."

"That's the thing," Zero said. "I originally didn't want to fight. I knew that I was outmatched. But it was like there was a voice in my head screaming at me to fight and keep the promise I made. I think it was my instincts, but I'm not sure."

"Well, do you know what Zero?" Furno said. "When Stride asked if you wanted to join, if you said no, I would have changed my mind."

"What?" he asked in surprise. "Why? You seemed so excited about joining. Why would you have changed your mind if I didn't agree to join as well?"

"Because I made a promise to you too. I said that I would help you be a Pokémon and I don't go back on my promises either."

Zero was shocked at this. Here was a Pokémon that was willing to give up their dream just for him, a Riolu, that used to be a human, that he just met. He was sure that, as a human, he never formed bonds like this that fast. He wondered if all Pokémon made bonds this fast. But despite all that, he was grateful to have someone to call 'friend' in this world.

"And that's not going to change," Furno added. "If you want to quit I'll go with you. So don't feel like you have to stay. It's totally up to you."

"Thanks Furno," Zero said gratefully. "But I think I'll stick around. I don't really have anywhere else to go, so this is probably my best option."

"Whatever you say Zero," Furno said, smiling contently.

"Can't you think of a better name for me?" Zero asked in mock annoyance.

"Nah," Furno responded cheerfully. "I like the way it sounds. So you are Zero from now on."

"Whatever," Zero sighed in exasperation, though he was smiling.

It was at that moment, a loud banging came from outside their door, followed by an angry voice.

"Wake up!"

The two jumped in surprise as the door opened and the Absol from yesterday entered.

"This place is not a hotel, so get out," the Absol said. "Stride is waiting for you two in the lounge."

"Okay, okay," Furno said in an annoyed tone. "We're going."

"Don't use that tone with me _hatchling_," the Absol growled. "Consider yourselves lucky. I has been a long time since we've let _hatchlings_ stay in our midst. Normally, I would have sent you to one of the many training teams, but Stride had the ludicrous idea that you two should form your own team."

"Our own team?" Furno asked in shock. "I thought we were joining Team Surge."

"_You_, join Team Surge? Ha!" the Absol sneered as he practically pushed the duo out of the room and down the hallway that led to the lounge. "There's no way that we would allow _hatchlings_ on this team. We _do_ have standards. Either way, you're no longer welcome in our barracks, so-"

"Leave them alone Seth," came Stride's voice from in the lounge. Looking past the Absol, Furno and Zero saw Stride standing next to the exit. "I asked you to wake them up, not chew them out."

The Absol merely growled in response and stalked off.

Stride sighed and gave the duo a apologetic look. "Sorry about Seth. He takes being second in command _very _seriously."

"It's fine," Furno said. "So is it true that we're making our own team?"

"Yes it is," Stride answered. "But first you have to take a test of sorts."

"What kind of test?" Furno asked worriedly.

"I can't really explain it, but it will be over quickly," Stride said, walking towards the exit. "Follow me."

"All these tunnels are making my head spin," Furno said. "How do you not get lost in here?"

After leaving Team Surge's barracks, Stride had led Zero and Furno up the passageway to the large cavern that they had entered through the previous day and led them down another passageway that twisted and turned repeatedly.

"It takes a while," Stride said as they entered a small room. "We're here."

The room that they entered was about as big as the lounge in Team Surge's barracks with several chairs, a table, a mirror, and a green rug. Looking further into the room, a wooden door could be seen.

Stride walked over to the door and knocked. A few seconds later a Mismagius floated out.

"Ah, Stride." the Mismagius said. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like you to test these two," Stride said, indicating to Zero and Furno.

"Again Stride?" the Mismagius sighed. "What does this make; the twelfth time this month you've asked me to check someone? Each time I do it's the same result over and over again."

"Phoebe," Stride said.

"Bah," Phoebe said, rolling her eyes. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Umm, what exactly are you going to be testing for?" Furno asked nervously.

"Well you see, Phoebe here is going to be looking at your souls," Stride explained.

"Our souls?" Furno said worriedly. "Why are you going to look at our souls?"

"To see if you have the silver soul," Stride said.

"The silver soul?" asked Furno. "What's that?"

Ignoring his question, Phoebe drifted over to him.

"Please hold still," Phoebe said, closing her eyes. When she opened them they were glowing blue. "Look into my eyes."

Furno did as he was told and looked into Phoebe's glowing eyes. After about a minute of silence, Phoebe closed her eyes and sighed.

"Does he have it?" Stride asked.

"No, he doesn't have it," Phoebe replied. "Just like _all_ the others you had me test."

"Ah, well," Stride said, slightly disappointed. "Well check the Riolu now."

"What's the point?" Phoebe said. "It's unlikely that he has it. It would just be a waste of time to check him."

"Phoebe, please," Stride said. "Just test him. I only had you test the Chimchar as a precaution, but my real hopes are with the Riolu. There's something about this Riolu that is...different."

"You've said that about _every_ Pokémon you've had me check," Phoebe said. "What makes you think that this time will be different?"

"Phoebe..."

"Fine!" the Mismagius huffed. "If it will get you out of here."

The Mismagius floated over to Zero and closed her eyes. "Now," she said, revealing her now glowing blue eyes. "Look into my eyes."

Zero stared into the glowing spheres that were Phoebe's eyes and waited. The seconds seemed to drag by as Zero continued to stare into Phoebe's eyes. A minute passed, then another, and then another and Zero was becoming slightly nervous.

_Why is it taking her so long? _Zero thought._ Maybe it's taking so long because I have the silver soul. Or maybe she hasn't even started..._

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind, Phoebe closed her eyes and backed away.

"Well?" Stride asked eagerly.

"He doesn't have it," Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?" Stride asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Phoebe snapped. "Just like all the other Pokémon you've brought me, he doesn't have it."

"But that light that I saw," Stride muttered to no one in particular. "I was so sure that it had something to do with it..."

"Well you thought wrong," Phoebe said. "Now if you don't mind, get out of my room."

"So much for that," Stride sighed as he led Furno and Zero down another staircase. "I was so sure that one of you had the silver soul."

"What exactly is the silver soul?" Furno asked curiously. "The way you keep saying it makes it seem really important."

"You don't have to concern yourself with it," Stride answered. "It doesn't apply to you so don't worry about it."

"Okay," Furno said a little dejectedly.

"Well since that was a bust, I guess I'll give you a tour of the base," Stride said, changing the subject.

"Cool!" Furno said excitedly, his depression vanishing immediately. "Where are we going first?"

"We'll start with the hospital," Stride said. "That way you'll know where to go in case you are injured during a mission. By the way, I never did ask your names did I?"

"Well I'm Furno and this here is Zero," Furno said.

"Zero?" Stride said giving Zero a curious look. "That is an...unusual name."

"Well I sorta came up with it on the fly," Furno said sheepishly. "You see, Zero here woke up in the middle of Shrouded Forest without any memories."

"Really?" Stride said. "That's interesting. It seems that the mystery that surrounds you, little Riolu, continues to grow."

Zero scratched the back of his head sheepishly, unsure of how to reply.

"In any case, perhaps Dr. Kuren can help you," Stride said.

"Dr. Kuren?" Furno asked.

"He's a Spinda that's in charge of the hospital," Stride said, leading them to an archway. "And believe me when I tell you, he's _very_ good at his job. We're here."

The room that the trio walked through the archway and entered the hospital area. The room was very large, about three times the size of Team Surge's barracks, and had several stone table-like structures coming from the ground, several of which held Pokémon. There were also several stone shelves that lined the walls of the room. On each shelf was an assortment of medicine bottles and other instruments. Also lining the walls were the strange stone torches that Zero had seen when they first entered the base. Pokémon bustled around them, tending to the Pokémon that occupied the tables. There were several alcoves that were cut off from the rest of the room by thick heavy curtains.

"Stride! Good to see ol' boy," came a voice.

The turned and saw a Spinda walking towards them.

"It's good to see you too Dr. Kuren," Stride said. "I was just showing these two around. Zero, Furno, this here is Dr. Kuren. If you're ever injured on a mission, he's the first one you go to. He'll fix you up in a jiffy."

"That right," the Spinda said proudly. "I've got everything you'll ever need. Whether you're poisoned, burned, paralyzed, or even frozen, I'll fix you up quick. Though it may take me a couple of tries to get the right bottle, I'll still get the job done."

Zero and Furno exchanged glances.

"Speaking of fixing, I was wondering if you could have a look at young Zero here." Stride said, pushing Zero forward. "He's suffering from amnesia and I was wondering if you could help him out."

"Amnesia you say?" Dr. Kuren asked, looking at Zero with his swirled eyes. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that. Perhaps one of the other psychics that reside here could help."

"Oh well," Stride said. "Thank you anyway Doctor."

"No problem ol' boy," Dr. Kuren said cheerfully. "I hope to see you again. Actually, no. I hope that you all stay safe and healthy and never come back here. Bye."

The Spinda teetered off in a random direction, almost running into several Pokémon.

"He's a little... off isn't he?" Furno said to Stride.

"He _is_ a little odd," Stride agreed. "But he is a very good doctor. Now let's continue with the tour."

"We're heading to the division's market next," Stride said as he led them down yet another passageway.

"I still can't get over how big this place is," Furno said as he moved to the side to avoid an Elekid that was going in the opposite direction.

"Well it took us nearly ten years to build this place," Stride explained as the entered another large room. "There are about nine floors to the divisions. The first five floors are the living quarters for the members of the Latios Division. The sixth floor is the hospital. The seventh floor, where we are now, is the market area, the eight floor houses the dojo, where you can go and train. And the ninth floor has the food court and the mission office, where Pokémon go to form teams and where we go get missions. It's quite a walk getting places, but it is good exercise. There _are _elevators, but those are mainly used for moving extremely heavy cargo. Anyway, on your left is the storage facility where you can store items. And on your right is the Kecleon Market."

Stride ushered them through the doorway on their right. Inside was a store that was packed with assorted goods. There were boxes that were overflowing with bizarre looking fruit, shelves packed with orbs, and tables covered in bands and other wearable items.

"Welcome!" shouted a pair of Kecleon, one green and the other purple. "How may we be of service."

"I'm just here giving these two newcomers a tour around the base," Stride replied.

The two Kecleon looked at the two smaller Pokémon and smiled.

"Well, well," the purple Kecleon said. "A Riolu. I haven't seen one of your kind in some time. And a Chimchar! You two will make a great team, I'm sure!"

"These two are the Kecleon brothers," Stride said. "They supply the division with wares and other goods."

"That's right!," the green Kecleon said. "If it's on the market..."

"We supply it!," finished the purple Kecleon, extending his hand to Furno. "For a fair price of course."

"And we always give a discount to our favorite customers!" the green Kecleon said, extending his hand to Zero.

"Nice to meet you," Furno and Zero said awkwardly, shaking the Kecleon brothers' hands.

"You too!" the Kecleon brothers responded happily before leaving to check on their wares.

"They seem...nice," Furno said. "But how come we have to pay for the stuff? Doesn't the division pay them for supporting its teams?"

"Sadly, no," Stride sighed. "The Kecleon brothers don't exactly work _for_ the division. We're more like... partners. They bring in stuff that is valuable to resistance teams and sell them, and in exchange, we give them a place to stay."

"I see," Furno said.

"And also, NEVER steal from them," Stride said in a deadly serious tone. "If you're low on money, they might make a deal with you and have you pay them back later. But if you value your lives, never _EVER_ steal from them. Don't ask me what they'll do because you do not want to know. Understood?"

"Got it," Furno gulped. "No stealing."

Zero turned and looked at the two chameleon Pokémon, wondering what they could do that was so dreadful that Stride was scared of them.

"Have a nice day and come again soon!" the two brothers said, waving at them.

The trio descended another flight of impossibly long stairs to the next floor. As they walked, Stride explained how they had Onix and Excadrill dig out these passageways and make them large enough so that the bigger Pokémon could go through without having to squeeze through.

"Okay you two," the Greninja said when they came to large door. "What you are about to see...is one of the division's most well kept secrets. You will be shocked and speechless, and you might possible faint from surprise."

"Well we haven't fainted yet and we've seen some amazing stuff already," Furno said. "So bring it on."

The Greninja grinned and lead them into a room that was filled with Pokémon that were using various exercise equipment. Zero stared wide eyed at a Machoke that was lifting two giant dumbbells as if they were nothing.

"This way," Stride said, leading them to another archway that was covered by a large green cloth. "Are you two ready?"

"Just show us already," Furno said impatiently.

Stride's grin grew as he stuck his head through the curtain. "Monty! We've got some new recruits! … Okay he's ready now. Get ready to be amazed."

Stride parted the curtain and led the two inside. The room itself was very large and could easily fit ten Steelix, even if they were balancing on the tips of their tails, and still have plenty of room. But what caught their attention was what was standing in the center of the room.

Right in the center of the room was a giant, white golem looking creature with seven dot-like eyes on its face. On the outer sides of its eyes were six gems, two red, two blue, and two gray. It had long arms, with a golden band on each wrists and shoulder, that ended with three fingers and two 'short' legs. Its body was covered in strange black lines that looked almost like runes and its feet and back were covered in moss.

"T-that's impossible," Furno stuttered as he and Zero looked at the giant Pokémon in fear and awe. "That's-that's-"

"GROAHH!" roared the golem as it step towards the duo, shaking the ground as it moved.

"REGIGIGAS!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The Birth of a New Team

Zero and Furno stared up at the colossal Pokémon that towered over them in utter amazement. Seeing their reactions, Stride couldn't help but chuckle.

"There's no way," Furno said, still in shock. "The legends are just a myth!"

"You still say that with one of them standing right in front of you?" Stride asked.

Though he personally never heard of the legends, Zero new that they were beings of immense power. He found it hard to believe that the division had such a powerful ally.

"You expect us to believe that you guys have a _legend_ working for the division?" Furno asked, voicing Zero's unspoken thoughts. "There's just no way!"

"GROAH!" Regigigas roared, stomping its foot, causing the whole room to shake.

"No way," Furno said, trying to gain his balance from the small earthquake. "It's real. It's really Regigigas."

The Regigigas gave another roar before its whole body turned pink and seemed to melt into a puddle.

"AAH!" Furno cried out in shock.

The "puddle" then stretch straight up, becoming long and thin, and seemed to solidify. Zero and Furno watched in utter amazement as the blob began to change its shape and color. The next thing they knew, a Gyrados stood in front of them. The Gyrados roared once before reverting back to its amorphous state. The blob then shrunk in size and transformed into a perfect copy of Furno.

"What just happened?" Zero asked in confusion. "One second it was a giant golem like thing, then it looks like giant serpent, and now it looks like Furno! What is it?!"

"There's only one Pokémon that I know of that can transform like that," Furno said while taking a step towards his doppelganger. "You're a Ditto, aren't you?"

The other Chimchar smiled and clapped its hands. "You are correct young Chimchar," the fake Chimchar said. "I am indeed a Ditto."

"Zero, Furno, I'd like you to meet our combat instructor, Monty," Stride introduced. "This here is his dojo. He uses his various forms to help train our teams for battle."

Furno blinked. "B-but how does he transform like that?" Furno asked. "I thought Ditto had to see the Pokémon it was turning into."

"Normally that's true," Stride said. "But Monty is a special case. You see he... you know what? I'll let him explain."

"Thank you Stride," Furno's doppelganger said. "Like you said young Chimchar, normally Ditto can only transform into a Pokémon that is in front of them at the time and afterward reverts back to a Ditto and loses the ability to transform into that Pokémon unless it runs into another one. Normally this transformation lasts for about an hour, but I found a way around that. I trained myself everyday for the past five years to remember the transformation. Now I am able to transform into any Pokémon that I've seen. Though gaining this skill came with a drawback."

"Drawback?" Furno asked.

"Yes," Monty answered, transforming into a Sigilyph. "Normally when a Ditto transforms, it gains the moves of the Pokémon that it transforms into. But with me, I have to train each of my transformations individually. Meaning, that though I am able to transform into any Pokémon that I have seen, I won't be nearly as skilled as a Pokémon that has been that Pokémon for its whole life."

_Unless said Pok__é__mon has only been a Pok__é__mon for only a couple of days_, Zero thought.

"But wait," Furno said. "That doesn't explain how you are able to transform into Regigigas. For you to be able to transform into a legend means that-" Furno gazed at Monty in amazement. "Monty...have you seen a legend?!"

"I wish," Monty said, transforming yet again, this time into an Arbok. "I have not seen a legend. I am able to transform into Regigigas because have seen it, though not in the way you might think."

"What do you mean by that?" Furno asked.

"You see, I have seen Regigigas, but not face-to-face," Monty explained. "I've seen pictures of it. And because I've only seen pictures, I have no way of knowing what kinds of moves the legends can learn, meaning those forms are basically useless in battle. Though I still like transforming into them."

"There are pictures of the legends?" Furno became starry eyed. "That means the legends are real!"

"Well there's still no proof of that," Monty said. "The pictures I was referring to are paintings portraying what the legends were believed to look like."

"Oh," Furno said, slightly crestfallen. He then perked up. "But if there are paintings of them, that means that someone would have had to see them!"

"You could be right," Monty said, changing into a Delphox and shrugging his shoulders. "There is no way to prove their existence, but there is also no way to disprove their existence either."

Monty than turned into a Machamp and flexed its muscles.

"Anyway, in return for being allowed to stay here at the division and seeing all the various types of Pokémon that reside here, I use my abilities to help train rookies and skilled Pokémon alike in the fine arts of battle," Monty said. "I expect to see you two here often so that we can work on your techniques. Without proper training, you will not last very long in this world."

Zero found it strange how every time Monty transformed his voice would change. The thought of having to fight Monty and his transformations not only scared Zero a little, but also excited him. He didn't know why, but the thought of fighting foes that were stronger than him excited him.

"After all," Monty said. "I am not the only Pokémon that has transformations to undergo. You both will evolve someday, and the more battle experience you gain, the sooner that day will come!"

Monty wasted no time in transforming again. His whole body grew taller and became slightly slimmer than it had when he transformed into the Machamp. His head grew a snout and two big ears sprouted out from the top of its head. Four teardrop shaped appendages formed out the back of his head as well as three spikes, two on his hands/paws and one on its chest. When the Ditto's transformation was complete, a full grown Lucario stood in front of them.

"This, my young Riolu, is what you will become: the strong and proud Lucario!" the newly formed Lucario bellowed .

_Wow!_ Zero thought in amazement. _I'm gonna turn into that?! Awesome! Then again, I might turn back into a human before then...but still! _

"Lucario," Monty continued. "are respected by all for their strength, agility, devotion, and their will of steel. Being a fighting and steel type, Lucario are not only strong, but also very agile and durable. They are also desired teammates due to the fact that they are extremely loyal to those it sees as friends. Train hard little Riolu, and one day, you too will be a Lucario and be able to do this."

Monty brought his paws together and formed a glowing sphere in between them. He then fired the glowing sphere at a stalagmite. Upon impact the sphere exploded, destroying the stalagmite, scattering pieces of rubble everywhere.

_Cool! _Zero thought, bouncing on his feet. Unbeknownst to him, his tail was wagging furiously. _I can really learn how to do that? Awesome! I'm gonna train real hard!_

Monty chuckled at Zero's enthusiasm. "Judging by your tail, I see that your impressed."

Zero gave him a confused look before turning and seeing his tail wagging. Seeing his tail wagging, Zero quickly grabbed it and gave him a sheepish smile which caused Monty, Stride, and Furno to laugh.

"And you young Chimchar," Monty said. "You too have a glorious future in front of you!"

He then began to transform again. The ears, spikes, and teardrop shaped appendages all shot back into Monty's body. His tail became longer and more flexible. His paws, on his hands and feet, split into fingers and toes. A fire then sprouted from the top of his head.

When the transformation ended, Monty's new form, an Infernape, stood in front of them.

"This being before you is known as an Infernape," Monty said. "Infernape are powerful Pokémon that are revered for their amazing strength and fire manipulation."

To prove his point Monty launched himself at a nearby stalagmite and punched it, shattering it into multiple pieces. He then unleashed a torrent of fire from his mouth.

"Wow," Furno exclaimed, stars dancing in his eyes.

"With hard work and dedication, you can become what you see before you today," Monty said.

"Cool!" Furno exclaimed. "I can't wait to start training!"

"Well you'll have to wait until tomorrow," Monty said. "I'm afraid that I have other students that I must train today."

"That's alright," Stride said. "I need to finish showing these two around anyway. It was nice seeing you Monty."

"Likewise Stride," Monty said. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Zero and Furno said their goodbyes to the shape shifting Pokémon and followed Stride out the dojo.

As the trio made there way down another staircase, going even deeper into the earth. As they continued, Zero noticed that there weren't as many Pokémon around as there were earlier.

"The majority of the Pokémon are out on missions," Stride said as if reading Zero's mind. "Just like you two will be tomorrow."

"So soon?" Furno asked. "But we haven't had any training."

"I've always thought that the best training came from being out in the field," Stride said.

Furno looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself, choosing to trust Stride's judgment. It was then that they were all hit by a heavenly aroma.

"Oh! Do smell that Zero?" Furno asked, slightly salivating. "We must be near where they make the food!" Furno's stomach then growls. "Man, I'm so hungry! I haven't eaten anything all day!"

_That food smells delicious,_ Zero thought. _It doesn't smell_ _like any food I've ever had though. Then again, I can't remember any other food..._

"Floor nine," Stride said as the trio came upon a set of double doors. "The mess hall. Also, unlike the food items at Kecleon Market, all the food here is complementary."

"You mean we can eat here for _free_?!" Furno asked.

"Yep," Stride answered. "If your hungry, we can always stop an get something."

"I don't know about Zero, but I'm starving," Furno said.

"Any objections?" Stride asked Zero.

Before Zero could respond, his stomach gave a loud growl, causing him to adopt an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'll take that as a no," Stride chuckled as he led the duo into the mess hall.

The mess hall was a fairly big room that had multiple tables stationed around the room and a large window that separated the kitchen from the mess hall. Several of the tables had Pokémon sitting around it, quietly enjoying their food

Stride led them to a large window. Behind the window, there were multiple Pokémon bustling around, cooking various dishes. There were several Scyther that were using there blade arms to cut up multiple, colorful, round objects and tossing them into pots. A couple Marowack could be seen using sticks, instead of bones, to stir pots of food. A single Munchlax walked around sampling the various dishes and critiquing them.

"Hi!" said a Mawile on the other side of the window as she pushed three trays across the counter in front of them. "Enjoy! Have a nice day!"

The trio said there thanks and made their way to an empty table.

"And if you're still hungry, you can go back for seconds, or thirds..." Stride explained as they sat down.

Unable to contain himself, Furno practically dove into his food, shoving it into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. While he was hungry, Zero looked at the food on his plate with a critical eye. The food consisted of large, oddly shaped, chunks of...something. It also looked very colorful, as if it were some kind of candy.

"It's broiled fruit salad," Stride said, eating his food, thought no as fast as Furno. "Try it. You might like it."

Zero picked up one of the fruit chunks on his plate and gave it a tentative sniff. It smelled of some kind of spice on it that he couldn't place. Shrugging, Zero put the chunk in his mouth and chewed it slowly. His eyes widened as a burst of flavor entered his mouth as soon as he bit into the fruit. It was sweet, tangy, and warm when it went down his throat and to his stomach. In the blink of an eye, Zero was shoveling the food into his mouth, keeping pace with Furno.

"I take it you like it?" Stride chuckled seeing the Riolu devouring the fruit.

Zero could only nod in response as he continued to inhale the food in front of him.

After clearing their plates, and going back for seconds, the three relaxed as they let their food settle.

"That was delicious," Furno said happily, patting his stomach. "But I don't understand why the mess hall is on the bottom floor."

"That's because, when they made the division, they made the floors in order of importance," Stride explained. "The top five floors, that act as the housing levels for the resistance, are closer to the surface so that, encase of an emergency, the members of the resistance can escape or address the threat. The next floor is the hospital so Pokémon injured on a mission can get there quickly. The storage facility and the Kecleon Market are next so that Pokémon can get items relatively quickly. And, between the dojo and the mess hall, it was determined that the dojo should be on the next floor. The mission office is also on this floor because the members of the resistance wanted to be able to get their missions after they ate. Plus it's good exercise."

"So we're going to have to walk down _all_ those stairs _every _day?" Furno asked incredulously.

"Well, some of the higher up teams can have food sent to their rooms, but since you're just starting out, that's not an option for you two," Stride said.

"Speaking of which," Zero said. "Where are we going to be staying?"

"For the time being, you two will be staying with us," Stride said. "I'll need you two close by if I'm going to train you."

"You're going to train us?" Furno asked, excited over the prospect of being trained by such a strong Pokémon. His expression then fell as he thought of something. "Does Seth know?"

"No," Stride said nonchalantly. "But, there's not much he can do seeing as _I_ am the leader of the team."

"Cool," Furno said, his good mood returning.

"Now let's get you two signed up," Stride said.

After leaving the mess hall, Stride led the duo down a long hallway that went further from the stairs leading back up. At last they reached their destination: it was an office. There was a fairly large desk with a bell on it, that was covered with paper, rows of shelves, that were filled with even more paper, and a very large bulletin board, that was covered in even more paper. Looking behind the desk, Zero could see even more shelves and a closed door.

Stride walked up to the desk and rang the bell. A few seconds later, the door in the back opened and an elderly female Xatu walked out.

"Ah, Stride. Good afternoon," the Xatu said politely. "What can I do for you today?"

"Good afternoon to you too Xion," Stride answered. "I'm here to register a new team."

"A new team you say?" the Xatu known as Xion said. "You're leaving Team Surge? That ol' dog finally made you snap aye?"

"No, no, no," Stride said with a slight smile. "Not for me. For these two."

Xion looked over her desk and where she just barely caught a glimpse at the Riolu and Chimchar standing there, both looking slightly nervous. She continued to stare at them as if she was looking at a particularly interesting specimen from a lab, which made Zero even more nervous. She stared at them for what seemed like an eternity until she finally blinked and turned to Stride.

"I can see great potential in these two," Xion said with a smile, or what Zero assumed was a smile. She then turned back to Zero and Furno. "I'll get you two registered quickly. Now, what are your names? And which one of you will be the leader?"

"I'm Furno, and this is Zero. He'll be the leader," Furno answered.

"Say what now?" Zero asked in shock.

"Okay," Xion said, ignoring Zero's outburst and using psychic on a pen so that she could right down their information. "And what will be your team name?"

"Ah! I completely forgot that we needed a team name!" Furno exclaimed. "What do you think our name should be Zero?"

_Way to put me on the spot!_ Zero thought. _Okay, think. Team name, team name. Um...maybe Team Fire Fist? No. Team Freedom? No. Ugh! I can't think of anything!_

As Zero continued to try to think of a name, he suddenly remembered the sunrise that he witnessed with Furno yesterday. He remembered the feeling of accomplishment that he felt when he and Furno cleared that dungeon and how excited they were. Zero smiled as a name popped into his head.

"Dawn Breaker," Zero said confidently. "We'll be Team Dawn Breaker."

"Team Dawn Breaker," Furno said, testing out how it sounded. "I like it!"

"Okay then," Xion said, writing down their team name. "From this day forth your team shall be known as Team Dawn Breaker." She then used psychic and brought out two objects and levitated them in front of the duo. "These are your resistance badges. They symbolize your affiliation with the division."

The badges were white circles with blue wings on the side that slanted downward (like a Latios' wing) and a dull gray stone in the middle.

Furno and Zero reached out and took the two floating badges, and as soon as the touched the badges, the stone glowed bright blue. Then as quickly as the glowing started, it ended, leaving the stones in the center of the badges blue.

"What just happened?" Furno asked in confusion.

"Your badges activated," Xion explained. "You see, the stone in the center of your badges is a very unique one. When touched, it imprints upon your aura. This means that the stone will only be blue when you, and only you, are holding it. This shows the ghost Pokémon that surround the base that you are really you and not one of the Emperor's soldiers in disguise."

"That's so cool," Furno said, gazing at his badge.

"With those badges, you now represent the division," Stride said. "I hope you make us proud."

"We won't let you down!" Furno said confidently. He then held out his fist to Zero. "Let's do our best Zero!"

Zero gave him a curious look, not understanding what Furno was trying to do.

"Your supposed to bump your fist against mine," Furno said with a sweat-drop.

"Oh," Zero said sheepishly as he bumped fists with Furno.

"Today marks the birth of our team," Furno said with a large smile. "Let's do our best and never give in!"

"Right!" Zero said with an equally large smile.

Stride couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of the two before gaining a solemn expression. _I have a feeling that these two will go through many hardships,_ Stride thought. He then grinned lightly._ But I know that they will overcome those hardships. Those two will go far, I'm sure of it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

First Mission

"Come on you two! Up and at 'em!"

These were the words that started off Zero's and Furno's day. Zero grumbled as he rolled over onto his back, annoyed at being awoken. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was greeted by the smiling face of Stride.

"This is it," Stride said cheerfully. "Ready for your big day?"

"Yes?" Zero answered uncertainly.

"Ugh," Furno grumbled while getting up as well. "How long were we asleep for?"

"About seven hours," Stride answered. "I decided to let you two sleep in. We usually get up at the crack of dawn."

"Joy," Zero mumbled under his breath as he cracked his neck.

"Pay attention to the route we're about to take," Stride advised. "You'll have to take this route every time you go out on a mission. For now, you can rely on me for directions, but I will not always be with you, so pay attention. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Furno said, waking up fully. "Our first mission. I'm so excited! Let's do our best Zero!"

"Hey Stride?" Furno addressed the elder Pokémon that was leading them down the hall.

"Hmm?" Stride responded.

"Umm... don't we need to prepare or something?" Furno asked.

"Rule number one," Stride told them. "Prepare for your missions the night before that way you'll be able to leave first thing in the morning. To properly prepare your pack you must take into account where you are going, what the weather will be like, and what Pokémon are in that location."

Near the front door of Team Surge's barracks, Stride took a small, dark green pack that was hanging off the wall and tossed it to Zero who caught it in surprise. The pack was not very heavy, but could become a burden if carried for a long period of time.

"Here you go," Stride said. "This is our pack of supplies that I prepared last night. Since you are a fighting type, who are generally physically stronger than most Pokémon, you get to carry the pack."

_Lucky me,_ Zero thought as he shouldered the pack.

"Well let's go," Stride said as he opened the door and lead the duo out into the base.

Upon entering the first main chamber of the third floor, Furno and Zero found that it was a madhouse. Pokémon scrambled to prepare for the coming day, filling the tunnels and chambers with a dull roar. A large Zangoose rushed past Zero, cutting him off and almost causing him to fall backward.

"You see? This is why I say to prepare the night prior," Stride said with a grin. "Otherwise, you'll be dealing with this every morning. If you think this is bad you should see the market or the mess hall."

"You mean we're not getting breakfast?" Zero asked timidly, as if afraid of the answer.

"I packed some food in their," Stride said while gesturing to the pack. "We can eat on the road..."

No sooner than Stride had said where the food was, Zero felt something pull the pack off his bag. Zero turned and saw Furno rummaging through the pack for the food. When he saw Zero and Stride staring at him he chuckled sheepishly.

"What? I'm hungry," Furno said gaining sweat-drops from both Zero and Stride.

"Hey, Stride! Morning" a young Quilladin that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I heard you were training a couple of rookies. How's that going for ya'?"

"Morning to you too Quill," Stride said cheerfully. "It's going well actually. These two are my students if you want to meet them. I'm taking them on their first mission today."

"Wow, already? I bet you two are excited!" Quill said, smiling at Zero and Furno. "My name's Quill! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Zero," Zero said nervously, feeling a little awkward about talking to this happy-go-lucky Pokémon. He then gestured to Furno who was still going through the pack. "The one rummaging through the pack is Furno. It's nice to meet you too."

"Zero?" the Quilladin questioned. "That's a weird name, but who am I to judge? Well I'll let you get to your mission. I wish you two good luck. I'm sure you two will learn a lot."

"Thank you," Furno said not really paying attention. "We'll do our best!"

"I'm sure you will," Quill said, walking off. "With a name like Team Dawn Breaker you can't fail."

"How'd he already know our team name?" Zero asked curiously.

"Whenever a new team is formed they announce it on the bulletins," Stride said. "Well, shall we."

"Apple," Furno said, holding out an apple to Zero while eating another one.

Stride and Zero could only stare at Furno in disbelief.

"What?" Furno asked. "I said I was hungry."

Moments later the trio made their way to the final tunnel. At the top of the tunnel was a sign with a picture of a Haunter smiling at them. Zero reasoned this marker signified the exit of the base. He remembered that Stride had told them that when one exists and enters the base ghost a bunch of ghost types are on standby to wipe the memories of the routes to the base so that, if captured, they will not be able to divulge information.

"You know," Furno said. "I had no idea that this many Pokémon opposed the Emperor. I thought that everyone did what the Emperor said or... you know... paid the price. If I had known that this many people were against the Emperor I wouldn't have been hesitant to join."

"Unfortunately, it's better that the resistance remains unknown," Stride said. "Though the Emperor knows that there are resistance cells, he is unaware that there are full on divisions. That's why we send Pokémon out as teams. Seeing a few Pokémon going out and causing problems for the Emperor can pass as guerrilla groups, but too many and the Emperor would crush us with sheer strength."

"The Emperor isn't the only one with _sheer_ strength," a voice said from beside Zero.

Zero turned and saw another team walking next to them. The team consisted of a Samurott, a Haxorus, and a Pangoro. The Samurott walked in front of the group like the leader and was eyeing Zero in amusement, making Zero feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, Stride, these are the kids that you've taken under your wing" the Samurott with a very proud voice. "I didn't know that one of them was a Riolu. A lucky find."

"Yes, these are the two that I'm training," Stride said, noticing the look that the Samurott was giving Zero. "The Riolu is Zero and the Chimchar is Furno."

"That's quite a peculiar name," the Samurott said, looking at the Riolu. "You are lucky. Stride and his team are one of the best. You will learn a lot from him."

Not knowing how to respond Zero only nodded numbly.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" the Samurott asked Stride.

"He's just shy," Stride said.

"Anyway," the Samurott continued. "My name is Razor. I lead Team Torrent. My team only excepts the best o the best. Because of this, we like to think of ourselves on the level of Team Surge."

"They are a respectable team," Stride agreed. "They are one of the division's best."

"Like you guys?" Furno asked Stride.

"Well our teams are known for our different strengths," Stride said. "Razor and his team are known for their unrivaled strength in battle."

"And Stride's team is known for their tactics and resourcefulness," Razor said. "I remember that they single-handedly defeated a huge faction of the Emperor's forces by trapping them in a ravine and taking them out one by one."

_Wow. I knew that Team Surge was good, but I didn't know they were that good,_ Zero thought. _But by the sound of things, Team Torrent is also a highly respected team. I wonder if Stride sees them as rivals._

"Well I look forward to working with you both," Razor said. He then gave Zero one last look, that gave Zero chills down his spine. "I expect great things from you."

With that, the two groups parted ways and headed two their respective destinations

**Scared Fields**

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Furno commented as he seemingly appeared in the Scared Fields. "I still can't get over the fact that we just lost our memories."

"As I said before, it's just a precaution that our division takes," Stride said. "So, what did you think of Team Torrent?"

"They seem alright," Furno said. "They're obviously a strong team to be considered at your team's level."

"Yes, they are rather strong," Stride agreed. "But, they tend to rely on brute strength than tactics. While it has been effective, it can only take them so far. Since as long as I can remember, their team has viewed themselves as our equals and are constantly trying to one up us. It becomes rather tiresome after awhile."

"Their leader, Razor, kept looking at me," Zero said. "It made me feel uneasy."

"Don't worry," Stride said. "He was just scouting you."

"Scouting me?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, Team Torrent focuses mainly on power and brute strength," Stride explained. "Lucario are known to be incredibly strong and the fact that there's is now a young Riolu in need f training he sees it as an opportunity to add a new member in his ranks."

"So he was viewing Zero as a potential addition to his team?" Furno asked, gaining a nod from Stride. "But he's already a member of Team Dawn Breaker!"

"It hardly matters to Razor," Stride said. "To him, as long as you're strong, you're a target for him. He'll probably try to convince you to join his team when you become stronger."

"I don't want to join his team. I'm already teamed up with Furno," Zero said, causing Furno to smile appreciatively. "Plus he gave me a weird kind of vibe. It felt almost... hungry."

"A weird vibe? You might have been sensing his emotions," Stride said gaining confused looks from the two junior resistance members. "Right, you don't have any memories. You see Riolu have the ability to sense the emotions of others, which makes lying to one very difficult."

"So I was sensing Razor's emotions," Zero reasoned. "But why did he feel like that."

"Well Razor is a fairly power hungry individual. He seeks those that are strong and tries to get them to join his team. He actually tried to recruit me at one point, but I declined. He's also been know to occasionally take... drastic measures to acquire new members. "

"Well if he wants Zero, he'll have to go through me," Furno said with determination. "He's the leader of Team Dawn Breaker and my friend and I won't let him have Zero!"

Zero gave Furno a grateful smile which Furno returned. Stride looked at the duo and smiled at them. Though they had only recently met, it was clear that they were already good friends. Especially considering that Furno seemed to be the only one able to get Zero to say more than a few words. He was obviously a very timid Pokémon on top of that he lost his memory, which most likely did not help with his confidence. He figured that he was more comfortable around Furno since he _was_ the first one that he met. It was also clear that Zero was very loyal to Furno, despite there brief meeting, which led him to believe that Zero, like most Riolu, was very loyal to those he deemed as a friend. He probably did not trust Stride fully, especially considering he had kicked him and cut him with a water shuriken.

"Hey, Stride," Furno said, snapping the Greninja out of his musings. "Where is this mission anyway?"

"Oh, right. I never told you," Stride said. "We're heading to Great Marsh to retrieve an item."

"What kind of Pokémon are there?" Furno questioned.

"There are mainly ground and water types there as well as the occasional bug and grass type," Stride answered, looking at Furno and Zero in order to gauge their reaction.

Furno visibly paled at the prospect of facing Pokémon that he had a weakness to. He then schooled his emotions and gave Stride a look of confidence.

Zero, however, had a look of nervousness on his face. Stride chalked this up as him not fighting before, he was confident that he could break Zero of this.

"We should arrive in about forty five minutes, so be prepared," Stride said.

**Great Marsh S1**

The trees around the marsh were all twisted and gnarled giving the area a sinister feel to it. All over the area were pools of water of varying sizes and depths. Animalistic sounds echoes throughout the marsh, adding to the sinister feel.

Zero knew that he should not be scared. He had a friend that was willing to fight for him and an experienced warrior with him, but despite all that, he was scared. He had never been in an actual fight, sure he had fought that Geodude in Twisted Cave, but purely on instinct and he knew that he could not rely on instinct each time he fought.

As if sensing his nervousness, Furno placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Zero turned and gave him a grateful look before taking a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Now focus both of you," Stride said seriously. "We need to find a path that leads to the stairs so we can move on to the next floor. One wrong move and we could end up in a dead end or a trap."

Upon Stride's insistence, Zero led the group through the path carefully looking at everything around them in case a wild Pokémon jumped out at them.

"Now remember," Stride said as they continued to walk. "You will get hungrier than normal. That's why it is important that you look for anything edible while traversing in a dungeon."

"Zero and I know that all to well," Furno grumbled. "We almost starved in Twisted Cave."

"Good, then I don't have to explain the consequences of running out of food. Just make sure that if you do find food in a dungeon that it's not too grimy. If the food is too grimy you could become sick from eating it."

Furno and Zero nodded in agreement and pressed forward, looking around carefully for any food or any wild Pokémon.

**Great Marsh S2**

The sun peaked threw the gnarled trees of the marsh as the three Pokémon continued to travel.

Through there entire trek Stride had not said a thing, he would just follow Zero's direction without complaint. It started to unnerve Zero when he constantly felt Stride's burning gaze on the back of his head. He felt like he was in a spotlight; his every move being watched and judged by the elder Pokémon.

They continued to walk, moving alongside a rather large body of murky water when bubbles began to appear on the surface. Noticing the bubbles, Furno alerted the duo just as a pink slug looking Pokémon jumped out and charged them, forcing them to jump away.

Upon taking a closer look at the attacking Pokémon, Zero saw that it was a Shellos.

"That's a Shellos," Stride said. "They are relatively weak Pokémon and shouldn't pose much of a threat to you two."

The Shellos regarded Zero with feral eyes before giving off a weird gurgling growl and charging Zero.

Seeing the attack, Zero froze. He was still not used to the idea of fighting and seeing the charging Shellos scared him. Fortunately for Zero, Furno intercepted the Shellos and scratched it across the face.

The Shellos gave a shriek of pain before it reared up its head and gave another gurgling growl. It then jumped a foot off the ground and when it came back down two streams of mud shot out of the ground and towards Furno.

Furno yelped in shock and dived out of the way. He then shot out a few embers at the Shellos, causing it to give another shriek. Not giving the Shellos a chance to recover, Furno ran to it and scratched it repeatedly. The Shellos gave another gurgle before fainting.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Furno said as he tried to regain his breath.

No sooner had he said this, more bubbles appeared in the water and four more Shellos jumped out, all glaring at Furno.

"Me and my big mouth," Furno said as he dodged at sphere of water sent by one of the sea-slug Pokémon.

Furno was put on the defensive as the Shellos shot streams of brown mud and orbs of water at him. Eventually one of the orbs of water was able to hit Furno, eliciting a cry of pain from the fire monkey. Having enough of this "run and dodge" game, Furno ran at the attacking Pokémon, weaving through their attacks, and striking the closest.

The Shellos responded by charging Furno at once, trying to ram him. Furno responded by leaping in the air and unleashing a flurry of embers at them. The Shellos shrieked as their skin was burned. The Shellos all turned towards Furno and glared at him, before each one shot out a water pulse at him.

Furno managed to dodge three of the five orbs of water, but the last two nailed him straight in the chest. Furno cried out in pain and hit the ground hard.

"Furno!" Zero shouted, but remained where he was.

Zero was relieved when Furno got to his feet, even though he looked tired. Furno then shot out another wave of embers at the Shellos then ran at them and repeatedly scratched at them.

"Why aren't you helping?" Stride asked from behind Zero.

"I... I don't know," Zero said looking down.

"So you're just going to watch as he fights five wild Pokémon that have a typing advantage over him?" Stride questioned. "I thought you were willing to fight for him."

"But I don't know how to fight," Zero said.

"That didn't stop you from charging me when you thought I worked for the Emperor," Stride countered.

Zero said nothing and watched as Furno continued to fight the Shellos. He managed to knock out two of them, but he was clearly exhausted. He had taken several mud slap and water pulse attacks and they were clearly taking their toll on the young Chimchar.

"He needs you Zero," Stride said. "Are you just going to sit by and watch?"

"But can't you-"

"I'm only here as an observer," Stride interrupted. "I will not get involved."

"But I don't know how to fight."

"Every Pokémon is born knowing how to fight. You are stronger than you know. Listen to your instincts and do what they tell you."

"I... I."

"Are you really going to just sit by and watch as your friend, the one who found you and put his faith in you, dies?!" Stride roared, shocking Zero. "Where's the Riolu that was willing to attack me when he thought that I was going to hurt Furno?!"

_He's right,_ Zero thought as he saw Furno get hit again. _I can't just sit by and do nothing! Furno put his trust in me and I refuse to let him down!_

With that, Zero shrugged off the pack and ran towards Furno while Stride watched him go, a small smile gracing his face.

Furno gave a grunt of pain as he hit the ground again. The Shellos gurgled, thinking that they had one, and approached Furno to finish him off, but before they could, a blue blur rammed into the closest one, sending it reeling back. Furno's eyes widened when he saw that Zero was standing in front protectively.

"Zero?"

"Just leave them to me Furno," Zero said confidently. "You've done enough, let me handle this."

Furno wanted to argue, but he saw the determined look in Zero's eyes and relented.

"Fine, just be careful Zero," Furno said before he made his way over to Stride.

Zero nodded to him and turned back to the Shellos and glared at them. The Shellos that Zero had hit got up and gave and angry gurgle and charged Zero.

Zero saw the approaching Shellos and for a split second he froze. He then felt the same energy that he felt when the Geodude attacked and when he when he was about to attack Stride. He steeled his resolve and ran at the duo Shellos.

The charging Shellos shot a water pulse at Zero, only for Zero to dodge it and punch the Shellos in the face. The Shellos gave a cry of pain, but before it could recover, Zero was already in front of it. Zero then lashed out with a flurry of punches and kicks. The Shellos had no time to defend itself and fell into unconsciousness.

The second Shellos, enraged over the defeat of the other, shot two streams of mud at Zero. Having no time to dodge, Zero instinctively crossed his arms in front of himself, lessening the damage taken. He then ran at the Shellos and tried to kick it, only for the Shellos to jump over his leg and shoot a water pulse at him.

Zero rolled away from the attack and kicked off the ground and punched the Shellos in the face, sending it crashing to the ground. Before the Shellos could get up, Zero was at its side and delivered a strong kick to the Shellos and sent it into the water.

With all the threats gone Zero realized what he had just done and was amazed at the strength that he had.

_So this is the strength of a Riolu_, Zero thought, gazing at his paws in awe.

"Way to go Zero!" Furno shouted, almost completely healed thanks to an oran berry.

Zero smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He was about to make his way over to Furno and Stride when he heard the sound of bubbles coming from the pond.

_Seriously?_ Zero thought to himself. _How many of these things are there?!_

Zero's whole body tensed as he waited for the Pokémon to surface, but was surprised when a significantly larger Pokémon jumped out of the water. He then was forced to dive to the side when the Pokémon attempted to land on him.

When Zero got to his feet he, saw that the offending Pokémon was a pink Gastrodon. The Gastrodon looked around and saw the downed Shellos. It then turned to Zero, its eyes full of hate, and gave a loud gurgled roar before charging at Zero.

_Crap_, Zero thought as he prepared himself for the ensuing fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Mission Accomplished and Training

Zero jumped to the side as the Gastrodon barreled past, attempting to smash him. Zero got to his feet and buried his fist into the Gastrodon's side. However, unlike the Shellos, the Gastrodon gave no indication that it felt the attack, it instead turned to Zero and shot multiple globs of mud at Zero.

Zero jumped back, successfully avoiding the mud bombs. Zero then ran back at the Gastrodon and punched and kicked at it, this only served to anger the Gastrodon. Enraged, the wild Pokémon launched a water pulse at Zero, which he could not dodge due to their close proximity.

Zero was sent flying back a few yards and hit the ground, back-first, with a grunt of pain. When he opened his eyes he immediately rolled to the side to avoid the Gastrodon, which had launched into the air and attempted to crush the young Riolu.

Zero got to his feet and delivered a strong kick to the wild Gastrodon's face, hitting it in its third eye. The Gastrodon shrieked in pain and launched another barrage of mud bombs at Zero. Each one hit Zero dead on, causing heavy damage to the young resistance member.

"Zero!" Furno shouted. He attempted to run and help, but was held back by Stride. "What are you doing?! He needs help!"

"Be patient," Stride said, not taking his eyes of the battle. "Let's see what he can do first."

Furno wanted to argue, but he knew that Stride's mind was made up, so he begrudgingly turned back to the battle and hoped that Zero would be alright.

"Gaahh!" Zero cried out as he was hit by another wave of mud bombs sending him crashing to the ground. _This isn't working. I have to think of something or I'm done for!_

Zero racked his brain for something that could give him an edge against this overgrown slug. He then remembered when he "fought" that Geodude in Twisted Cave. He had struck the rock Pokémon with his paw and released some energy from his paw and sent the Geodude flying.

_Maybe if I used that technique again I can win,_ Zero thought. _I just need to figure out what I did..._

He was broken out of his musings when the Gastrodon barreled towards him, forcing him to jump out of the way.

_Okay, what did I do? What did I do? _Zero thought._ I remember that I felt a bunch of energy go to my paw. Maybe if I push energy into my paw..._

Zero concentrated and imagined that the energy that was coursing through him was traveling to his right paw. To his shock and pleasure, he felt energy begin to travel to his paw. Not wasting anytime, Zero ran at the Gastrodon and slammed his paw into the Gastrodon's side with enough intensity that the Gastrodon's gel-like body rippled.

For a second nothing happened. Zero was beginning to think that his attack had failed when he felt the energy leaving his paw. A white light then emanated from Zero's paw followed by a small explosion. The Gastrodon gave a shriek of pain as it reeled back from the hit. Zero stared at his paw for a second, marveling at the power he just released, before channeling energy to both of his paws and running at the injured Gastrodon.

He then preceded to slam both of his paws against the Gastrodon's side. Like before, there was a second delay before the energy was released, further damaging the Gastrodon.

The Gastrodon gave another gurgle before slumping slightly. Zero was feeling pretty good about himself, thinking that he had felled the Gastrodon, when it raised its head and gave Zero a look of pure hatred.

The Gastrodon then released spiraling brown water from its body. It then gave another gurgled roar before shooting multiple streams f the brown water at a stunned Zero.

Zero could only watch in horror as the torrents of muddy water approached him. He had no way of dodging or blocking this attack. He was sure that he was finished when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pick him up. The next thing he knew he was a few feat in the air the torrents of water hitting the spot where he once stood. He looked up to the one that was carrying him and saw that it was Stride.

"You did a good job Zero," Stride said as they landed on the ground next to Furno. He then placed Zero on the ground and gave him a smile. "I'll handle things from here."

Without another word, Stride dashed at the Gastrodon and engaged it in battle. Furno and Zero watched the battle with open mouths as they saw Stride dodge the various globs of mud sent by the Gastrodon. Stride then lashed out at the Gastrodon with his left hand, which was glowing a dark purple, and slashed the Gastrodon across the face.

Before the Gastrodon could recover, Stride raised his right hand to his face, his middle and pointer finger extended while his thumb, ring finger, a little finger bent. His eyes glowed gold and he released a multicolored beam of energy from his mouth at the wild Pokémon. The extrasensory attack hit the Gastrodon and caused a rather large explosion, eliciting a pain-filled shriek from the Gastrodon before it collapsed onto its side and fainted.

Stride turned back to the two rookies and had to hold in a chuckle when he saw their faces. Both of their faces displayed a mixture of shock and awe over what they had just witnessed.

"That was so cool!" Furno shouted, his eyes sparkling. "You took out that Gastrodon like it was nothing!"

Zero could only nod in agreement as he looked at the downed Pokémon.

"I thought you said you weren't going to intervene," Zero said. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well a full grown Gastrodon is way out of your league, so I decided to step in," Stride said.

"Then why did you let me fight it for so long?"

"I wanted to see what you were capable of," Stride answered, kneeling in front of the Riolu so that they were eye level. "You shouldn't doubt your abilities. As you demonstrated, you are a lot stronger than you think. You just need to be confident when you fight."

Zero nodded and looked down, feeling slightly guilty at his previous cowardice.

"Though I must say you handled that Gastrodon very well," Stride commented. "And you learned a move while doing it. I'm impressed."

Zero couldn't help but smile bashfully at the comment before asking a question. "What _was_ that move I used anyway?"

"That move is known as force palm," Stride said. "As the name implies, it is a palm strike that is laced with energy. And as you saw, it can do quite a bit of damage. It also has a chance of paralyzing your opponent."

"See?" Furno said. "I told you were strong."

"Now, let's continue," Stride said standing up.

Furno and Zero nodded as Zero picked up the pack, taking out an oran berry and eating it, and walked down a random path.

**Great Marsh S4**

Team Dawn Breaker and Stride continued their trek through Great Marsh with little trouble, especially now that Zero ha confidence in his abilities. They encountered a couple more Shellos, a Wooper, and a couple of Seedot, but they were easily dispatched by Furno and Zero.

"Hey, Stride? What are we looking for anyway?" Furno asked as he felled another Seedot.

"Oh!" Stride exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you didn't I?" Seeing two nods, Stride sighed. "I keep doing that. Anyway, we are looking for an escape orb that was dropped somewhere on this floor."

"Escape orb?" Zero questioned.

"It's an orb that allows a Pokémon to escape a dungeon without completing it," Furno explained.

"Wow," Zero said. "That's a really useful item."

"Yes it is, that's why we need to find it for our client," Stride said.

The trio continued to search the floor for any sign of the missing orb. However, they had been searching for the past ten minutes without any luck.

"Ugh," Furno grumbled. "How big is this floor?! We've been searching for ten minutes!"

"Patience Furno," Stride said sagely. "A resistance member must have patience and be observant."

"Hey, what does an escape orb look like?" Zero asked.

"Like all orbs the are just glass, blue spheres," Stride answered.

"Is that it?" Zero asked, pointing to the far end of the clearing that they were currently in.

Both Furno and Stride looked in the direction that Zero was pointing and saw, under the roots of a particularly large tree, a light blue orb resting against one of the roots.

"That's an orb alright," Stride said. "Good eye Zero,"

"I'll get it," Furno said before dashing to the tree. He gut to the tree, but before he could pick up the orb a glowing white shock wave came out of the tree and hit the ground in front of Furno, forcing him to jump back. "What the-?"

"Furno, look out!" Zero shouted, pointing above him.

Furno looked up just in time to dodge a barrage of sonic booms. There was a rustling in the trees and four Yanma burst out, buzzing angrily and glared at Furno. Zero rushed to his side, ready to fight.

The Yanma regarded the duo before one Yanma dive-bombed them, its wings glowing white. Seeing the attack, Zero leapt into the air and hit the Yanma's wing with a force palm, causing the Yanma to spiral out of control and slam into the tree.

The other Yanma became enraged and launched sonic booms at Zero, forcing him to jump away. Seeing his friend in distress, Furno shot a flurry of embers at the Yanma. Two of the Yanma were hit with the attack, but the third managed to avoid it and flew at Furno.

Furno was prepared to unleash another ember attack, but Zero jumped in front of him and kicked the Yanma across the face. Unable to stop his attack, Furno was forced to turn his head and release the attack, grazing Zero.

"YOW!" Zero shouted as he felt the embers graze his arms.

"Sorry Zero," Furno apologized. Before he could say more the Yanma that Zero had sent into the tree slammed into Furno with a quick attack.

Furno got to his feet and scratched the Yanma across the face before unleashing another ember attack at the Yanma, knocking it out.

Recovering from the accidental ember attack, Zero ran at the two Yanma that were hit earlier by Furno's ember attack and used force palm against both of them, sending them flying. He was then forced to jump to the side at the third Yanma tried to hit him with a wing attack. Zero then turned at kicked it away.

Before the Yanma could recover, Furno jumped on it and scratched it across its back, sending it to the ground.

The final Yanma tried to sneak up on Furno, but Zero jumped in front of it and hit it with a force palm, sending it to the ground next to Furno. Seeing this, Furno jumped in the air and hit both of the downed Yanma with a final ember attack, effectively knocking them out.

Furno and Zero gave a sigh of relief, thankful that the threat had passed. They were about to go retrieve the orb when Zero suddenly gave a grunt of pain and held his arm.

"Zero! Are you okay?!" Furno said as he went to his friend's side.

"Let me have a look," Stride said as he carefully removed Zero's paw from his arm, revealing blackened fur and a burn. "It's only a burn. Furno, get a rawst berry from the pack please."

Furno nodded and dashed off to get the requested item. He came back and handed it to Zero who accepted it gratefully.

"I'm so sorry Zero," Furno apologized. "It was an accident."

"It's fine," Zero said. "You didn't mean to. Besides, it doesn't hurt that much anymore."

"That's the power of a rawst berry," Stride said. "It pays to be prepared. Now let's get that orb and get out of here."

**Latios Division**

"That's still feels weird," Furno said with a shutter as they seemingly appeared in the base from Scarred Fields. "So what do we do with the orb now?"

"We take it to the mission office and they will send someone to deliver the orb to the client," Stride explained. "Once the item is returned to the client, the client gives the reward to the Pokémon and that Pokémon then transfers that money into your account, which you can withdraw money from at the bank in the mission office."

"We get paid?" Furno asked.

"Of course," Stride said. "Though the division does take thirty percent of your earnings to cover the cost of running the division, but you can do whatever you want with the remaining seventy percent."

"Cool," Furno said. "Then let's go!"

Furno and Zero followed Stride through the floors, trying to memorize the path they took so that they could maneuver through the division by themselves. Eventually the trio made it to the mission office and dropped off the orb. They then made their way to the bulletin board that hung outside the office.

The board was covered in various pieces of paper. Upon closer inspection, the papers turned out to be missions sheets. Each one described the various missions, and their requirements. Some even had pictures of items or Pokémon on them.

This is the mission board," Stride explained. "You will come here everyday to get a mission. Each sheet explains where the mission will take place, what are the requirements, and what your goal is."

"Okay," Furno said in understanding. He then turned to Zero. "So which mission should we take Zero?"

"If I may," Stride interrupted. "Since you two are still rookies, I will pick your mission."

"Oh, okay," Furno relented, allowing Stride to approach the board.

"Hmm, which mission will be a good pick for you two," Stride said to himself as he looked at the missions. After a minute of looking, Stride finally tore a mission, that had a picture of a Fraxure on it, off the board and handed it to Furno. "This one should do it."

Furno, with Zero looking over his shoulder, read over the mission and looked at Stride in surprise. "You want us to go against an outlaw?!" Furno questioned.

"Don't worry," Stride said reassuringly. "That outlaw is only a petty thief. He shouldn't pose much of a problem to you. Though you should still be careful. Sentient Pokémon are harder to fight than wild ones."

Furno gulped at this, before giving Stride a determined look. "Okay, We'll do it. Right Zero?"

Zero nodded in agreement, giving Stride a determined look.

Stride chuckled at this before becoming serious. "But before that, you two need some serious training."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"For one thing Zero here only knows one move," Stride said. "While force palm is a powerful move having more than one move offers diversity and makes it harder for your opponent to predict what you'll do next."

"I guess that makes since," Zero said.

"That and your team dynamic is off," Stride said.

"Huh?" Furno questioned.

"A team should be able to communicate with one another," Stride explained. "What I witnessed today was not communication. You were both doing your own thing, and as you both now know, that can have painful consequences."

At this Zero held his arm, remembering the burn that he had received, and Furno looked down guiltily.

"While you two are both strong in your own right, by working together you can conquer any foe," Stride continued. "Since it is only late afternoon, you two are going to be training with Monty."

"So that's the deal Monty. You think you can help?" Stride said to the Ditto, that was currently in his Latios form, after he described Team Dawn Breaker's predicament.

The 'Latios' regarded the two junior members before smiling at them. "Of course I can help. I'm always willing to help those in need."

"Great!" Stride said before heading towards the exit. "I expect you two to train hard,"

"We will," Furno said as Stride gave a wave and left.

"Okay," Monty said. "Let's get started. First I'll teach Zero here a new move that will help him."

Zero nodded and stepped forward. Monty's body then melted and reformed into the form of a Riolu.

"There we go," Monty said as he stretched out his new body. "I admit that I haven't used this form much, but I should be able to give you some pointers. Now, I plan on teaching you two moves. One of those moves is called quick attack."

"Quick attack?" Zero questioned.

"Yes, quick attack," Monty said before running to the other side of the cavern and back at impressive speeds. A line of white followed Monty as he moved. "That, my young pup, is quick attack."

"Wow," Zero said in amazement.

"This move requires you to send energy to your legs," Monty explained. "Much like you do with your force palm. However, instead of releasing that energy you keep it there and use it to temporarily strengthen your leg muscles and allow you to move at increased speeds. Now, you try."

Zero nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He imagined his inner energy flowing through his legs. Once he felt the energy pool in his legs he opened his eyes and and ran forward. However, he was not ready for the sudden increase of speed. Zero shot forward at the same speed that Monty did, but stumbled halfway and ended up tripping and slamming face-first into the wall.

This caused Monty to burst into a fit of laughter that caused him to revert to his original form while Furno rushed to his teammates side.

"Zero! Are you okay?!" Furno asked with concern.

"Don't worry about him," Monty said, wiping a tear from his eye. "It'll take more than that to hurt a fighting type."

True to his words, Zero got up grumbling.

"As you saw, you have to be careful when using quick attack," Monty said, turning back into a Riolu. "If you do not focus, you could trip and seriously hurt yourself."

Zero nodded in understanding and tried again with greater success, though he did stumble a little at the end.

"Bravo!" Monty said, clapping his paws. "You'll be a master at that move in no time. Now for the next move..." Monty brought up his arm and a second later it was engulfed by a shadowy aura that shaped itself into the form of a three-finger claw. "This is shadow claw."

Both Zero and Furno stared at the shadow claw in awe. Seeing he had their undivided attention, Monty reared his arm back and slashed at a nearby stalagmite, leaving three long gashes in the rock.

"Awesome," Furno said starry-eyed.

"This move will give you an edge against psychic types, and allow give you a move that will affect ghost types. Using this move is requires you to not only pool energy into your entire arm, but also focus on your inner darkness," Monty said.

"Inner darkness?" Zero asked.

"Yes. Like most all and ghost type moves, they require the use of one's inner darkness. Everyone has darkness in their heart and the best way to channel it is to manifest it with rage. Use the anger that you have inside you and use it to channel your inner darkness."

"Wait," Furno said. "You said that everyone has darkness. Does that mean that, deep down, everyone is evil?"

"Not necessarily," Monty said. "While it is true that everyone has darkness in them, whether or not one lets that darkness consume them defines if they are good evil." Seeing Furno nod in understanding, he turned back to Zero. "Now, focus your energy and anger simultaneously."

Zero nodded and attempted to do so, only for him to fail.

"I can't do it!" Zero said in exasperation. "I just don't have anything to be angry about."

"Hmm," Monty said. "Well what makes you angry?"

"...I don't know. I don't have any memories..."

"I see," Monty said sympathetically. "I'm not sure than..."

"I know!" Furno said. "Imagine that the Emperor's forces attacked the base."

"That could work," Monty said. "Go on and give it a shot."

Zero agreed and closed his eyes and imagined that the Emperor attacked the base. He saw hundreds of Pokémon pouring down the halls, attacking everyone in sight. He imagined Stride being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the Emperor's forces. Then he saw Furno being cornered by several Pokémon. The amount of fear that he could see in Furno's eyes sent him over the edge. With his new found rage he pushed his energy into his arm and felt a strange sensation go through his arm.

Zero opened his eyes and gasped when he saw his arm. Surrounding his lower arm was a thin sleeve of shadowy aura, forming a three-finger claw. Though the aura surrounding his arm was not as thick as the aura that surrounded Monty's arm, it was still clear that this was a shadow claw.

Seeing the shadowy aura Zero became exited and lost focus, causing the shadowy aura to dissipate.

"A good first attempt," Monty congratulated. "You just need to work on focusing that power. I want you to work on shadow claw and quick attack while I teach Furno a new move."

"What move will I be learning?" Furno asked excitedly.

"Dig," Monty said, transforming into a Chimchar.

**An Hour Later:**

"Good job you two," Monty said to Zero and Furno. "I must say, I'm impressed with you two. Not many Pokémon can learn a move in that short amount of time. Zero even learned two moves! You two are gonna go far."

Furno and Zero smiled happily (the former) and scratched the back of their head sheepishly (the latter).

"Now," Monty said, gaining the two members of Team Dawn Breaker. "Next we shall work on your teamwork. As you know, you will face many Pokémon, some of which you won't be able to handle alone. Since you two are going after an outlaw tomorrow, I'm going to give you two experience with fighting a sentient Pokémon. While I do not have a Fraxure transformation, I have something similar. "

Without another word, Monty's whole body began to quiver then melt into a pink puddle. The puddle then shot up, stretching itself and widening. The pink mass continued to grow and expand until it was about four feet seven inches. The mass then began to take the shape of a mix between a land shark and a plane. The pink mass then changed from pink to blue with a red underbelly. Monty was now a Gabite.

"While Gabite have a different body shape, it is still a dragon type and most dragon types have the same way of fighting," the newly formed Gabite said. He then got into a stance. "Now, prepare yourselves."

Zero and Furno gulped before preparing themselves for a fight.

**Two Hours Later:**

Zero and Furno were both on the ground covered in bruises (Zero also had a singed tail) while Monty stood over them, still in his Gabite form, only slightly bruised.

"Good job you two," Monty said. "You almost hurt me." Monty received two groans in response, causing Monty to chuckle. "Don't feel bad. I've have years of experience over you two. I must say that your teamwork _has_ improved greatly, though you still occasionally step on each others toes. Just make sure that you communicate with each other."

"I see you worked them hard Monty."

Furno and Zero turned their heads and saw Stride approaching with a smile on his face.

"How'd they do?" Stride asked.

"They did phenomenal," Monty answered. "Zero here learned quick attack and shadow claw, though that one still needs some work, and Furno learned dig. I also had them fight me in this form to give them experience with fighting a dragon type and to test their teamwork. While their teamwork is a little shaky they do work well together, they even managed to score a few hits on me. I must say, you've got some incredible students."

"Thank you for helping them," Stride said.

"It was my pleasure," Monty said, changing into his Latios form before turning two Furno and Zero, who had just gotten to their feet. "If you two ever need training, feel free to stop by."

"Will do," Furno said, cracking his back.

"Let's go you two," Stride said. "I want you two to meet the rest of my team. I've already made the pack for tomorrow so we're going to head straight up."

"Okay," Furno said as he and Zero followed Stride out of the training area. He then turned to Zero. "Sorry about lighting your tail on fire."

Zero looked down at his singed tail before waving his paw in a nonchalant fashion. "It's fine. The fur will grow back."

When Stride, Furno, and Zero arrived in Team Surge's barracks they were greeted with the sight of seven Pokémon, including Bolt and Seth, talking among themselves and eating the food that was on the table in the center of the room. There was a Poliwrath, a Liepard, a female Meowstic, an Abomasnow, a Bisharp, and a Nidoqueen. When they entered the chatter instantly stopped and all of the Pokémon stared at Stride while some of them glanced at Zero and Furno. Seeing the two small Pokémon Bolt gave them a reassuring smile.

"Furno, Zero, meet Team Surge," Stride said. "Team Surge, meet Team Dawn Breaker."

"Stride, what are these kids doing here?" the Liepard asked.

"Stride is having them _stay_ here," the Absol known as Seth grumbled.

"Why are they staying with us?" the Abomasnow asked.

Because I'm planning on training them to be a top rate resistance team," Stride answered.

"What makes them so special?" the Poliwrath questioned.

"Are you questioning my judgment Wake? Stride asked with a deadly edge to his voice.

The Poliwrath paled at this. "N-no, no, Stride. Of course not! I was just curious is all!"

"They're staying here and that's final. Does anyone have a problem with this?" Stride questioned. When he received no objections he smiled. "Good. Now for introductions. As I said before, these two are Team Dawn Breaker. The Chimchar's name is Furno and the Riolu is Zero. Furno, Zero, this is my team. You already met Bolt and Seth." Bolt gave a small smile while Seth scoffed and turned his head. "The Poliwrath is Wake, the Liepard is Jasmine, the Abomasnow is Samuel, the Meowstic is Mystic, and the Nidoqueen is Elizabeth."

"Just call me Liz," the Nidoqueen said stepping forward. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you two," Furno said.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Liz said crushing both Furno and Zero in a bone shattering hug.

"_Please_ don't go all girly on us Liz." Samuel grumbled.

Liz glared at Samuel. "What was that Sammy?" Liz said in a dangerous tone.

"N-nothing Liz," Samuel stuttered.

"That's what I thought," Liz said as she continued to crush the two young Pokémon.

"I would prefer it if you didn't kill my students," Stride said with a chuckle. "They've just come from an intense training session with Monty and I think they're both rather sore."

"Fine," Liz said reluctantly as she let go of Furno and Zero, much to their relief.

"Thank you," Stride said. "Now, let's eat."

For the rest of the night, after Zero and Furno recovered from Liz's hug, Team Surge and Team Dawn Breaker chatted with each other while they ate. Furno and Zero listened as the members of Team Surge told stories of how they met, how they joined the resistance, and their adventures as a team. To say the least, Furno and Zero were amazed. After a few hours of story telling, Stride told them all to get some rest so that they will all be refreshed for tomorrow.

"Team Surge is so cool," Furno said as they entered their room. "They've done so may cool things. I hope that we can live up to their expectations."

Zero nodded in agreement, thinking about all of the stories that they had heard from Team Surge. After hearing about all of the close calls Team Surge has had he was slightly worried that he and Furno would not be able to handle the missions that are given to them, but he pushed those thoughts aside.

_Worrying about that kind of stuff won't help anyone,_ Zero thought to himself. _I need to focus on the present and give it my all._

"We should probably get some sleep," Furno said as he stifled a yawn. "We have to go against an outlaw tomorrow and we need to be prepared. Goodnight Zero."

"Night Furno," Zero said as he and Furno drifted off.

**Author's Notes:**

Hey everyone. AuraFighter23 here. I just wanted to thank you all for your continued support. I would also like to give a shout out to Shifu18. He's a good friend of mine and he is currently working on his own fanfic, which I highly recommend you all check out. Thank you all and again, thank you all for your support.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Enter the Dragon

"Up and at 'em!" Zero groaned as he was roused from his slumber by Stride's voice. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before giving Stride his attention.

"Come on you two," Stride said cheerily. "Today you go against your first outlaw, so let's go!"

With that, Stride turned and left, leaving the two drowsy Pokémon alone.

"Ugh," Furno grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever get used to getting up this early. Ah, well. Let's go Zero."

Zero nodded and followed Furno into the common room. When they arrived they were greeted by Stride and Seth, the latter having a sour expression on his face.

"I can't believe you're taking off to babysit a couple of children!" Seth growled angrily. "We need you at Razed Ridge!"

"As I said before, you don't need me there," Stride said, slightly annoyed. "And those _children _happen to be the future of the division."

"Then send them to the training program!" Seth argued. "That's where all potential recruits go!"

"For the last time, no!" Stride said, getting angry. Seeing Seth still wanted to argue, Stride cut him off. "I said no and that's final!"

Seth flinched at Stride's commanding tone and, begrudgingly, backed down. He made to leave the barracks when he spotted duo. He shot them a condescending sneer and left without another word.

Stride sighed and turned to the two young Pokémon. "Sorry about that," the Greninja apologized. "Seth still doesn't approve of me training you two."

"Why _did_ you want to train us?" Furno asked curiously. "Not that we're not grateful," Furno added quickly. "but why us out of the other recruits?"

"Because I saw great potential in you two," Stride answered, a small smile on his face. "You two bravely entered a dungeon and made it through alive. Most Pokémon your age wouldn't be able to say the same."

Furno blushed at Stride's compliment and Zero scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Stride chuckled lightly at the duo's antics before becoming serious.

"That's enough talk for now," Stride said, grabbing the mission bag and tossing it to Zero. "You have an outlaw to catch."

**Scared Fields**

"That's still weird!" Furno exclaimed as the trio seemingly appeared in Scared Fields.

"You'll get used to it," Stride said. "Zero, pull out the mission sheet please."

Zero did as he was told and dug around in the bag for the sheet. After a few moments, Zero pulled out the paper and handed it to Stride.

"Thank you," Stride said as he took the paper. He looked at the paper for a minute before addressing the duo. "Okay, like I said yesterday, you two will be going after a Fraxure who has stolen several items from the inhabitants of a nearby village. He is currently held up in a dungeon known as Shifting Forest on floor six."

"Understood," Furno said as both he and DJ nodded. Furno then gained a thoughtful expression. "I just had a thought. How do Pokémon send their requests to the division? I mean if it was as simple as mailing a letter, wouldn't the Emperor have tracked you guys down by now?"

"That's a good question," Stride said as the trio began their trek towards Shifting Forest. "You are correct with your assumption. We have division members stationed at various towns all across Lyore. Those members communicate with the townsfolk and send us any tasks that the townsfolk cannot do by themselves. Those tasks vary from retrieving an item from a dungeon to arresting an outlaw."

"What do you do with the outlaws once you capture them?" Furno asked.

"It depends on their crime. The petty thieves usually get off with a warning or are handed over to the the local authorities."

"But aren't the authorities controlled by the Emperor?"

"Yes, but the majority of them do not agree with the Emperor and only work for them in order to support their families. Usually they have no problem with resistance members. Plus we don't go around and _tell _them that we are resistance members. Most believe us to be mercenaries trying to earn money."

"What do you do with the ones who... You know. Killed another Pokémon?" Furno asked timidly.

Stride stopped and looked at the two, all of the mirth and merriment he had now gone from his face. "You must understand," Stride said in an even tone. "While we try to subdue an enemy, sometimes that is not always an option. Sometimes you must...eliminate the threat."

"Eliminate the threat?" Furno paled. "Do you mean... kill them?" Stride remained silent for a few minutes before slowly nodding his head.

"No way!" Furno shouted. "I won't do it! I refuse to take a life!"

"Like I said, we don't like killing other Pokémon, but sometimes there's no other way," Stride said. "For example; what if an outlaw was about to kill Zero and the only way to save him is to kill the outlaw. What would you do?"

Furno remained silent, unable to answer. He understood where Stride was coming from, but he still did not agree with killing. He did not want to take the life of another and he did not know what he would do if he had to kill.

"H-Have you ever..." Zero said, speaking for the first time today.

"Killed someone?" Stride finished getting a nod from the Riolu. "...Yes. I have on several occasions." Both Zero and Furno paled at this statement. Seeing this, Stride continued. "While I do not like killing, as I said before, it is sometimes necessary. The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. The world is cruel and cold, especially with the Emperor ruling over Lyore. When faced with those who willing serve the Emperor, you are not given a lot of options."

Zero and Furno remained silent. The two processed what was just said to them. Neither of them could picture Stride killing. Though, when Zero thought back to when they first met the Greninja, he realized Stride was a deadly warrior. The precision of the water shuriken that Stride threw at him was thrown in such a way that his only grazed him. He was positive that, if Stride wanted to, he could have killed Zero then and there. The young Riolu shuddered just thinking about it."

"I understand that this is a lot to take in," Stride said. "But right now, you all have an outlaw to apprehend. We can discuss this later."

Furno and Zero nodded numbly and resumed their journey to Shifting Forest.

**Shifting Forest B1**

"So this is Shifting Forest," Furno said, looking around. "I see where it gets its name."

All around them were trees of various sizes. The leaves, however, caught the eye. The leaves in the trees shifted from green to red to blue to purple then back again. The wind blew threw the leaves, giving them a slight mesmerizing effect that seemed to hypnotize Pokémon that stared too long.

Zero felt this effect when he gazed to long at the leaves. He found himself getting drowsy and almost fell asleep if not for Stride smacking him upside the head.

"Careful, Zero," Stride said with a small chuckle. "I forgot to warn you that these leaves have a slight hypnotic effect on those who stare too long."

"Thanks," Zero said, earning a nod from Stride.

"Alright then," Stride said, clapping his hands to gain the duo's attention. "Fraxure is on floor B6. The dungeon is inhabited by several grass types and Poochyena. There are also reports that Beedrill reside here, so keep an eye out and don't stare at the leaves to long."

"Right," Furno and Zero said in unison and made to walk down a random path, but before they could, a Pansage leapt out from behind a tree and attacked the duo.

Furno and Zero jumped out of the way to avoid a scratch attack from the wild Pansage. Zero dashed forward with quick attack and slammed into it. The Pansage stumbled back and shot a barrage of seeds at Zero. Zero rolled out of the way and ran at the Pansage and hit it with force palm. The Pansage was sent into a tree and before it could get up, Furno hit it with a flurry of embers, knocking it out.

"Impressive," Stride said as he gazed at the unconscious Pansage. "Monty was right when he said that you two had improved tremendously."

"Thanks," Furno said sheepishly. "Though I didn't expect to be attacked so soon."

"Always expect the unexpected," Stride lectured. "Now, let's continue on with our journey."

The trio walked through the forest, careful not to stare at the leaves. Furno and Zero looked around the trees, making sure that they were not ambushed again. Stride looked at his two students with pride in his eyes, happy with the two young resistance members were growing.

**Shifting Forest B2**

The trio managed to make it to the stairs without incident, but remained on guard the entire time. As the trio made their way through the second floor of the dungeon, still moving cautiously.

"Umm... Stride?" Stride looked down at the small Riolu.

"Yes, Zero?" Stride questioned.

"Umm... I was wondering, what's Razed Ridge?" Zero asked. "I heard Seth saying that you should be there instead of training us, and I was wondering why that place is so important."

Stride was silent for a while, making Zero start to regret asking his question.

"Y-You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Zero said quickly.

Stride sighed. "It's fine," Stride said. "Razed Ridge is a ravine nearby a town that is know for being outspoken against the Emperor. Because of that the Emperor set up an outpost at there in order to keep an eye on them. My team put in charge of watching the outpost to make sure the Emperor doesn't do anything against the town."

"Oh," Furno said. "So that's why Seth was mad. He thought that you should be there instead of helping us."

"Correct," Stride said. "Though, in my opinion, training future resistance members is more important."

"But if you're supposed to be on such an important mission, shouldn't you have someone else train us?" Furno asked.

"As I said before, you two have a lot of potential and I wish to help you two reach it." Stride smiled at his charges. "And until you reach your true potential, I will assist you."

Furno opened his mouth to argue, but closed it. The confidence that Stride had in his voice showed that he truly believed in them. His voice also left no room for argument.

"Anyway," Stride said. "Let us focus on the task at hand. Speaking of which, I believe we have company."

No sooner had those words left Stride's mouth, three Poochyena jumped out of the bush and growled at the three resistance members. Stride disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in a tree, watching his charges and seeing how they reacted to the situation. With one of their targets gone, the three bite Pokémon turned to the two remaining Pokémon and leapt at them.

Furno jumped back to avoid on of the Poochyena that had tried to attack him and blasted the Poochyena with an ember attack, causing the bite Pokémon to howl in pain. Zero sidestepped one of the Poochyena and slammed a force palm into the others' gut. The Poochyena that Zero hit went flying back a few meters and hit a tree. Zero then spun around and kicked the other Poochyena in the face, causing it to skid across the ground.

The Poochyena that Furno had hit with ember recovered and attempted to tackle the chimp Pokémon. Furno saw the incoming attack and managed to jump to the side and hit the Poochyena with a scratch attack. The Poochyena winced in pain from the attack, but remained otherwise unfazed by Furno's attack. Seeing his attack did little damage, Furno unleashed another barrage of embers at the Poochyena, however, this time the Poochyena jumped out of the way. The Poochyena snarled at Furno and bit the Chimchar's arm, causing Furno to cry out in pain.

Zero ducked under a tackle from one of the two Poochyena that were attacking him and slammed a force palm into its stomach, sending it into the air. Zero was about to attack the other Poochyena when he heard Furno's cries of pain. He turned, momentarily averting his attention from the Poochyena that he was fighting. The Poochyena capitalized on Zero's lack of focus and leapt at him, sinking its teeth into Zero's tail. Zero yowled in pain before spinning around and nailing the Poochyena in the face with force palm. Zero then used quick attack and rushed to Furno's side.

Furno repeatedly scratched at the Poochyena, trying to get it to the Poochyena to release its hold on his arm, but the Poochyena refused to let go. A blue blur then slammed into the Poochyena's side, causing it to let go. As soon as the Poochyena let go of Furno's arm, Zero, kicked it away.

"Thanks, Zero," Furno said, massaging his arm.

"No problem," Zero said before chasing after the Poochyena he just kicked and hit it with a force palm.

Furno was about to go help his friend when he noticed the other two Poochyena getting to their feet. Seeing this, Furno shot a barrage of embers at them. One of the Poochyena was able to dodge the attack, but the other was hit directly by the attack and fainted. The other Poochyena, enraged over the fall of its comrade, lunged at Furno with a bite attack. Furno quickly burrowed into the ground and avoided the attack.

The Poochyena looked around warily, trying to figure out where the Chimchar would emerge from. The ground under the Poochyena then cracked and Furno burst out of the ground and slammed into the Poochyena's underbelly. The Poochyena was sent flying into the air before slamming into the ground. With one final whine, the Poochyena fainted. Furno sighed in relief and ran to help his teammate.

Zero dodged a tackle attack sent by the Poochyena and tried to lash out with a punch to the Poochyena's face. The Poochyena reeled back in pain before attempting to bite the Riolu. Zero sidestepped the attack and channeled dark energy into his paw. A shadowy aura surrounded Zero's paw, creating a claw like glove made of shadows around his paw. Zero then lashed out with the shadow claw and slashed the Poochyena's side. Before the Poochyena could recover, Zero slammed his other paw into the Poochyena's side and used force palm, sending the Poochyena flying towards a tree. The Poochyena slammed into the tree with a loud thud and slumped into unconsciousness.

"You okay, Zero?" Furno asked when he got to the Riolu's side.

"I'm fine," Zero answered. "How's your arm?"

Furno rubbed his arm, which had started bleeding. "It's fine, just a little sore."

"You should wrap that up so it doesn't get infected," Stride said as he appeared behind the duo. "You two did well despite being outnumbered. Though, Zero, when you heard Furno cry out in pain you lost focus allowing that Poochyena to attack you. You must always be mindful of your surrounding in battle. All it takes is a second lapse in concentration and you could wind up dead."

Zero nodded in understanding, earning a smile from Stride.

"Now let us continue on our journey," Stride said. "I want to get back to the base before dusk."

**Shifting Forest B5**

The trio continued through the dungeon, taking out all those that stood in their way. Throughout their journey through the dungeon, Furno and Zero defeated several more Poochyena, another Pansage, two Bulbasaur, and a Roselia. The Roselia proved to be a challenge for the duo, especially with it poisoning them. Thankfully Stride had packed some pecha berries. The trio continued on their trek when Stride suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Stride?" Furno asked curiously.

"Shh!" Stride said, putting a finger to his mouth. "Listen."

Furno and Zero fell silent and listened intently. At first they did not here anything, but then they heard a low buzzing noise.

"What's that?" Zero asked.

"That would be a Beedrill hive," Stride answered. "And from the sound of it, a big one."

"W-What?!" Furno asked, slightly scared. "We're not going to fight them are we?"

"No, no, no," Stride said reassuringly. "Those Beedrill are way out of your league at the moment. Even I would be hard pressed to fight them all. Are best bet is to try and find another route to the stairs."

Zero and Furno nodded and the trio set down a different path. On that path, they encountered four more Poochyena and another Roselia. However, this time, Furno and Zero were now aware of its poison attacks and were able to handle the thorn Pokémon without getting poisoned. After a few more minutes of walking, the trio finally came upon the stairs.

"This is it," Stride said, turning to Zero and Furno.

"Yeah," Furno said nervously.

"No need to worry," Stride said with a smile. "I'll step in if I see that you can't handle it. Just keep focused and fight together, not against one another."

"Right," Furno said, steeling his nerves. He took a deep breath and looked at Zero with determination. "You ready for this, Zero?"

"Yeah," Zero said confidently, not wanting to let his friend down.

"That's what I like to see," Stride said, gaining the duo's attention. "As long s you two believe in yourselves there's nothing you can't accomplish. Now let's go."

**Shifting Forest B6**

When the trio exited the staircase, they found themselves just outside a clearing. Stride disappeared into a tree, ready to step in if needed. Furno turned to Zero with a confident look and nodded. Zero nodded, understanding the unspoken message that Furno was trying to convey. Furno took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and the duo entered the clearing.

When the duo entered the clearing they saw a Pokémon on the other side. The Pokémon was bipedal and had a draconic look to it. It's torso and arms were coated in green segments that looked like armor while it's lower half was a dark gray. They could also see that it had two large tusks protruding from his mouth. It also had a tail that swished around lazily, showing that the Pokémon was not aware of their presence.

Furno nervously stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Uh, hey!" Furno said, causing the Fraxure to whip around.

"Huh? Who are you two?" the Fraxure asked.

"W-We're members of the Latios Division and we're here to take back what you stole!" Furno said.

"What?! Division members!" the Fraxure began to panic until he saw Furno slightly shaking. "Wait, you two are rookies aren't you?!" Furno winced at the Fraxure's statement, causing Fraxure's previous fear to disappear. "I knew it! You two are just of couple of greenhorns! I've been chased by several division members and I have not yet been caught! Do you really think that you two can beat me?"

"W-We... We," Furno stuttered before he took a calming breath and looked the Fraxure in the eye, all fear gone. "We can and will!"

"Then show me what you've got greenhorns!" the Fraxure shouted before dashing at Zero with an aerial ace.

Zero was caught off guard by the Fraxure's attack and was hit dead on by that attack, sending him flying back a couple meters. Furno's eyes widened at the surprise attack, before they narrowed in anger at the Fraxure that had attacked his friend. The Fraxure turned to attack Furno, but was greeted by a barrage of embers, causing the Fraxure to hiss in pain.

Zero recovered from the surprise attack and dashed forward with quick attack and slammed into the Fraxure. The Fraxure stumbled back from the hit, but recovered and glared at the duo.

"You're going to regret that," the Fraxure growled.

He opened his mouth wide and a blue and black orb of energy formed in his maw. With a roar, the Fraxure fired a blast of blue and black energy at the duo, forcing them to jump to the side. The Fraxure then flew at Zero with another aerial ace, intending to knock him out with another super effective attack. Seeing the Fraxure approaching, Zero twisted his body in midair and slammed his foot into the approaching dragon's face, causing the Fraxure to veer off course and slam into the ground.

The Fraxure gave a grunt of pain when he hit the ground before getting up and glaring at Zero. Before he could attack the Riolu, the ground under him cracked. The Fraxure looked down just in time to see Furno burst from the ground and punch the ax jaw Pokémon in the stomach, knocking the air out of the Fraxure's lungs. The Fraxure gasped as the air left his lungs and was unable to avoid a flurry of scratch attacks from Furno.

The Fraxure stumbled back from Furno's onslaught, but recovered and fired a close range dragon rage at Furno. Having no way to dodge, the attack hit Furno full force and sent him flying. As Furno tumbled through the air, the Fraxure flew at him, trying to hit him with an aerial ace. Before he could, however, Zero intercepted him and deflected his attack with a shadow claw.

The Fraxure hit the ground and quickly rolled away to avoid Zero, who fell from the air and slammed a force palm into the ground where the Fraxure once stood. The Fraxure immediately got to his feet and attempted to hit the Riolu with a dual chop. Zero saw the attack and countered the glowing green claws with dual shadow claws. The two struggled for dominance, each one pushing against the other, trying to gain the upper hand.

Despite being a fighting type, Zero, being relatively untrained, was unable to match the sheer strength of the Fraxure and began to lose ground. The Fraxure smirked in victory as he began to gain leverage over the Riolu. Zero's arms shook as he fell to one knee as he struggled under the pressure.

"Poor little Riolu," the Fraxure taunted. "So weak that he can't even stand. Pathetic."

Zero was angered at this statement. With a low growl he began to push back with more strength than before, shocking the Fraxure. Zero pushed off his knee and leveled a glare at the shocked Fraxure. He then allowed his grip to relax, causing the Fraxure to pitch forward. As the Fraxure fell forward, Zero let go completely and slammed a force palm into the falling Fraxure's stomach. There was a flash of energy and the Fraxure was sent airborne.

As the Fraxure flew through the air, he was hit by several small balls of fire, sent by Furno. The Fraxure hissed in pain as he hit the ground, covered in several bruises and burns. With a grunt, he got to his feet and glared at the duo.

"You little brats!" the Fraxure roared before firing another dragon rage at them.

Furno dodged by using dig while Zero rolled to the side. The Fraxure shot forward and slammed into Zero with an aerial ace, sending Zero back a few meters. He then ran to the hole that Furno dove into and fired a dragon rage into it. The ground cracked, expelling small amounts of black and blue energy. Another hole then opened up and Furno shot out of the ground, engulfed in black and blue energy.

Furno cried out in pain as he hit the ground next to Zero and struggled to his feet. "Ugh, that hurt,"Furno groaned. "You okay, Zero?"

"Yeah," Zero groaned, also getting to his feet.

"This guy's harder than I thought he'd be," Furno said, finally getting to his feet. "But we can't give up now. We can win this!"

"You can win this? HA!" the Fraxure laughed. "You two are years away from beating me! You have no hope of winning against me!"

The Fraxure charged forward, his claws coated in green energy. Furno and Zero tensed, ready to defend, when Stride suddenly appeared in front of the Fraxure.

"What the-" the Fraxure said before Stride struck him with a night slash, knocking out the ax jaw Pokémon.

"S-Stride?" Furno asked in bewilderment.

The Greninja turned and smiled at the two young Pokémon. "You two did a good job," he said with a smile.

"But-But you took him out," Furno said, confused. "I thought you wouldn't interfere. Unless..." Furno grew depressed. "You thought that we couldn't handle him."

"It's not that I thought you couldn't handle him," Stride said reassuringly. "You see, normally, rookies like yourselves would never go up against an outlaw as strong as that Fraxure. I had you two do this mission because I wanted to see how you two would react when faced with a powerful foe. And I must say, I'm impressed."

"You mean to say that you expected us to fail?" Zero asked, slightly angered by Stride's deception.

"No, no, no," Stride said, attempting to placate the Riolu. "I had confidence that you two would be able to handle a foe like him. I was just surprised that you were able to do so much damage to him without sustaining any serious injuries. That proves that you two are strong."

Zero still looked skeptical, but nodded. "So, what now?" he asked.

"Now we find where he hid all of the stuff he stole and then take him to the authorities," Stride said. He then pulled out an escape orb from the pack and grabbed the Fraxure. "I'm going to go ahead and bring him to the village. There's another escape orb in the pack, so when you find the stash and head to the village. It's a few miles north of the dungeon. I'll see you there."

With that, Stride activated the orb and he and the Fraxure disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sooo..." Furno said. "Where do you think he hid all that stuff?"

"I'm not sure," Zero said. "I guess we'll have to look around for a bit.

For the next twenty minutes the duo searched the clearing for the Fraxure's stash. They looked everywhere, but found nothing. They were beginning to lose heart when Zero stumbled upon a pile of color shifting leaves that were piled around the base of a tree. Zero averted his eyes and moved the leaves away, revealing a hollow in the tree. Zero looked in the hollow and saw various items ranging from berries to orbs.

"I found the stash," Zero called, alerting Furno, who rushed over.

"Good job, Zero!" Furno said happily as he and Zero pulled the items out of the hollow. "Let's get out of here and meet up with Stride."

Zero nodded and pulled out an escape orb and left the dungeon in a flash of light, taking the stolen items with them.

**Almos Village**

"Is this the town we're supposed to head to?" Zero asked, lugging a large bag, that was filled with the stolen goods.

"Stride did say a couple miles north of the dungeon," Furno answered looking around at the town.

The town itself was nothing special. The building were made of cobble and wood. The dirt roads were cracked from lack of rain and several weeds sprouted here and there. Pokémon walked around without a care in the world. Children ran around playing while the older ones chatted with each other or watched the children to make sure that they did not get hurt.

"Furno! Zero!" the duo turned and saw Stride approaching with a Politoad following him. "Glad you made it. Though you took longer than I thought you would. I was starting to worry."

"Sorry," Furno said sheepishly. "It took us a while to find that Fraxure's stash."

"So you are the two that brought that Fraxure to justice," the Politoed said. "My name is Gama and I am the mayor of this village, and on the behalf of the village, I thank you."

Gama bowed to the two young Pokémon. This action caused both Pokémon to blush in embarrassment, not used to this form of gratitude.

"You don't need to bow to us," Furno said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "We were just doing our job."

"For ones so young to be involved in the resistance," Gama sighed. "It shows how bad things are in the world."

Furno and Zero were alarmed that the Politoed knew that they were part of the resistance. Seeing the duo's alarm, Gama chuckled.

"Don't worry young ones," Gama said with a smile. "I know all about the resistance, in fact, I used to be a member."

"What?! Really?!" Furno shouted, before he covered his mouth. "Sorry..."

"It's no problem," Gama chuckled. "Yes, I used to be part of the Latias division, the Latios' sister division."

"Why'd you leave?" Zero asked, his curiosity outweighing his shyness.

"I wasn't cut out for fighting, so I'm more of a diplomatic kind of mon," Gama said with a shrug. "So I became the mayor of this village."

"Oh," Zero said.

"Anyway, again, thank you for your assistance," Gama said, pulling out a small bag of money and handed it to Zero, who gave him the bag of stolen items. "Here's your reward. I also added a couple of extra items as a thank you. Go ahead and take a look."

Zero opened the bag and pulled out a bandanna and a ribbon. The bandanna was a royal blue color while the ribbon was a red with golden stripes running down the sides. Seeing the items, Furno gasped and Stride whistled appreciatively.

"Wow, a power bandanna and a lucky ribbon. Very nice," Stride said. "Those must have cost a lot."

"No, those things are relics from my days in the resistance," Gama said. "They were just sitting in storage, so I figured that someone else could use them."

"T-Thank you," Furno stuttered, staring at the items as if they were made of gold.

"Um, what exactly is so special about these items?" Zero asked.

"You don't know what they are?" Gama asked, earning a shake of the head from Zero. "I thought everyone knew what these items are."

"Zero's a special case," Stride said. "When Furno found him, he had no memory. We don't even know his actual name."

"Oh," Gama said. "Well then let me explain what these items do. The power bandanna increases the attack of anyone who wears is while the lucky ribbon receives extra experience when they receive damage."

"Wow," Zero said appreciatively, staring at the two items with wide eyes.

"I think you should wear the lucky ribbon, Zero," Stride said. Seeing the confused look on the young Riolu's face, he elaborated. "From watching you fight, I see that you tend to try and protect Furno when you fight, meaning that you tend to take more damage. Ergo, by wearing the lucky ribbon, you'll become stronger faster."

Zero nodded in understanding and wrapped the ribbon around his neck while Furno wrapped the bandanna around his neck.

"Those look good on you," Stride commented. "We should head back now. We have about a two hour trek back to the base."

"Okay," Furno said before turning to Gama. "Thanks again for the items."

"No, thank you for returning what was stolen from us," Gama said. "You are welcome here anytime."

Furno and Zero waved at the elder Politoed as they followed Stride out of the village.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

New Friends and Enemies

**Latios Division**

"It's good to be back. That was an exhausting mission," Furno sighed, earning a nod from Zero. "As soon as we get back to the barracks, I'm going to bed."

"Not so fast, Furno," Stride said. "First we must select a new mission, prepare a pack for tomorrow, and finally eat since you won't have a big meal in the morning."

"Right," Furno sighed dejectedly.

Stride chuckled. "Don't worry, Furno. We'll be done before you know it."

Furno nodded and he and Zero followed Stride down the winding staircase, deeper into the base.

The trio stood in front of the mission board, trying to decide what mission to go on. Furno's eyes shifted from left to right, looking at all of the available mission.

"There are just so many to choose from!" Furno exclaimed. "How are we supposed to choose?!"

"Be thankful that there are so many," Stride said. "Had we come to look for a mission in the morning, there would be very few of missions to choose from because of the other teams trying to get missions. That's why we get are missions right after we get back."

Furno nodded before continuing his search.

"If I may interject," Stride said. "If you look at the bottom left of the mission sheets you'll see a letter. Those letters represent the level of difficulty the mission. The letters range from E to A, with E being the easiest and A being more difficult ones."

"What ranks were the missions that we did before?" Furno asked.

"Your first one was an E rank while the outlaw mission was a C rank," Stride answered. "There are also S rank missions, but those are only given to the higher ranked teams."

"S rank?" Zero asked.

"They are the only missions that are higher than A rank missions," Stride explained. "Those missions generally involve going up against the Emperor's forces, taking a town or village back from the Emperors rule, or other tasks of that caliber. You two won't have to worry about doing those types of missions for a long time."

"Riiight," Furno said nervously, turning back to the bulletin board. Furno then pulled off a a mission and showed it to the Riolu. "How about this one?"

Zero looked at the sheet and saw that it was a rescue mission for a place called Barren Canyon. Reading further down the sheet, Zero saw that this mission was a D rank mission.

"This looks good," Zero said with a nod.

Furno then gave the paper to Stride so that he could have a look.

"Hmmm, a D rank, eh?" Stride said as he looked at the paper. "And to Barren Canyon. That's a good mission for you two. Now all you have to do is to prepare a pack for tomorrow. Now, Barren Canyon is home to several ground and rock types as well as Maractus. Because of that, Furno, you will need to be careful. I recommend stocking up on oran berries."

"Okay, so where do we get the items?" Furno asked.

"Where? Well the Kecleon Market of course," Stride said. "You didn't expect me to pay for all of your stuff forever, did you?"

"So we have to pay for everything that we're taking on the mission?" Furno asked in disbelief.

"You can keep the things that are already in the pack, but you must pay for everything else," Stride said. "The money you two earned from your previous missions is in the side pouch. You have a total of six hundred and fifty poké. When you can't fit anything else in the pack, you can store your excess items in the storage facility across from the market. But before you two go, you should get something to eat."

"But aren't we eating in Team Surge's barracks?" Furno asked.

"No, you two will be eating in the mess hall today," Stride said. "I want you two to interact with the other members of the division and you can't do that if you only eat with us. When you're done, go to the Kecleon Market an buy the items you'll need for tomorrow. After that head to the barracks. See you two later."

"Wait, Stride we..." Furno said, but had already left. "Don't know how to get to the barracks..." Furno turned to Zero. "I guess we should head to the mess hall."

**Mess Hall**

Furno and Zero entered the mess hall and were shocked at the amount of Pokémon there. Each table was occupied and each Pokémon was talking animatedly with each other. Unsure of where to go, Team Dawn Breaker got in line and got there food.

"There's a lot of Pokémon here," Furno said nervously. "Where should we sit?"

"TEAM DAWN BREAKER!" a voice shouted, gaining the duo's attention. The turned in the direction of the voice and saw the Quilladin from two days ago waving at them. Having no other place to go, Furno and Zero walked over to him. "Hey guys! Furno and Zero, right?" Quill asked, earning two nods. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been good," Furno said.

"That's good. Do you guys have anywhere to sit?" Seeing the two shake there heads, the Quilladin smiled. "Then sit with me and my friends."

Before the duo could respond, Quill took there trays and walked towards a table, forcing them to follow. Quill finally stopped at a table with four other Pokémon seated, a Sudowoodo, a Zangoose, a Sylveon, and a Psyduck.

"Here we are," Quill said happily to Furno and Zero, setting down the duo's trays. "I'd like you to meet my friends. The Sudowoodo is Brooke, the Zangoose is Zeke, the Sylveon is Glenda, and, finally, we have Ducky the Psyduck." Quill gestured to each Pokémon as he said their names. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Furno and Zero."

"Wait... You guys are Team Dawn Breaker!" Ducky said in disbelief. "Oh my Arceus! It's nice to finally meet you two!"

"Huh?" Furno asked as he and Zero sat down across from the other four Pokémon. "What do you mean, finally meet us?"

"Don't you two know?" Glenda asked. "You two are famous!"

"W-What?!" Furno asked in surprise. "W-We're famous?!"

"Duh," Quill said, sitting next to Furno. "Like I said when I first met you two, Everyone expects big things from you because you two never went through the rookie training and you two are being trained by Team Surge."

"B-But we're not being trained by Team Surge," Furno stuttered.

"Yeah right," Quill said. "You guys are being trained by Stride."

"Yeah, but he's the only one training us," Furno argued.

"See," Quill said happily. "I told you."

"That's so cool," Brooke said in awe. "What's it like being trained under a legend such as Stride. What has he taught you? Is he a tough trainer? How many missions have you done?"

"Well we've only been training with him for two days," Furno said, slightly overwhelmed by the questions. "He's tough but fair, he's had us train with Monty, and we've done a D rank retrieval mission and a C rank outlaw mission."

"A C rank mission already?!" Ducky asked. "Wow you two must be strong,"

"Not really," Furno said sheepishly, embarrassed from the praise. "In the end, Stride stepped in and finished off the outlaw."

"You're so modest. That's so cute!" Glenda cooed, causing Furno to blush.

"Why are you so quiet?" Zeke suddenly snapped at Zero.

"W-Wha?" Zero stuttered.

"What, you think that just because you're being trained by Stride that everyone else is under you?" Zeke asked angrily.

"N-No I-" Zero tried to deny the accusations, but was cut off by the enraged Zangoose.

"You think you're above everyone, don't you?! You think that you're better than everyone!"

"No, I just-"

"Well I got news for you! You're not better than us! Your- OWW!" Zeke's rant was cut short when Brooke hit him on the head with a brick break. "WHAT THE HELL BROOKE?!"

"Don't you what the hell me!" Brooke said angrily. "What the hell was that?!"

"He was looking down on us?!" Zeke argued.

"How do you know that?!" Glenda asked angrily. "You don't know anything about him!"

"Seriously, Zeke, you need to stop jumping to conclusions," Quill said. "I can guarantee that he's not like that."

"But he isn't talking!" Zeke tried to argue.

"That's just how he is," Furno said, slightly angered by Zeke's accusation. "Zero's always like that around others. It's not because he thinks you're beneath his notice, it's because he's... wary around others."

"Why's that?" Ducky asked Zero.

"I'm not sure," Zero said truthfully. "I'm just like that."

"Were you always like that?" Brooke asked curiously. "Or did something happen to make you like that?"

Zero shrugged. "I don't know. I only have memories of the past four days."

"What? You mean you have amnesia?" Quill asked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah," Zero said, not liking all of the attention he was getting.

"But if that's true, why aren't you wary around him?" Zeke asked accusingly, pointing at Furno.

"I don't know," Zero said. "I guess it's because he's the first Pokémon I met."

"That makes sense," Brooke said. "So how did you guys meet?"

Seeing his friend in distress, Furno jumped in. "I met him in Shrouded Forest. I was walking close by when I found him unconscious in the middle of the forest."

"What were you doing in the forest?" Zeke asked in an accusing tone. "You were trying to spy on the base weren't you?! Admit it! You- OWW!" Zeke was hit on the head again by Brooke.

"What did I say Zeke?" Brooke asked threateningly.

"It's fine," Furno said. "Some of the Emperor's forces came by my home and tried to take me away, but I ran away. That's actually how we met Stride. Zero and I thought that he was part of the Emperor's forces, so we ran into a mystery dungeon to avoid him."

"You two ran into a mystery dungeon _without_ any items?!" Glenda asked in awe. "You two are brave."

"I wouldn't say brave," Furno said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "It was more desperation than bravery."

"Still, it takes courage to enter a dungeon like that," Quill said.

"Yeah, well I bet you guys have some incredible stories," Furno said, shifting the conversation away from them.

"Not really," Quill said, a little depressed. "We've only had a few training exercises outside the base, but other than that, we're always in the base."

"What do you do after training?" Furno asked.

"After that we have the opportunity to form teams with the other rookies or we get recruited by already existing teams." Quill explained.

"How long does training last?" Furno asked.

"Usually a few months," Quill said. "We're actually scheduled to complete our training in about another month."

"Cool," Furno said.

"Oh, no," Duck muttered, pointing to something behind Zero, Furno, and Quill. "Here comes trouble."

They turned and saw a group of five Pokémon walking towards them. There was a Grovyle, a Snover, a Corphish, a Gligar, and a Braixen. The whole group had a snobbish attitude while the Grovyle also had a look of superiority as if everything is owed to him.

"Who are they?" Furno asked.

"There the biggest jerks in the training program," Glenda said. "The Corphish's name is Craw, the Snover's name is Weiss, the Braixen's name is Reyna, the Gligar's name is Glave, and the pompous Grovyle in the middle is Brier.

_I don't like these guys, especially that Grovyle,_ Zero thought as he observed the group. _He's_ _giving off a spoiled and arrogant kind of vibe, as if they think that they everything is owed to them._ Zero gained a pensive look._ How do I know that? Oh, right. Stride said something about Riolu being able to sense the emotions of others. I'll have to talk to Stride about that at some point. _

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the Grovyle said with a snobbish voice.

"What do you want Brier?" Quill growled.

"What? Can't I see my 'best friends'?" Brier said sarcastically, his cronies laughing behind him.

"Since when are we friends?" Brooke asked angrily.

"What with the animosity? Just because I'm better than you doesn't mean you have to act so mean," Brier said in a condescending tone.

"Who says _you're _better than us?!" Zeke shouted in anger.

"No one has to say it," Brier said snobbishly. "It's just a fact. I've aced every training exercise and test we've been given. You guys just can't compare to me."

Quill, Ducky, and Glenda were all growling in anger while Brooke, though angry herself, was struggling to hold Zeke back. Furno and Zero were both glaring at the group, both angered and repulsed by the Grovyle's attitude.

"Anyway," Brier said offhandedly, as if not noticing the groups anger. "I heard that Team Dawn Breaker was here and I wanted to see them for myself." He turned to Furno and Zero. "I take it you are them."

"Yeah, we're Team Dawn Breaker," Furno said, crossing his arms.

"I see," Brier said, looking at the duo with a critical eye. "I can't say I'm impressed."

"What was that?" Furno asked angrily.

"I'm just stating facts," Brier said as if what he just said was common knowledge. "I honestly don't see what Team Surge sees in you two. They would be better off spending their time training someone of higher caliber."

"Someone like you?" Furno asked in a deadly tone, his flame growing slightly in response to his anger.

"I didn't say that, but yeah. Someone like me," Brier said smugly. "I'd be a much better choice, especially over a weak Chimchar like you."

Furno glared at the Grovyle and was about to retort, but Zero beat him to it.

"I'd prefer that you didn't insult my teammate," Zero said in a cold voice, all shyness and nervousness gone from his voice. As he spoke, the young Riolu seemed to give off an aura of anger that unnerved all those in a ten feet proximity.

"O-Oh yeah?" Brier said, trying to hide his unease. "And what will you do if I don't stop?"

Zero raised his paw and a black aura surrounded his paw, shaping itself into a claw. While his shadow claw was not mastered, as a mastered shadow claw extends the reach of the Pokémon using it by a foot while Zero's only gave him an extra half foot, it did make Zero much more menacing. The menacing aura seemed to intensify, causing several Pokémon to stop their conversations in the mess hall and causing Brier, who the aura was directed towards, began to sweat.

"If you don't stop, I'll have to make you stop," Zero said, glaring daggers at the Grovyle.

Brier gulped, but retained his smug demeanor despite his growing fear of the Riolu. "W-Whatever," Brier stuttered, trying to save face. "We've got better things to do than hang out with you losers. Come on guys."

Brier's gang gave the group one last glare before turning around and leaving the mess hall. As soon as they left, the aura that Zero was giving off dissipated. Zero felt eyes on him and noticed that a portion of the Pokémon in the mess hall, including those at his table, were staring at him. Seeing this, Zero became nervous again and tried to make himself smaller.

"What?" Zero asked. When no one answered him he grew slightly annoyed. "What?!"

"What do you mean what?!" Quill asked. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" Zero asked. "You mean my shadow claw?"

"He's talking about that aura that you gave off," Furno said. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"What are you talking about?" Zero asked.

"That aura you gave off when you were threatening Brier," Ducky said. Zero gave them all a blank look, causing Ducky to sigh. "When you were threatening Brier you gave off an aura of anger."

"I did?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, you did," Glenda said. "It was like you projected your anger and made it a tangible thing."

"I-I didn't know I could do that," Zero said.

"_Sure_ you didn't," Zeke said sarcastically. "I bet you knew about that power and you're trying to gain are trust so you can kill us all with it! Admit it- OWW!" Zeke clutched his head and glared at the Sudowoodo that just hit him. "DAMMIT BROOKE!"

"I told you to stop jumping to conclusions," Brooke said uncaring, causing everyone except Zeke to laugh.

"But still, that ability was weird," Furno said. "Maybe you should talk to Stride about it when we get back."

"Yeah..." Zero said.

The group continued to make small talk as they ate before Furno and Zero had to leave and head to the Kecleon Market. The duo said their goodbyes to their new friends and headed out.

**Kecleon Market**

"Finally, we're here," Furno said when the duo entered the market.

"Welcome!" Furno and Zero jumped in surprise at the voice. They turned and were greeted by the green Kecleon.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to surprise you two."

"T-That's okay," Furno said, trying to still his rapidly beating heart.

"Well, is there anything that I can help you two with today?" the green Kecleon asked.

"Y-Yeah, there is," Furno said, finally calming himself. "We're going on a mission to Barren Canyon and we need to buy some items for the mission."

"Barren Canyon you say," the Kecleon said, his eyes sparkling slightly. "Of course I can help you two!"

"Really? Great!" Furno said happily.

The Kecleon led the duo into the store and discussed what they would encounter in the dungeon and what they might need.

"...Barren Canyon, as you know, is full of ground and rock types, meaning you are at a type disadvantage Furno." Furno nodded and the Kecleon continued. "Knowing this, you two should buy some oran berries."

"That makes since," Furno said. "Last time I checked, we only have a couple of oran berries left."

"In that case, take these," the Kecleon said, tossing four oran berries to Zero, who caught them in surprise. "I would also recommend you two getting a couple of scarves," he continued. "But you two already have some equipment. Speaking of which, where did you two get those items."

"They were rewards for doing a mission," Furno answered.

"I see," the Kecleon said, smiling lightly. "I thought that maybe you two went somewhere else to shop. Anyway, I also recommend you two get some escape orbs for when you two need to leave the dungeon quickly. My brother can get you some of those."

"Okay," Furno agreed. "We could also use some apples."

"A good decision," the store keeper said. "It's always smart to have a few food items with you at all times. Here you go."

The Kecleon tossed Zero seven apples, which he barely caught.

"I also recommend some sleep and blast seeds in case things get hairy," the Kecleon said, tossing three red seeds and three green seeds at Zero.

_Why does it feel like I'm always the pack-mule,_ Zero thought as he caught the seeds.

"That should hold you guys for a few days," the Kecleon said. "I'll ring you guys up and get you those orbs."

The duo nodded and followed the Kecleon to the counter. When they got there, they saw a tired purple Kecleon standing at the desk, holding his head up with an arm he had propped up on the counter. Seeing them approach, all fatigue disappeared from the oddly colored Kecleon as he smiled at the duo.

"It's good to see you two," he said happily. "Things are usually quiet around this time and I was getting a little bored. Is that all for you today?"

"They also would like some escape orbs brother," the other Kecleon said.

"I see," the other said. "And how many would you two like?"

"Uhhh..." Furno said, looking at Zero for help. Zero merely shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

"Hmm, well the total of your other items is three hundred and eighty poké. And each escape orb costs a hundred and fifty poké, so how many can you afford?"

"If that's the case, we can only afford to buy one orb at the moment," Furno said dejectedly.

"I'll tell you what," the purple Kecleon said. "Give me what you have, and I'll give you the items you want and an extra escape orb on the house."

"Really?!" Furno asked in surprise.

"Just make sure that you use it wisely and buy your items from us," the Kecleon said happily.

"Thank you," Furno said gratefully. Zero pulled out their money and handed it to the Kecleon, who smiled in return.

"Thank you," the Kecleon said, taking the money. "I'll get those orbs for you from the back."

"Why do you keep the orbs in the back," Furno asked the green Kecleon as the purple Kecleon went to the back room."

"That's because our orbs and TM's are our more expensive products. Because of that, we keep them in the back to deter potential thieves," the Kecleon explained.

"Thieves?" Furno asked curiously. "Why would anyone steal from you guys? Wouldn't it be like stealing from the resistance?"

"Not really," the Kecleon answered. "See, we're a private business, meaning we're separate from the division. We are allowed to set up our business here and in return, we pay a small portion of what we make to the division."

"But still, why would resistance members try to steal from a business that's here to help?" Furno asked.

"Because not everyone in the resistance is good," the purple Kecleon said, returning with two blue orbs in his hands. "While everyone here wants to stop the Emperor, they are not all good. Some here are nothing more than mercenaries looking for a quick buck and would do anything to get what they want, even steal."

"Oh," Furno said, taking the orbs.

"Well if that's all, thank you two for your patronage and please, come again," the purple Kecleon said with a smile.

"Thank you guys for your help. We'll be sure to come by when we need items," Furno said, waving goodbye to the Kecleon brothers. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" the duo said cheerily, waving at the retreating forms of Team Dawn Breaker.

**Third Floor**

"I think we're lost," Zero commented as the duo ran into yet another dead end.

"I realize that Zero!" Furno snapped. He turned around and walked back down the hallway, with Zero hot on his heels. "Team Surge's room is on the third floor at the end of the hall on the right, right?"

"Yeah, but I think we took a wrong turn somewhere," Zero said.

"Ugh," Furno groaned, smacking his forehead. "Maybe we should ask for directions..."

"I believe I can help," a serene voice from behind the duo. Furno and Zero turned and saw the speaker was a shiny Gardevoir.

"Who are you?" Furno asked curiously.

"My name is Angela," the Gardevoir answered in a monotone voice. "And you two are Furno and Zero."

"H-How'd you know our names?" Furno asked suspiciously.

"I know many things," Angela answered cryptically. "Things such as the fact that your Riolu friend is not what he appears to be."

Furno and Zero gasped in surprise, shocked that someone knew of Zero's origins when they had not told anyone.

"You need not worry," Angela said, her voice never changing. "I shall not tell anyone. Now come along. I shall show you Team Surge's room."

Before either Furno or Zero could say anything, the Gardevoir was already walking down the hallway. Furno and Zero exchanged glances before following her down the hallway.

The trio walked in awkward silence. Zero and Furno looked at the shiny Pokémon with looks of confusion and suspicion. They were both trying to figure out how the psychic type had learned about Zero being human.

_Maybe she read our minds,_ Zero thought. _She is a psychic type after all. But... I have a feeling that that's not the case..._

They finally made it to Team Surge's room and Angela knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a smiling stride. His smile then turned to surprise when he saw Angela standing in the doorway.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" Stride asked.

"I was guiding these two," Angela said, gesturing to the duo behind her.

"Ah, I see. Got lost did you?" Stride asked teasingly, causing Furno and Zero to gain a sudden interest in the ground, causing Stride to chuckle. "Well, thank you for bringing them. I hope it did not inconvenience you."

"It was no trouble," Angela said in her emotionless voice. "I was compelled to be in that area tonight. I believe I was meant to guide these two here."

"I see. Well, thank you," Stride said.

"You are welcome," Grace said, giving Stride a slight bow. She then turned to Zero and Furno. "It was nice to finally meet you two. You two will do great things in the future and I cannot wait to see them."

With that, she spun around on her heel and left without another word.

"I see you met Angela," Stride said when Angela was out of sight. "What do you two think of her?"

"She's a little... off," Furno said.

"I agree with you on that," Stride chuckled. "Though I guess you really can't expect anything else from a psychic."

"You mean a psychic type, right?" Furno asked.

"No, I mean an actual psychic." Zero and Furno's eyes widened in shock. Seeing this, Stride chuckled again. "You see, Angela was born with the gift to see into the future. While she cannot see specific events, she can see fragments of events. With that information she can put together a composite of what is about to occur."

"Wow," Furno said in amazement. "I can see how that's useful for the division."

"Yes, she has given us a lot of useful information that has helped us against the Emperor," Stride said. "She was the one that told me and Bolt to go to Shrouded Forest the night we met you two."

Furno and Zero's eyes widened, surprised to hear that Angela was the reason they now resided at the Latios Division.

"Well, enough about that," Stride said, ushering the two inside. "How was it at the mess hall?"

"It was busy, but we did meet some trainees around our age," Furno answered. "They were really nice."

"Good for you," Stride said as the trio entered the lounge where Samuel, Wake, and Mystic were sitting. "It's good for you to meet those your own age, especially since you'll be working with them in the future."

"Yeah, though we did meet a group of trainees that acted like complete jerks," Furno said, remembering Brier and his gang.

"Well, you know what they say. 'You can't get along with everyone'," Mystic said with a shrug.

"You don't have to get along with everyone," Samuel said. "You just have to work with them."

"Yeah..." Furno said. "Speaking of which, we wanted to ask you something Stride."

"Oh? What did you want to ask," Stride asked, Furno explained what happened in the mess hall and the aura that Zero seemed to give off. After Furno's explanation, Stride put his and on his chin in thought. "And you two are wondering what that ability was?"

"Yes," Furno said.

"From what you told me, Zero was using emotion channeling," Stride reasoned.

"Emotion channeling?" Furno asked with a look of confusion on his face that Zero mimicked. "What's that?"

"As I told you two before, Riolu have the ability to sense the emotions of others. On top of that, they also have the power to make others feel their emotions. My guess is that Zero unconsciously channeled his anger and used it to instill fear in those around him, creating that 'aura', as you described it."

"Wow," Furno said in amazement while Zero looked at Stride with wide eyes.

"Riolu tend to only channel their anger when they or someone they care about is in danger," Stride continued. "That shows how much you mean to Zero, Furno."

Furno blushed lightly while Zero shuffled his feet awkwardly, causing Stride to chuckle.

"I'm surprised that you were able to do that without any form of training," Stride said to Zero, looking at him with a critical eye. "...Unless you had prior training, which you could have had since we don't know where you originally came from..."

"What do you mean, you don't know where he came from?" Wake asked.

"Oh, didn't I mention that earlier? Zero has no memories prior to meeting Furno in Shrouded Forest," Stride said.

"No, you _didn't_ mention that?" Wake said angrily.

"...Oops?" Stride said sheepishly, causing Samuel, Mystic, and Wake.

"Hehe, anyway, I plan on asking Monty to see if he can offer any help with Zero's emotion channeling. In the mean time, you two should get some rest. You two have a big day tomorrow," Stride said to Team Dawn Breaker.

The two young resistance members nodded and walked to their room have to saying good night to the assembled members of Team Surge.

"Hey Zero?" Furno said when the duo made it to there room and shut the door.

"Yeah Furno?" Zero asked.

"Do you... do you think we should tell Stride?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you're a... you know. Human?"

"Oh," Zero said in realization "I don't know. Like you said before, humans are supposed to be extinct. Who knows how others would react if they found out."

"But don't you think that Stride could help?" Furno asked. "He might know something that can help you."

"Yeah, but I'm still don't know how he'd react," Zero said, looking at the ground.

"You don't trust him?"

"... I don't know," Zero murmured. "I want to trust him, but it's like some part of me is keeping me from trusting him."

"Maybe it's just because you're shy around others."

"It's not just that," Zero said, clenching his fists in annoyance over not understanding his feelings that he was experiencing. "Stride's been nothing but nice to us, but something in me is keeping me from trusting me completely."

"Well maybe that will change in the future," Furno said, trying to dispel his friends worry. "Either way I'll stand by you no matter what."

"Thanks Furno," Zero said, smiling at his friend.

"Anyway, we should get some rest. We do a mission tomorrow after all."

"Okay," Zero said, moving towards his bed. "G'night Furno."

"Good night," Furno said, moving to his own bed.

The two got into there beds and after a few minutes, the duo fell asleep. Both were unaware that a certain Greninja was standing outside their door and had heard their entire conversation.

_Zero's a human?!_ Stride thought. _H-How is that possible? But that means... No that's impossible. _Stride looks at the door to Team Dawn Breaker's room, his face full of confusion. _What could this mean?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Journey to Barren Canyon and a New Recruit?

"Up and at 'em!" Zero and Furno groggily got up at the sound of Stride's voice.

"Ugh. It feels like I barely got any sleep," Furno said with a loud yawn.

"You'll get used to it," Stride said with a smile, though it looked slightly strained to Zero. Before he could say anything, Stride spoke again.

"Hurry up and put your gear on. I'll meet you in the lounge," Stride said as he turned and left their room.

A few minutes later, Zero and Furno left their room with their new ribbon and band wrapped around their necks. Once they entered the lounge, Stride tossed Zero the pack that they had prepared the night before and the trio set off towards Barren Canyon.

**Barren Canyon B1**

"So this is Barren Canyon," Furno said as he observed their surroundings.

As the name suggests, the entire area was devoid of almost all life, save for a few withered looking trees that, like the area, were barren. The ground was dry and cracked, showing that it had not rained in this dungeon for who knows how long. There were a few boulders littered throughout the area while the sun hung high above them, heating up the ground under them.

"I see why they call this place Barren Canyon," Zero muttered earning a nod from Furno.

"This place used to be called Lush Canyon because of its lush forests and beautiful flowers," Stride said, gaining a far away look. "It was truly a beautiful place."

"What happened?" Furno asked.

Stride's expression darkened. "No one knows. One day, everything here just died, leaving this place barren and the soil infertile. Those who lived in the area prayed to Landorus to make the land fertile again, but they received no answer," Stride said. "Shorty after that, this place became a dungeon."

"What makes a place become a dungeon?" Zero asked curiously.

"Again, no one knows," Stride said. "Dungeons started appearing around the time the legendaries disappeared.," Stride answered. "Anyway, we're getting off track. According to the mission sheet, we are looking for a female Ponyta that went missing somewhere on the fourth floor.

The members of Team Dawn Breaker nodded and the trio began their trek through the dungeon.

The trio had been walking for about ten minutes before they encountered their first Pokémon. They were walking silently on a random path when a Maractus jumped out in front of them. When the trio saw the cactus Pokémon, they were instantly put on guard. Zero set the pack down and he and Furno leapt into action.

Furno started off by shooting a flurry of embers at the Maractus, forcing it to dodge. As soon as it leapt out of the way, Zero slammed into it with a quick attack, causing the Maractus to hit the ground. The moment the Maractus touched the ground, Furno spat another ember attack at the Maractus, this time hitting it directly.

The Maractus screeched in pain as it felt the heat from Furno's attack. Despite the pain from the attack, the Maractus got up and growled at the duo. Its claws then glowed white and three streams of white pins shot out from each hand and shot towards the duo.

Seeing the attack Zero rolled out of the way while Furno burrowed into the ground to avoid the attack. Zero then dashed towards the Maractus and slammed a force palm into the Maractus' stomach. The Maractus went flying back a few meters, but got back up. It glared at Zero and was about to attack him, when Furno burst out of the ground and slammed into it.

The Maractus gasped in pain as it was sent into the air. The Maractus hit the ground with a dull thud and did not get back up.

"Good work you two," Stride commended. "But it appears that your fight has attracted sum unwanted attention."

True to his words, a Drilbur and a Sandshrew burst out of the ground and attacked the surprised duo. Zero stumbled back from the attack while Furno cried out in pain from the super effective attack. Seeing his friend in pain, Zero instantly put himself in front of his downed friend.

The two wild Pokémon growled at Zero, but to Furno's and Stride's surprise, Zero growled right back. This action surprised the two wild Pokémon, and before they could react, Zero ran at them and slammed a force palm into Drilbur's gut and kicked the Sandshrew in the face, causing it to stumble back. Before the Sandshrew could recover, Zero slashed at it with a shadow claw.

Unfortunately, the Drilbur recovered from the hit and slammed into Zero with a scratch attack. Zero winced in pain, but ignored it and kicked the Drilbur in the face. Zero was about to hit the Drilbur with another force palm when the Sandshrew slammed into his back with a rollout. Zero landed on his stomach and struggled to get back to his feet.

The Drilbur was about to hit Zero with another when Furno got to his feet and scratched the Drilbur across the face. The Drilbur reeled back from the attack and was unable to dodge a force palm from Zero. The Drilbur was sent flying into a withered tree and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The Sandshrew attempted to hit Zero with another rollout, but Zero saw it coming. Zero jumped out of the way and kicked the Sandshrew in the side, causing it to veer off course and slam into a boulder. The Sandshrew shakily got to its feet and burrowed into the ground. Thinking quickly, Furno took a page out of the Fraxure that they apprehend's book and shot an ember attack into the hole dug by the Sandshrew.

There was a moment of silence before a pained screech could be heard from underground. The Sandshrew then burst out of the ground, parts of its body was charred from Furno's attack. Seeing the mouse Pokémon emerge from the ground, Zero charged at it and hit it with a shadow claw, knocking it out.

"That was tough," Furno panted. "I didn't realize getting hit with a super effective attack hurt so much."

"Be thankful that those two were low level," Stride said, holding out two oran berries which the duo accepted gratefully. "If they were at a higher level, that attack would have hurt a lot more. That's why you are training. So attacks like that won't have that much effect on you."

Furno nodded in understanding. Seeing this, Stride turned to Zero.

"You did good putting yourself in front of your teammate when he was injured, but you should not have charged in without any form of plan," Stride lectured. "Fighting more than one foe without any sort of plan can be catastrophic, as you experienced. Whenever you fight more than one opponent you must keep all of them in your field of vision." Zero bowed his head in shame. Seeing this, Stride reached out and placed a hand on Zero's head.

"Don't feel discouraged, you're still learning" Stride said, ruffling the fur on Zero's head. "You're bound to make mistakes. What's important is that you learn from those mistakes, so you can better yourself. Understand?"

Zero nodded and gave the Greninja and smile, which masked his unease. Zero was grateful for Stride's reassurance, but he still held that feeling that was keeping him from fully trusting the Greninja. He felt guilty that he was unable to trust Stride after everything he had done for him and Furno and wanted desperately to trust him. Zero, was shaken out of his thoughts, when Stride removed his hand from Zero's head and spoke again.

"Let's keep going," he said. "We need to find our client."

**Barren Canyon B2**

The trio found the stairs after a few minutes of searching and entered the next floor. The whole time Stride, while seeming to be looking around, was looking at Zero in thought. After what he heard last night, he was a little hurt that the young Riolu did not trust him, but he could understand why he did not trust others. On top of that, he was still in shock from the revelation that Zero could have been a human.

When Stride walked past Team Dawn Breaker's door, the duo were already well into their conversation. Stride was about to knock on the door to tell them to go to sleep, when he heard Furno mention something about a human. Listening closely, all he could make out was that Zero did not trust Stride with a secret. Putting everything together, he figured that either the duo knew of a human turned Pokémon or one of them was a former human. He ruled out Furno being a human due to the fact that he had a family, so he was fairly certain that Zero was the former human.

Stride honestly did not know how to go about this information. He did not confront the two about it without them coming to him first because he would have to admit that he had eavesdropped. This would cause Furno and Zero to lose trust him, while Zero would lose what little trust he had, and they would most likely clam up and refuse to tell Stride anything. He would have to wait for the duo to come to him about it.

There was also the matter of there being a live human in their midst. Even if they were now a Pokémon, the fact that a human had survived when their whole species went extinct. He knew for a fact that they were extinct. After all, he was there when...

"Look out!" Stride was broken out of his thoughts when Furno shouted. Stride mentally cursed himself for his inattentiveness. He looked up saw that Furno's shout was directed towards Zero, who leapt to the side to avoid a horn attack from a wild Rhyhorn.

Stride stepped back and watched his charges engage the Rhyhorn. He had hoped that they would not run into any Rhyhorn during this mission. He knew Rhyhorn were tough adversaries, and he had hoped that duo would be able to handle it.

The Rhyhorn roared loudly and charged at Furno with a take down attack. Furno yelped and barely dodged the attack by jumping to the side. The Rhyhorn, unable to stop itself, kept going and slammed into a tree, completely destroying it. The Rhyhorn growled and turned around, glaring daggers at Furno. Before it could charge at Furno again, Zero dashed forward and slammed a force palm into its side.

The Rhyhorn roared in pain, but did not budge from its spot. It glared at Zero hatefully before hitting the Riolu with a powerful horn attack. Zero gasped as the air was forcibly removed from his lungs and went flying back into a withered tree. Zero groaned and clutched his chest in pain. He got to his feet and was forced to leap to the side to avoid another take down from the Rhyhorn.

The Rhyhorn smashed through the tree and before it could turned, Furno shot a flurry of embers at the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn gave a grunt, but gave no other indication that Furno's attack did anything besides anger it even more. It turned and roared at Furno before it used rock blast and shot a barrage of rocks at the young Chimchar.

Furno cried out in pain as the rocks met their mark and slammed into the stunned Chimchar's body. The force of the attack sent Furno tumbling through the air before he hit the ground with a loud thud. The Rhyhorn then charged at Furno with a horn attack, attempting to finish off the Chimp Pokémon, but Zero slammed into its side with a quick attack. Though the attack did little to no damage to the Rhyhorn, it was enough to cause the Rhyhorn to veer off course and miss Furno.

The Rhyhorn skidded to a stop and as it turned around it was greeted by a force palm to its face, causing it to reel back. Zero pressed on by hitting it with another force palm, trying to keep the Rhyhorn from recovering. However, despite Zero's efforts the Rhyhorn shook off Zero's attacks and hit him with a close range rock blast, sending Zero flying back.

The Rhyhorn then tried to use stomp on the downed Riolu, forcing Zero to roll to the side. Before the Rhyhorn could pursue Zero, Furno burst out of the ground and slammed into the Rhyhorn, doing massive damage and causing it to fall on its side. Before it could get up, Zero slammed a final force palm into the Rhyhorn's exposed stomach, causing the Rhyhorn to roar in pain before it fell still.

"Good job you two," Stride said, approaching his tired charges. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah," Furno panted. "Just a little tired."

"Here," Stride said, holding out two oran berries. "Rhyhorn are not easy adversaries to face. You two should be proud.

Both Furno and Zero smiled sheepishly, taking the offered fruit and devouring it, immediately feeling better.

"Thanks," Furno said happily. "That Rhyhorn was tough. I wasn't sure if we could handle-"

Furno was cut off by a loud roar. The trio turned and saw that the Rhyhorn that they thought was unconscious was back on its feet and charging at them. Completely cut off guard, Zero and Furno could only brace themselves for the hit. Just as the Rhyhorn was about to hit them, a powerful hydro pump slammed into the Rhyhorn, sending it skidding back, digging up a trench in the ground. When the Rhyhorn stopped moving, it was clear that it was unconscious.

"Always make sure that your foe is incapacitated before you relax," Stride said sagely.

Zero and Furno nodded, still surprised from not only Stride's reaction time, but also the power of Stride's attack.

"Come," Stride said, snapping the duo from their thoughts. "Let us continue."

**Barren Canyon B3**

Thankfully the trio made it to the next floor without any other encounters, much to Zero and Furno's relief. Unfortunately for them, as soon as they entered the next floor, they were attacked by four Pokémon, a Cubone, a Larvitar, a Sandile, and a Trapinch.

"Today just keeps getting better and better," Furno grumbled as he dodged another bite attack from the Trapinch.

Zero only gave a grunt in response as he dodged a chip away sent by the Larvitar.

"Keep your eyes on all of your opponents," Stride couched from his spot. "Do not let them get behind you."

Zero jumped to the side to avoid a bite sent towards his foot by the Sandile. Zero landed and kicked the Sandile in the side, sending it into the Larvitar. He then rushed towards the duo and hit them both with a force palm, doing major damage.

Meanwhile, Furno was stuck on the defensive as he dodged a string of constant of mud slaps sent by the Trapinch and multiple swings from the Cubone's bone. Having enough of constantly dodging, Furno quickly burrowed into the ground just as the Cubone was swung its bone at Furno's head.

The Cubone looked around in confusion, trying to find where Furno was. The ground behind the Cubone cracked and Furno burst out. The Cubone turned, but could do nothing to avoid the embers sent by Furno. Furno then turned and scratched the Trapinch.

"Don't let up," Stride commented. "Keep up the pressure. Don't give your enemy time to recover."

Zero nodded at Stride's words and continued his assault. He lashed at the Larvitar with a shadow claw, sending it reeling back. He then spun around and slammed a force palm into the Sandile's face. The Sandile screeched in agony, only to be silenced by a kick to its jaw, knocking it out.

With the Sandile unconscious, Zero dashed towards the Larvitar with quick attack and slammed into it. The Larvitar stumbled back from the hit and lost its balance. Seeing this, Zero rushed in and delivered a powerful force palm to the Larvitar's midsection. The Larvitar was sent flying back and slammed into a boulder with enough force to crack the stone. The Larvitar slumped to the ground and fell unconscious.

Furno rolled to the side to avoid another bone club from the Cubone and scratched it across its chest then hit it with an ember. The Cubone screeched in pain as its hide was burned. It glared at Furno and headbutted him in the stomach, knocking the air out of Furno's lungs. Furno recovered and hit the Cubone with another ember before finishing it off with a scratch attack.

Furno then yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled into a huge hole. He looked down and saw that the Trapinch had created a sink hole around itself and was pulling Furno in. Furno clawed at the walls of the hole, but found out quickly that the walls were made of sand, making it impossible to climb out. Furno fired a barrage of embers at the Trapinch, hoping to stop it from pulling him down any further. The attack hit the Trapinch, but did little to the Trapinch. Thinking quickly, Furno tunneled into the sandy walls before the Trapinch could bite him.

Furno popped out right in front of the sink hole and fired his strongest ember attack yet. The Trapinch screamed in pain as the embers made contact. Furno refused to let up and continued to fire off embers into the sink hole. After a few more seconds, Furno finally let up his attack and fell to one knee, panting lightly. He looked over the edge of the sink hole and saw that the Trapinch was out cold.

"You okay Furno?" Zero asked worriedly, approaching the fatigued Chimchar.

"Yeah," Furno gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I just need to catch my breath."

"Nicely done you two," Stride commented as he walked over to the duo. "Zero, good job at putting pressure on your two foes. Furno, good thinking using dig to escape that Trapinch's sand tomb."

"Thanks," a still tired Furno said. "I'm just glad those guys were weak. If they weren't, I would have probably been a goner."

"Don't sell yourself short, Furno," Stride said. "You did good going up against two foes that had a type advantage over you. You should be proud."

Furno blushed from the praise he was given. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a shrill cry come from the path to the group's right. They turned and saw a Sandshrew emerge from the path and stood on all-fours a few yards away from the group, glaring at them.

Zero's body tensed as he prepared himself for another fight. Furno made to get up, but Stride placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're still tired," Stride said. "Just leave this to Zero. I'm sure he can handle it."

Furno nodded and stayed sitting, though he did not look happy about it. Zero turned his head and gave Furno a reassuring look, silently telling him that he'd be fine. Seeing this, Furno smiled at his friend and nodded. Zero nodded back and turned to face the Sandshrew.

The Sandshrew reared up on its back two legs and gave another shrill cry. The Sandshrew was a little smaller than the other Sandshrew that they encountered, but Zero knew better than to underestimate an opponent.

The Sandshrew gave another cry before curling up into a ball and rolling towards Zero at impressive speeds. Zero jumped to the side to avoid the Sandshrew's rollout, the he felt it brush against his tail. The Sandshrew tried to turn, but it was going to fast and it slammed into a tree, destroying it. The Sandshrew turned and barreled towards Zero again.

_It's faster than the other Sandshrew we fought, _Zero thought as he dodged the Sandshrew again. The Sandshrew, again, tried to turn, but ended up continuing before it finally stopped. _It doesn't appear to be able to turn_ _well. I can use that to my advantage._

The Sandshrew growled at Zero, annoyed that Zero was avoiding its attacks. Clearly not learning its lesson, the Sandshrew curled up into a ball and charged at Zero again. Zero dodged the attack like the others, but this time, he ran after the rolling Sandshrew and as soon as it stopped, Zero slammed a force palm into the Sandshrew's back.

The Sandshrew grunted and stumbled forward a little, but remained standing. It then turned and scratched a surprised Zero across the face. Zero winced in pain and quickly jumped back to gain some distance from the Sandshrew.

"A Sandshrew's armor is made of an extremely strong hide. You won't be able to beat it if you only attack its hide!" Stride shouted to Zero. "Aim for its underbelly. It doesn't have the same armor like hide that it does on its back!"

Zero nodded in understanding and dashed at the Sandshrew with a quick attack. However, before he made contact with the Sandshrew, it curled itself into a little ball and braced itself. Zero slammed into the ball and cried out in pain, feeling like he had run into a brick wall. Zero staggered back, slightly dazed from his collision with the Sandshrew, and shake the cobwebs from his head. The Sandshrew uncurled itself and fired a poison sting at Zero, who was unable to dodge or block.

Zero cried out when he felt the purple needles hit him. The Sandshrew stopped its assault and launched itself at Zero with another rollout. This time, the Sandshrew's attack made contact with Zero, causing the air to leave his lungs and go flying back a few meters.

Zero hit the ground with a low groan and slowly got to his feet.

_This things a lot stronger than the Sandshrew from earlier,_ Zero thought as he held his injured stomach.

The Sandshrew gave a screech of triumph, thinking that it had won, and charged at Zero with another rollout. Zero quickly shook off his pain and rolled out of the way. As the Sandshrew rolled by Zero lashed out with a shadow claw and hit its side. The Sandshrew uncurled itself in mid-roll and skid across the ground.

The Sandshrew got to its feet and turned to Zero, only to be kicked in the face by said Riolu. The Sandshrew stumbled back and before it could regain its balance, Zero slammed a force palm into its stomach. The Sandshrew went flying with enough force that when it hit the ground, it bounced once before landing on its stomach. The Sandshrew rose up on all fours and growled at Zero, though it was weaker than before. It then began to dig into the ground, hiding itself underground.

_Okay Zero, just calm down,_ Zero thought, forcing himself to calm down. _If I can't see it, maybe I can hear it._ Zero closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, listening to everything that was going on around him. He listened for any disturbance and finally heard the ground behind him crack.

_There!_

Zero jumped to the left just as the Sandshrew burst from the ground and flew towards the spot where Zero once stood. Zero pivoted on his foot and slashed the Sandshrew's side with a shadow claw, eliciting a pained cry from the mouse Pokémon. Taking advantage of the Sandshrew's position, Zero kicked it into the air, grabbed its tail, and slammed the Sandshrew onto the ground hard enough to crack the ground.

The Sandshrew gasped out in pain as it was slammed into the ground. Not wanting to take any chances, Zero slammed a force palm into the downed Sandshrew's stomach, pushing it further into the ground and creating a small crater.

Zero took a step back and looked at the unconscious Sandshrew. This Sandshrew was stronger than most of the Pokémon in the dungeon despite its size. Zero allowed his body to relax, the adrenaline that went through his body leaving him. He gave the unconscious Sandshrew one last look before walking over to Furno and Stride.

"That was amazing Zero!" Furno shouted. "I thought that you would need help when you got hit with that rollout, but you pulled through!"

"Yes, very well done," Stride said, giving Zero an approving look. "You handled your fight very well." Zero beamed at Stride. "However, there is always room for improvement," Stride added. "When we get back I'll have Monty increase your training."

_Great,_ Zero thought bitterly.

Before anymore could be said, the sound of rubble being shifted caught the trio's attention. They whirled around and saw the Sandshrew wrenching itself out of the crater. Furno and Zero tensed and prepared themselves for another fight while Stride only gave the Sandshrew a curious look. The Sandshrew made it to its feet and locked eyes with Zero, but instead of growling like it had earlier, t bowed its head.

Both Zero and Furno gave the Sandshrew a curious look. "What's it doing?" Zero asked.

"I do believe that it impressed upon you," Stride said amusedly.

"Impressed upon me?" Zero asked, shifting his attention to Stride.

"Yes," Stride said. "Impressing is the rare occurrence where a wild Pokémon sees a sentient Pokémon as its alpha. This only occurs when a sentient Pokémon displays enough power to show its dominance over the feral. Hence the name, impressing."

"Oh," Zero said, looking at the Sandshrew. "So what do I do."

"Walk up to it and extend your paw," Stride said. "It will then choose to either leave without causing you any more trouble, or it will join you."

"Join me?" Zero asked in bewilderment. "You mean join the team?"

"If that is what you want it to do, then yes," Stride said. "If it joins, it will do whatever you command it to."

Zero nodded, still in shock. He then steeled his resolve and walked over to the Sandshrew and extended his paw towards it. The mouse Pokémon looked up and stared at Zero. Red eyes met blue as the two Pokémon seemed to be having a silent debate. After a few tense seconds, the Sandshrew cooed happily and nuzzled its head in Zero's paw.

"It appears that it wants to join you," Stride said. "It will now follow your every command."

"Cool," Furno said, approaching cautiously, not wanting to startle their new teammate. The Sandshrew saw Furno approach and shyly moved behind Zero. "Awww. Its shy. That's quite a difference than before."

"In the presence of their alpha, wild Pokémon tend to be more calm and they let their true personality out," Stride said, taking a closer look at the little Sandshrew. "It appears to be a young male Sandshrew. You can tell by the pattern on its back. Females tend to have smaller squares on their back while males have larger ones." Stride chuckled when he saw the Sandshrew attempt to make itself smaller. "It's shyer than you, Zero."

Zero smiled lightly and patted the Sandshrew's head reassuringly. "Can I get an oran berry for him?"

Stride nodded and handed an oran berry to Zero, which he in turn handed to the Sandshrew. The Sandshrew looked at the fruit for a second before devouring the berry with gusto, causing the trio to laugh.

"I believe we've spent enough time here," Stride said. "We still need to find that Ponyta."

Team Dawn Breaker nodded and the trio set off again down a path with their new ally in tow.

**Barren Canyon B5**

It was almost funny how fast they found the Ponyta. As soon as the group made it to the next floor, they heard the distinct sound of hooves against the dried ground. Following the sound, they group were greeted by a rather comical sight. The Ponyta that they were charged with rescuing was running around in a circle being chased by a Trapinch, a blue satchel on her shoulder.

"As amusing as this sight is, we are here to help the Ponyta," Stride said.

"Right," Zero said before using quick attack and slamming into the Trapinch.

The Trapinch was sent tumbling away from the force of the attack, but soon righted itself and growled at Zero. It was about to charge when it was hit by a rollout from the Sandshrew. The Sandshrew uncurled itself and glared at the Trapinch with the same intensity that it showed when it fought Zero.

The Trapinch shakily got to its feet, but was unprepared for a barrage of purple needles. The Trapinch hissed in pain as the needles made contact. It tried to bite the Sandshrew, but the Sandshrew dug into the ground and avoided the attack. He then burst from the ground and slammed into the Trapinch's side.

The Trapinch gave a final growl before slipping into unconsciousness. The Sandshrew gave looked at the Trapinch for a few seconds, making sure that it was incapacitated, before returning to a stunned Zero's side, his shy nature returning.

"Wow," Furno said, looking at the Sandshrew in amazement. "That Sandshrew is strong... but why did it attack like that?"

"Because Zero was threatened," Stride explained. Seeing the confused looks on Team Dawn Breaker's faces, Stride explained further. "It saw the Trapinch as a threat to its alpha, aka: Zero. Seeing this, our young Sandshrew hear sought to eliminate the threat."

The duo nodded their heads in acceptance, still surprised at the complete personality change of the little Sandshrew.

"But enough about that," Stride said, gaining the duo's attention. "We're hear for a reason."

"Right," Furno said, remembering why they were here in the first place. They turned towards the Ponyta, that was currently cowering in the corner of the room. The group slowly approached the scared Ponyta. "It's okay," Furno said soothingly, trying to calm down the Ponyta. "We're not hear to hurt you. We got your message and we're hear to rescue you."

"A-Are you with the Emperor?" The Ponyta asked timidly.

"No, but that doesn't matter now," Stride said. "We've come to get you out of this dungeon. How did you get here in the first place?"

"I-I was exploring the n-nearby area when I a-accidentally entered this dungeon," the Ponyta stuttered. "If you're not with the Emperor, then who are you with?"

"As I said, that does not matter," Stride said. "What matters now is that you're safe."

"B-But you have one of those things with you!" the Ponyta said, pointing her head the Sandshrew, that was currently hiding behind Zero.

"Trust me, he won't hurt you," Stride said. He then turned to Zero. "Use one of the escape orbs. I think we've spent enough time here.

Zero nodded and pulled out the requested orb. He then activated it and the five Pokémon teleported out of he dungeon.

**Author's notes:**

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My work schedule has been driving me insane. I'm hoping that I'll be able to post at least one chapter a week, I'm not making any promises. Thank you ll for your continued support. AuraFighter23 out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Training Renewed

**Outside Barren Canyon**

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the Ponyta cried when the group of five appeared out of the dungeon. "I never thought that I would get out of there alive!"

"There's no need to thank us," Furno said with a nervous smile. "We were just doing our job."

"Regardless, thank you for rescuing me," the Ponyta said, bowing her head. She then raised her head and shuffled nervously. "Earlier, in the dungeon, you said that you we're not with the Emperor. Does that mean your with the resistance?"

"As I said, it does not matter. We were sent to rescue you and that is all that matters," Stride said coldly. "And even if we were part of the resistance, does it matter?"

"W-Well it's just that you guys don't seem like bad guys, so I assumed you were with the Emperor," the Ponyta said.

This statement caused Furno and Zero's eyes to widen, surprised to hear that someone believed that the Emperor was actually good. Furno looked like he wanted to say something, but Stride silenced him with a look.

"Anyway, thank you again for saving me," the Ponyta said, pulling out a small bag of money out of the blue satchel that she had on her shoulder. She then handed it to Zero, casting a wary look at the Sandshrew behind him. "Here's your reward for saving me. Whoever you guys are, I am in your debt."

With her piece said, the Ponyta trotted off, leaving the group alone.

"Well, I believe that went rather well," Stride said. "You rescued the client in time and managed to recruit a new teammate. I'd say that justifies a job well done."

"Yeah, but what did that Ponyta mean when she said that she was surprised that we weren't with the Emperor?" Furno asked. "It was like she thought that the Emperor was good."

"That's probable because that is what she believes," Stride said.

"What?" Zero asked in surprise. "But I thought the Emperor was corrupt and was causing villages and towns to lose money and stuff. Why would she think that he's a good guy?"

"Most of the Emperor's doings are kept under wraps," Stride explained. "While most do know about some of the Emperor's "shady" dealings, most do not know about his more... sinister works. Such as the kidnappings and disappearances. Though there are also some areas of the world where they believe that the Emperor is doing good in the world and support his decisions, despite the damage he causes."

"But how is he able to keep everything from the public?" Furno asked. "Surely others have to know what kind of monster he is."

"They do, but those who have tried to tell what the Emperor has and is doing have mysteriously disappeared. Because of those disappearances, most remain silent, or, the braver ones, join the one of the resistance divisions and work to overthrow the Emperor."

"Oh," Furno said. "I guess it's just surprising that there are those that support the Emperor."

"Yes, it is," Stride said solemnly. He then switched to a lighter tone. "Well, we should head back. I want you two to go to Monty's dojo to learn some new tricks and techniques. And we need to drop our little Sandshrew friend off at the daycare."

"Daycare?" Zero asked, looking at the shy Sandshrew. "What daycare."

"Damn," Stride cursed. "I knew there was something that I forgot to show you two. The daycare is where teams take wild Pokémon that have impressed upon them. The wild Pokémon stay there and are educated and trained so that they can help the teams that they are now part of. It's located on the fifth floor, just past the rooms."

"Educate them?" Furno asked. "You mean, like, teach them history and math."

"Well, some of that, but also things that will help them be able to live in modern society," Stride said. "Despite them being somewhat tame when they impress upon a sentient Pokémon, wild Pokémon are still wild. They could become a threat if something happens to the one that they impressed upon. That is the reason why we have a facility focused on training them."

"So will we get to see him while he's training?" Zero asked. Despite only knowing the little Sandshrew for a little less than an hour, he grew attached to the little guy.

"Yes, you will be able to visit him," Stride said with a small smile. "The, after he is fully educated, he will be allowed to join your team and live with you in your team's room, once you get a room of your own anyway."

"Okay," Zero said in relief, thankful that he would be able to visit Team Dawn Breaker's newest member.

"Now, let's head back and get this little guy situated," Stride said, gesturing to the Sandshrew.

"Hey, Stride?" Zero asked as they began to make there way back to the division.

"Yes, Zero?"

"Earlier, you said that we rescued the Ponyta in time. What did you mean by that?" Zero asked.

"What I meant was when a sentient Pokémon spends too long in a dungeon, they slowly begin to revert to their more primal state. After a while, they become just like the wild Pokémon that inhabit the dungeons."

"Wow," Furno said with wide eyes. "I didn't know _that_ happened."

"Yes, that's why it is important to rescue the client as soon as possible," Stride said. "Now if that's all, let's head back."

**Latios Division**

Team Dawn Breaker and Stride entered the division and set off towards the fifth floor. The whole time the Sandshrew held stayed behind Zero, overwhelmed by the amount of Pokémon in the base. The Sandshrew looked ready to bolt, but Zero patted his head reassuringly, effectively calming the mouse Pokémon. The group finally made it to the fifth floor, and after a few more minutes of walking, they came upon a facility that looked like a large indoor farm.

The area was surrounded by steel fence that kept the entire area surrounded. There were several biomes throughout the farm. There was a mountain biome, that was covered with large rocks and boulders, a forest biome, that was full of trees and bushes, a tundra biome, that was somehow covered in ice despite the warm temperature, a desert biome that was covered in sand, and there was even a water biome that had a large lake.

"Wow!" Furno gaped. "I didn't know there was a place like this in the division!"

"Yep, it's something that the division takes pride in," a voice said. The group turned and saw a Kangaskhan walking towards them, a kind smile on her face. "You wouldn't believe how long it took us to make this place," the Kangaskhan said. "My name is Karin, and I run the daycare."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Furno said politely. "My name is Furno and this is my friend Zero. We're Team Dawn Breaker."

"Oh, so you two are the new team that Stride is training," Karin said. She then addressed Stride with a smile. "It's good to see you passing on your knowledge to the younger generation. So, what can I do for you all today."

"Um, we're here to drop of a new recruit," Zero said, moving slightly so that the Kangaskhan could see the Sandshrew who, up to this point, had been hiding behind Zero.

"Oh, well aren't you a cutie," Karin cooed. "What's his name?"

"Name?" Zero asked.

"Well certainly. He needs a name, even if he's wild," Karin said. 'So what are you going to name him?"

Zero looked at the little Sandshrew for a while before coming up with a name. "Dusty," he said. "His name is Dusty."

"That's a good name," Karin said with a smile as she approached the newly dubbed Dusty. Dusty moved further behind Zero, looking at the larger Pokémon warily. Seeing this, Karin chuckled. "A shy one aye. Don't you worry, I've got something for you."

Karin then reached into her pouch and pulled out some kind of brown bean looking item. She then reached out her hand and held the bean in front of the Sandshrew. Dusty looked at the bean cautiously and sniffed it, before devouring the bean with gusto. Once done, the little Sandshrew chirped happily and smiled at Karin.

"Works every time," Karin said.

"What was that?" Zero asked, surprised at Dusty's reaction.

"That was a gummi," Karin said.

"What's a gummi?" Zero asked.

"Well, it's basically a candy that increases IQ," Karin explained. "You see there is something in the gummi that acts as a stimulant to one's brain, allowing them to learn faster. By feeding these to wild Pokémon, they are able to learn things quicker and, after a while, learn to talk."

"They can do all that?" Zero asked in shock.

"Yep," Karin said. "Gummis are truly wondrous things."

"Do they have the same effect on sentient Pokémon?" Furno asked.

"Yes, but not to the same extent as they do with wild Pokémon," Karin said. "Would you like to try one?"

"Yes, please!" Furno answered eagerly. "I've never had one, but I've heard that they're really good!"

Karin smiled and pulled out a red gummi and orange gummi, handing them to Furno and Zero respectively. "Here you go," she said. "There are nineteen total gummis, one for each type and one extra one that is loved by all called a wonder gummis. The red gummi is loved by fire types and the orange one is loved by fighting types. Go ahead and try them."

Furno nodded and stuffed the candy in his mouth, a look of bliss spreading across his face. Zero eyed the candy cautiously before nibbling the end. Zero's eyes widened at the sweet taste of the candy. He then preceded to shove the rest of the bean in his mouth, much like Furno did a second ago. He was so caught up in the flavor that he accidentally bit his own paw, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"I take it you like it?" Stride chuckled, causing Zero to blush in embarrassment.

"That was sooo good," Furno moaned in delight. "Can we have more?"

"Sorry, but no," Karin said. "Each gummi cost eight hundred poké, so I can't just hand them out."

"They cost _that_ much?!" Furno all, but shouted. "Who pays for it all?!"

"The division pays for all of the maintenance for the daycare, such as the icy rocks that are used to make the tundra biome and the various crystals that provide heat and allow plants to grow inside," Karin explained. "While the fees for the care of the Pokémon are provided by the teams that bring them here."

"Wait, _we_ pay for it?!" Furno asked. "How much does it usually cost?!"

"It differs for each Pokémon that is brought here, but it's usually around forty eight hundred poké," Karin said nonchalantly.

Furno and Zero gaped at Karin's response. "F-Forty eight h-hundred?" Furno stuttered. "We don't have that kind of money!"

"Don't worry. You don't have to pay it all at once" Karin said. "You can pay for it bit by bit."

"Thank Arceus," Furno said, placing a hand over his heart. "I was worried there for a while."

"Now that all of that is taken care of, I believe it is time we depart," Stride said.

"Right," Zero said before kneeling in front of Dusty. "Dusty, I want you to stay here with Karin." Dusty's eyes widened and he immediately began to chirp and squeak in protest, only to stop when Zero held up a paw. "That doesn't mean that I'm abandoning you. You just have to stay here until Karin deems you ready to leave. Don't worry, I'll come and visit when I can, okay?"

Dusty looked at him with big eyes. He then bowed his head in acceptance and moved to stand by Karin. Karin gave the little Pokémon a small smile and patted his head reassuringly.

"Don't worry little one," she said. "You'll be out of here before you know it." She then turned to Stride and Team Dawn Breaker. "He will be in good hands. Feel free to visit any time."

"Thank you for your assistance," Stride said. He then turned to his charges. "Now, let's get you two to Monty's."

"It's good to see you two again," the Ditto, that was currently in his Latios form, said.

"Good to see you too," Furno said with a smile.

"So, what can I do for you two today?" Monty asked, transforming into a Machoke.

"Stride wanted us to learn some new techniques and moves," Furno said.

"Hmm," Monty said, stroking his chin. "I believe I got a few techniques that you two can learn. First, Furno, I'll start with you. I'll teach you flame wheel." Monty then transformed into a Chimchar. "Now flame wheel," Monty explained. "requires you to be able to roll into a ball and use your flames to propel you forward."

Monty then leapt into the air and did a front flip. As he was in the air, he shot out flames from his mouth as he flipped. As he flipped, his flames completely engulfed his body, giving him the shape of a wheel. He hit the ground and immediately shot forward. He then slammed into a stalagmite, completely destroying it.

"That is flame wheel," Monty said, coming out of his attack. "When you master this technique you can actually change the direction you're traveling in."

"Cool," Furno said with stars in his eyes. He immediately tried to do the technique, but before he could even begin to shoot flames from his mouth, he landed on his face.

"You expelled your flames too late," Monty lectured. "Timing is everything to this technique. You have to expel you flames just as you begin your flip. Too soon and you'll be sent flying and too late, as you now know, and you'll hit the ground before you can even use your flames."

"Okay," Furno said, rubbing his forehead. He leapt into the air again, but this time instead of falling face first into the ground, he managed to shoot flames from his mouth. However, he expelled his flames to early and was sent rocketing into the air before he landed on his back.

"Furno!" Zero shouted, rushing to his friends side. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," Furno groaned, sitting up. "I guess I unleashed my flames too early this time."

"Yes, you did," Monty sad. "You also used to much power. While pushing a lot of power into the attack will give it more power, you are just learning to use this technique. Because you are just learning to use this attack, it would be better to cut back on the power you put into it.

Furno nodded and Zero stepped back in order to give Furno room to try again. Furno took a deep breath and leapt into the air and this time he expelled his flames at the right moment. The flames engulfed the young Chimchar and took the shape of a wheel, though it was considerably smaller that Monty's. When Furno hit the ground he attempted to move forward, but his flames almost immediately dispelled, causing Furno to land in a heap on the floor.

"A good attempt," Monty said. "For now I want you to just try to form the wheel and not move forward. By doing this you will be able to make the technique more stable.."

"Okay," Furno said.

"Now as Furno works on that, Zero, come with me," Monty said, leading Zero a few yards away from Furno so that he could practice without fear of hurting them.

"What will I be doing on?" Zero asked.

"You," Monty began, transforming into a Riolu. "Will be having a spar with me. No moves. Just good old fashion fisticuffs."

"W-What?" Zero asked in surprise.

"Come at me with everything you've got!" Monty said as he charged Zero.

Zero yelped in surprise and barely dodged a punch from Monty. Monty kept up his assault and sent a kick towards Zero's head, forcing the younger Pokémon to leap back. Zero managed to snap out of his shock and ran at Monty with a quick attack. However, Monty sidestepped the attack, causing Zero to stumble forward. Just as Zero turned Monty had dropped low to the ground and delivered a spinning kick to Zero's leg, causing Zero to fall.

Zero pushed himself to his feet and immediately leapt back to avoid and ax kick from Monty.

"Come on, you can do better than that," Monty taunted as he kicked Zero in the stomach.

Zero doubled over from the attack, but quickly got to his feet and jumped away in order to put some distance between himself and the transformed Ditto. Monty, however, was not about to give Zero anytime to recover. He dashed forward and attempted to punch Zero, forcing the little Riolu to jump to the side. Zero then ran forward and aimed a straight kick to Monty's gut. Monty merely batted Zero's leg away and punched the young Riolu in the face.

Zero reeled back from the hit and held a paw to his abused face. He shook off the pain and sent a straight punch to Monty's stomach, only for the same thing to occur.

"You're too predictable," Monty said. Zero ignored Monty and ran at him again, only to have the air knocked out of his longs by a well placed kick from Monty.

"You run straight at your opponent and aim for the same spot over and over again. While this can work against most wild Pokémon, any sentient Pokémon will notice your pattern of attack and counter it," Monty continued. "When you fight, try to through in various types of techniques, not just straight punches and kicks. Try using feints or leg sweeps to catch you opponent off guard."

Zero nodded and dashed forward threw a punch at Monty. Thinking that Zero had ignored his advice, Monty side and made to grab the approaching fist only to be shocked when he saw Zero's foot coming towards his face through his peripheral vision. Had Monty not had years of experience, he would have been been hit. Monty leaned back and Zero's kick went over his head, missing by inches.

Monty jumped back and gave Zero an appreciative look. "Nicely done," the elder Pokémon commented. "I was genuinely surprised by that. Don't let it go to your head," Monty added, seeing Zero gain a slightly smug look. "Yes you managed to catch me off guard, but, as you saw, I was still able to avoid your attack and , if wanted to, I could have countered. Never get cocky in a fight, it will only get you killed."

Zero nodded and got back into a fighting stance. Seeing this Monty smiled and slipped into his own fighting stance. The duo stared at each other for a solid minute before they both charged each other.

Monty sent a round house kick at Zero's head, forcing Zero to duck. Zero retaliated by sending a right hook at Monty. Monty brought up his left arm and blocked Zero's fist. He then hit Zero in the chest with a palm strike, causing Zero to stumble back.

Zero recovered from the hit and tried to use another feint. This time he lashed out with his right fist, hoping to distract the Ditto so that he could then hit him with an uppercut with his left. Unfortunately for Zero, Monty saw through his feint and before Zero could hit him, Monty caught his left fist and kicked Zero in the chest, forcing him back. Monty then grabbed Zero's arm as he was stumbling back and began to spin him around. Monty then stuck out his foot and tripped Zero as he was spun, causing Zero to fall flat on his face.

"Never let your enemy get a hold of you," Monty said, stepping back as Zero leapt to his feet. "Allowing an enemy to get a hold of you gives them power. By giving them power, they battle shifts in their favor."

Zero jumped at Monty and attempted to kick Monty in the head. Monty managed to catch Zero's foot and then tossed the Riolu behind him. Zero flipped in the air and landed in a crouch before running at Monty again.

"Good, good," Monty said as he dodged a punch from Zero. "Keep attacking, don't give your opponent a chance to react."

Monty suddenly stepped to his left and attempted to kick Zero in the side. Instinctively, Zero brought up his arm and blocked the kick. Zero then twisted his arm so that he could grasp Monty's leg. He then pulled Monty forward and attempted to make Monty lose his balance. Monty stumbled forward, but slammed his foot onto the ground, stabilizing himself. He then leapt into the air, his foot still in Zero's grasp, and hit Zero with a bicycle kick, causing Zero to let go of Monty's foot and fall back.

"Always expect the unexpected," Monty said as Zero got to his feet. "There is always a way to get out of a situation, be it by strength or cunning. It is important that you are constantly analyzing your opponent during a fight, that way, even if you are caught of guard, you are able to react accordingly."

Zero ran at Monty, but instead of kicking or punching, Zero did a slide tackle, aiming for Monty's feet. Monty, surprised by this, jumped into the air to avoid the slide tackle. Zero then spun on the kicked out with his leading leg and spun around until he was facing the opposite direction in a kneeling position. As Monty fell back to the ground, Zero ran forward and tried to punch Monty as he landed. Monty spun around so that he was facing Zero and fell back, causing Zero's punch to go over him.

Time seemed to slow as Monty fell onto the ground. Monty used the momentum of his fall to push himself back onto his shoulders. He then bought his legs to his chest before kicking out, pushing both feet into Zero's gut. The air was forcibly removed from Zero's lungs as he was sent flying several meters back. Zero hit the ground with a loud thud, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Are you alright?" Monty said concerned, shifting to his Chansey form as he looked over Zero. "I put more force into that kick than I meant to."

"I'm... okay," Zero gasped out as he continued to hold his stomach. "I just need... a couple minutes to recover."

Monty sighed, switching into a Monferno. "Fighting types and there stubbornness," Monty said in exasperation. "Okay, you can relax while I help out Furno."

Zero nodded, but remained where he was as he was still in pain. Monty walked over to Furno who was breathing heavily with a fairly large bruise on his forehead from falling on his face several times.

"How is your flame wheel coming along?" Monty asked Furno.

"It's going well," Furno said. "I can form it almost one hundred percent of the time without falling."

"Show me."

Furno nodded and leapt into the air, preforming a front flip. He then opened his mouth, spewing flames that accelerated his flip. The flames engulfed Furno's body, creating a wheel. The flame wheel touched the ground and stayed there for a while before the flames faded and Furno stumbled forward slightly.

"Very good. You've made a lot of progress in such a short period of time," Monty commented. Now I want you to try and move forward a few feet. The key to moving while you roll is to add a little more power to your flames. This will allow you to move forward. When you have more experience with this technique you will be able to change your direction by slightly angling your flames, but for now focus on moving forward."

Furno nodded and tried again, this time getting a little further than before.

"Try using a little more power," Monty said helpfully.

Furno did this, and this time he rocketed forward and slammed into the wall with a loud crash.

"Owww," Furno moaned in pain, rubbing his forehead, that now sported a rather large bruise.

"That was a little too much power," Monty chuckled, moving to help the chimp Pokémon.

"I realize that," Furno grumbled, excepting Monty's help. "At least I managed to move that time."

"True, though you did crash into a wall," Monty said, earning a small glare from Furno. "Even so, most Pokémon learning this move for the first time are usually still trying to form the wheel itself. You learn very quickly."

"Thanks," Furno said, blushing from the compliment. He then noticed that Zero was still laying on his back. "Is Zero okay?"

"He's fine. He just needs some time to rest," Monty reassured.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why are you personally training him while you just give me a move to work on," Furno asked.

"Because he's a fighting type." Seeing the confused look that he was getting from Furno, Monty elaborated. "You see, fighting types are mainly up close fighters. Because of that they need to know how to fight in close quarters. Just teaching them a move would be pointless if they did not how to use it in close quarters. You, on the other hand, don't have to worry that much about fighting close range. While the majority of your moves are close range, you also have a long range attack to help out if you are in a pinch. Zero does not have such a move so he needs to know how to fight in close quarters."

"But aren't there long range fighting type moves?" Furno asked.

"There are, but Zero isn't strong enough to be able to control such attacks at he current level," Monty said sagely. "Now I want you to focus on using the right amount of power to keep you moving forward slowly. Don't rush it, just focus on moving slowly."

Furno bowed his head in understanding and took a deep breath. He then jumped and formed the flame wheel. He touched the ground and slowly began to move forward. As he moved the flames that surrounded Furno began to splutter and weaken.

"Keep pushing Furno!" Monty encouraged. "Add a little more power to it!"

The flames around Furno flared once before stabilizing and reformed the wheel shape. Furno moved about a couple yards before the flames around him completely dissipated and Furno stumbled out.

"Very good Furno!" Monty said, clapping his hands. "I am impressed that you've made such progress in such a short period of time."

"Thanks," Furno said with a sheepish smile.

"Good job Furno," Zero said, walking over the duo having recovered from his spar.

"Thanks Zero," Furno said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just tired," Zero said. "I'm good now though."

"Well if you're okay now, then let's pick up where we left off," Monty said, turning back into a Riolu. "Furno, I want you to continue with your flame wheel training. Keep moving slowly until you are able to move without your flames faltering. Then you may increase your speed, but not by much."

"Yes sir!" Furno said with a mock salute, causing Monty to chuckle at the young Chimchar's antics.

"As for you," Monty said, turning back to Zero. "Shall we begin."

Zero gulped, but nodded. Deep down he had a feeling that this was going to hurt.

**Author's notes**

Hey guys, AuraFighter here. I just wanted to let you all know that some moves, such as; tackle, scratch, headbutt, karate chop, low sweep, close combat, etc., will not be counted as moves in this story. My reason for this is because those attacks do not require any special energy or power and anyone, including humans, can use these 'moves'. Also, moves like karate chop or low sweep are merely techniques that can be used in a fight by anyone. Because of that, any Pokémon can use these techniques, as you saw when Monty 'used' low sweep on Zero when they were not supposed to be using moves. Thank you all for your support.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

The Gallade

"Never let your opponent out of your sight, Furno!" Stride shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Furno as he dodged a barrage of golden stars.

"Zero, make your attacks more fluid! Blend them together so you don't waste movements!" Stride coached.

"Got it!" Zero called back as he kicked a Zigzagoon away.

Three days had passed since Team Dawn Breaker had rescued the Ponyta from Barren Canyon and they have been busy since. Over the past three days they took a D-rank rescue mission and two C-rank retrieval missions. When they returned, they were immediately sent to Monty's dojo for more training and each night they went to bed sore and tired. Though they could not complain seeing as they were becoming stronger each passing day. Furno could now use flame wheel in battle, though he could only move straight, and Zero now new several fighting tactics that could aid him in a fight.

Currently, Team Dawn Breaker and Stride were on the eighth floor of a dungeon called Golden Plains, a dungeon known for its golden grasses and trees, though there were very few trees their, in search of a missing defense scarf, which was currently located on the far side of the clearing that they were currently in. The only thing that stood in their way was a group of wild Pokémon consisting of an Aipom, two Zigzagoon, three Weedle, and a Dedenne.

Furno dodged another swift from the Aipom and sent a wave embers at the group of Weedle, causing them to screech in pain. He then leapt back in order to dodge the Aipom that attempted to scratch him. Furno responded by using fury swipes, a move he accidentally learned when he was training with Monty. Before the Aipom could recover, Furno used flame wheel and slammed into the long tail Pokémon.

The Aipom cried out in pain and fell unconscious. Furno was about to turn on the Weedle group when he felt something latch on to his arm. He looked down and saw a silk thread attached to his arm. He followed the silk and saw that one of the Weedle had shot it at him. Before he could remove the thread, the other two Weedle shot out their own threads at Furno and pinned his arms to his sides. The Weedle then began to pull Furno towards them with surprising strength. Furno struggled, but was unable to break the surprisingly strong thread.

Thinking quickly, Furno jumped up and used flame wheel. The flames began to burn through the thread, but not before the spinning of the flame wheel pulled the group of bug Pokémon into the flames. After a couple seconds of maintaining the attack, Furno allowed the flames to dissipate, revealing three burned and unconscious Weedle.

Meanwhile, Zero had knocked out one of the Zigzagoon and was currently fighting the last Zigzagoon and the Dedenne. The Zigzagoon attempted to ram into Zero, but the Riolu sidestepped and kicked the tiny raccoon Pokémon in the stomach, causing it to stumble. Zero was then forced to jump back in order to dodge a thunder shock sent by the Dedenne. Zero landed on his feet and instantly kicked off the grounded and raced towards the antenna Pokémon with quick attack.

The Dedenne had no time to react and was sent flying into a tree from Zero's attack. Zero was about to run at the Dedenne, but heard the Zigzagoon trying to sneak up on him from behind. The Zigzagoon growled before pouncing at Zero. Zero spun around and slammed a force palm into the Zigzagoon's stomach just as it was about to land on him. The Zigzagoon howled in pain as it was sent tumbling through the air before hitting the ground, unconscious.

Before Zero could pat himself on the back, he was hit by a small bolt of lightning. Zero's body was racked with convulsions as electricity was sent through his body. When the attack finally stopped, Zero's body was still twitching from the electricity. The Dedenne chattered in excitement, thinking that it had won, and charged Zero. Zero shook off the feeling and sidestepped around the Dedenne before using shadow claw on the surprised Dedenne.

The Dedenne gave a squeak of surprise and pain before falling over.

"Nicely done you two," Stride said, approaching the duo.

"Thanks," Furno panted.

"I can tell just by looking at you two that you are exhausted. I think that you two deserve break," Stride chuckled. He knew that he was pushing them hard the past few days, especially by taking them to an eight floor dungeon. Because of this, he thought that the duo deserved a reward. "When we get back, you won't have to do any extra training with Monty, and I'll get your mission for tomorrow. You guys can just use the rest and relax."

"Alright!" Furno shouted in glee, all fatigue seemingly disappearing.

**Latios Division**

"Ahhh, this is nice," Furno sighed in contentment as he sat down. After he and Zero returned to the division they immediately headed to the mess hall to relax and eat. "After almost a whole week of constant training after missions, I really needed this break."

"I agree," Zero said, sitting next to his friend and teammate. "It feels good to just relax after a mission."

"Yeah," Furno agreed.

"Hey guys!" The two members of Team Dawn Breaker turned and saw Quill approaching them.

"Hey Quill!" Furno said, waving to his friend. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Quill said, sitting down across from Zero. "Some of the other trainees and I were given an assignment to shadow an existing team on a mission."

"Really? Cool!" Furno said. "Have asked anyone yet?"

Quill's gained a slightly depressed expression at Furno's question. "Not yet," he sighed. "I want to ask one of the more experienced teams, but I'm afraid that they'll say no."

"Why are you limiting yourself by only asking the more experienced teams?" Furno questioned. "Why not just ask any team?"

"Because I feel like I could learn more from a more experienced team, you know?" Quill said. "If I can go on a mission with one of the more experienced teams, I could pick up tricks and tactics that can help me be the best that I can be."

"Maybe you can ask Team Surge," Furno suggested. "I'm sure they would be okay with you going with them.

Zero had to force himself not to laugh at the thought of Seth going on a mission with Quill. He had a sinking feeling that Seth might try and kill the energetic Quilladin if left alone with him for too long.

"I would, but I heard that Team Surge was making constant trips to Razed Ridge," Quill said. "It would be way to dangerous for me to go someplace like that. I was thinking of asking Team Tempest or even Team Torrent, but I don't know..."

Zero suppressed a shudder at the mention of Team Torrent. He still remembered the feeling of unease that he got from Razor. While it did not feel evil per say, it did not feel pleasant. Zero shook himself out of his thoughts and tuned back into the conversation.

"Well maybe there's some other team that you can ask," Furno said encouragingly.

"Yeah... maybe," Quill said, gaining a pensive look. His eyes then widened as he got an idea. "I got it!" Quill shouted, startling Furno and Zero. "I'll join you two!"

"W-What?!" Furno asked in shock while Zero was equally shocked.

"It's perfect!" Quill said. "You guys are being trained by Stride, so if I go with you I can learn from him! Plus, with me their, you can finish the mission faster! It's a win, win!"

"I don't know," Furno said. "What do you think Zero?"

"Please, please, please let me shadow you guys!" Quill pleaded, getting on his knees, much to Zero's embarrassment. "I'll do anything! I'll even hold the pack!"

"Umm... I guess it's okay," Zero said awkwardly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank, you!" Quill said, jumping to his feet and crushing a startled Zero in a bone crushing hug. "You won't regret it."

**Shrouded Forest**

The next morning Team Dawn Breaker, along with Quill, and Stride were making their way past Scared Field and into Shrouded Forest.

"This is so exciting!" Quill said giddily, shouldering the bag that he now carried instead of Zero, something that the young Riolu was happy about. "I can't believe I'm going on a B-rank! This is awesome!"

"Yes, I originally was going to use this as a test for Furno and Zero to see how far they have come, but with you here, it will most likely be easier for you all," Stride said.

"Sorry we didn't okay it with you Stride," Furno said.

"It's your team, you are allowed to make choices without referring to me," Stride said.

"I'm still a little worried about this mission," Furno said. "We've only done D and a couple C-rank missions. Will we be okay?"

"Don't worry," Quill said. "You've got me with you guys."

"While it's good to be confident, you should be careful," Stride warned. "Being overconfident could lead to dire consequence."

"I know," Quill said, calming down slightly. "I'm just so excited. I've always dreamed of exploring dungeons like the exploration teams of old."

"Exploration teams?" Zero asked. "What are those?"

"You don't know what an exploration team is?!" Quill asked aghast. At Zero's deadpan expression, Quill scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, right. Amnesia. Well exploration teams were teams created by the guild federation to rescue those in need and explore the world."

"So they're like resistance teams?" Zero asked.

"Sorta' except, on top of rescuing others, they would also explore the worlds dungeons and discover the treasures and secrets that they held," Quill said.

"Exploration teams came into being when the first Emperor had control over the land," Stride added. "He founded the guild federation in hopes that the world would be at peace. However, shortly after the Dark Emperor took control, he disbanded the the federation. Several guilds tried to stay open, despite not receiving funding from the federation. If I recall correctly there was one guild in particular that refused to disband."

"Which guild was it?" Furno asked.

"I believe it was the Wigglytuff Guild," Stride answered. "They fought till the bitter end, rescuing those in need and helping everyone. Eventually, the Dark Emperor became fed up with them and eradicated them."

"H-He e-eradicated them?" Furno stated in shock. "But they were helping others!"

"They were going against the Emperor's wishes," Stride said. "By remaining open, others were inspired and he slowly began to lose power over people. He saw them as a threat to his rein, so he 'reestablished his dominance' and got rid of them."

Zero clenched his paws into fists as he allowed this information to sink in. He knew that the Emperor had done some terrible things, but this was beyond evil. For someone to completely eradicate a group of Pokémon that were only helping others was unforgivable.

"Let's not dwell on the past," Stride said, pulling Zero from his thoughts. "Let us focus on the task at hand. Today's mission will be a test of sorts for you three. It was originally supposed to be just for Zero and Furno, but since Quill joined your team, this might be a little easier than it would have been."

"What's the mission?" Furno asked.

"We're heading to Lush Forest," Stride said.

"Lush Forest?" Furno asked in disbelief. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Don't let the name fool you," Stride warned. "Lush Forest is full of grass, bug, and several flying types. This dungeon also has ten floors, making it one of the higher tier dungeons. Do _not _take this dungeon likely."

**Lush Forest F1**

"Here we are," Stride said. "Welcome to Lush Forest."

"I see why it's called that," Zero said offhandedly

All around them were large trees covered in bright green leaves. The grass was also bright green and grew up to Zero's knees. The paths that led through the dungeon were devoid of grass, but the ground was still dark brown, indicating that the soil was still fertile. A breeze blew through the dungeon, bringing with it the smell of fresh flowers. The sounds of bird Pokémon chirping could be heard throughout the dungeon, and while it was relaxing, it confirmed that there were indeed flying types present.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Furno said, taking everything in.

"Yes, it is," Stride said, frowning slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Zero asked Stride, noticing the Greninja's frown.

"...Yeah, I just got a weird since of foreboding," Stride said. He shook his head and gave his charges a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay, if you say so," Zero said, furrowing his brows, obviously not convinced by Stride's statement.

"Anyway, your objective is to locate a zinc band that was lost somewhere near the seventh floor. Though it might be on a different floor now," Stride said.

"Why would it be on a different floor?" Furno asked.

"Dungeons change randomly, shifting not only items, but also Pokémon," Quill recited. "Because of this, lost items and Pokémon, when in the dungeon too long, can appear on random floors, though they usually end up deeper in the dungeon. That and wild Pokémon could have taken the item and moved to a different floor."

"Very good Quill," Stride said, causing Quill to blush. "What Quill said is correct, the item could very well be as far in as the tenth floor."

"I hope it's not that far in. I don't think I could handle going through ten floors," Furno said.

"Don't worry," Stride reassured. "If things get bad, I'll step in."

"Okay," Furno said, slightly more confident. "Well let's get going."

Zero and Quill nodded and the group set off down a random path.

"This is odd," Stride said after about thirty minutes of walking through the dungeon.

"What is?" Furno asked.

"We've been walking for about a half an hour and we have not encountered a single Pokémon," Stride said with a frown.

"That is odd," Quill said, looking around. "From what I've heard, it's very uncommon to go for so long without seeing at least some sign of wild Pokémon."

"Do you think something could have happened to the wild Pokémon here?" Furno asked.

"The only thing I can think of is if someone entered this dungeon earlier and knocked out all of the Pokémon here." Stride said. "But for that to happen, they would have had to enter the dungeon minutes prior to us, or at the same time."

"Well that's good for us right?" Zero asked. "That means we can get through the dungeon faster."

"That is true, but this is still unsettling," Stride said. "I'm probably just being paranoid. Let's continue."

With that, Team Dawn Breaker and Quill set off again down a path. Stride, on the other hand, lingered in the area a little longer. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at a nearby tree as if trying to see past it. After a few seconds, he looked away from the tree and walked after his three charges, unable to shake the feeling that he was being watched.

**Lush Forest F5**

"This is getting ridiculous," Stride said as the group entered the next floor. "We gone through four floors and still no wild Pokémon!"

"That _is_ weird," Furno said. "We've never gone through a dungeon without encountering a single Pokémon."

"I guess someone _did_ just go through the dungeon," Quill said.

"Yes," Stride said, turning around and gazing into the trees.

"Do you think we're being followed?" Zero asked, surprising Stride.

"What?" Stride asked. "What makes you think that?"

"You've been looking at the trees throughout the whole dungeon," Zero said.

"Heh, I should have known that you'd see that," Stride chuckled. "I'm honestly not sure if someone is following us. It is usually almost impossible to follow someone in a dungeon unless you're near them."

"But you managed to follow us through that dungeon when we first met you," Furno pointed out.

"Yes, but then Bolt and I were just going through the dungeon and planning on waiting for you at the exit," Stride said. "Plus when someone enters a new floor after someone else, you end up in a different section of the floor, making it harder to find who you are following."

"Wow. I didn't realize that dungeons were that confusing," Zero said.

"That's what make dungeons so dangerous," Stride said. "They are unpredictable and very easy to get lost in. That is why we must be careful whenever we enter a dungeon."

Before anymore could be said a loud chirping cry came from a nearby tree. The group looked up in time to see a brown blur heading straight towards them.

The group instantly jumped back to avoid the speeding brown object. The object hit the ground with a crash, causing dust to stir up. When the dust finally settled the speeding object was actually a Pidgeotto, that was now glaring at them.

"Finally, a Pokémon!" Quill exclaimed.

The Pidgeotto shrieked in outrage that its attack missed and flew at Zero, its beak glowing white. Zero instinctively leapt to the side, causing the Pidgeotto's attack to hit a tree, causing the feral bird to get stuck in the bark.

"Nice one Zero," Quill said. "Ha! It's stuck!"

"Not for long," Stride said, pointing to the Pidgeotto that was currently trying to wrench its beak out of the tree. "Zero, Quill, that Pidgeotto has a type advantage over both of you, so be careful."

The two nodded and the three young resistance members turned their attention to the struggling flying type. The Pidgeotto finally managed to wrench its beak from the tree and glared at the three Pokémon. With a shriek the Pidgeotto flew at them with another peck attack.

The three leapt in different directions to avoid the attack,causing the Pidgeotto to miss. As he jumped away, Furno turned his head and fired an ember at the Pidgeotto as it passed by. The small balls of fire hit the Pidgeotto's wing, eliciting a pained cry from the flying type and causing it to crash into the ground. Zero ran at the downed bird Pokémon, hoping to hit it while it was on the ground, but the Pidgeotto managed to take off into he air before Zero could land a hit.

The Pidgeotto climbed into the air before it turned and glared at the assembled Pokémon. It then began to beat its wing even faster, creating a powerful gust of wind that slammed into the three unprepared Pokémon, causing all three of them to go flying back.

The attack did a major amount of damage to Zero and Quill, but not enough to knock them out. The three resistance members got to their feet and tried to ignore the pain coursing through them. Seeing the three Pokémon struggling to get to their feet, the Pidgeotto dive-bombed the trio, its wings glowing white. Seeing the approaching bird Pokémon, Quill unleashed a pin missile attack and Furno shot a barrage of embers at the Pidgeotto.

The small, red balls of fire and the light green needles hurtled towards the approaching bird Pokémon and impacted against it, causing a small explosion. The Pidgeotto fell from the sky and hit the ground, giving off a shrill shriek of pain. However, the Pidgeotto shook off its pain and glared at the trio. Before it could do anything, Zero dashed forward with a quick attack and slammed into the bird Pokémon. As the Pidgeotto stumbled back, Zero sent a powerful haymaker at the Pidgeotto's head, hitting it right above its beak.

The Pidgeotto gave a shriek of pain and outrage before it glared at Zero. Before the Riolu could leap back, the Pidgeotto swung its wing at him and hit Zero with a devastating wing attack.

Zero cried out in pain as he was sent tumbling back. The Pidgeotto then tried to attack the downed Riolu, but it was forced to fly back when an wave of embers appeared in front of it, causing the Pidgeotto to screech in outrage. It then swerved to the left to avoid a pair of bright green vines that shot out of Quill's neck.

The Pidgeotto then flew into the air and began to beat its wings faster.

"It's about to use gust again!" Furno shouted.

"Quill!" Zero shouted, his mind racing a mile a minute. "Use your vine whip attack to pull the Pidgeotto back to the ground!"

Quill nodded used vine whip, the two green vines shooting out from his neck and heading towards the airborne Pokémon. The vines wrapped themselves around the Pidgeotto's foot and with a powerful tug, Quill pulled the Pidgeotto to the ground, stopping the bird Pokémon's attack.

"Now Furno!" Zero shouted.

Furno nodded in understanding before jumping up in the air and forming a wheel of fire. Furno then charged towards the grounded bird Pokémon and slammed into it.

The Pidgeotto gave one final cry before it slumped over into unconsciousness.

"Whew," Quill said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "That thing was tough.

"I didn't know flying type moves hurt so much," Zero said, wincing in pain as he pushed himself to one knee.

"I see now why this is a B-rank mission," Furno said. "We'll have to be more careful in case there are more wild Pok-"

Furno was cut off by a barrage of seeds slamming into his back. Furno cried out in pain and fell forward, startling Quill and Zero. They turned and saw a Bulbasaur charging at them. Quill reacted instantly by firing a barrage of glowing green needles at the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur jumped out of the way and lashed out at Quill with its own vine whip attack. Quill brought up his arms up in defense and he winced when the vines hit his arms.

The Bulbasaur continued towards the group and slammed into Quill, causing the Quilladin to stumble back. Quill recovered quickly and brought his arm down upon the Bulbasaur. As his arm descended, it gained a bright white glow. The needle arm slammed into the Bulbasaur, smashing it into the ground.

Quill smirked in victory, but his expression then turned to one of horror when a dark purple powder erupted from the Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Quill in the face. Quill stumbled back from the Bulbasaur and winced as what seemed like purple electricity surrounded Quill.

"Poison powder," Quill said, wincing in pain.

Before he could recover the Bulbasaur tackled him again, this time causing the Quilladin to fall on his back. Before the Bulbasaur could do more, the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps came from behind it. Just as it turned around, Zero slammed into it with a quick attack, causing the Bulbasaur to tumbled back a few meters.

The Bulbasaur got up and shot a bullet seed attack at Zero. Zero ran towards the seeds, weaving in and out of them, effectively avoiding the attack. Zero then got in front of the Bulbasaur and reared his fist back, a spiraling blue energy surrounding it. He then punched the Bulbasaur with his energy covered fist, causing a small explosion and sending the Bulbasaur crashing into a tree.

"What was that?" Zero asked in awe, gazing at his paw, the blue energy slowly fading away.

"That was reversal," Quill grunted, getting to his feet. "It's a fighting type move that becomes stronger the less health the user has."

Zero opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a low growl. Quill and Zero turned and saw the the Bulbasaur was slowly getting to its feet. It leveled a glare at Zero, but before it could do anything a wave of embers impacted the seed Pokémon, causing the wild Pokémon to fall over.

"That's for the cheap shot," Furno huffed, walking over to his two friends.

"Nice one Furno," Quill laughed. He then winced when he felt the effects of the poison.

"Are you okay Quill?" Furno asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm just a little poisoned," Quill said, giving them a weak smile.

"Good job you three," Stride said approaching the trio, handing them all three oran berries and a pecha berry to Quill. "You did very good in handling those two Pokémon. Zero, you did a very good job leading your team and coming up with a solution to defeat that Pidgeotto. I am also impressed that you learned a new move. That joy ribbon seems to work well for you."

"Thanks," Zero said bashfully.

"I'm sure that you now see why this mission is a B-rank," Stride said. "As you saw, every Pokémon stronger or as strong as that Bulbasaur you just fought. You have to be careful when dealing with them. That is if we _find_ any other Pokémon," Stride added as an after thought. "Anyway let us continue."

**Lush Forest F10**

The group progressed through the dungeon at a steady pace. They only encountered eight other Pokémon throughout their trek, much do Team Dawn Breaker's relief and Stride's worry. The Pokémon they encountered were mainly grass types, with the exception of a Butterfree, which was a lot stronger than the trio initially thought, especially after it managed a low powered confusion that nearly put Zero out of commission.

When they arrived on the seventh floor, the group went searched the entire floor and could not find the item. In the end Stride said that they should try another floor. They continued to search the remaining floors, but could not find the item.

Throughout their trek, Stride was unable to shake the feeling that they were being followed. He would constantly look behind them or look deep into the trees as if he was trying to catch who or whatever was following off guard. Zero seemed to be the only one that noticed Stride's constant looks, but remained silent.

Upon reaching the final floor the saw that the entire floor was a rather large clearing surrounded by a ring of trees with a single exit across from them that lead to the exit of the forest. The group looked around, but could not see any sign of the zinc band.

"Where is it?!" Furno asked in annoyance. "We've gone through this entire dungeon and we _still_ can't find it!"

"Do you think that one of the wild Pokémon took it?" Zero asked.

"Unlikely," Stride said. "Though they are primitive, they usually only take food items as equipment hold no value for them."

"So, do you think that the one who cleared the dungeon before us took it?" Quill asked.

"That is a possibility," Stride said, looking towards the trees. "Though a believe that the one who took the band is still here. Isn't that right?" Stride directed his question towards the trees.

Silence rang out through the clearing, the only sound that could be heard. The three younger members of the resistance looked at the trees then to Stride, confusion written on their faces. Furno was about to comment when a dark chuckle rang throughout the clearing, startling the three rookie members.

"How very perceptive of you Stride," a voice said. "Though I expect nothing less from one of the most prestigious resistance members."

"That voice," Stride whispered, turning towards where the voice came from. "I know that voice."

"I would hope so. After all..." A figure stepped out from behind a tree. "We have... history together."

When the group locked onto the figure they saw that the speaker was a Gallade with a long scar across his left eye and a silver band in his hand. Upon seeing the Gallade, Stride visibly paled before he glared at the Gallade while Furno audibly gasped.

"Aster," Stride growled.

"You do remember me," the Gallade said in mock happiness. "I'm so _flattered_."

"What are you doing here?" Stride said with such venom that it startled the three rookie members.

"What? Can't I see my old friend?" Aster asked mockingly.

"We are not friends, so just cut the crap!" Stride growled.

"Always to the point aren't you Stride?" Aster sighed. "I gained a tip that a certain Chimchar, that was supposed to join the Emperor's infantry, was sighted close to this area." Aster's looked directly at Furno, causing the young Chimchar to shiver. "I can see that my informant was correct."

Aster took a step forward towards the group, but before he could do anything, Zero stepped in front of Furno, growling dangerously at the Gallade, an act that horrified Stride.

"Oho!" Aster exclaimed when he saw Zero. "A Riolu! Such a rare sight now a days. He would make a perfect addition to the infantry!"

At this, Zero's growl intensified. The aura of anger that Zero unknowingly used when he first encountered Brier emanated from him, causing Aster's smirk to widened.

"And one that can use his emotions in such a way," Aster said. "A truly spectacular find."

"Enough!" Stride shouted, blocking Zero and Furno from Aster's view. "If you want them you have to go through me first!"

"That can be arranged," Aster said with a sinister smirk. Both he and Stride looked at each other, one in amusement, and the other in anger. They seemed to have a silent battle of wills. The tension between the two elder Pokémon rose and the three rookies felt as if they were suffocating under the pressure. The two of them continued to stare at each other until Aster closed his eyes and smirked.

"But not now," he said. The Gallade opened his eyes and began to walk towards the exit. When he was ten feet from it he stopped and faced the group. "I'll fight you some other time. For now..." Aster balled up the band that he held and threw it to Stride, who caught it, his eyes never leaving the Gallade. "I believe that is the item that you were sent here to find."

"That the zinc band!" Quill exclaimed, eyeing the band.

"Yes, I picked it up while I was tailing your group," Aster said with a smirk. "I'll be seeing you all later."

Casting one last look at the young Chimchar and Riolu, Aster turned and exited the dungeon, seemingly taking the tension that hung in the air with him.

Stride glared at the exit for a few more seconds, making sure that the Gallade had actually left, before releasing a large sigh. He then turned to Zero and glared.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Stride shouted, startling Zero.

"W-What?" Zero stuttered.

"Why the hell would you put yourself in front of someone like him?!" Stride shouted.

"I-I don't know," Zero said, slightly scared by Stride's reactions. "He was threatening Furno and my body just moved on its own."

"Who was that anyway," Quill asked.

Stride took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "That was Aster," Stride said. "He is one of the Emperors most faithful followers. He is also one of the most dangerous Pokémon you will ever meet. He alone has killed multiple resistance members. He always completes his mission, no matter the cost."

"He was the one that came to my home and told my family that I had to join the Emperor's infantry," Furno said softly. "Does that mean he's after me?"

"It appears so," Stride said gravely.

Furno stiffened at this, his whole body shaking in fear. Seeing this, Zero was instantly at his friends side trying to calm him down.

"Quill," Stride said, gaining the young Quilladin's attention. Quill looked at Stride and was shocked to see that Stride seemed to age several years. "Grab an escape orb and teleport us out of here. I fear that Aster might be waiting for us at the exit and I want us to get as far away from Aster as possible."

Quill nodded silently and reached into the pack and pulled out a blue orb. Without another word, the small group of four teleported out of the dungeon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

The Tribunal

Once the group teleported out of Lush Forest, they immediately made their way back towards the division base. They would have gotten to the base sooner had it no been for Stride. He was constantly looking around as if expecting Aster to jump out at any moment. He would constantly have the group double back or turn around, making it hard for anyone to follow their movements. The entire time, no one said a word, all of them still reeling from their encounter. It was not until they reached the division base that the silence was broken.

"We need to inform the tribunal about Aster," Stride said once the group was safely in the confines of the division base. "If he's still prowling around the area, other teams must told."

"Who are the Tribunal?" Zero asked.

"They are a group of three Pokémon that are in charge of this division," Stride said, walking briskly down a tunnel, forcing the three younger members to jog in order to catch up with him. "They make all of the main decisions, such as what rank missions are classified as."

"They also are the ones that allowed Kecleon brothers to set up shop in the base," Quill added.

"They reside on the tenth floor, so we'll have to take an elevator to reach them," Stride said, taking another turn down a hallway.

"Tenth floor?" Zero asked in confusion. "I though you said there were only nine floors."

"Yes, well I was hoping that you'd never have to go to that place," Stride said solemnly. "In order to see the tribunal, they have to call for you personally or you have news of the utmost importance. Here we are."

The group stopped in front of the elevator doors. A metal grate separated them from a small enclosure. Stride grasped the grate and pulled it to the right, allowing entrance into the elevator. Stride ushered the trio inside before closing the grate after them.

The inside of the elevator looked old and worn out, making Zero uneasy. There were three walls inside the elevator, the grate acting as the fourth, allowing the one inside to see the passing floors as the elevator moved up and down. There were several of the glowing crystals clustered together on the ceiling, allowing light into the small enclosure. On the left wall there were ten buttons, each leading to its corresponding floor.

Stride pressed the tenth button and the elevator gave a lurch before it began to move down. As the elevator moved down Zero could see the rock and stone moving past the grate. The young Riolu looked around the enclosure curiously, looking to see what made this elevator move.

"The elevator is powered by a power cell that has been charged by several electric types," Quill said, answering Zero's unasked question. "From what I've heard, they used to have an electric type stand around all day, waiting for someone to use the elevator. Several Pokémon felt like this was a waste of mon power, so they had a power cell, that could hold the power of several electric types at once, developed."

Zero nodded and returned his attention to the passing floors. After a few seconds, the elevator stopped in front of a long hallway with a lone door at the end. Stride opened the gate and the group exited the elevator and walked down the hallway. When they reached the door Stride opened it revealing an office like room with several chairs, a desk and a Mawile standing behind it. Two large double doors were at the far side of the room.

"Hello," the Mawile said politely when she saw the group enter. "What can I help you with today?"

"We need to see Regulus and the rest of the higher ups," Stride said. "It's urgent."

The Mawile nodded and walked around the desk, walking through the double doors. Stride then slumped into a chair, and sighed heavily. Quill, Furno, and Zero followed the elder Pokémon's example and sat down net to him.

The group sat silently waiting for the Mawile to return. Stride had his arms propped up on his legs, resting his head on the back of his hands and staring at the door. Quill was fiddling with his hands and tapping his foot, obviously not used to sitting still. Zero was looking at Furno, who was staring at the floor, a dead look in his eyes.

"Furno? Are you okay?" Zero asked in concern.

Furno only nodded in response, not even looking at Zero. This fueled Zero's worry. He knew that Furno was still shaken up from their encounter with Aster, but he could see that there was something else bothering the young Chimchar. Zero was about to say something else to Furno, but before he could, the door opened. The Mawile stuck her head through the door and addressed the group.

"They will see you now," the Mawile said.

The room that the group entered was circular made of gray stone. In the center of the room was a six foot high table that was in the shape of a horse shoe. Seated behind the table were three Pokémon, an Alakazam, a Haxorus, and a Delphox.

"What is so urgent that you felt it necessary to barge come down here unannounced?" the Haxorus said in an annoyed voice.

"Peace Roman," the Delphox said. Her voice was kind and light, reminding Zero of an elderly grandmother (not that he knew what a grandmother would sound like). "Let us hear what Stride has to say."

The now named Roman huffed in agitation, but made no move to stop Stride from speaking.

"Thank you Kathrine," Stride said, giving the elderly Delphox a short bow. "I'm here to report that on a mission to Lush Forest with Team Dawn Breaker and trainee Quill, we encountered Aster."

At this the three members of the tribunal gasped in shock.

"What?!" the Roman shouted. "Why on earth would Aster be there! He's in the Emperor's inner circle. Why would he be there?"

"He appears to have been following young Furno here," Stride said, gesturing to the silent Chimchar. "Apparently, Aster had been sent to bring Furno to the Emperor himself. When Furno ran away, Aster has been searching for him. He heard rumors that a Chimchar had been seen in the area, so he went to investigate."

"I find it hard to believe that the Emperor would send one of his best after a mere Chimchar," Roman said, narrowing his eyes at Furno.

Zero saw this and had to fight the urge to growl at the Haxorus.

"Whatever the reason, we need to take proper action," Kathrine said sagely.

"What would you suggest?" the Roman asked.

"I believe that the best course of action would be to raise the ranking of all missions to Lush Forest to A-rank missions as well as ban the younger teams from traveling to that area," Kathrine said.

"What about the Chimchar?!" Roman shouted. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that the Emperor has enough interest in this hatchling to send one of his best enforcers out to collect him. Shouldn't we find out why?"

"Why the Emperor wants him is of no consequence," Kathrine said. "What matters is that we make sure that Aster, or any of his other enforcers, do not locate our base."

"But if the Emperor is after him we should act!" Roman shouted.

"And do what?!" Katherine asked, annoyance clear on her face. "Give him to the Emperor on a silver platter?!"

"That's not what I meant!" Roman snapped at the Delphox. "What I'm saying is that we should question the Chimchar!"

"Question him about what?!" Katherine asked in anger. "He's the victim in all of this yet you're treating him like a criminal!"

"I'm not treating him like a criminal!" Roman denied. "I am merely voicing my concerns!"

"Your concerns sound more like accusations to me," Kathrine said.

"I'm not accusing anyone!" Roman growled.

As the two continued to argue, Zero shifted his attention to Furno, who had been looking down at the ground the whole time, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckled had turned white. It pained Zero to see his friend in such a state. He wanted to shout at the Haxorus and tell him off for upsetting his friend, but he forced himself to stay calm. Instead, he placed a reassuring paw on Furno's shoulder. Furno looked up and gave Zero a smile, but it did not reach his eyes.

"All I am saying is that we must take steps to make sure that this Chimchar is not a liability!" Roman roared in anger.

Before anything else could be said the Alakazam banged his hand against the table, causing the room to go silent.

"I've heard enough," the Alakazam said in a voice that seemed to be laced with authority. "While it is disconcerting that the Emperor has such an interest in this young Chimchar, it is not our main priority. For now we should focus on the threat at hand. We will go with Kathrine's plan and raise the mission level of all missions going to Lush Forest."

"But Regulus-" Roman tried to argue, but was cut off by a stern look from the now named Regulus.

"Enough Roman," Regulus said. "As the deciding factor in this discussion I vote in favor of Kathrine's plan."

Seeing that the discussion was over, Roman scowled, but made no move to argue.

"Then it's decided," Kathrine said. "We will raise the mission level of all those set in Lush Forest."

"Then this meeting is adjourned," Regulus said before turning to Stride. "We thank you for bringing this to our attention Stride and we wish you and your charges the best in the future."

Stride nodded and he and the three young Pokémon left the room.

Shortly after the four Pokémon left, they parted ways with Quill, who thanked them for allowing him to go with them on their mission. Stride and Team Dawn Breaker headed back to Team Surge's room. There, Stride told his team about their encounter. They were all horrified that Aster had been looking for Furno, even Seth was surprised, though he did not show it. Shortly afterwards, Furno asked to be excused and went to his and Zero's room. Worried for his friend, Zero followed him and confronted him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Zero said, crossing his arms and looking at the clearly depressed Furno.

"What are you talking about?" Furno asked unconvincingly, his tone dead.

"You know what I'm talking about," Zero said. "You've been acting depressed since we got back from Lush Forest."

"I guess I'm just still shaken up from today," Furno said.

"It's more than that," Zero said. "Your scared about something.

Furno's head shot up instantly, his eyes wide in shock.

"H-How'd you..."

"How'd I know?" Furno nodded and Zero sighed before answering. "I honestly don't know how. It's like I can feel what your feeling. I've noticed I've been able to feel the emotions from others when they are experiencing intense emotions."

"Hmm. Stride _did _say that Riolu had the ability to sense emotions," Furno reasoned. "I guess that's why you're able to read the emotions of others."

"Yeah, but stop trying to change the subject," Zero said. "Tell me what's wrong?"

Furno looked down in depression and did not answer.

"Look, Furno. You don't have to keep it to yourself," Zero said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're my best friend and I want to help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to bother you with my problems," Furno whispered, not meeting Zero's eyes.

"I've been telling you my problems since I met you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't listen to your problems?"

"...Not a very good one,"Furno said with a small smile, causing Zero to laugh.

"Yeah, I would be, so please, let me help you."

Furno was silent for a while, still not meeting Zero's eyes. He then sighed and looked up. "Fine," he relented. "Like you said, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Zero questioned.

"Scared of what's going to happen!" A dam seemed to break for Furno and he became hysteric. "I ran away from the Emperor and now I have some dangerous killer after me! I joined the resistance to help those who are suffering because of the Emperor's decisions, but now I'm being hunted by one of his top enforcers!"

As he spoke, Furno began to pace across the room and waving his arms in agitation. His flame erupting, reflecting his emotions.

"I never asked for any of this to happen!" Furno continued. "I just wanted to live my life with my mom and dad, but the Emperor just _had _to come to my home and recruit _me_! And now, after all of this, _I'm_ being accused of being of being untrustworthy!"

"No one's saying that," Zero said in an attempt to calm his friend.

"That Haxorus was!" Furno said, rounding on Zero. "He was talking about me like I was some kind of threat!"

"The other members of the tribunal don't think that, and neither does Stride and I," Zero said.

"It's just so frustrating," Furno said, his anger ebbing away. "I just want to live my life without having to fear the Emperor influencing my life."

Furno then slumped against the wall, having no energy left. Tears began to fall from his eyes, as sadness replaced his anger.

"Furno..." Zero said softly.

"I just want to be free of the Emperor," Furno sobbed. "I joined the resistance in order to escape the Emperor, but now, I'm being targeted. I just wish that I could live in a world free of the Emperor."

"That's why we're in the resistance," Zero said, sitting next to his friend. "You told me that you wanted to join the resistance so that you could make a difference and help free this world from the Emperor's rule."

"I know, but now, I'm a target" Furno whimpered, trying to stem his tears. "Maybe I should just give myself to him."

"WHAT?!" Zero shouted in shock. "Why would you want to do that?!"

"Because, with me here, I've become a liability," Furno said. "If that Gallade is after me, I'm putting the entire division at risk. If he follows me back to the base then everyone's at risk."

"There are defenses to stop that from happening," Zero pointed out. "The ghost types that surround the base are there to keep non resistance members out. Aster wouldn't be able to get in even if he did follow you."

"But he could still find a way into the base," Furno argued. "He could knock out the ghost Pokémon or something! And he doesn't even have to get into the base. He could attack us when we're on a mission."

"Stride wouldn't let that happen-"

"Stride won't be with us forever!" Furno shouted. "He has his own team to worry about. What happens when we're on our own!"

"By then we'll be stronger and, hopefully, have more team members to help us."

"But-"

"Furno!" Zero interrupted. "I told you when we first met that I would help you escape the Emperor, and that's what I plan to do. You don't have to face it alone, you have me, Stride, and the rest of Team Surge. Except maybe Seth," Zero added as an after thought, causing Furno to give a watery chuckle. "Either way, I'll be by your side to help you no matter what. So don't give up because you have others willing to help you. Remember that."

Furno allowed Zero's words to sink in as he continued to wipe his eyes. Slowly Furno raised his head and gave Zero a smile.

"You're right," Furno said, wiping the remaining tears from his face. "I shouldn't give up. I just need to get stronger so Aster can't hurt me."

Furno stood up, his resolve strengthened. The fire that Zero saw in his eyes every time he heard Furno speak about freeing the world from the Emperor's grasp now back full force. Furno looked and Zero and smiled determinedly.

"We need to head to the dojo," Furno said. "We need to keep getting stronger until Aster can't even touch us!"

Zero smiled and got to his feet. "Right!" he said with conviction. "We'll get so strong that we'll be able to take down the Emperor by ourselves!"

"Right!" Furno said holding out his fist to Zero. Zero smiled and fist bumped Furno.

"Let's go!" Zero said, walking towards the door.

"Zero?" Zero turned and looked at Furno. "Thank you," Furno said. "Thank you for everything."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Zero said, smiling at his friend. Furno nodded and the duo left the room, determined to get stronger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Team Tempest

"Don't tell me that's the best you two can do," a Flygon taunted.

"You wish!" Furno grunted as he and Zero got back to their feet. Without another word the duo rushed the Flygon.

As duo approach the mystic Pokémon smirked and leapt into the air, hovering a few yards off the ground. Seeing their target in the air, Furno shot a large torrent of flames from his mouth at the airborne Pokémon. The Flygon expertly avoided the attack and responded by shooting a powerful dragon breath attack at the duo, forcing the duo to jump away in order to avoid getting hit by the large beam of blue energy.

As soon as Zero landed back on the ground he shot towards the wall using quick attack. As he reached the wall, the Riolu kicked off of it and flew straight at the Flygon, closing in on the dual type thanks to his quick attack. However, the Flygon saw Zero heading towards him and flew back, causing Zero to fly past him and towards the ceiling of the chamber that they were in.

Seeing that he was about to collide with the ceiling, Zero twisted his body so that his feet hit the ceiling instead of his head. Then, using the momentum of his impact, kicked off of the ceiling and flew towards the Flygon again, this time catching it off guard.

The Flygon grunted in pain when he felt the small body of the Riolu slam into his back, but remained in the air. The Flygon then spun its body horizontally, causing Zero to fall to the ground. Just as the Flygon was about to attack the falling Riolu, the wall behind him cracked and Furno burst out, shooting a close range torrent of fire at the Flygon.

The Flygon cried out in pain as it felt the searing heat of Furno's flames hit his hide. He then turned to Furno and shot a dragon breath at him. Having no way to dodge, Furno was hit dead on by the attack, causing him to shout in pain and slam into the wall. When the Flygon's attack finally ended, Furno fell from the wall and hit the ground, landing on his stomach.

The Flygon moved towards the prone Chimchar, but stopped when he heard the sound of roaring wind. He turned and saw Zero surrounded by a light blue wind that was swirling around his right arm, which was raised above his head. With a shot the Riolu swiped his hand down, causing the winds to hurtle towards the Flygon in the form of a shock wave.

The Flygon jumped into the air to avoid the attack, but the attack grazed his side, causing the dragon type to wince. With nothing to block their path, the winds continued forward, slamming into the wall and leaving a shallow gash in the rock.

"Not bad little pup," the Flygon said, surveying the damage done to the wall. "That might have actually done some damage if it had hit me."

"Well how's this?!" the Flygon turned around just in time to see Furno heading straight towards him, moving so fast that after images appeared behind him.

Instead of being surprised, the Flygon smirked and coated his claws in an eerie green energy. He then slashed at Furno with his claws, causing a small explosion to erupt from the spot where to two moves made contact. As smoke billowed out from the explosion, Furno fell from the air and towards a stalagmite that was sticking up from the ground. Thinking quickly, Zero dashed forward with quick attack and caught the injured Chimchar before he hit the stalagmite.

"You okay?" Zero asked in concern as he placed Furno on his feet.

"Yeah," Furno answered, standing shakily. "He just caught me off guard."

Before either of them could say anymore, The Flygon shot straight out of the smoke cloud and looked at the two in amusement.

"Sorry, but a weak attack like that will not affect me," he said. "Allow me to demonstrate what a strong attack feels like!"

The Flygon then began to beat his wings very fast, causing the wind to pick up and cause debris to fly into the air. As the Wind continued to pick up, more and more dirt and debris flew into the air until the whole area was trapped in a pseudo sandstorm.

Zero and Furno both shielded their eyes in order to see through the raging sandstorm, but could hardly see two feet in front of them. Seeing this, the Flygon smirked and dove towards the ground. Just as the Flygon was a foot off the ground, he stopped and rocketed towards Team Dawn Breaker, a silvery light emanating from his wings. Before either member of Team Dawn Breaker could react, they were struck by the Flygon's steel wing and sent flying into the wall, slamming into the rock hard enough to form two medium sized craters and several large spiderweb cracks.

Zero and Furno struggled to pry themselves from the wall, but stopped when two glowing claws stopped inches from their throats. The Flygon looked at the duo with a predatory grin, as if imagining the ways he could kill the two young Pokémon. Then the predatory look disappeared, replaced by a cheerful grin.

"I win," the Flygon said cheerfully, fluttering away from the duo.

"Darn it," Furno grumbled, as he and Zero finally freed themselves from the wall. "Even after all that training, we scarcely hit you."

"Don't feel to bad Furno," the Flygon said, fly towards the duo and giving them each an oran berry. His whole body then turned pink and melted into a puddle. The puddle then stretched and expanded, giving off the appearance of a pink dragon. Color bled through the pink mass, coloring it so that it was mainly orange with a cream colored underbelly and blue on the inner portion of its wings. "I have years of experience over you two," the Flygon turned Charzard said. "You can't expect to be able to beat me after such a short period of time."

"I know, Monty," Furno said dejectedly, munching on his berry. "But it's still discouraging to not be able to land that many hits after so much training."

Over the past week and a half, Furno and Zero had been seeing Monty right after missions almost religiously. They would throw themselves into training, pushing themselves to the limit in order to become stronger. They would train so hard that they would sometimes forget to eat, though, after Liz found out, they always made sure to get something to eat afterwords. While Monty was glad that the duo were taking their training seriously, he was slightly worried that they were pushing themselves too far.

"Furno, training takes time. You can't expect to be able to defeat any foe after little over a week," Monty said. "You can't rush these things."

"I know, but-"

"Besides, what do you have to feel upset about?" Monty asked. "Furno, in just over a week you've been able to learn flamethrower, something that most Chimchar are incapable of doing, and learn acrobatics. And though both attacks still need some work, that's still an incredible achievement! And you, Zero..." Monty said, turning to the Riolu. "You have come a long way with your fighting and are now able to keep up with me in my Sawk form. Plus, you've almost completely mastered that vacuum wave!"

Both Pokémon blushed at the transform Pokémon's praise.

"In just a short period of time, you two have become very powerful, so don't get discouraged because you can't beat me. I'm positive that you'll be able to pass me given enough time, so just be patient."

"...Okay," Furno said after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey, cheer up Furno," Zero said, patting his friend on the back. "We've still got time to get stronger. It's not like we're going out on the front line."

"Team Dawn Breaker," an intimidating voice said, causing the duo to jump in surprise. They turned and saw an Electivire with a tattered brown cloak covering his right arm. "Are you two Team Dawn Breaker?" he asked, leering down at the two.

"Y-Yes," Furno squeaked, becoming nervous from the intimidating gaze that the much larger Pokémon was giving them.

The thunderbolt Pokémon continued to stare at the two, his gaze unwavering, until his eyes closed and a kind grin appeared across his face.

"Good, I was looking for you two. Stride said that I could find you two here," the Electivire said.

"W-Why were you looking for us?" Furno asked, unsure of how to respond to the Electivire's change in emotion.

"Because I'm taking you two on a mission," the Electivire said cheerfully, his smile still intact.

"Huh?" Furno said in confusion. Before anymore could be said, Monty took this time to enter the conversation.

"I'zer! It's good to see you old friend!" Monty said, still in his Charzard form.

"Monty? I didn't recognize you! Not that anyone can," the now dubbed I'zer said slyly.

"Still have your sense of humor I see," Monty said sarcastically. "How's the team been?"

"We've been good," I'zer said. "We've had a lax few days going on. We didn't have that many missions assigned to us."

"I see, I hope that that means that things are getting better out there on the surface," Monty said.

"You and me both," I'zer agreed.

"Excuse me," Furno interrupted, gaining the two conversing Pokémon's attention. "Not to sound rude, but what do you mean that you're taking us on a mission? Stride always takes us."

"Oops, sorry I forgot about that," I'zer said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. "Well, Stride _was_ going to be taking you two out on a mission, but something came up and he had to join the rest of his team at Razed Ridge."

"But why didn't he tell us when we got back from today's mission?" Furno asked.

"He literally just found out. They needed him right away so he had to leave without telling you two. He ran into me and told me that he needed someone to take you guys out on a mission tomorrow, so I told him that I would take you two."

"And who are you?" Zero asked warily. He knew he was being rude, but he could not just trust everybody he met.

"No need to act so wary," I'zer said, raising his left hand in a placating manor. When Zero's gaze did not waver, the electric type sighed. "My names I'zer and I'm the leader of Team Tempest. Better?"

"...Sorry," Zero said, breaking eye contact with I'zer. "I'm not good with trusting others."

"A good policy in the world we live in," I'zer said grimly before his cheerful mood returned. "But I can assure you that you can trust me."

"Well, I'm Furno and this is Zero. It's nice to meet you." Furno said, putting out his right hand in order to shake I'zer's.

Instead of shaking Furno's hand, I'zer chuckled bitterly. "Sorry, but I'm not one for hand shakes," he shifted his cloak, revealing his right arm, or more specifically, where his right arm should be.

Both Furno and Zero gasped in shock when they saw that under I'zer's cloak, he had no right arm. Just a nub that ended a few inches past his shoulder. Furno immediately put his arm down.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know," Furno apologized.

"It's no problem," I'zer said, waving off Furno's apology. "How could you have known."

"H-How'd that happen?" Zero asked unintentionally. Realizing his mistake, he quickly added, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"That's okay, it's no secret," I'zer chuckled. "I got this while fighting a Bisharp. He was badly injured and I grew cocky. He used that to his advantage and managed to cut off my arm." He chuckled mirthlessly. "That's what I get for taking my foe lightly. This wound serves as a constant reminder to me, and all those around me, to not become overconfident."

Both Zero and Furno could only stare at I'zer's wound and shiver at the thought of losing a limb. They both made mental notes not to take any foe lightly.

"But enough about that," I'zer said. "We have a mission to get to."

"What's the mission?" Furno asked.

"We're infiltrating a small town that has been recently occupied by the Emperor's troops," I'zer said, grinning at the now pale duo.

"W-What?!" Furno asked in shock. "But that means..."

I'zer's grin grew at Furno's outburst. "That's right. You two are going on the front line!"

I'zer led the two members of Team Dawn Breaker threw the winding hallways and staircases to the second floor of the division, which happened to be the same floor that Team Surge's room was located on. Both Zero and Furno moved on autopilot, still reeling from I'zer's claim. I'zer, who had been talking the entire time about various things, did not seem to notice.

"-and that's how I got this cloak," I'zer concluded his story. When he did not hear a response, I'zer turned and looked at the duo with a small frown. "What, no gasps of shock and horror? What's with you two?"

"Sorry, I guess were still surprised that we're already going on the front line," Furno said.

"Weeell, I may have exaggerated a little bit," I'zer said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "You two aren't going to be on the front line _per say_."

Both Zero and Furno gave the elder Pokémon a deadpan expression, causing I'zer to laugh nervously.

"Hehe, yeeaah, you two will just be doing recon in the town," I'zer said. "I'll tell you guys more about it when we get to my team's room."

The two younger members continued to glare at the Electivire, but, on the inside, they were both incredibly grateful that they would not be fighting the Emperor's troops anytime soon.

"Here we are!" I'zer said, stopping in front of a door that had a similar plaque to Team Surge's except it said Team Tempest. Zero also noted that they had a bulletin board next to their door as well. I'zer opened the door and ushered the two inside.

Inside the room, Team Dawn Breaker was greeted with the sight of four other Pokémon; a Froslass, a Torterra, a Pachirisu, and a oddly colored Greninja. Unlike Stride, the Greninja in front of them had black skin instead of blue and its face and stomach, where it should have been a cream color, was a dark gray almost black color. It's tongue scarf was also a couple shades darker than Stride's. The four Pokémon were all huddled together with the Pachirisu sitting on the Torterra's tree. When they heard the door opened the group turned and gazed at the trio.

"Are those the two that are coming with us on the recon assignment?" the Froslass asked, her voice holding no emotion.

"Yes they are," I'zer said, nudging the two forward. "I'd like you all to meet Team Dawn Breaker. Team Dawn Breaker, meet Team Tempest! Well, most of Team Tempest. Three of our other members are on a mission and won't be back until much later."

The Pachirisu scoffed from his place on the Torterra's back. Looking at him, Zero and Furno could see that the little electric squirrel Pokémon had a long jagged scar that ran across his left eye. "We're taking _these_ two?" the Pachirisu asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me! They look like a Magikarp's splash attack could knock them out!"

"Flash," I'zer warned. "What have I told you about underestimating your opponent? Don't you remember how you got that scar?" The now named Flash scoffed again, but said nothing else. "Besides," I'zer continued. "Stride said that these two are pretty strong in their own right."

The oddly colored Greninja walked over and smiled kindheartedly at the duo. "So you two are the ones that my brother is training. I nice to finally meet you two."

Furno gasped. "_You're_ Stride's brother?!" Furno asked. "He never said that he had any siblings!"

"Well that's Stride for ya'," the Greninja shrugged. "He doesn't like to talk about his past, the good or the bad times. I'm Koga by the way."

"Furno," Furno introduced himself, still shocked by the realization that Stride has a brother. "And this is Zero."

"Yo, name's Quake, and don't you forget it!" the Torterra said as he lumbered over. "The pipsqueak on my back, as you know, is Flash."

"I'm not a pipsqueak!" Flash shouted. "I'll have you know that I'm considered tall amongst other Pachirisu!"

"Yet among us, you are still small," the Froslass said apathetically, ignoring the Pachirisu's indignant spluttering. "I am called Khione. I am... happy that you two will be working with us."

"Ookay?" Furno said questioningly, unsure of how to react to Khione's lack of emotion.

"Don't mind her," I'zer said, moving to stand in front of Team Dawn Breaker. "She has trouble showing emotions. Any who, as I said while we were coming from the dojo, your mission is a recon mission in Glaucuous Town, a town that was recently taken over by the Emperor. Our scouts have reported that the Emperor has imprisoned several townsfolk, who do not support him, and hidden them somewhere in the town. Your mission, if you choose to except it, is to locate where they are being held and report back to us." I'zer finished, chuckling lightly at his own joke.

"Hod on, you want us to go into a town that's crawling with the Emperor's forces?!" Furno asked fearfully.

"No need to panic," I'zer said calmly. "Our scouts have told us that the majority of the forces occupying the town are low leveled grunts. Besides, you're not going to be fighting, just information gathering."

"But, if the scouts already know who's all in the town, why don't they search for the townspeople?"

"Because _you_ two we're assigned the mission," Flash snapped. "If you don't like it, then you can just leave the resistance."

"That's enough, Flash," I'zer said, giving the Pachirisu a sharp look. He then addressed the two younger Pokémon. "The reason that you two are going is because the tribunal specifically assigned you two to this mission."

"Why us?" Zero asked, speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"I believe that Stride said something about them wanting to see how far you two have come under Stride's tutoring," I'zer said. "But no matter the reason, you two are going on this mission."

_So this is just a test to see if we can handle missions like these_, Zero reasoned._ I guess that makes since, I mean they were most likely surprised to hear that Stride took us on as students. They probably want to see if we've learned more with Stride than we would've learned in the trainee program._

"So this is just a test?" Furno asked, saying what Zero was thinking.

"It would appear that way," Khione said.

"But what if we mess up?" Furno asked. "We would be in real danger."

"We're resistance members," Koga chuckled. "We're always in danger. Besides, we'll be there to make sure that you two are okay."

Furno still looked unsure, but slowly nodded his head. "What do you think Zero?" he asked, giving the Riolu a questioning look.

"We don't really have a choice in the matter," Zero said.

"There's always a choice," I'zer said sagely. "But there are also consequences to every choice we make."

Zero crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. _He's right. We do have a choice. We could choose not to go and lose credibility with the resistance and most likely be removed from the ranks. On the other hand, if we go, we risk our own safety. While we _do _do that every time we enter a dungeon, this time we could get captured._ Zero opened his eyes and looked at Furno, who was still looking at him questioningly. _I promised that I would do everything in my power to keep Furno out of the hands of the Emperor and by going on this mission, Furno will be at risk, but..._

Zero thought of all the Pokémon that were reported to be imprisoned somewhere in the town, completely at the mercy of the Emperor.

_If half of the stuff I've heard about the Emperor is true, then all of those townspeople are at risk. We can't just leave them there to die!_ Zero uncrossed his arms and nodded his head in determination. "We'll go," Zero said with conviction. "All of those Pokémon are at risk the longer that they are trapped there. We can't abandon them."

I'zer, Koga, and Quake all smiled at Zero's determination. Khione just looked at him impassively, but Zero had a feeling that she was smiling on the inside. Flash just snorted.

"Well at least one of them has a backbone," he snarked, causing Zero to glare at him for insulting his teammate.

Furno looked at his feet, his face pensive. He then nodded to himself and clenched his fists. When he raised his head, his eyes burned with determination. "You're right, Zero," Furno said. "The lives of others are at stake! This is no time to be afraid!"

Zero looked at his partner and smiled at his bravery. Furno saw this and returned and responded with a smile of his own. The two jumped in surprise when they heard clapping.

"That's the spirit!" Koga said, clapping his hands. "I see now why my brother decided to train you two."

Both Pokémon blushed at Koga's remark and shuffled their feet sheepishly.

"They are... cute," Khione said stoically, causing everyone to sweat-drop from the lack of emotion in her voice.

"_Anyway_," I'zer said, bringing everyone's attention to him. "You two, go ahead and get your pack and get anything that you think you'll need for this trip. When you're done, meet us at the exit. We leave in one hour."

"We're leaving already?" Furno asked.

"But of course," I'zer said. "The town is about two days away. It will be for the best if we leave as soon as possible."

Zero and Furno nodded at I'zer's reasoning and quickly moved to get the items that they would need for the journey. After an hour, the duo met up with Team Tempest at the exit. After making sure they had everything, the group left.

_This is it_, Zero thought._ This is our first true test to see if we are cut out to be resistance members. I hope everything goes okay..._

**Author's notes**

He everymon, AuraFighter here. Just wanted to apologize for the delay on this chapter. School started for me this week so I've been busy making sure my schedule's correct. Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter. My roommate came in at about one thirty in the morning, drunk of his ass, and woke me up. He then presided to curse and say random things for about an hour before he finally passed out. He then snored so loud that my ear plugs had no effect. I literally got about two hours of sleep. Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on like that. Anyway, thanks for your continued support. AuraFighter, out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Infiltration

**Glaucuous Town Outskirts**

True to I'zer's words, the trip to Glaucuous Town took two days. During their trip, Koga coached them on how to act inconspicuous, and art that was a lot harder than the duo first thought. It also did not help that Flash was criticizing their every action, claiming that they would be spotted immediately upon entering the town. They tried their best to ignore the Pachirisu. Thankfully the trip did not take them through any mystery dungeons, they still encountered some wild Pokémon, but without the influences of the mystery dungeons, the majority of them steered clear of the group.

At long last, the group reached the a large hill that over looked the target area. When they arrived the sun was just finishing its decent, giving way to the moon.

"This is where we go our separate ways," I'zer said.

"What?!" Furno asked in alarm. "You mean you're not coming with us?!"

"Of course not," Flash scoffed. "It's _your_ mission. Why would we interfere?"

"B-B-But-" Furno spluttered.

"Now, the entire town is surrounded by a fifty meter high wall," I'zer explained. "The wall was there long before the Emperor took over the town. It was used to keep invaders out, but now it's used to keep the citizens in. There is only one entrance and it is guarded around the clock by two guards."

"Wait. Then how-" Furno's question was interrupted by I'zer continuing with his description of the wall.

"There are also points on the top of the wall that have flying types stationed there to make sure no one climbs over the wall or flies directly into the town. The Pokémon at the entrance check all Pokémon entering and leaving the town, and if they don't have permission, they are detained."

"Then how do we get in?" Zero questioned before I'zer could continue, his voice was calm, but inside he was worried.

"That's where we come in," Quake said. "We'll distract the guards long enough for you two to sneak in. Understood."

"Yeah..." Furno said uncertainly.

"Good, now you two will have until noon two days from now to locate the townsfolk that are being held captive. You two need to be out of their by that time, with or without the information, or we will leave you behind."

"You're willing to leave us in their?!" Furno asked incredulously.

"Hey, if you two are dumb enough to get yourselves captured, it's your own fault," Flash said with an uncaring shrug.

"But..."

"We'll be set up in the woods on the southwest side of the town," I'zer continued. "If you run into any trouble, you'll have to somehow get a message to us from where you are. Also, before I forget, give me your pack and badges."

"Why?" Furno asked.

"Duh, if someone sees your badge then it's practically over for you two," Flash said snidely. "Plus if someone searches your pack and sees all of those items, they'll get suspicious."

Furno reluctantly nodded his head and gave his badge to I'zer, followed by Zero who also handed over the pack. I'zer then nodded to Koga who tossed the duo a small pouch of coins.

"Use that if you need to buy anything. Now that all of that's out of the way, good luck." I'zer said. With that, Team Tempest began to walk down the right side of the hill.

"Wait!" Furno called. "You said that they checked whoever enters _and _leaves the town! How are we supposed to get out?!"

"You'll have to figure that out yourselves," I'zer called back. "You won't always have someone holding your hand on your missions. You need to learn how to figure things out for yourself."

Without another word, Team Tempest left, leaving the duo alone.

"That's it?!" Furno raged. "They tells us to enter the town, but don't tell us how to get out?! What the heck?! How are we supposed to get out?!"

"I guess we'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Zero sighed.

"I guess..." Furno grumbled, crossing his arms and exhaling harshly.

"We should head down too," Zero said. "We'll need to be close to the gates so we can sneak in when we're given the chance."

"Right. Lead the way oh fearless leader," Furno said sarcastically.

Zero gave Furno a mock glare and lead them down the left side of the hill.

Slowly, the duo crept down the hill as carefully as the could as to not draw any unwanted attention to themselves. They hid themselves by crouching several yards away from the entrance in the underbrush of the surrounding forest. From their position, they could see that the two guards were a Throh and a Pinsir, both of whom looked incredibly bored.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for Team Tempest to make their move?" Furno asked.

Before Zero could answer, Flash ran out from wherever he was hiding and shouted at the two guards.

"LONG LIVE THE RESISTANCE! THE EMPEROR'S REIGN IS COMING TO AN END!"

Both Zero and Furno blanched at Team Tempest's attempt at a distraction. They had expected and explosion or some kind of loud noise to draw the two guards away from the entrance, not... this.

The Pinsir and Throh merely sighed in exasperation as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Ugh, I've had enough of these anti-Emperor punks," the Pinsir grumbled. "Why don't you just go home kid?" he said, speaking loudly so Flash could hear him.

Flash almost immediately became red faced at the Pinsir's remark. "I'M NOT A KID!"

In a fit of anger, Flash launched a small bolt of electricity at the Pinsir. It must have been a relativity low powered attack because it did little more than anger the Pinsir.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the Pinsir shouted. "I OUGHTA TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Flash jeered. "WE BOTH KNOW YOU'RE TOO FAT AND LAZY TO DO ANYTHING!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" the Pinsir made to move towards Flash, but the Throh placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," the Throh said. "We're supposed to be guarding the entrance. The brat's not worth getting in trouble with the captain."

"Fine," the Pinsir relented. "I'll just-"

"THAT'S RIGHT LISTEN TO MR. TAMATO BERRY! JUST LIKE YOUR PRECIOUS EMPEROR, YOUR JUST A BIG COWARD!" Flash shouted, bringing back the Pinsir's anger.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE EMPEREOR!" the Pinsir shouted. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT YOUR BETTERS!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Flash taunted, disappearing into the forest.

"RAAHH!" the Pinsir roared in anger, dashing off towards where Flash disappeared.

"THORN! GET BACK HERE!" the Throh shouted, racing after his comrade.

"...I can't believe that worked," Furno mumbled in disbelief.

"Come on," Zero said, jumping to his feet. "Now's our chance!"

"Right!" Furno said, getting to his feet as well.

The duo ran towards the gate as fast as they could, looking up at the sky occasionally in case there were any flying types circling. Thankfully there were none and the duo were able to get to the gate unnoticed.

When they got to the gate, they saw that there was a chime like Pokémon sleeping under the arch of the entrance, somehow sticking itself to the roof of the archway. The duo slowed down to a stop and observed the sleeping Pokémon.

"That's a Chimecho," Furno whispered to Zero as they got closer. "That must be how the guards communicate with those inside the town." Upon seeing Zero's confused look, Furno elaborated. "Chimecho are known to emit different sounds in order to communicate with others. It's rumored that Chimecho can communicate with other Chimecho that are hundreds of miles away. They must have them stationed throughout key points in the town in order keep in touch with each other."

"That a good way to know what's going on throughout the town," Zero said appreciatively.

"It looks pretty out of it, especially if it didn't wake up from all that shouting. We should be able to sneak past it," Furno reasoned, staring at the wind chime Pokémon warily. "Let's go."

**Glaucuous Town**

"Wow," Furno gaped in shock as they entered the town. "This isn't a town, it's a city!."

Zero could only nod in agreement, too shocked to give a verbal response. The town was huge, especially compared to the small village that Zero and Furno visited after they defeated Fraxure. There were tall buildings made of stone all throughout the city, streets made of cobble. However, there was one thing that the duo found very strange.

There were very few Pokémon out.

Despite the size of the town, there were barely any Pokémon walking around. Sure it was late in the evening, but it was not nighttime yet. As the duo continued to walk down the streets of the barren town, Zero and Furno could see that all of the Pokémon that were walking around had black bands on their arms. Located on the bands were some kind of symbol.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the symbol and saw that it was shaped like a shield with a round end at the bottom and three points at the top. Zero saw that the design was a long, bronze broad sword that was facing down so the tip of the blade touched the bottom of the shield while the hilt touched the top. The guard of the sword stretched out so that it touched the sides, effectively braking the shield into four parts, the bottom two being the longest. Upon closer inspection, Zero saw that inside each part were what appeared to be small foot prints of various Pokémon.

"What are those symbols that they're wearing?" Zero whispered.

"They're the Emperor's coat of arms," Furno explained. "The footprints on the symbol are actually footprint runes. I can't read them myself, but I've heard that the symbol says 'power, strength, obedience, and control'. All of the Emperor's soldiers wear them."

"But Aster didn't wear one when we encountered him in Lush Forest, did he?"

"Hmm..." Furno hummed in thought. "You're right. I guess I just never noticed. Though I do remember him having one when he came to my home." Furno shrugged. "I guess he just didn't wear t then."

Zero nodded absentmindedly, his attention still on the symbol. He did not know why, but, for some reason, the symbol seemed... familiar to him.

"What wrong, Zero?" Furno asked, noticing his friends inattentive behavior.

"Nothing it's just... that symbol. I feel like... it feels like I know it from somewhere." Zero suddenly winced and placed a paw on his temple as he felt a sharp pain shot through his brain. In his mind's eye, a blurry image began to form. As the image cleared, he saw that it was the same symbol, but it was surrounded by fire and partially coated in something red. Zero tried to focus on the image, but as quickly as it came, the image disappeared from his mind.

"Zero?" Furno asked in concern.

"I'm... fine," Zero managed. His whole body was shaking and if he was not covered in blue fur, he was sure that he would be pale. "I think I saw something from my past."

"Really? What did you see?" Furno asked curiously.

"I... can't remember," Zero said, trying to remember the scene that he saw, but it was gone. "It's like it just vanished from my mind."

"Oh, that's too bad," Furno said sympathetically. "Well I guess we should-"

"YOU TWO!" Zero and Furno jumped at the sudden shout. They whirled around and were greeted with the sight of a very irritated Druddigon standing there. Zero saw that the band on his left arm had a gold sword instead of a bronze one. He also noticed that he had a small green satchel strapped across his back"What are you two doing out past curfew?!" the Druddigon demanded.

"W-Wha?" Furno spluttered, still to surprised to respond properly.

"What, are you two idiots?" the Druddigon asked. "There's a curfew set at dusk and all citizens must abide by it!"

"W-We didn't know." Furno immediately regretted saying those words.

"How the hell do you two not know about the curfew?! _All _citizens know about the curfew! " The then Druddigon bent over and leered at the duo. His eyes full of suspicion "Now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing any Chimchar here and I most definitely would remember seeing a Riolu here!"

Furno began to sweat from the questions that the Druddigon was asking. Seeing this, and fearing for their cover, Zero began to think furiously, trying to come up with an excuse.

"That's because... we were just assigned here!" Zero said, gaining surprised looks from both the Druddigon and Furno.

"Just assigned here?" the Druddigon repeated in disbelief. "Then why didn't the front gate inform me about any new arrivals?"

"There was no one their when we arrived," Zero said. "We assumed that we could enter."

"Those idiots," the Druddigon said to himself. "I knew I shouldn't have left those two in charge of the gate! Who authorized your placement here?"

"Uh..." Zero stalled, his mind moving a mile a minute. "It was... Aster, sir!"

"_General_ Aster assigned you two?" the Druddigon asked skeptically.

"Y-Yeah," Furno chimed in, causing the Druddigon to round on him. "It was a short notice thing. He felt that you all needed more security with the prisoners and all."

"Hmm... I don't recall receiving a message from General Aster about this," the Druddigon muttered, still eyeing the duo.

"We just go where we're told, sir," Zero said nonchalantly, trying his best to keep his nervousness from showing.

Furno and Zero waited with bated breath as the Druddigon mulled over things in his head. After what seemed like hours, the Druddigon relented.

"Fine. We don't really need anymore soldiers here, but I can't go against the General's orders..." The Druddigon trailed off as he examined the duo. His eyes then hardened, and Zero feared the worst. "Where are your bands?"

"W-We never got them," Zero lied, his mind racing a mile a minute. "We were just recently recruited and, as we said, our placement was rather sudden, so we never got badges."

The Druddigon narrowed his eyes, but nodded his head all the same. The then reached into his satchel and pulled out two bronze badges. "Lucky for you two I always keep spares in case some idiot loses theirs."

Zero and Furno gratefully accepted the bands and placed them on their arms.

"What are your names, privates?" the Druddigon questioned.

"Zer- Zeke," Zero lied. "We are Zeke and Flame, sir."

"Zeke? That's an odd name for a Riolu," the Druddigon commented, but he shrugged as he did not really care. "I am Captain Spikefang and you will refer to me as such or as sir. Understood?!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Furno and Zero said in unison.

Spikefang narrowed his eyes at the duo's response, but did not comment on it. "There's an inn down the street, go there and get some sleep. And be sure to brush up on your etiquette for tomorrow." With one final grunt in the duo's direction, the large dragon lumbered off.

"Arceus, that was close!" Furno sighed in relief. "I thought that we had gotten caught! Way to think on you feet Zero!"

"Thanks," Zero said, releasing his own sigh. "We should head over to the inn. We can begin our search tomorrow."

Furno nodded his head happily, and the duo walked towards where Spikefang indicated the inn was. As the walked, Zero could not help but to admire the band that now rested on his arm. He knew there was something familiar about the symbol, but he could not think of why.

The next morning, Furno and Zero found themselves waking through the now busy streets.

"Wow, this is a big difference than last night," Furno commented. Zero nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but first things first. We need to find out where the prisoners are being held."

"Right. We should find someone who knows the layout of the town," Furno said as he began to look around.

"It would probably be better to ask one of the soldiers that are stationed here," Zero reasoned. "While they might not know as much about the town as a citizen, they will know about where the prisoners are being held."

"Right."

The duo looked around trying to look for those with the Emperor's mark, but found that the task was a lot harder than it first sounded. There were Pokémon at every turn, but there were so many that it was practically impossible to find anyone with the band on their arm. When they did find a Pokémon with the band, they seemingly disappeared into the crowds of Pokémon before they could reach them. They debated asking one of the citizens in hopes of at least gaining some clue as to where to look, but they decided against the idea upon seeing the scathing looks sent their way when the citizens saw the bands that they were wearing. After a couple hours of searching, the duo finally gave up and collapsed in defeat at the fountain that was located in the center of town.

"I've heard about finding a needle in a haystack, but this is ridiculous!" Furno exclaimed. "Two hours of searching and we can't find _one_ other soldier!"

"Tell me about it," Zero sighed in defeat, looking around and taking note of the glares sent their way.

"The Pokémon here really don't like the Emperor's soldiers," Furno said, voicing Zero's thoughts.

"Yeah," Zero said. "I guess that's why the Emperor took over this town. He didn't want to risk an uprising. Seeing as there are quite a few Pokémon here, if they all rebelled and joined the resistance, the Emperor would be in serious trouble."

Furno hummed in agreement, but before he could say anything, an adolescent shout rang out.

"DOWN WITH THE EMPEROR!"

The two whirled around towards the sound of the voice and Zero was hit in the face by something red, causing him to fall backwards. The object broke upon impact and coated Zero's face with red sticky juices, blinding him in the process.

"GAH!" Zero shouted in surprise as he fell back, landing on the ground. Before he even realized what was happening, the juices began to burn his eyes. He frantically tried to rub his eyes, but this only increased the pain.

"Zero!" Furno cried in shock, completely forgetting their code names, and kneeling next to his friend. "Are you okay?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE?!" the voice questioned before Zero could answer. Zero tried to see who it was that was shouting, but everything was blurry to him when he tried to open his eyes. "WE DON'T NEED OR WANT YOU HERE! YOU'VE ONLY CAUSED PAIN SINCE YOU ARRIVED!" the voice continued.

"Restrain him!" a new voice shouted. This voice sounded distinctly feminine, but Zero could not confirm this as he was temporarily blinded. The sound of struggling could be heard as well as several grunts and cries of pain.

"STOP!" yet another voice shouted, this one belonging to an elderly female. "HE'S JUST A BOY!"

"A boy who just assaulted a military official," the second voice said coldly. Zero could then hear the sound of approaching footsteps as the speaker moved towards them. "Are you alright?" she asked in a much kinder tone than she used earlier.

"Y-Yeah," Zero mumbled, still trying to wipe the burning substance out of his eyes.

"Don't rub them. That was a tamato berry that hit you, rubbing will only makes it worse. Here." She pressed a damp cloth-like object into Zero's paws. Zero gratefully accepted the cloth and began to wipe the offending substance from his eyes. When he finally was able to open his eyes he saw that the speaker was a Mienfoo around the same age as him. Seeing Zero open his eyes, the Mienfoo smiled. "There you go. Good as new."

"Thanks," Zero said. He was about to get up when the Mienfoo moved a paw in front of him. He stared at her paw for a second until he realized what she was doing and accepted her aid. "What happened?" he asked when he got to his feet.

"Nothing major, just some kid," she said, pointing towards her left. Zero's eyes widened when he saw a young Teddiursa slung over the shoulder of a Machoke, who was walking away. The Teddiursa was covered in bruises and scratches, some of which were bleeding. An elderly Ursaring was crying on the side of the road.

"What's going to happen to him?" Zero asked in concern. Despite the fact that the kid had thrown the berry at him, he did not want the him to suffer.

"He'll be taken to Captain Spikefang who will administer the punishment," the Mienfoo said nonchalantly.

"Is that really necessary?" Furno questioned. "I mean he's just a kid after all. Couldn't we just let him go with a warning.

The Mienfoo looked at Furno as if he had grown another head. "You're new here, aren't you?" Upon seeing the duo nod their heads, she smiled. "We can't just let things like that go. They are a sign of rebellion against the Emperor, and we can't have that. You two will learn eventually."

Furno and Zero said nothing as they watched the Machoke carry off the feebly struggling child. The Ursaring had gotten to her feet and was now following the superpower Pokémon, pleading for him to release her son.

"Well now that that's out of the way, what are your names?" the Mienfoo asked exuberantly, acting as if she had not just seen a child beaten and carried off.

"Uh, my name's Flame and this is Zeke," Furno answered, thankfully remembering their identities.

"Zeke?" the Mienfoo asked. "But you shouted Zero."

"Uh, t-that's just a nickname a bunch of guys made up during training," Zero lied. "I messed up one day and everyone started calling me Zero. Though I'd wish they would come up with something else to call me..." he added, giving Furno a significant look that conveyed Zero's thoughts on his name. Furno just shrugged and paid Zero no mind.

"Okay, I'm Lieutenant May," the Mienfoo, now known as May, said, puffing out her chest in pride. As she did this, both Zero and Furno noticed that the symbol on her band was a silver color instead of bronze. They reasoned that the colors represented one's rank with bronze being the lowest.

"Well, Lieutenant May..." Zero began.

"Just call me May," May interrupted.

"May," Zero corrected. "I would like to say thanks again for helping me out earlier."

"No problem," she said happily. "I have a tendency to help others. That's the whole reason I joined the military, so that I could help those in need by serving under the Emperor." Zero and Furno exchanged quick glances at May's response. She was clearly one of those Pokémon that believed that the Emperor was doing good in the world.

"And since I like to help people," she continued, breaking Zero and Furno from their thoughts. "I've decided to take you two on a tour of the town and show you all there is!" she said, pumping her fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Um, thank you, but-" Furno tried to tell her that they did not require a tour, as they are still trying to find the location of the prisoners, but May was not having it.

"No, buts," she said enthusiastically, grabbing both Zero and Furno's arms and pulling them along. "You two are new, so I'm going to help you guys out!"

Over the course of the next few hours May showed the duo all around the town, pointing out key locations such as where the military's registrar office was. She also pointed out various shops and food stands that sold the best stuff. It all seemed surreal for the two members of Team Dawn Breaker.

From what they had heard, they expected all soldiers of the Emperor to be cold-hearted monsters, but May was different. She was kind, caring, and had a warm smile that practically screamed kindness. They could not believe that someone like her could be part of the Emperor's army. The duo were so wrapped up in their thoughts that they did not realize that the sun was now beginning to set.

"And that is the church," May said, pointing to a rather large building. The building was a glittery white with pictures of Swablu painted on, making it look like they were flying around the building. On the sides of the building there were six large stain glass windows, three on each side, each showing different Pokémon; a pink cat, a blue deer, a red and black bird, a large green snake-like dragon, a red and gold bird, and a white horse looking creature with a gold ring around its stomach. They also noted that the steeple of the church possessed a large brass bell in the center.

"Wow," Furno gasped in awe at the church. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," May agreed. "This is one of my favorite spots in town because not many come here anymore save for a few. I could just stand here for hours just looking at these windows and the detail that went into them."

"What kind of Pokémon are they?" Zero asked.

"Those are some of the legends," May answered. "I'm not surprised that you didn't recognize them. Not many believe in the legends enough to remember what they look like. The ones shown are Mew, Xerneas, Yveltal, Rayquaza, Ho-Oh, and Arceus."

_Arceus_, Zero repeated in his head. He frowned at the image. _Why does it look so familiar?_ He was then taken by surprise when a wave of what felt like intense despair assaulted his senses. He gave an involuntary gasp at the sensation, drawing attention from his two companions.

"Are you okay Zeke?" May asked in concern. Zero was again surprised by the sincerity of her voice. Unlike what he was lead to believe, it seemed like not all of the Emperor's soldiers were evil.

"I-I'm fine. I was... just surprised by the beauty of the windows," Zero lied, hoping that martial arts Pokémon would believe him.

"Yeah, they are beautiful aren't they?" Zero gave a silent sigh of relief that she had bought his lie. He then turned his gaze back towards the church and frowned. The feeling of despair still lingered, but it was a lot weaker than before.

_Why would a place like that give off such a feeling?_ Zero asked himself.

"Anyway, that concludes 'May's Wonderful Tour of Wonder'!" May said, childishly thrusting her fist into the air. "I hope that your experience was informative and fun. Please, come again!"

Zero and Furno chuckled nervously at the Mienfoo's antics, unsure of how to respond to the excitable Mienfoo.

"Thank you for showing us around," Furno said.

"It was my pleasure," May said, giving an over exaggerated bow. "I always help those in need, it's my duty as a member of the Emperor's army!"

"Hey, May," Zero said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Z!" May said.

Zero ignored the nickname and preceded to ask his question. "Why did you join the military, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Why did I join?" she repeated. She placed a paw on her chin in thought before smiling. "To help those in need. It is the duty of the military to help all those who live under the Emperor's rule."

"But don't some of his laws seem...extreme?" Zero asked cautiously, gauging the Mienfoo's reaction.

"Well, some of his laws may seem extreme, they are all for the greater good," she said. "It's Pokémon like those in the resistance that are hurting this land."

"The resistance?" Furno asked in shock.

"Yeah, they're pure evil! They're forcing the Emperor's hand and making it harder on everyone!" she said. "If it wasn't for them, we would be at piece. That's why if I ever encounter one of them, I will not hesitate to end them." A maniacal grin replaced the kind smile that the two had grown accustomed to. "I will attack without mercy. I will leave them broken and begging for life. I will fight with every last fiber of my being until I have destroyed the evil that plagues this land and bring peace to this world!"

Gone was the kind-hearted Mienfoo that they had met in the square. In her place was a demon that would destroy all that stood in the way of her goal. It was like May had been replaced by a evil, and slightly deranged, mirror image of herself. Both resistance member shivered at the implication that came with her statement and they both prayed that this girl never found out that they were part of the resistance. Then, as quickly as this persona came about, it was replaced by May's normal happy attitude.

"Anyway, I got to go. I'm getting transferred to another location today, so I need to head to the gate. Hopefully I'll see you two again at some point." She smiled at them as if nothing happened and began to walk away, both Zero and Furno still frozen in shock. Furno managed to overcome his shock first and called after her.

"W-Wait," Furno shouted, his voice slightly shaky from May's 'evil side'. "Could you tell us where the prisoners are being kept.

May stopped dead in her tracks. "Huh?" she questioned, turning around to face the duo again.

"W-Well we were sent here as extra security for the prisoners, so it would make sense to know where we're supposed to be guarding."

"Hmm, that makes sense," May said. "But I can't tell you."

"What?" Furno almost shouted. "Why?"

"Because that information is only for lieutenants and up to know, silly," May said with a happy smile. "Didn't they tell you that when you were sent here?"

"R-Right. Sorry, I forgot," Furno said, masking is disappointment. "Thanks anyway."

May gave the duo a final kind smile, that looked out of place on a face that, moments ago, seemed so demonic, before skipping away.

"Well, that was... interesting," Zero commented, still slightly shaken up over May's sudden change in personality.

"Tell me about it," Furno sighed. He then smacked his hands on the sides of his head. "Ugh! We spent almost all day touring this place! We have only a couple hours before nightfall and we _still_ don't have any leads!"

"Maybe..." Zero trailed off, turning towards the church. "...or maybe not."

"Huh?" Furno gave Zero a confused look. "Did you find something?"

"Not really, but I did feel something," Zero said. "While we were looking at the windows I felt a wave of what I can only describe as pure despair coming from the church."

"So _that's_ why you gasped." Zero nodded, still looking at the church. "Stride did say that Riolu had the ability to not only project their emotions, but also feel them. Do you think you felt the townspeople's emotions?"

"I'm not sure," Zero admitted. "But it's the best lead we've got. I say we investigate."

Furno nodded and the duo made their way to the entrance of the church.

Upon entering the church, the duo saw that it was just one big room with three rows of twelve pews going all the way to the back of the room where a stage with a raised podium and large organ stood. There were a total of five Pokémon sitting at on the pews, each one had their eyes closed and were whispering prayers.

The duo looked around and spotted a door on the far left side of the room. The duo made their towards the door, their footsteps echoing throughout the silent room. On of the prayers looked up and glared at the duo before closing their eyes again, resuming their prayer. As quietly as they could, they opened the door. Inside they saw a staircase that led to what mostly likely was the steeple. They were about to close the door and look somewhere else when Zero spotted a second staircase, hidden behind the first, that led down. Elbowing Furno, Zero pointed to the second staircase. Furno nodded silently and the two went down the staircase.

As the two descended the stairs, the feeling of despair that Zero had felt outside the building returned, stronger than before. When they reached the bottom, the duo entered what appeared to be a series of catacombs with maze-like paths and rooms. The rooms and hallways were dimly lit with multiple torches placed throughout the catacombs. If he did not know any better, Zero would have mistaken this place for a mystery dungeon.

"Whoa," Furno said. "This place is huge! How are we supposed to find anything down here?"

Zero did not answer as he felt another wave of despair wash over him. "This way," he said, walking in the direction of where the despair came from.

The duo walked for what seemed to be hours, twisting and turning as Zero followed the wave of negative emotions that he hoped was the imprisoned townspeople. There were so many twists and turns that Zero had to constantly stop in order to reassess what direction the emotions were coming form. The two walked for another few minutes before they heard two voices coming from further down the hallway.

"Hide!" Furno said in a hushed shout, pulling Zero into a room. The two stood as still, not wanting to take the chance of being heard. As the voice grew closer, they could begin to make out what the voices were saying.

"...I still don't see why we have to guard this place," the first voice said. "It's not like they can get out."

"I know, but it'sss where we were told to go," the second voice hissed. "You don't want to get the captain angry, do you?"

"Of course not! I'm not suicidal! Honestly, the captain needs to take a chill pill..."

The voices began to get quieter and quieter until neither Furno nor Zero could hear them. Zero peaked around the corner to see if they were really gone and was relieved to see that they were. He let out a long breathe that he did not realize he had been holding and gave Furno the all clear.

"That proves that the prisoners are here!" Furno whispered excitedly. "You were right, Zero!"

"Yeah, but let's make sure that they're okay before we go reporting back to Team Tempest," Furno nodded his head in agreement and the duo set off again. After about of minute of walking, the duo came upon a large steel door with a little opening on the top that was barred and a small doggy-flap at the bottom for food.

"Hello?" Furno whispered, tapping lightly on the metal door. "Is anybody in their?"

Several shuffling sounds came from the inside of the room. "Who's there?" a voice asked from behind the door.

"We're resistance members and-" Furno was cut off y several gasps and cries of happiness.

"Resistance members?! We're saved!"

"I knew we wouldn't be abandoned, I just new it!"

"I can finally get out of here and see my son!"

A loud shushing noise came from behind the door, snapping the duo back to reality. "Are you two really from the resistance?" an elderly voice asked. "Have you really come to save us?"

"Yeah, we're from the resistance," Furno said, answering only one of the questions.

"Thank Arceus," the voice said. "We've been here so long. They barely feed us and we are all shackled to the walls, thus unable to move. It's been so long since we've seen the sun or even the moon."

Both Furno and Zero gave twin winces at the elderly Pokémon's statement. Their mission was to locate the prisoners, not free them. Freeing them would put not only them, but also Zero and Furno at risk due to the military officials prowling around the area.

"Look, we-" Furno began only to be cut off by an outraged shout from behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" Zero and Furno spun around and saw a very, _very_ angry Spikefang glowering down upon them. They had been caught.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Escape

"Well?!" Spikefang demanded.

"Uh... Well, like we said, we were sent here as extra security, so we, uh, felt that it would be a good idea to check on the prisoners," Zero tried.

"I might be more inclined to believe that IF Captain Aster had sent you!" Zero and Furno paled at this.

"Wh-What?" Furno stuttered.

"I contacted Captain Aster and he claimed that he did not authorize your transfer," Spikefang snarled. "So, I'll ask again, who are you two?!"

"Uhh..." Furno racked his brain trying to think of a good cover story. "Y-You see, we, uh..." Furno was cut off when a vacuum wave shot past him and impacted the dragon type. Completely caught off guard, the wave slammed into Spikefang and sent him crashing into the wall. He slumped over and fell unconscious. Furno whirled around and stared at Zero.

"What the hell, Zero?!" he shouted incredulously.

"Sorry! I panicked!"

"I was thinking of something! Now how are we supposed to explain ourselves?!"

"I said I was sorry," Zero huffed defensively.

"Ugh, now we have to get out of here before he wakes up and sounds the alarm," Furno grumbled in exasperation. "And we _still_ don't have an escape plan!"

They were about to run through the hallway when a voice stopped them.

"Wait, what about us?!" Furno and Zero both cursed under their breath. They had completely forgotten about the prisoners.

"Um, listen. We need to leave so we can report this to the resistance," Furno said.

"You're just going to leave us here?!" a prisoner shouted.

"Look, we can't release you all right now," Furno said through clenched teeth. No matter how much they wanted to release the prisoners, they had no way to sneak them out of the town. They would wind up getting caught and possibly killed. "When Spikefang wakes up he's going to sound the alarm and we won't be able to escape with all of you following us. You would only get captured again and possibly executed. We need to escape so that we can inform the resistance, who can send help."

Many shouts of protest came from behind the steel door and it pained Zero and Furno greatly. The voices were then hushed by the elderly voice from earlier.

"Hush all of you! Don't you realize that this is the best course of action?!" he said. "We've been in here too long. Our muscles have atrophied, our bones have become weak and brittle, and our limbs have become stiff. There's no way that we would be able to flee like this," he paused, allowing the other prisoners to digest the information he just gave them. "If we're caught, what do you think will happen to us? To our families? No, it's best that we stay here and wait for the resistance to come to our aid."

The other voices grumbled a bit, but agreed that it would be the best course of action. The elder then addressed the two resistance members.

"Resistance members, if you are in need of an escape route, the I may be of some assistance."

"Really?" Furno asked.

"Yes. When the Emperor's soldiers first entered our town, my family and I created an escape route in case it became necessary for us to leave."

"But if you had an escape route, why didn't you leave when the soldiers began rounding up the townspeople?" Zero asked.

"It would have looked suspicious if multiple Pokémon were seen missing," the elder answered. "They might have begun torturing Pokémon in order to get answers. I did not want that to happen." Furno and Zero nodded at the elder's reasoning, both knowing that he was right. "Now, to get to the passage you must find my old home. It is just south of the fountain. The building will have a large crescent moon just above the door. Go there and knock a total of six times. Three fast pace knocks, followed by two slow knocks, and a quick knock. My daughter should answer. Tell her what's happening and she will help you. I wish you two luck."

Furno and Zero nodded in understanding and ran down the hallway. Furno stopped a few feet away and turned back around to face the steel door.

"We'll be back," Furno said to those behind the door. "I promise." With that, Furno turned and ran after his friend

"Where do we go now?!" Furno said to Zero as the two were forced to back track after running into yet another dead end.

"I don't know!" Zero said. "I only knew where we were going the first time because I was following the emotions of the prisoners!"

"UGH! This is so confusing!" Furno grabbed his head in exasperation. They had been running for a solid ten minutes and they were hopelessly lost. "Let's just try this hallway," he said, pointing to a random hallway.

The duo ran down the hallway, hoping that they were not going back the way they came. They had only been running for a few minutes when they ran into a Graveler and an Ekans.

"Huh?" the Graveler said in surprise. Zero and Furno almost instantly recognized the voice as one of the two that they had heard when they had first entered the catacombs.

"What'sss going on?" the Ekans hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Why are you two down here?"

Before either Furno or Zero could answer, a shout rang out from behind them.

"DON'T LET THOSE TWO ESCAPE!" both Zero and Furno were horrified to see Spikefang running towards them, his face full of rage.

"Wha-" the Graveler began only to be sent into the wall by hit with a force palm from Zero. The Ekans moved to attack Zero, but he was intercepted by a flame wheel slamming him into the ground.

"RUN!" Zero shouted, turning to fire a vacuum wave at the approaching Druddigon, forcing him to dive into a room to avoid the attack.

Zero and Furno sprinted down the hallway that they hoped lead to their freedom. The Graveler and Ekans picked themselves up and joined their captain in chasing the two. The duo finally ran into a room and saw the stairs that lead up into the church. With the three military officials still hot on their tails, Zero and Furno raced up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, Zero turned and slammed a force palm onto the stairs, causing them to crack and eventually break, making them impossible to climb.

Furno and Zero burst out of the church and hid themselves in an alley, allowing themselves a short break to catch their breath.

"Good thinking, breaking the stairs," Furno said, gasping for air.

"Thanks," Zero said, breathing a lot lighter than Furno due to him being a fighting type and naturally having more stamina. "But it won't hold them forever. We need to find that house before-"

He was interrupted by a loud chiming noise ringing throughout the town. It was then joined by more and more chiming until the entire town was filled with the sound of chimes.

"That sounds like a bunch of Chimecho," Furno said nervously. "They must have raised the alarm!"

"Then we need to find that house, now." Zero said, earning a nod from Furno.

The duo skulked through the streets of the town, trying to stick to the shadows as much as possible. They had a few close calls, but were able to jump into alleys before they were seen. Thirty agonizing minutes later, the duo finally made it to the fountain. Unfortunately for them, due to it being the center of town, the area around the fountain was open, leaving no place for the duo to hide. The duo waited until the were sure the coast was clear before quickly, and quietly, dashing past the fountain and down the southern most street.

The duo stealthy ran down the street, looking for the building with the crescent moon. As the searched, Zero heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Furno and pulled him into an alleyway that was in between two, two story buildings. From their hiding spot, they heard two voices conversing. One voice they recognized as Spikefang and the other they could not place.

"We have still yet to locate the Riolu and Chimchar, sir," the voice that they did not recognize said. "Should we inform the Emperor of the situation?"

"NO!" Spikefang shouted, his voice almost sounding panicked. "If he found out that I let two unidentified Pokémon into the town, he'd kill me! No, it's best if we handle this ourselves. You are to tell Captain Aster that we have dealt with the two. After that, I want those two found. Search every alley, building, and crevice and don't stop searching until they are found! And make sure at least one of them is alive. I plan on interrogating them myself."

"Yes, sir!" the other voice said. The footsteps began retreating until all was silence.

Zero waited for a few more minutes before peaking around the corner to make sure that the street was empty. Seeing as it was, he turned to Furno to tell him that it was clear, but stopped short seeing Furno's pale face. Zero did not need to feel Furno's emotions to know that he was scared. He guessed that hearing that the soldiers had permission to kill at least one of them shaken the young Chimchar. Zero would be lying if he said that he was not scared, in fact, he was terrified, but he had to be strong for his partner.

He placed a reassuring paw on Furno's shoulder and offered a small smile. "It's going to be okay, Furno," he said confidently. "We're going to get out of here alive, I promise you that."

Furno looked at Zero and he understood the silent message that the Riolu was conveying. Furno nodded and took a calming breath before fixing Zero with a look of confidence. Zero grinned at him and led the way into the street.

Zero was about to continue down the street in search of the building, when Furno tapped him on the shoulder. Zero turned and saw Furno pointing towards the building next to the alley that they had hid in. Following Furno' finger, Zero almost laughed when he saw that the building that they were hiding next to was the building that they were searching for.

Zero smiled and gave Furno a look that clearly said 'I told you so'. Furno rolled his eyes, but could not help but grin. Not wasting another second, he duo ran to the door and knocked six times. The duo stood there anxiously, waiting for someone to answer the door. They looked up and down the street, hoping that no one saw them standing there. They were about to knock again when the door was flung open, revealing the Ursaring that they recognized as the mother of the Teddiursa that had been taking away. When she saw them, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What are you doing here and how do you know that knock?!" she asked, her voice having a dangerous edge to it.

"We were sent here," Furno said. "We were told that you could help us get out of town!"

The Ursaring's eyes widened when she heard that they had been sent by her father. She quickly schooled her emotions and narrowed her eyes at the duo. "Why do you two need to get out. You're soldiers, so why not just use the main gate?"

"Because we're not soldiers," Furno said, looking around to make sure no one was in the street. resistance members."

"Then who are you two?" she asked in suspicion.

"Could we possibly continue this conversation inside?" Zero asked anxiously, not wanting to get caught by Spikefang.

The Ursaring stared at them for a moment before begrudgingly stepping to the side to allow the duo entrance into her home. The two nodded gratefully and slipped inside. The Ursaring did a quick scan of the outside area to make sure that no one saw them before closing the door and locking it.

As the duo stepped inside, they could not help but marvel at inside of the house. There were three rooms on this floor, a bathroom and a sitting room that was connected to a small kitchen. In the sitting room there were three chairs, two of them plush and the other a small rocking chair, two lamps on the walls that were adjacent to the duo, and a rather large bookcase that housed very few books along the wall straight across from the duo. To the left of the door that Furno and Zero came in from there was a staircase that led upstairs. The Ursaring walked passed the two resistance members and flipped a switch on the side of the wall, turning on the lamps.

"This is a nice place you have here, Ma'am," Furno said politely, looking around the room. "I did not know that this town had electricity here."

"Yes, this town is more technologically advanced than some others," she said. "We have a building a little ways south of here that is full of electric types who's main job is to provide electricity to the town. But enough about that." She turned and fixed the duo with a glare. "Who are you two and why do you need to get out of the town?"

"Well you see, our names are Zero and Furno. We're known as Team Dawn Breaker, a team from the resistance," Furno said, causing the Ursaring to gasp, "and we were sent here to locate when the soldiers were hiding the captured townspeople."

"D-Did you find out where they're being kept?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes," Furno confirmed. "That's actually how we ended up here. Your father was the one who told us that you could help us."

The Ursaring gasped. "You talked to my father?" Furno and Zero nodded. "How is he?! Is he safe?! How come you didn't free them?!"

"We didn't actually see him, but he is alive and he misses you," Furno answered. "And we could not free them because Spikefang found us."

"So that's why the alarm went off," she sighed. "At least they're alive." The Ursaring's shoulders sagged and she seemed to age by several years in the blink of an eye. "It's been so hard since those soldiers took over our town. No one stands up to them for fear that they or someone close to them will be punished.."

"That's why we need to get out of here, so we can report what's going on to the resistance," Furno said.

The Ursaring nodded, but said nothing. They stood in silence until a small voice came from the stairs.

"Mama?" the Furno and Zero turned and saw the Teddiursa that threw the tamato berry at Zero step into the room, trying rub the sleep from his eyes. To the duo's horror, they saw that the young little bear Pokémon had several bruises an scratched on his body that were not there when he was carried off by the Machoke. They also saw that his midsection was completely wrapped. "Who are you talking to?" he asked, lowering his paws. When his eyes adjusted he instantly to note of Zero and Furno. "What are _they_ doing here? Are they here to beat me too?"

"No, that's not why they're here, Koda," the Ursaring said. "They're resistance members."

"Resistance members?!" the Teddiursa gasped, suddenly becoming excited. "Are they here to free Grandpa and the others?!"

"Not yet, but they found out where they are being held and they need our help to get out of town so they can inform the rest of the resistance."

"Um, excuse me," Zero interjected, gaining the mother and son's attention. "You thought that we were here to beat you, does that mean you were beaten before?"

Both of the mother and son duo gained dark expressions. "Yes, he was beaten," the Ursaring said, much to Zero and Furno's horror. "When he was taken to Spikefang after throwing that berry, he was whipped until his back was bleeding profusely and he was barely conscious."

"Honestly, I got off easy," Koda added. "Another kid did something similar to me, and he was beaten publicly to an inch of his life before they dragged him off somewhere. No one's seen him since."

"Those types of things happen on a daily basis. It doesn't even matter if you did anything or not, the soldiers will just beat you just because they can. No one is spared from the soldiers' wrath, not even the children," the Ursaring continued. "It's gotten to the point where parents are afraid to let their children outside for fear of them being beaten by the soldiers."

"How could they?" Zero asked. "How could they do that to those that they are supposed to be protecting?!"

"That's not even the worst thing that they've done," she said grimly. "Because my father would actively protest against the soldiers, no matter how much pain they caused him, they decided to take action against us." Tears began to fall from her eyes as she continued to talk. "They publicly beat us in an attempt to break the spirits of those who opposed Spikefang. Spikefang himself was in charge of the beating and forced my father and everyone else to watch as we were tortured in the center of town."

Furno put a hand over his mouth in shock, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. Zero was frozen stiff, his eyes wide and unable to look away as the Ursaring described the torture.

"The whipped us, burned us, shocked us, and did unspeakable things to us, all in front of everyone. The only thing that stopped the torture was my husband, who began to fight back in order to protect me and Koda. Spikefang didn't like that at all. He increased the torture on him, beating him until he was bloody. Then, in front of everyone, he... he..." the Ursaring completely broke down in sobs, unable to finish her tale. Koda instantly ran over to comfort his sobbing mother while the duo could only stare in shock. Though she did not finish her tale, Zero and Furno could figure out what had happened, and they were horrified by it.

Both Zero and Furno had disgusted looks on their faces. To do such things to innocent Pokémon was sickening. As they looked at mother and son pair and felt their hatred for the Emperor grow. For him to allow this kind of treatment to those he is supposed to rule over, made Zero seethe with anger. They needed to inform the resistance as soon as possible. Only they had the power to save these Pokémon and end their suffering.

This train of thought was interrupted by a loud banging sound came from the front door.

"Open up!" a voice shouted from behind the door. "We have orders from Captain Spikefang to search every house in this vicinity, so open up before we break the door down and arrest you for impeding and investigation.

The Ursaring quickly wiped her eyes and schooled her features. "You two need to get out of here fast," she whispered to Zero and Furno. "Koda," her son looked up at her. "I need you two show them the tunnel. I'll try to buy you as much time as I can, but you need to hurry!"

Before either Zero or Furno could protest, she was already moving towards the door. Koda grabbed both Zero and Furno's wrists and dragged them towards the kitchen. Once there, Koda led them to a door that was neither of the duo had noticed before. Koda opened the door and pulled the duo inside, closing the door behind him.

The room was a small eight by ten room. There was another small bookcase on the opposite end of the room that held various pictures of the Ursaring and Koda. Zero also noticed that in several of the pictures there were two other Ursaring that he assumed was the father and husband.

Koda sped across the room and got to the side of the case and began to push it to the side, surprising Zero and Furno with his strength. To Zero and Furno's growing shock, under where the bookcase once stood, there was a hole. Looking town it, they saw that it led to an underground tunnel.

"This tunnel goes all the way through the city and will open up about half a mile away," Koda said. "It's a straight shot, so you don't have to worry about getting lost." He then looked the duo right in the eye with a determined and slightly hopeful look. "You two are coming back with the resistance right?" The amount of pleading in his voice made Zero's heart clench.

"Yeah, we will," Zero said. "I promise you, we will be back."

Koda smiled and shocked Zero by hugging him. Zero was too stunned to react for a second before he smiled down at the little Pokémon and patted his head reassuringly. Koda pushed away and wiped away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered. Before he could say anything else, the trio heard the sound of talking coming from the sitting room. "You two need to go now!" The duo nodded and leapt down the hole.

They looked down the tunnel and saw that it was completely dark and the only light they had was from Furno and the light from the room above them. The tunnel was rather spacious, clearly made so that larger Pokémon could fit inside.

"Good luck you two," Koda called from above them. "And Mr. Riolu? I'm sorry for throwing that berry at you."

Zero looked up and smiled kindly at the young Teddiursa. "No harm no foul," he said reassuringly. "Besides, I'm a resistance member. If I could be beaten by a little berry then I would be out of a job!"

Koda chuckled at Zero's antics, his mood lightening considerably. With one last 'good luck', Koda pushed the case back over the hole, sealing the duo in the tunnel.

"I can't believe we're just running away!" Furno growled, curling his hands into fists. "We should do something!"

"I know what you mean, but we need to report this." Furno opened his mouth to object, but Zero cut him off. "Look, what could we possibly do against all of those soldiers? We would get captured or worse!" Furno wanted to argue, but he could not poke any holes in Zero's logic. Seeing this, Zero continued. "I want to help them just as much as you do, but we won't be able to do it on our own. The best thing we could do is inform the resistance and come back with reinforcements."

Furno clenched his teeth before sighing in defeat, his fists uncurling. "I guess you're right," Furno relented.

"Then, let's get going. The sooner we report what we found, the sooner we can help these Pokémon." Zero said. Furno nodded in determination and the duo took off down the darkened tunnel.

**Glaucuous Town Outskirts**

Zero and Furno traveled through the darkened tunnel that seemed never ending. Their only light source being Furno's flame. Not a word was exchanged between the duo as the continued to walk. After about twenty minutes of continuous walking, the duo reached the end of the tunnel, a ladder leaning against the far wall.

"Now what?" Furno asked. "Should I dig us out of here?"

Just as Zero was about to respond, he felt a slight breeze brush across his face. Startled, Zero looked around for the source of the breeze and he saw a small sliver of light on the ceiling. Taking the ladder, Zero climbed up to the small light and inspected it. He tentatively stuck his paw through the sliver touched some kind of stone. He pushed on it and the stone moved forward, causing the gap to grow. With a final push, the gap became big enough for both Zero and Furno to squeeze through.

Once out of the tunnel, the duo saw that the moon was now high in sky, bathing the surrounding area in an ethereal glow. Looking around Zero saw that the stone that he had pushed was a rather small boulder that had been placed over the hole as camouflage. He quickly pushed the boulder back in place and looked around, noting that Furno was now a little ways ahead of him, looking around the trees.

"Now where are we?" Furno questioned, moving past the thicket of trees, blocking him from view. "Zero, you're not going to believe this, but we're back on the hill!"

"What?" Zero said, moving to Furno's location. When he arrived he was surprised to see that Furno was right. They were on the hill that overlooked the town. "Right back to where we started."

"Yep," Furno commented. "Wish we knew about the secret tunnel before we had to go through all that." Both remained silent, simply looking down upon the town. It looked beautiful with all the lights on, making it look like multiple stars were dancing around the area. However, that image was broken upon remembering the atrocities that the town held secret.

"Come on," Zero said. "We need to find Team Tempest and report our findings." Furno gave a determined nod and the duo headed towards the southwest side of the forest. They had not been walking ten minutes when they found Team Tempest, startling a certain electric squirrel with their sudden appearance.

"What the hell?!" Flash squeaked in shock seeing the duo. "How'd you two get here?!"

"Did you get the information?" I'zer asked, ignoring his surprised teammate.

"Yeah. All of the prisoners are being held in the catacombs that are under the church, but that's not the worst part," Furno said.

"Oh?"

"The Pokémon of that town... they're being tortured," Furno's hands balled up into fists. "They're beaten and publicly humiliated by the military when they do not agree with something. They have no rights and they are living in constant fear! We have to do something!"

"We can't act without the resistance's go ahead," I'zer said. "But don't worry, we will help them."

"Hey, what's with the bands? You're not thinking of betraying the resistance and joining the military are you?" Quake asked jokingly.

"No, we made up a story saying that we were new recruits who didn't get their bands yet," Furno said, completely missing Quake's joke. Quake pouted and grumbled something about kids these days not knowing a joke if it danced in front of them while Koga gained a look of interest.

"Oh? So you not only snuck in, but you impersonated military officials? I take it that's why those alarms went off earlier?" Koga asked slyly, causing the duo to chuckle sheepishly.

"I thought we were going to have to run in after you two," Flash scoffed having recovering his wits. "Not that we would have, seeing as it was your mission."

"Don't act like you weren't worried about them," Koga said elbowing the scarred Pachirisu. "You were the one that wanted to go in and rescue them."

"W-What! Y-You...! I didn't...! Shut up!" Flash shouted, his face flushing red with embarrassment.

Koga continued to tease the Pachirisu while I'zer shook his head at the duo's antics. "You two act more immature then hatchlings," he said, causing Flash to puff out his cheeks in indignation while Koga merely chuckled.

"You know what they say boss, 'All work and no play makes Koga a dull mon'!"

I'zer sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, let's get going. We need to report Team Dawn Breaker's finding to the tribunal."

"Wait," Furno interjected. "Where's Khione?"

"I am here," Khione said, appearing out of the thin air in front of the duo.

"Gah!" Furno shouted in surprise, leaping back and almost falling on his rear. "Don't do that!"

"I am sorry," she said tonelessly.

"How'd they do?" I'zer asked the ice and ghost hybrid.

"They performed admirably," she said. "They showed great skill in information gathering and quick thinking." She then gave Zero a reproachful look. "Except when the Riolu attacked the Druddigon when he discovered the duo in the catacombs."

Zero blushed at that. "I panicked, alright?!" he then paused as something crossed his mind. "Hold on. How did you know about that?"

"Were...Were you _spying _on us?!" Furno asked incredulously.

"No, I was simply following you to make sure that you did not get captured or worse."

"That's what spying is," Furno deadpanned. "Why were you spying on us! You said that we were on our own!"

"You were on your own," Quake said. "Khione was just an added precaution in case things got hairy in there."

"So you didn't trust us enough to do this mission by ourselves?" Furno asked, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Stop acting melodramatic," I'zer said sternly. "We obviously trusted you enough to send you into enemy territory, we just sent Khione to make sure that nothing happened. You two are still learning and are bound to make mistakes, such as attacking someone who is a lot stronger than you." Zero blushed. "It's not that we didn't have faith in you, it was just a standard thing we do with all new teams."

"So, this was a test?" Furno questioned, his anger lessening. "Then why didn't you tell us that she would be following us?"

"Because if we did, you two might not have tried as hard as you did to stay inconspicuous."

"I guess that makes since..." Furno said, though Zero could tell that he was still slightly annoyed.

"Look at it this way, you passed the test and you have proven your worth," Koga said.

Furno perked up at this and gave the oddly colored Greninja a smile.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get out of here. I want to get back to the base by tomorrow!" I'zer said. Everyone nodded in agreement and after they quickly gathered their belongings, the two teams departed.

**Latios Division**

"...and after that we found Team Tempest and we made our way back here," Furno finished telling their story to the tribunal. The two teams had practically run all the way back to the division, only stopping for a few quick five minute breaks. Upon arrival, Team Dawn Breaker was immediately called to the tribunal's chambers to brief them on what was happening in Glaucuous Town.

"I see," Regulus said, lacing his fingers together. "And this is all that you have to report?"

"Yes, sir," Furno said with a nod.

"Hmm, in that case, I commend you both on a job well done," Regulus said, small smile gracing his features. "You two have proved yourselves to be capable resistance members. Not only did you two locate the prisoners, you were also able to bring back two military badges and locate a secret tunnel that leads to and from the town. Stride has taught you two well."

Furno blushed at the Alakazam's praise while Zero grinned sheepishly. A thought then occurred to Zero.

"Um, sir?" Zero said, gaining Regulus' attention. "Um, what will happen to those trapped in Glaucuous Town?"

Regulus sighed. "Unfortunately, we cannot send anyone their at this time," he said grimly.

"What?!" Furno asked. "But the citizens of the town are in practically being tortured on a daily basis! How could you not send anyone?!"

"You misunderstand us, young one," Katherine said calmly. "What Regulus meant was that we currently do not have the ability to send anyone as the majority of our teams are stationed at other key locations. The only ones that we have at the base are new teams and we cannot send them to such a place."

"But we can't just do nothing!" Zero argued, his paws curling into fists. "The way they are treated and the stuff they go through..." he mumbled, barely loud enough to be heard. "No one should have to go through that."

"And you think that they are the only place suffering under the Emperor's rule?" Roman asked snidely. "News flash kid, there are places that are suffering worse than that town. Should we stop helping those Pokémon in order to save them?"

"No! It's just that..." Zero looked and closed his eyes. "I promised them that we'd come back," he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He then rose his head, his eyes filled with determination. "What if we just send some of the older teams that aren't busy as well as some of the higher ranked members that aren't with their teams?" he asked, remembering how Stride was always taking them out on missions while his team was always away. Surely there were other Pokémon in the division like that.

The three members of the tribunal looked at each other, weighing their options. "We will... discuss your proposal," Regulus said, turning to Zero, his face impassive. "But as Roman said, there are others who are suffering worse than the inhabitants of Glaucuous Town. We will let you know of our decision, but until then, you two are to continue to take missions as per usual. But first, I recommend you two get some rest. You have earned it. You are dismissed."

Zero wanted to argue, but held his tongue knowing that this was as good as it was going to get. Both Zero and Furno nodded and excused themselves from the tribunal's chamber and headed back up to their room in Team Surge's quarters.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

A New Division

"Seriously?! The tribunal sent you guys on a mission?!" Ducky asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Furno said. It was a two days after meeting with the tribunal, Zero and Furno and Team Tempest had told/ordered them to take a mandatory 'vacation' until Stride returned. They were currently situated at there usual table in the mess hall with Quill, Ducky, Glenda, Brooke, and Zeke. Apparently rumors of Team Dawn Breaker's whereabouts had begun to circle around the division and they wanted details. "It's not that big of a deal. We didn't really do anything."

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" Zeke shouted, causing everyone in the mess hall to halt their conversations and look towards their table. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TEAMS WOULD JUMP AT THE CHANCE TO GET A MISSION FROM THEM?! YET YOU SAY IT'S NO BIG DEAL! HOW-" His head slammed into the table, cutting off his rant, Brooke's arm hovering over Zeke's injured head.

"You're making a scene Zeke," Brooke said, a dangerous edge to her voice. She then smiled apologetically to those around the group, who by this point were losing interest and returning to their food.

"S-Sorry Brooke," Zeke whimpered, clutching his head in pain.

"Though he does have a point," Brooke said. "Getting a mission from the tribunal is a big deal."

"IF YOU WERE GOING TO AGREE WITH ME, THEN WHY DID YOU HIT-?!" Zeke cut himself off when he saw Brooke raise her arm threateningly.

"Inside voice, Zeke," Brooke said sweetly, causing Zeke to sweat profusely.

"Yes, ma'am!" Zeke said.

"But we didn't do much..." Zero said sheepishly.

"Even so, the tribunal assigned you two a mission," Glenda said. "Regardless of its difficulty, that mission was still a S-rank mission."

"Seriously?!" Furno asked in disbelief. "_That_ counted as a S-rank mission!"

"Yep!" Quill said, popping the 'p'. "That will greatly boost Team Dawn Breaker's popularity."

"Our popularity?" Zero asked in confusion.

"Yeah, with your team becoming more popular more resistance members will be inclined to join your team," Ducky said sagely. "Also, it is likely that more Pokémon will ask for your help, which will increase your popularity even more."

"Oh," Zero said in understanding.

"But still, that mission didn't seem S-rank worthy," Furno argued.

"Well regardless of what you think, it was," Glenda said with a smile. She then leaned in across the table. "Now, spill."

"Huh?" Furno asked, not understanding what Glenda wanted.

"Tell us about your mission!" she squealed. "We want all the juicy details."

"O-Okay," Furno said. "We were tasked with infiltrating Glaucuous Town."

"Glaucuous Town," Ducky interrupted. "That place sounds familiar."

"The Emperor took it over and imprisoned many of the towns citizens," Quill said, a frown on his face. "Why did they send you guys there?"

"We were tasked to locate the citizens," Furno said, his expression turning dark. "We found them, but the conditions that the town was in...was terrible."

Furno recounted their mission in detail from their initial infiltration to their daring escape. He also described the horrors that the Ursaring family had gone through. By the end of his tail, everyone at the table was silent, their face frozen in shock and horror over what the family had been through.

"They went through all that?" Glenda whispered, unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"Dammit!" Zeke shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "How could they do that to an innocent family?!"

Brooke did not even reprimand Zeke for shouting, in fact she was nodding in agreement.

"Unfortunately, that's the world we live in," Ducky said grimly.

"We can only get stronger so that some day we can make a difference in this world," Quill said. His face then broke into a grin. "And now, we are closer to reaching that goal."

Zero cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

At that, the whole group smiled. "We graduated from training!" Quill said with barely contained excitement.

"Wow, really?!" Furno asked, his past grief now gone. "That's awesome you guys!"

"Thanks," Brooke said proudly. "We were some of the few trainees that passed."

"Brier and his cronies also passed though," Zeke grumbled under his breath.

"Be nice, Zeke," Ducky said. "We're all full fledged resistance members now, we should at least try to act civil towards each other."

"As long as he acts civil towards us," Zeke growled.

"So what are you going to do now?" Furno asked.

"Well we," Ducky said, pointing to Zeke, Glenda, and Brooke. "were planning on forming our own team."

"What about you Quill?" Furno asked the Quilladin.

"Well... I was planning on asking to join a team, but..." Quill trailed off, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"What was that?" Furno asked. "I didn't hear that last bit."

"I said, I was planning on joining a team, but...I'mafraidthatthey'llsayno!" he rushed through the last part."

"What?" Zero asked.

"He said that he's afraid the team will say no," Brooke answered, rolling her eyes. "We keep telling him that he shouldn't worry about that and just ask, but he's just too stubborn."

"I just don't want to get my hopes up just to have them crushed," Quill said.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Quill," Glenda said. "The worst they can do is say 'no'."

"Exactly!" Quill exclaimed. "If they say no, then what do I do?!"

"Ask another team," Ducky deadpanned. "Or you could join our team."

"But I don't want to join your team," Quill almost whined.

"What? We're not good enough for you?!" Zeke asked

"No, no, no, no! That's not what I meant!" Quill vehemently denied. "I just feel that by joining another team I'll learn more."

"Then just ask the team," Furno said. "Like Glenda said, the worst they can say is 'no'. You won't know until you try."

"I don't know..."

"Besides, there are other teams out there and I'm sure any number of teams would be happy to have you on their team," Furno said, smiling at his friend.

"You really think that?" Quill asked.

"Of course I do," Furno confirmed. "Any team would be lucky to have you. Right, Zero?"

"Y-Yeah," Zero said, slightly caught off guard by Furno's question. "Yeah, anyone would be lucky to have you as part of their team."

"...Okay," Quill said, taking a deep breath. "I'll ask them." He stood up and walked around the table until he was standing in front of Zero and Furno. Both members of Team Dawn Breaker looked at the Quilladin in confusion as he took a deep breath. He then got down on his hands and knees and pleaded, "Please let me join your team!"

"What?!" everyone at the table shouted.

"You wanted to join _their_ team?!" Zeke shouted.

"All that time, all that fuss," Glenda said while shaking her head. "and you wanted to join their team? Unbelievable!"

"What's wrong with our team?" Furno pouted, though no one but Zero heard him.

"Well. Yeah," Quill said as if it was the most obvious thing. "They've been training under Stride since they got here and now, on top of all that, they've completed an S-rank mission! Why wouldn't I want to join them?"

"But you were making such a big deal over it!" Glenda exclaimed. "Do you really think that they would say no to you?"

"Well... I don't know..." Quill said nervously, eyeing Team Dawn Breaker. "Well...?"

"What do you say, Zero?" Furno asked his teammate.

"Please, please, please!" Quill pleaded, clapping his hands together an getting on his knees, much to Zero's chagrin.

Zero had a mental flashback of a similar conversation when Quill was begging them to allow him to accompany them on a mission. Zero sighed. This Quilladin was very eccentric.

"Uh, sure," Zero relented. He then offered Quill a smile and extended his paw towards the Quilladin. "Welcome to Team Dawn Breaker."

"Yes!" Quill shouted in excitement. He grabbed Zero's paw, but instead of shaking his hand, he pulled Zero towards him and crushed him with a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Can't breathe," Zero gasped. Quill released him and pulled Furno into an equally strong hug, being careful not to touch his flame.

"Thank you guys!" Quill said, releasing Furno from his death grip. "You won't regret it!"

"You let _that_ oaf join your team?" the group turned and to their annoyance, Brier and his cronies were sauntering towards them. "Wow, you guys much be desperate."

"What do you care?" Furno asked, venom laced in his voice. Despite only meeting Brier once, both he and Zero had an intense dislike for the arrogant Grovyle.

"I don't," Brier sneered. "I just find it amusing that you except such a..." Brier looks at Quill in distaste. "...barbarian on your team."

"Go away Brier," Quill growled threateningly.

"Oh, and what if I don't want to?" Brier asked snidely. He then gestured to his 'friends', who were all sneering and glaring at the group. "My friends and I wish to celebrate our graduation."

"Then go celebrate somewhere else," Zeke growled.

"Now, now," Brier tutted mockingly, wagging his finger in a scolding manner. "We're all resistance members here. Shouldn't we all get along?" He was met with glares from all those at the table.

"What do you want, Brier?" Brooke grumbled.

Brier sighed in false exasperation. "Fine, I wanted to see if the rumors were true," he turned and looked at Zero and Furno.

"I take it you're talking about us completing a S-rank mission?" Furno asked. "Yes, we did."

"I find that rather hard to believe that a couple greenhorns like you could complete a S-rank mission," Brier sneered.

"You call us greenhorns yet we've been a team longer than you," Zero interjected coldly, causing Brier to shift his attention towards the amnesiac Riolu .

"We've had more training a lot longer than you two have," Brier boasted earning nods of approval from his cohorts.

"Yet you haven't been given an S-rank mission, have you?" Zero asked cheekily.

Brier's face grew red with embarrassment and rage as he spluttered, trying to come up with a retort. "Why you little-"

"What? I was just stating facts," Zero said in mock confusion. A sly smirk then appeared on his face. "There's no need to feel embarrassed. Like you said, we're all resistance members here, no need to get hostile." Brier's face grew even redder as Zero mocked him.

"You little brat!" Brier shouted. The leaves on his right arm glowed green and forming blades which he pressed up against Zero's throat. The rest of the table shouted in out rage, but Zero raised a paw telling them it was okay. "You are nothing compared to me! Had I been in your circumstances I would have finished the mission twice as fast."

"You would have finished the moment we got there?" Zero asked innocently, causing Brier to falter. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that were like the same age, so calling me a brat is kind of redundant.

Brier spluttered in rage. He went to press his leaf blade further into Zero's throat, but Zero channeled shadows into his right paw and used it to push against the leaf blade. The two struggled for dominance, leaf blade against shadow claw, until Zero gave an almighty push and caused Brier to stumbled back and almost fall. Brier moved forward, about to attack, but Zero raised his paw in a gesture for stop.

"I suggest you all leave now," Zero said.

"And why would we do that?" Brier asked stubbornly, his leaf blade still activated.

"So you save what little face you have," Zero smirked, pointing behind Brier.

Brier turned and saw that the entire mess hall was staring at him in silence. Embarrassed, Brier deactivated his leaf blade and glared at Zero, his face bright red with rage and embarrassment. "You-You-!" Brier sputtered, unable to come up with a retort. He finally gave a indigent huff and turned his back on the group. "Let's go guys."

With a final sneer at the group Brier and his group leave the mess hall. Once they were gone, Brooke turned to Zero with an appraising look

"Damn, Zero. Where'd that come from?"

"Hmm?" Zero asked innocently. "Where'd what come from?"

"_That_!" Brooke exclaimed, gesturing to where Brier exited. "You like mocked him and bated him into making a fool of himself."

"I don't know," Zero said, his posture shrinking in on itself as Zero attempted to make himself smaller. "He was messing with you guys so I acted."

Quill patted him on the back, causing Zero to pitch forward do to Quill's natural strength. "No need to be ashamed," Quill said. " We were just surprised is all. You always seemed like the quiet and shy type."

"He is," Furno jumped in the conversation. "He just has his moments of, as Stride calls it, 'spunk'. Stride says that he's just acting like any other Riolu, shy around non-family and protective around friends." Furno then leaned in an whispered for the whole table to hear, "I personally think he's bipolar."

"Sitting right here, you know," Zero said, his eyebrow twitching.

"What?" Furno said cheekily, mimicking Zero's previous words. "I'm just stating facts, no need to get hostile."

"Hey!" Zero exclaimed, causing all those present to chuckle.

"I've come to notice that he only shows his true nature among those he deems as friends or when he, or Furno, is threatened," another voice spoke. The group turned towards the voice and saw that Stride was approaching them.

"Stride, You're back!" Furno exclaimed. "But what are you doing here?"

Stride raised and eyebrow (if he has one). "What, can't I come down to the mess hall to get something to eat."

Zero mimicked Stride and raised his eyebrow as well. "But don't you eat in your room with the rest of Team Surge?"

Stride chuckled. "That I do. Very astute observation, pup."

"Pup?"

"It's a common term given to most young canine Pokémon," Stride said nonchalantly.

"..."

"Anyway," Stride said. "I'm here to take you two back to our quarters."

"Why?" Furno asked.

"Because, we're going on a trip of sorts," Stride said with a sly smile.

"But we just got back," Furno whined.

"Is that whining I hear?" Stride asked, holding and webbed hand to his 'ear'.

"N-No!" Furno stuttered.

"Good," Stride said cheerfully, turning around. "Then let us depart."

"Right," Furno said. He turned to Glenda, Zeke, Brooke, and Ducky. "See you guys later. Come on Zero, Quill."

Stride stops. "Quill?"

"Yeah, he joined our team, so I figured that he would be going with us," Furno said.

"I see," Stride said, giving the three young Pokémon a smile. "It's good to see your team growing. Now, let us head up. You will be staying in Zero and Furno's room for the time being."

"Y-Yes, sir!" Quill stuttered out.

"No need for formalities," Stride chuckled. "Just call me Stride."

"Yes, si- I mean, Stride," Quill said, seemingly elated to be able to call Stride by his name.

Chuckling lightly at the Quilladin's antics, Stride headed out of the mess hall, Team Dawn Breaker following close behind.

**Team Surge's Quarters**

"That's unacceptable!" Seth shouted as soon as he laid eyes on Quill. "You're not letting another one stay here!"

"He has joined Team Dawn Breaker. Ergo, he stays with them," Stride said simply.

"You can't be serious, Stride!" Seth growled, his hackles raising in agitation. "You can't just keep letting _children_ into our team."

"They are not on our team," Stride said wearily. "They are on their own team and I am training them."

"Then get them their own quarters!"

"They are staying here for the time being."

"Now listen here, Stride-"

"No, you listen!" Stride raised his voice, startling all those present. "I have dealt with you questioning my leadership for long enough! I am the team leader and, while I do appreciate the input of my team, I have the final say. They will stay here for as long as I see fit, is that clear?"

The whole room was silent as they watched both Seth and Stride glare at each other, locked in a silent battle of wills. The air became thick with tension as the two glared, neither backing down. After seemingly hours of silence, Seth broke eye contact with Stride. He sent a swift glare towards Team Dawn Breaker before stalking down the hallway and into his room, slamming it somehow even without arms.

Stride sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Sorry about that," he said to Quill. "He's not normally like that-"

"Tauros crap," Furno whispered to Zero, causing the Riolu to chuckle lightly.

"-he's just tired from the mission. We all are."

"T-That's okay," Quill stuttered, still dazed from the impromptu glaring match.

"Anyway, this is the rest of Team Surge," Stride introduced his team in an attempt to clear the awkward tension left by Seth. Quill eagerly introduced himself to Team Surge, his whole face alight with amazement over meeting such a famous team.

"So, Stride," Furno said, earning the attention of the Greninja. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Glad you asked," he said. "We are taking a four day journey to another division."

"Another division?" Zero asked in shock. "Why are we going to a different one?"

"You see, young pup," Zero's eye twitched at the name. "while the divisions do their own missions in the territory that they are stationed in, it is not common for other division to request help from the others. The communication and cooperation between divisions is important to strength of the resistance."

"Which division are we going to?" Furno asked.

"We are heading to the Groudon Division," Stride answered. "It is south of here and is located in the middle of a desert, in an area which is plagued by sandstorms."

"Sandstorms?!" Furno asked incredulously. "Why would they put a division there?!"

"To make it harder to find," Stride answered.

"I guess that makes since," Furno relented.

"Since we are heading to a desert, it is imperative that we bring extra water so we do not dehydrate," Stride said. "We'll pick up some extra water skins in the morning before our departure. Until then, off to bed with you. We need to get up early."

"Why dis we have to get up so early," Furno moaned, rubbing his eyes as he, Zero, and Quill followed Stride to the storage facility. Quill was wearing the pack as he insisted that he should wear it as thank you for allowing him to join their team.

"I _did_ say we had to get up early," Stride chuckled at Furno. "We have to go the storage facility to get the water skins as well as some weather bands."

"What are weather bands?" Zero asked.

"They are specially made bands that protect the wearer from any weather affects like hail or sandstorms."

"So we'll need them when we go enter the desert," Zero reasoned.

"But why do we have to get up so early?" Furno repeated.

"So we can beat the rush," Stride said simply, entering the cavern that held the storage facility on the left and the market on the right. "We're here."

The group entered the Storage facility which looked like a normal cave with light torches surrounding the outer walls of the cave and a wooden desk on the far side of the cavern. An innocent looking bell sat upon the desk.

Stride approached the desk and rang the bell. A few seconds passed and nothing occurred. Furno was about say something when a half mask-like skull poked through the wall, causing Zero and Furno to gasp in shock.

"Yes?" the skull asked.

"I would like to get some items from Team Surge's storage unit," Stride answered.

Hearing this, the skull phased through the wall completely, revealing a dark gray cloak-like body. Its arms had no fingers and, in place of legs, has a wispy tail. Glowing red eyes, which seemed to have the ability to move on their own, stared at the group.

"Identification?" the skull ghost asked. Stride handed his badge to the ghost. It took the badge with one of its wispy arms and stared at it for a few seconds before returning it. "Everything seems to be in order. What would you like to take out?"

"Four water skins and four weather bands," Stride answered.

The ghost nodded and retreated back into the wall.

"That was Duskull," Stride answered Furno's unanswered question. "He is in charge of protecting the goods that resistance teams are unable to carry them. The storage facilities themselves are actually behind that wall which is about twenty feet thick."

"Wow," Zero said.

The group waited for a few seconds and Duskull returned with the requested items. Taking the bands and water skins, Stride handed them to Quill, who put them in the pack. Zero noticed that the bands were white with light blue streaks running across them. Stride took the items and thanked the ghost type, who nodded and retreated back into the wall.

"Well let's head out," Stride said, turning towards Team Dawn Breaker. "We'll be taking the south exit."

"South exit?" Furno asked. "I thought there was only one exit."

"Of course not," Stride said incredulously. "Having only one exit would be foolish. Even with our defenses, should our base be compromised we would still need to escape. The division has multiple emergency exits for just such an occasion."

"Oh," Furno said, nodding his head and following the group.

**Scared Fields: South**

The group appeared in the southern most part of Scared Fields. Quickly regaining their bearing, the set off.

"The journey will take about five days, possibly longer depending on the sandstorms," Stride said.

"Five days of walking through a desert, perfect," Quill mumbled sarcastically.

"We won't be traveling through the desert for five days," Stride said. "It will take about four days to traverse the forest that separates us from it so we will only be in the desert for about one day."

"I guess that's better," Quill grumbled.

The group began their trek through Scared fields until the landscape bled to that of a forest. Unlike Shrouded Forest, this forest's trees were a lot thicker, leaving only a few cracks in the treeline where sun could filter through. All around them wild grass grew chaotically with a barren path leading through the forest, made by the multiple Pokémon traversing through the forest. As they walked, Zero could see several bug Pokémon inhabiting the trees, but none of them looked like they wanted to attack the group.

After about an hour of walking, Furno could no longer take the silence and struck up a conversation with Team Dawn Breaker's newest team member in order to pass the time.

"So, Quill, how did you come to join the resistance?"

"It's kind of a long story," Quill said sheepishly.

"Well we have a long journey," Furno countered.

Quill sighed. "Fine," he relented. "It all started back when I was still a Chespin. I lived in a fairly poor village of grass types by the name of Reinleaf. Despite our town's poor conditions, we were all happy." Quill's expression turned pensive as he thought back to his life from before. "The adults would tend to the fields and the children would play close by. I lived with my mother and my elder brother, Crass. He was a Quilladin at the time and he was always there for me." His expression darkened.

"My mother was... not all there. My father died of a rare disease that he had been living with since I was born. This caused something in my mother to snap. Physically she was fine, but mentally, she began to fade. She lost her ability to function and would spend the majority of her time just sitting there. She had random bouts where her mind was clear, but, for the most part, it was like she wasn't even there." At this point, Quill's tone was full of sadness.

"Quill," Furno said, noticing his friends sadness and feeling bad about bringing up such painful memories. "If you don't want to talk about this you don't have to."

"No, it's okay," Quill said with a forced smile. "It's not a secret, so I have no problem telling you."

"Okay," Furno said uncertainly. "If you're sure..."

"Anyway," Quill continued. "because of our mother being like that, Crass took initiative and worked to take care of us. He worked double shifts in fields so that he could support all three of us. When he got home he was always tired, but he would push all that aside and play with me." A small smile graced Quill's face. "He showed me cool ways to use my abilities and how to become strong. It wasn't a great life, but it was my life and I wouldn't have given it up for anything."

"What happened?" Zero asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

Quill's smile fell and was replaced by a sorrowful look. "The Emperor," he whispered. Silence surrounded the group as the atmosphere darkened. "He sent a Ryhperior and several soldiers to our village, requesting recruits," he continued. "Our village elder vehemently refused to assist the Emperor and told the soldiers to leave." Quill shuddered as he remembered that day.

"I will always remember the look on the Rhyperior's face when our village elder said that. The sick smile that plastered on his face will always haunt me. He laughed sadistically and had his soldiers attack my village and take those that would be of use to the Emperor." Furno gasped at this while Zero looked alarmed. Stride's face remained impassive. "They laid siege to my village, destroying our homes and taking some and killing others. My brother took my and hid me away from them and told me to stay there and not come out no matter what I heard." Quill looked down in shame.

"I stayed there for hours, even after the sounds stopped, I stayed there. When I came out, my village was ashes, those that were not taken lay on the ground, dead. My brother, was no where to be seen." Tears began to fall from Quill's eyes. "If I had gone out, maybe I could have done something. Maybe... I could have saved my brother."

"If you had gone out, you would have most likely suffered the same fate as your brother," Stride said sagely. "You should not feel ashamed for listening to your brother as he most likely saved your life.

"Yeah," Quill said, though they could tell by his tone he did not believe what Stride had said. "I wandered around for days until I was found by the resistance. Since that day I vowed to get stronger and find out what happened to my brother."

"I had no idea," Furno whispered, tears of his own glistening down his cheeks. "Thank you for telling us."

"No prob," Quill said, smiling brightly as if the conversation never occured. "We're friends and I trust you. So, how did you guys end up joining?"

"The Emperor sent someone to my home to get my family to send my with him. When I heard this I ran away," Furno answered, thankful for the change in topic.

"I take it that's how you met Zero," Quill reasoned.

"Yep," Furno said. "After I ran into Zero, we ran into Stride and Bolt, who we thought were with the Emperor, and fled into a dungeon."

"Oh, yeah," Quill said. "I remember you mentioned that when we, Zeke, Glenda, Ducky, Brooke, and I, ran into in the mess hall."

As Furno and Quill talked, Zero looked Quill in surprise. _I can't believe he's been through all that, yet he smiles all the time,_ Zero thought. _He constantly wears a mask to hide his pain, I can only imagine how dealing with that kind of trauma would effect me..._

"...and after that we became Team Dawn Breaker," Furno finished.

"That's cool," Quill said. He then turned to Stride. "How did you come to join the resistance, Stride?"

Stride did not answer for a while before turning to look at the three members. "...How I came to join the resistance... is none of your business," he said.

"Wh-What?!" Furno and Quill asked in shock. Zero also had a look of shock on his face, but said nothing.

"I have no inclination to tell you," he said. "As you are not on my team I have no inclination to tell you."

"But..."

"I do not wear my heart on my sleeve like you do, Quill," Stride said in an even tone. "It's my belief that everyone is in titled to their own secrets for everybody has them." He then turned to Zero. "Isn't that right, Zero?"

"Huh?" Zero said in confusion.

Stride looked at him with a blank stare. "I heard you and Furno, the night where you two met my team. I know."

Zero paled at this and gained a fearful look. _He heard us?! He knows I was human?!_

Seeing Zero's look of fear, Stride raised a placating hand. "You have no need to fear, this does not change my opinion of you. I would have hoped that you would have trusted me enough to divulge this information," Zero lowered his head in shame. "but I would be a hypocrite to say that you had to tell me. However, I would encourage you to tell your new teammate. While I stand by what I said about everyone is entitled to some secrets, by telling a comrade a secret will strengthen the bond between them, as you know from telling Furno yours. I now you don't trust others easily, that is clear from how you interact with others, but he has shown a level of trust in you by telling you his story. It seems fair that you confide in him yours."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Quill piped up, not wanting Zero to feel obligated. "I don't expect you to tell me everything about you right away. I can only imagine how you must feel, losing all your memories. The memories that you do have must be precious to you, so I can understand that you're uneasy with revealing anything about yourself."

Zero did not meet Quill's eye, as he felt even more ashamed. Quill had told them of his painful past, yet he was reluctant to divulge anything about himself. "Sorry," he whispered.

"Like I said, no problem," Quill said, though Zero could here a slight hint of hurt in his voice.

The group walked for the rest of the day in silence, the only sound coming from the wild Pokémon that resided in the forest. Night fell and the group quickly made camp, setting up shifts so there was always one of them watching in case a wild Pokémon decided to attack them while they slept. Thankfully, nothing happened and the group got plenty of sleep. Upon waking, the group continued on their way.

**Red Sand Desert**

Four days passed for the group. They finally made it to the end of the forest and into the desert. Like the name suggests, the sands were a mix of red and light brown in color. Cactus could be seen here and there throughout the desert and cliffs made of brown stone with streaks of red could also be seen around the desert.

"Wow," Furno said, picking up some of the sand and letting it spill through his fingers. "I didn't know sand could be this color."

"It's from the cliffs," Stride said, pointing to one of the cliffs. "As the wind eroded the cliffs, the red stone also eroded, mixing the red stone with the regular stone, thus creating the red sands."

"Cool," Furno said.

"Now, we'll have to be careful while we journey," Stride said. "Trapinch tend to make traps in the sand, so if we are not careful we could fall for their trap."

With a nod from the members of Team Dawn Breaker, the group set off through the desert. After about several of hours of constant walking, thankfully without encountering any wild Pokémon, the group is met with a large sandstorm. With all of the sand swirling around the group could not see five feet in front of them.

"Put on the weather bands," Stride shouted over the roaring winds. Not needing any further prompting, they pulled out the bands from the pack and put them on. Zero was surprised when he found that he could now see without getting sand in his eyes.

"How are we supposed to know where we're going?" Furno shouted.

"Just keep moving forward," Stride shouted. "Once we get to a certain point the sandstorms will stop."

"How do you know?" Quill asked.

"Because this sandstorm isn't natural," Stride said. "In place of ghost types, the Groudon Division is surrounded by ground types that generate the sandstorms that surround the base."

The group pressed on through the sandstorm, careful to keep an eye on Stride, as he appeared to know where he was going. Due to the weather bands' effects, the sandstorm did not damage to the group, however it felt like they were walking through a thick soup do to the winds and sands impacting against their bodies. After what felt like hours of walking they finally broke through the sandstorms.

Once out of the sandstorms, Zero turned around and saw that the sandstorms was still there yet seemed to be condensed, forming a kind of wall of sand. Zero looked around and saw that the sandstorms curved, leading him to believe that the sand formed a ring.

"Finally!" Furno shouted in relief, collapsing on the ground. "We're out! I swear I felt my flame go out several times."

"Look on the bright side, it could have been worse," Quill said optimistically.

No sooner had Quill said this, the sands around them shot up almost like a geyser and four Pokémon emerged from the ground. The group could see that all four Pokémon were Garchomp and each of them were glaring at the group.

"You just had to say something, didn't you Quill," Furno hissed.

Quill had the decency to look sheepish and laughed nervously. "Hehe... Sorry."

"State your business or leave the way you came!" one of the Garchomp growled, revealing itself to be sentient. This Garchomp appeared to be slightly larger than the others and its whole body was littered with scars, the most noticible being a slash mark that ran across his left eye down to his jaw line.

Stride stepped forward and presented his badge. "I am Stride, leader of the Latios Division's Team Surge." he then gestured to Zero and the others. "This is Team Dawn Breaker, also a team from the Latios Division. We seek entry to the Groudon Division.

The Garchomp lumbered over and took the badge from Stride, noting how the color changed from sea green to a dull gray. After a few minutes of intense staring, the Garchomp gave a huff of approval, handing the badge back to Stride.

"Everything seems to be in order. Dune," the Garchomp called to one of the others. "escort this group to the division."

"Yes, sir," the Garchomp called Dune saluted. The other Garchomp then burrowed back into the sand, leaving no evidence that they were there in the first place. The Garchomp then turned to Stride and Team Dawn Breaker. "Follow me."

The group followed Dune through the shifting sands, noting that the wind was slightly more powerful than it was when the group first entered the desert. They chalked it up as the surrounding sandstorms whipping up the wind around them. As they walked, the group from the Latios Division noted that there were chunks of stone poking out from underneath the sand.

"Those are remnants of our previous base," Dune drawled, taking note of where the group's glances were directed. "We originally had our base here, but moved it after it was attacked. That's also why we have implemented the use of sandstorms to shield our base from the outside."

The group marched on as the sun slowly began to set in the sky, bathing the area in a reddish-orange light, making the sand look like it was on fire. Zero feared that it would grow dark before the group made it to the division and would have to continue traveling through the night when they came upon a large cliff.

As the got closer to the cliff they could see that the sandstorm ring was connected to the cliff, making it a horseshoe shape instead of a ring. On the cliff there were various holes that appeared to have been mon-made. At the base of the cliff there was a rather large quicksand pit, big enough for three Onix to dive in at the same time.

"Here we are," Dune said, stopping at the outer ring of the pit.

"Where?" Furno asked. Dune gestured to the pit, causing Furno to gain a confused look on his face before his eyes widened in realization. "You mean down there?"

"Yes."

"No way!" Furno said, making an 'x' with his arms. "I'm not jumping down there!"

"It's the only way into the division," Dune said stoically.

"What's the big deal, Furno?" Zero asked. "You go underground all the time when you use dig?"

"Yeah, but when I do it it's always through _solid_ ground," Furno said. "I create a path in the rock and earth as I tunnel. It's completely different in sand. Unlike rock, sand does not stay still and will immediately move to fill up the hole. If that happens my flame will go out due to lack of oxygen! And if that happens, I'll die!"

"That's just an old wives tale used to teach young fire types, with outside fire sources, the importance of their flames," Stride said. "While getting your flame wet would cause you pain, the quicksand will not. I can assure you that you will be perfectly fine if your flame goes out. I've even seen an Infernape that could swim underwater."

"But how could he do that if getting our flames wet causes us pain," Furno countered.

"Endurance training," Stride answered, shifting his attention to the pit. "Anyway, we don't have all day. I'll see you three inside." With that Stride leapt into the quicksand, much to Team Dawn Breaker's shock. He slowly sunk into the sand, his face remaining impassive as the sand covered his body until he could no longer be seen.

"Ugh, what do I do?" Furno said to himself, looking incredibly nervous.

Seeing his friends distress, Zero placed a hand on his shoulder. "Furno, you'll be fine. Stride jumped in, that means it has to be safe. He wouldn't ask you to do it if there was a chance that you could die."

Furno looked at Zero and took a deep breath and tried to school his features. "R-Right," Furno nodded to himself, trying to mentally prepare himself. He then turned to Dune, who was standing there, anxiously tapping his foot. "You're sure it's safe."

"Yes, yes. It's perfectly safe," Dune said, slightly agitated. "Now hurry up! I need to get back to my post."

"Okay, okay," Furno said. "I just need to psych myself up first..."

"No time for that!" Quill said, pushing Furno into the pit before jumping in after them. "Don't think, just act!"

"QUILL!" Furno shouted as he hit the sand and immediately began to sink below the surface.

Quill had a massive grin on his face as he landed next to Furno, who was frantically struggling to free himself. After a few seconds, both had disappeared underneath the sand's surface, leaving Zero standing alone, a sweat-drop on his brow.

"That's some team you've got there," Dune commented.

"Tell me about it," Zero sighed before he too jumped into the quicksand, allowing himself to be pulled under.

Zero felt pressure around him as he sunk into the sand. All he could feel were the little grains of sand run past his body as he descended. He could not breath as if he did he would inhale a mouthful of sand. As his lungs began to ache, Zero wondered if this was all a trick to get them to jump to their deaths, a sick trick designed by the Emperor to lure resistance members to their doom under the prospect of reaching an imaginary resistance base. These thoughts were dispelled when he felt his feet hit open air. A second later Zero found himself free falling. Unable to gain his bearing fast enough he landed on his rear, more specifically, his tail.

"Ouch," Zero winced, getting to his feet and gingerly holding his tail. The sounds of coughing reached his ears. Turning he saw Furno sitting there on his knees, coughing up sand, and Quill crouching next to him.

"*cough, cough* Dammit, Quill!" Furno wheezed. "I was going to jump!"

"You were taking to long," Quill shrugged, his smile still plastered on his face. "Sometimes you've just got to go for it or you'll never reach your goal."

Furno was about to retort, but stopped in favor of coughing up more sand. Moving over to the duo, Zero spoke in hopes to diffuse the situation. "At least we all made it safe and sound," he said.

"Define 'sound'," Furno grumbled, getting to his feet.

"About time you three got here." The trio turned and saw Stride standing on a ledge with a smile, waving them over towards him. Once there, the trio gasped as they looked out over the ledge.

Underneath the ledge was what looked to be a hundred foot drop into inky blackness. Along the walls were caverns and tunnels that seemed to go in every direction. Stone bridges stretched across the chasm, connecting the caverns and tunnels that were embedded into the wall. The same stone torches that they used back at the Latios division lit up those tunnels and caverns. The walls were all smoothed out, leaving no cracks or rocks jutting out. From the ceiling hung stalactites cast menacing shadows across the smooth walls due to the torches. Pokémon of all shapes and sized traversed these bridges in a scurrying manner, as if they were all in a rush, which they probably were given their occupation.

"Welcome," Stride said, smiling at Team Dawn Breaker's shocked expressions. "to the Groudon Division."

**Author's Notes**

Hey everymon, AuraFighter here. Sorry for not posting in a while. I've had a lot of school work, mostly writing assignments as I am planning on majoring in the English department (ironic because I'm horrible at grammar). Anyway, I won't be able to update as often as I did, so I am hoping to put out a new chapter once every two weeks or so. Thank you all for your continued support and be sure to leave a review to tell me what you think. AuraFighter, out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

The Groudon Division

Zero was in awe of the layout of the Groudon Division. As he and the rest of his team followed Stride across one of the stone bridges, which along with the walls were as red as the desert they traversed, Zero could not help but admire the detail of the base. They had already descended several levels and had switched between walking down stone staircases and walking across the bridges that stretched out over the chasm. Looking at the walls Zero noticed a mural depicting various Pokémon were carved into the smooth stone wall.

"Those pictures are of the innocent Pokémon that have died due to the Emperor," Stride said, noticing Zero's gaze.

"That many have died," Furno whispered.

"Yes," Stride said solemnly. "The mural is this division's way of honoring those that have passed as well as give the members a reminder of why they're fighting. Come on," he said as he turned around. "we need to meet up with the Fafnir.

"Fafnir?" Quill asked.

"He's the leader of this division."

"There's not a tribunal?" Furno asked.

"No, the Groudon Division is run by a single Pokémon," Stride said, not looking back. "His office is at the bottom of the division, so we need to hurry."

Team Dawn Breaker quickened their pace in order to keep up with Stride. They crossed the bridge and descended another staircase. They skillfully maneuvered through the scores of Pokémon that were going the opposite direction. As they walked Stride gave them a brief layout of of the division. They learned that the division had twelve floors, three more than the Latios Division. They had their own Kecleon Market as well as a storage facility located on the seventh floor and a mess hall on the eighth.

After ten more minutes of walking the group found themselves standing outside two large oak doors that stood at an impressive eight feet. Two brass door knockers hung in the center of the doors. The Door knockers looked like a lizard head with a helmet. The knocking ring was in the lizard's mouth. Seeing the knocker, Stride chuckled.

"The knocker is shaped like Groudon, the Pokémon this division is named after," Stride explained, seeing the trio's confused expressions. Wasting no more time, Stride grabbed the ring hanging from the Groudon Knocker's mouth and banged it against the door.

A few moments passed before a gruff, "Enter," came from behind the door. Stride pushed the door open and the group entered the room.

The room was rather large with the ceiling twelve feet from the ground. The stone floor was carpeted, unlike all of the other rooms that were either stone or wood. The carpet was a royal blue color decorated with Pokémon footprints. Paintings of Pokémon lined the walls with glow stone torches in between each one. A large mahogany desk sat in the back of the room. Sitting behind that desk was a large orange dragon. The orange dragon looked up from the papers that it was reading and regarded the group with calculating eyes. A Dragonite, if Zero recalled.

Stride stepped forward and bowed his head towards the dragon Pokémon. "Fafnir."

The Dragonite regarded Stride silently before inclining his head. "Stride. I see you have responded to my summons. And you've brought..." He looked at Team Dawn Breaker. "children."

"Yes, I have come. And these three are more than just children. They are Team Dawn Breaker, one of the most promising rookie team currently registered in the Latios Division; and my students.

Fafnir cocked an eyebrow at this. "Hmph, so you've taken on students? What of your team?"

"I am still the leader of Team Surge, I am merely assisting in the training the future of the resistance."

"Hn."

Team Dawn Breaker stood awkwardly off to the side. It was clear that Fafnir had no prior knowledge that Stride was bringing them and they hoped that this would not cause problems.

"So why are they here?" Fafnir asked.

"I thought it would be a good opportunity to see the workings of another division," Stride said, his voice had a twinge of mirth as if he was challenging Fafnir.

Fafnir frowned. "I see." He turned to Team Dawn Breaker and looked them over with a critical eye. He seemed to be gauging their skills with a single look. His eyes paused on Zero for a second longer than the other two before turning back to Stride. "They don't look like much."

"Don't let appearances fool you. You of all people should know that," Stride said, causing Fafnir's eyes to narrow. "The Riolu and Chimchar have already completed a S-rank mission."

This caused Fafnir to look at the two mentioned in a new light. "An S-rank you say. Tell me, what was this mission?"

Before either Furno or Zero could decide whether or not to answer, Stride interjected. "Sorry, but that's classified. Division secrets. You understand," he finished with a apologetic smile.

Fafnir frowned again. "Come now, we're all resistance members here. No need to keep secrets."

"Really, then are you willing to share _your_ secrets?" Stride asked cocking his eyebrow.

Fafnir's frown deepened, but chose to leave the subject alone. "So what do you intend to do with them?"

"I was hoping you would be kind enough to spare one of your members to take them on a few missions so they can get familiar with the area."

"You expect _me _to spare one of _my_ members, one of _my _soldiers?" he asked incredulously.

"Well I would do it myself, but _you_ want me to do something else."

Stride and Fafnir stared each other down, engaging in a silent battle of wills. Finally Fafnir relented. "Fine," he growled.

"Good," Stride said cheerfully. "Now let us discuss why you have called me here."

"First, they leave," Fafnir said, pointing to Team Dawn Breaker.

Stride nodded and turned to the trio. "Wait outside and don't talk to anyone. I'll get you three when I'm done here."

The three of them nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone Stride turned back to Fafnir. His face turning serious.

"Now," he said. "What do you want."

"Well that was awkward," Furno said once they were outside.

"I know what you mean," Quill sighed, pressing his back against the stone wall. "The tension between those two was almost palpable."

"I wonder why Stride didn't want us to tell Fafnir about our mission," Zero said, frowning slightly.

"I'm sure he had a reason," Furno said.

"I wish he would tell us though." Zero gave off a short huff. "He talks about trust, but he was clearly distrustful of Fafnir."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been working on my emotion sensing," Zero confessed to his team. "It's hard to distinguish between them, but I'm pretty sure that he was feeling distrust towards Fafnir."

"Wow, you could sense that?" Quill asked excitedly. "That's _so_ cool!"

"Uh, thanks."

"But if Stride doesn't trust Fafnir, why did he come here in the first place?" Furno asked.

"I'm not sure." Zero sighed in exasperation. "I wish things were simpler. All these mysteries and secrets are giving me a headache."

"Secrets like the ones you have?" Quill asked. Zero visibly winced at the mention of the secret he was keeping from Quill. Seeing this, Quill said, "Sorry, I was just messing around. Like I said before, you don't have to tell me if you want to."

"Right..." Zero mumbled not meeting Quill's gaze.

Feeling guilty about poking fun at Zero's lack of trust, Quill tried to steer the conversation back to Stride and his apparent distrust for Fafnir. "So why do you guys think Stride doesn't trust Fafnir?"

"Who knows?" Furno said with a shrug. "We won't know unless someone tells us."

"Yeah..." Quill turned away from the door and into the hallway, taking note of the Pokémon passing by. "Any of you notice that a lot of these Pokémon seem more... aggressive then the others at our division?"

Both Zero and Furno look towards the hallway and taking note on the passing Pokémon's expressions. True to Quill's words, all of the Pokémon have a hard look in their eyes as opposed the calm and carefree expressions that their division members had. One Pokémon caught their gaze and glared at the trio before moving on.

"I see what you mean," Zero commented. "These guys seem meaner than the guys back at the Latios Division."

"I wonder why..." Furno said.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there," Quill said, looking back at the door.

"It sure is taking a while," Furno added.

"Yeah," Zero mumbled, looking at the door curiously. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down as the Pokémon in the hallway seemed to be moving in slow motion. _What the-_ Zero thoughts were interrupted as a strong pressure suddenly washed over him.

_What is this pressure? _Zero thought, his eyes widening as he felt as if he was being chocked by this power. Then, as quickly as it came, the pressure faded from Zero and time returned to normal, leaving him standing on shaky legs and gasping for air.

"Zero?! What's wrong?!" Furno said, taking note of his friends position and rushing to his side. Hearing Furno's voice, Quill turns towards the duo and rushes over as well.

"I... don't know," Zero said, still trying to gain control of his breathing. He placed a paw on the wall in order to "I just felt some kind of pressure."

"I'm surprised to see a Riolu so sensitive to aura," a male voice from the hallway commented, drawing the trio's attention back to the hallway. Approaching them, the group saw what appeared to be a taller version of Zero with longer ears, yellow chest fur, a spike jutting from his chest and two more from his paws, and four tear drop shaped appendages on the back of his head. Zero immediately recognizes the figure from his first encounter with Monty. A Lucario. The newcomer stopped several feet away from the group. He looked down and the group with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? What did you do to Zero?!" Furno shouts angrily, his flame growing slightly.

The Lucario raised his paws in a placating manner. "Nothing harmful. I merely released some of my aura. The reason your friend was effected like that is due to his sensitivity to aura."

"Sensitivity to aura?" Furno asked, slightly less hostile, but still defensive.

"Yes," the Lucario said. "Out of all of the Pokémon in this world, Lucario and Riolu are the most sensitive to aura. You're friend here-" He gestures to Zero. "is very sensitive to aura. From how he reacted, I'd say his sensitivity is on par with most Lucario."

"Aura," Zero almost whispers, finally regaining his breath. "What exactly is, aura."

The Lucario frowns. "What Riolu doesn't know what aura is? Weren't you trained?"

"I've been trained," Zero says, slightly defensively. "I just don't know what aura is."

"Who trained you?" he asked, his frown deepening.

"I was taught by our division's trainer, Monty ."

"Monty?" he asked in shock. "From the Latios Division. Is that where you three are from."

"Yeah, we're from the Latios Division," Quill answered. "How do you know Monty?"

"I've been down to Latios Division a few times," the Lucario said, a little smugly. His smug look then fell and was replaced with a frown as he looked back towards Zero. "That aside, why were you not trained by an elder?"

"An elder?" Furno asked, Zero and Quill mirroring his confused expression.

The Lucario's frown deepened. "A Lucario designated with the responsibility of training young Riolu," he clarified. "You should have been assigned one on your fifth cycle." His eyes narrowed as he peers at the young Riolu. "Why do you not know this?"

Zero immediately got defensive. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, suspicion lacing his voice as his natural distrusting nature coming out. "We don't even know who you are."

"Oh! How rude of me! I completely forgot to introduce myself!" He then took a step back and gave the trio a short bow. In an exaggerated flourish he brought one arm across his chest and the other went behind his back. "My name is Orion and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Quill and this is Furno and Zero," Quill said eagerly, pointing to Furno and Zero when he said their names.

"Are you three trainees from the Latios Division?" Orion asked curiously.

"No, we're a fully fledged team," Quill said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really," Orion said in surprise. "I'm surprised ones as young as yourselves are a fully fledged team."

"Well these two were a team long before I joined," Quill continued, not noticing the looks of exasperation on his teammates faces. "I actually only joined a few days ago."

"Really?" Orion said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yep, we're Team Dawn Breaker and-" Quill was interrupted by a sharp elbow to his side, courtesy of Zero. Orion chuckled at this.

"We told you about us," Zero said, casting a slight glare at Quill who had the decency to look sheepish. "now tell us about you."

"Well that seems fair, but no," Orion said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?!" Furno asked. "But-"

"I didn't ask for you to divulge information on yourselves. Therefore, I have no inclination to tell you three anything." Furno and Quill gazed at the Lucario, open mouthed in surprise while Zero narrowed his eyes. Seeing the trio's reactions, Orion chuckled. "Just kidding, but you should be careful of who you tell your secrets to." He directed this last bit to Quill. "You never know what someone might do with that information."

Quill looked down, slightly ashamed with himself. He did not mean to divulge his team's information. He was just so excited over all that had happened to him over the past few days. From joining Team Dawn Breaker and traveling to a new division Quill had forgotten the training he had received from the division. Keeping intel from an unknown Pokémon was one of the first things that he was taught and he had forgotten it in a heartbeat. He promised himself that he would be more careful with disclosing sensitive information in the future, especially if he wanted Zero to trust him enough with whatever secret the young Riolu had.

"Anyway," Quill was broken from his musings by Orion's voice. "Like I said, my name is Orion and I am a member of Team Storm Blazer, a four mon squad including myself, an Arcanine named Scorch, a Raichu named Volt, and Vaporeon named Undine."

"You only have four member on your team?" Furno asked incredulously. "Why so few?"

"Four is all we need," Orion said, a hint of smugness creeping into his voice.

"That mus mean you guys are really strong!" Quill said, his earlier mood vanishing and being replaced by his usual, easily excited, demeanor.

"Yep, we put ourselves through rigorous training to get to the level that we are at today," he said, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Cool," Quill said, starry eyed.

"Speaking of training," Orion said, turning his attention back to Zero, causing the young Riolu to tense slightly. "you never did tell me why you do not know about having an elder."

Zero mentally racked his brain thinking of what to tell the elder Pokémon. He knew that he should not tell him that he was human, but he Zero was having a hard time coming up with a cover story. He had tried to gauge what Orion was currently feeling emotion wise, but he could not get a read on the Lucario's emotions. It was almost like they were not even there. As Zero thought he noticed that Orion was still looking at him, expecting an answer. Mentally cursing himself, Zero conceded.

"Uh, well you see-"

"Orion, you old dog, is that you?" Zero was spared from answering the question and Orion looked up from Zero and towards the voice that came from behind the trio. Turning Zero saw Stride walking out from Fafnir's office, a grin on his face.

"Stride!" Orion exclaimed happily, walking past Team Dawn Breaker and towards the Greninja. The two clasped arms, smiling at each other. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. The usual." Stride looked behind Orion and caught sight of his charges. "I see you've met my charges."

"Charges?" Orion asked curiously, turning back to glance at the trio. "You've taken on students? What of Team Surge?"

"I'm still the leader and even if I wasn't, they could easily manage without me," Stride said. "I'm just teaching these three a few things to help them along the way."

"I see," Orion said, casting another sideways glance towards the trio. "Then they must be pretty strong."

"I believe so," Stride said with a hint of pride in his voice that filled the trio with a sense of accomplishment. "So how's your team?"

"We've been good. The other three are actually out on a mission to Frosted Fields. They'll be back in a few days. So, what beings the mighty Stride to our _humble _division."

"Fafnir actually. He asked the Latios Division for me specifically and I thought this would be a good opportunity to show these three how another division operates."

"Always the opportunists, aren't ya' Stride," Orion said with a chuckle. "I know. How about a little spar."

"A spar?" Stride questioned.

"Yeah, it's been a while since the last time we fought, and I've gotten stronger since then," Orion said, eagerness clear in his voice. "I want to see how I fair against you."

"I don't know. Fafnir wants me to go out tomorrow and I need to find someone to look after those three for a time..." Despite seeming to not want to fight, Zero could tell be his tone that Stride was almost baiting Orion.

"I'll look after them," Orion volunteered earnestly.

"Hmmm, maybe..." Stride said, a sly smile on his face taunting the Lucario.

"Come one, Stride," Orion practically begged. "Think of it as a learning experience for those three." He gestured to Team Dawn Breaker. "It would be a perfect opportunity to show them a battle between two high level Pokémon."

"Hmm," Stride hummed, placing a webbed finger on his chin in thought. "Well, if you promise to look after them for the entire time that we're here..."

"I do!"

"Then, I don't see why not," Stride said, his sly smile still on his face.

"Yes!" Orion said, pumping his fist into the air like a child, causing Stride to laugh openly. "We can use the training ground! Come on!"

"Same old Orion," Stride laughed as he and Team Dawn Breaker followed the eager fighting-steel type.

As the small group of five traversed through the various staircases and brides, Zero took this time to think about the enigma known as Orion.

_He seems alright if a little childish, _Zero thought to himself, looking at the back of the elder aura Pokémon, who was currently chatting with Stride. _He and Stride clear know each other and are friends from what I can tell. That mean's that he's trustworthy to an extent, but the fact that I can't even feel any emotion coming from him makes me a little uneasy._

Despite only recently learning how to read the emotions of others recently, Zero had begun to rely on this in deciding whether or not to trust someone. While he trusts Furno completely having been through so much with the Chimp Pokémon and, to an extent, Quill as he told them basically his life story, for some reason he did not trust Stride nearly as much. While Stride has helped them and saved them, there is just something about the Greninja that makes it hard for Zero to trust him wholeheartedly. It was not the same feeling he got with Orion, but a feeling of fear and intimidation instead of unprecedented unease.

A frown found its way on Zero's face. Why did he feel that way about Stride? He was pulled from his musings when he heard his own name being used by Orion.

"So where did you find Zero?" Orion asked Stride. "It's rare to see a Riolu as of late, especially one that has no knowledge of aura."

"I actually found him along with Furno in a forest near our division," Stride answered. "He apparently lost all of his memories prior to meeting Furno and has been unable to recall anything from his past."

While this was not a lie, it was not the complete truth either, but Zero was thankful all the same that he would not have to lie to the Lucario. For some reason, Zero felt as though lying to the Lucario would not work.

"I see. That explains why he didn't know about elders or aura when I asked him about it." Orion then turned and gave Zero a sympathetic smile. "I am sorry. I did not realize that you had lost your memory. I had thought that you were a Ditto or Zorua impersonating a Riolu. I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

"I-It's not problem," Zero said uncertainly, surprised at Orion's sudden shift from excited and bubbly, to calm and humble. It was a little unnerving how he bounced from mood to mood at the drop of a hat.

"So what is aura anyway?" Furno asked curiously. "I know I've heard of it, but I don't know what it is."

"Well as some Pokémon might tell you, aura is the energy that comes from Pokémon that allows them to use moves in battle. This, however is only a part of what aura is," Orion said, launching into a lecture. "Aura is the spiritual essence that lives within all living things. Trees, Pokémon, even the very air we breath exudes aura. It is the very life blood of this world." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, the four appendages on his head rising to the sides until the floated horizontally across the back of his head. "As I said, Lucario and Riolu are exceptionally sensitive to aura to the point where we can see it."

"You can see aura?!" Quill asked.

"Well Lucario more than Riolu," Orion said, opening his eyes and allowing his appendages to fall back to their original position. "Lucario possess another set of aura sensors." He held up one of the appendages on his head to indicate what he was talking about. "This second set of sensors allow Lucario to see aura itself. As Riolu only possess one set, they are unable to see aura clearly. They are, however, able to feel emotions through them."

"How does that work?" Zero asked, curious of how his emotion sense worked."

"As aura is constantly pumping through and out of Pokémon, the spiritual essence is closely connected to the emotions and feelings of Pokémon. As the aura is released and filtered through the air, it carries small traces of the emotions with it. The emotionally laced aura can be picked up through the aura sensors on a Riolu or Lucario's head." He gently held up one of his own teardrop shaped appendages with his paw. "These sensors allow a Riolu or Lucario to process the emotions that are held within the aura around them. There are other Pokémon that are able to sense emotions by psychic means, but Riolu and Lucario are the only ones that do this through aura."

"Cool," Quill said.

"And not only that," Orion continued, holding out a paw. "by seeing the aura in the air, Lucario are able to manipulate the aura around them." As he says this, blue energy swirled around his outstretched paw forming glowing sphere. "This is aura sphere. One of the many attacks that comes from manipulating aura."

"But can't other Pokémon use aura sphere?" Furno asked.

"Yes, they can, but it's not the same" Orion answered. "Lucario manipulate the aura around them to form an aura sphere, whereas other Pokémon must use the aura that is in their own body. Because of this, the aura spheres used by other Pokémon are considerably weaker than those used by Lucario, as other Pokémon are limited to to the amount of aura they have."

"What do you mean by that they are limited?" Zero asked.

"Remember how I said aura powers Pokémon's moves?" Seeing Zero nod, Orion continued. "Well, that was only part of it. For a move to be executed a Pokémon draws upon their own inner aura to power their moves. The more moves a Pokémon uses, the more they use up their own aura reserves. That's why a Pokémon's lose power the longer the fight carries on. A Pokémon's aura does replenish after a while," Orion added the last part when he saw the horrified looks on Team Dawn Breaker's faces. "but if to much is used at one time, a Pokémon could die."

"Does that mean a Lucario can use aura sphere as much as they want?" Zero asked.

"No, as manipulating aura in itself can be tiring after a while. While it does not take aura to use, it takes physical and mental energy each time a Lucario manipulates aura."

"Wow," Quill said in awe. He then frowns as a thought occurred to him. "Didn't you say that Zero was as sensitive to aura as some Lucario?"

Stride turned his head and frowned at the Lucario who was seemingly mulling over his answer. "Yes," he said tentatively.

"If that's so, then wouldn't Zero be able to see aura like a Lucario?" Zero snapped his head towards Orion at this question, curious to see what the Lucario's answer was.

Orion was silent for a moment, seemingly deciding whether or not Zero would be able to see aura.

"Perhaps," he said finally. "Though I am not sure. While he is exceptionally sensitive to aura, without the second set of aura sensors, it is unclear if he would be able to learn how to use the aura sight. I can certainly try to teach him though..."

This made Zero very eager. Despite the uneasiness he felt around Orion, the prospect of learning a new technique always got Zero excited. He chalked this up as a "fighting type thing" as Furno called it during their training sessions with Monty. Zero was practically bouncing on his feet, his tail wagging unashamedly.

"I can see that you're eager to try, pup," Orion commented, taking notice of Zero's wagging tail. Zero blushed as he tried to grab his tail to stop it from moving, earning him more laughs from the group. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time to try it. After my spar with Stride that is."

As Orion said this, the small group came upon the entry way to a large chamber like room. The room was very large, capable of holding five Steelix. The floor was mostly smooth, with some craters and cracks from previous battles. The floor was divided by what appeared to be chalk lines, leaving six large rectangles, clearly reserved for battling, scattered through the room. Those rectangles were split down the middle with chalk line and a circle in the center of the line.

"Well, here we are," Orion said, stepping in front of the group and spreading his arms out in a dramatic fashion. "Wow," Furno said taking in the sheer size of the room. "This place is a lot bigger than our training center."

"The Groudon Division prides itself in the size of its facilities. Now," Orion turned to Stride and gave him a haughty smirk. "shall we?"

Stride mirrored Orion's expression. "Fine then, just don't complain when you lose."

Orion then turned to the three younger Pokémon. "You three might want to stand back. This might get a little intense." Not having to be told twice, Team Dawn Breaker quickly backed up a few yards away.

With Team Dawn Breaker out of the way, Orion and Stride moved to opposite sides of one of the chalk battle fields. The faced each other, their faces impassive, and stood there silently. They stood there, merely staring at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Why are they just standing there?" Quill whispered to his teammates.

"I don't know," Zero whispered back. "But I can feel the tension rising between those two. It's not hostile, but it's... tense."

"Really, tense?" Furno asked teasingly. "That's the best word you could come up wi-" He was interrupted by the two senior resistance members seemingly fading out of existence. "Whoa!" he shouted. "Where did they-"

Furno was interrupted a second time by Stride and Orion reappearing in the center of the field, clashing with each other. Stride's hand was coated in a sinister purple energy and the spike on Orion's paw was split into three claws.

The two stood there, their attacks locked against each other, until they jumped apart and stood still again. Stride then shot forward throwing a barrage of small water shuriken at Orion. Seeing the attack and back flipped several times to avoid the attacks. He then summoned a glowing bone in his paws charged at the still approaching Greninja. Before the bone could make contact with Stride, he leapt over Orion and kicked him in the back, causing Orion to stumble forward. As soon as Stride landed he shot a powerful torrent of water from his mouth, nailing Orion in the back.

Orion fell forward, but caught himself and turned his fall into a somersault. He then spun on his heel and fired and aura sphere at Stride. Seeing this, Stride threw a larger water shuriken at the approaching sphere and cut it in half. Orion was forced to lean back as the water shuriken continued on its path and flew right over his head.

Stride ran forward and attempted to use another night slash at Orion while he was straightening up, but Orion managed to block it with his bone. Orion then dispelled the bone and kicked Stride in the stomach and jumped back in order to put some distance between them. He then fired another aura sphere at Stride while he was still doubled over from the kick. Stride managed to recover quickly and was able to jump to the side to avoid Orion's attack.

Seeing his attack fail, Orion ran towards Stride, moving so fast he was literately a blue blur. Orion stopped right in front of Stride and delivered a palm strike to Stride's midsection. There was a short pause before a light came from Orion's paw and a small explosion came from between them, sending Stride flying back.

Stride slammed into the ground hard enough causing to bounce in the air an flip onto his stomach. Orion dashed forward and leapt into the air, his right leg becoming engulfed in flames. As he fell, he flipped and sent a vicious flaming ax kick towards Stride's prone form. Just as Orion hit Stride, Stride went up in a poof a smoke revealing a log. Orion looked at the now splintered log in utter confusion before he sent tumbling back from a viscous kick to his side. Orion quickly got to his feet and glared at a smirking Stride.

"Where the hell did you even get the log?!" Orion asked angrily.

Stride merely shrugged before dashing forward, both of his hands coated in the dark energy. Orion was forced sidestep to avoid the first slash. Stride continued to slash at Orion while he continued to dodge. His eyes were narrowed as he continuously dodged Stride's night slashes. His eyes then widened as he saw an opening in Stride's attacks. He immediately lashed out with a force palm in an attempt to do more damage to the Greninja, however it proved to be futile as Stride batted Orion's paw away and slashed Orion across his chest.

Orion grunted, but used blaze kick to kick Stride in the chin, sending the Greninja into the air. While in the air Stride did a flip and blasted Orion back with a multicolored beam from his eyes. Orion immediately backpedaled in order to dodge the incoming extrasensory attack. He then dashed forward, his spikes turning into claws, and slashed Stride across the chest.

Stride winced from Orion's metal claw hitting him, but ignored the pain in favor of hitting Orion with a point blank hydro pump in the chest. Orion was sent flying into the opposite wall, creating a impression in the wall. Orion pried himself from the wall and grinned ferally at Stride before dashing towards Stride. Stride gave Orion his own grin and ran to meet him in the middle.

"Wow," Furno said, wide-eyed . "Those two are insanely strong."

"I know," Quill said in awe. "I've never seen a fight like this. Even during the demonstrations that gave back in training. Those two are on completely different level."

"Who do you think will win?" Zero asked, his eyes not leaving the fight.

"It's hard to tell," Quill said seriously. "While Orion has the type advantage in this fight, Stride is able to avoid almost all of his attacks. The way things are going, it will be a battle of stamina."

"That could take forever," Furno complained. "They're not even breathing hard!"

"I don't think it will," Zero said, gaining the duo's attention. "It looks like it's about to end."

Stride back flipped in order to dodge a metal claw from Orion and kicked Orion in the face, causing the Lucario to stumble back. He then fired an aura sphere at Stride hoping to end the fight. Seeing the attack, Stride opened his mouth and released a loud, melodious sound. Light blue rings shot from his mouth along with the sound and impacted against the aura sphere, causing a small explosion.

Sensing something was off, Stride sent a hydro pump towards the smoke. The high powered torrent of water cut through the smoke and slammed into Orion who had leapt through the smoke in an attempt to catch Stride off guard. Orion hit the ground with a thud and before he could get up Stride was over him, his hand coated in dark energy and an inch from Orion's throat.

"Yield," Stride said, a smirk on his face.

Orion gave a groan before raising his paws in submission. "I give, I give."

Stride's smirk grew as he deactivated his night slash and held his hand out to Orion. Orion took the offered hand and Stride hoisted him up. "I almost had you."

"Keep dreaming," Stride said jokingly. "Though I'll admit, you've gotten better since last time. You might be able to beat me..." Orion's face lit up. "in a hundred years." Orion face faulted at this.

"Aww, that's cold Stride!" Stride laughed out loud.

"That was amazing!" Furno shouted as he and the rest of his team ran forward. "I've never seen a battle like that, and you two aren't even tired!"

"Well thank you," Orion said, puffing out his chest a little.

"Careful, he already has a big enough head," Stride chuckled.

"Why are you so mean, Stride?!" Orion cried dramatically.

"Drama queen."

"Hard-ass."

Despite the insults, both Pokémon had fond smiles on their faces. Zero saw this but frowned when he still felt no emotions coming from Orion. He saw this as strange, but chose not mention it.

"You guys were so cool!" Quill gushed, practically bouncing up and down. "You guys were moving so fast that I could barely follow your movements. I didn't think steel types could move that fast!"

"Well it comes from serious speed training as a Riolu," Orion said. He looked at Zero and gave him a small smile. "I could help you out with that. If you want anyway," he added quickly. "You know, since you never had an elder to train you when you were young."

Zero's eyes widened at Orion's proposition. While he was still slightly unsettled by the lack of emotions coming from him, Zero pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind as he processed Orion's offer.

"Really?" Zero asked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Of course," Orion said. "That is, if Stride allows it."

"I don't know..." Stride said uncertainly. Zero felt a level of distrust come from Stride, which confused Zero as he did not feel any mistrust coming from Zero when they first encountered Orion. Zero filed this away for later in favor of convincing Stride.

"Please?" Zero asked.

"I wanted you three to go out on a mission tomorrow..."

"I wouldn't be training him all evening," Orion said. "You could give Furno and Quill some training while Zero and I work on some stuff."

"Hmmm..."

"Please, Stride?" Stride looked at Zero and saw that Zero's paws were clasped together and was staring up at Stride with big Lillipup eyes.

Stride sighed in defeat and fixed Zero with a tired look. "...Fine, but only for a few hours."

"Yes!" Zero cheered, pumping his fist in the air and wagging his tail furiously.

Stride chuckled at his charge's childish behavior. It was funny to see the normally calm and serious Riolu jumping up and down like the kid he truly was. He then frowned in thought. He hoped that he had not made the wrong choice by allowing Orion to train him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Training with Orion

After their spar, Stride took Furno and Quill aside to work on some new techniques, leaving Zero to be trained by Orion. Zero excitedly stood in front of his evolution, eagerly awaiting their training. Despite formally being human, Zero, as a fighting type, possessed the innate desire to train and become stronger. Learning that Riolu were supposed to be trained at a young age made something in Zero yearn to train more, probably more than most fighting types. Now he had the chance to learn from somemon who had knew how had been in his place. Zero could not wait.

"Okay, first things first," Orion said, clapping his paws together. "What moves do you currently know?"

"Um, I know quick attack, force palm, vacuum wave, reversal, and shadow claw," Zero answered.

"A pretty decent move pool," Orion said nonchalantly. He turned away from the young Riolu and began to walk away from Zero. "We won't focus teaching you any new moves for now as the ones you have are pretty good for a Riolu at your current level. Instead we'll focus on your style of fighting."

Once Orion was a few meters away from the young Riolu before stopping. He turned and faced Zero with a challenging smirk. "Now, show me what you've got."

Zero was shocked for a split second, before a gleeful grin spread across his face, his entire body practically vibrating with anticipation. "With pleasure."

Zero shot forward like a bullet, his right paw charged with the energy necessary for a force palm. As Zero closed in, he reared back his paw in preparation. Orion merely crossed his arms and stood still as Zero approached, he smirk never leaving his face. Just as Zero was about to hit the taller Pokémon, Orion sidestepped to the left, causing the force palm to sail past him. Before Zero could recover. Orion grabbed his arm and pulled him forward towards the ground. As the energy from his paw had not been released, as soon as Zero's paw touched the ground, the pent up energy was released and an explosion ensued.

"Gah!" Zero shouted as the shock wave of his failed attack propelled him into the air. He managed to righten himself in the air and land in a low crouch.

"You're telling your opponent what you are doing before you even do it," Orion commented, not at all effected by the failed attack. "While long range fighters don't have to worry about telegraphing their moves as much, you are more of a close range fighter, and a fighting type on top that. Because of this the majority of your moves require you to get in close in order to effectively do damage. You need to learn how to not let your opponent see what you are about to do."

Zero nodded and dashed forward again, this time waiting until the last second before attempting another force palm. Unfortunately, just like last time, Orion sidestepped and grabbed his arm. Orion pulled Zero's arm towards the ground again, but thankfully Zero was able to deactivate his attack. As soon as his paw touched the ground, Zero pushed his shoulder towards the ground in an attempt to roll. Using the momentum of the roll, Zero wrenched his arm from Orion's grasp and planted a kick into the Lucario's stomach.

Orion gave a small grunt in surprise and leapt back to avoid a force palm from Zero's other paw. "A good recovery tactic," he commented. "but it would not have been necessary had you not given away what you were going to do. Especially since you used the same form of assault."

Zero got to his feet with an angry growl. He then rushed towards the Lucario, rearing his paw back in preparation for another force palm.

Orion sighed at this action. "You should not let anger control your actions. When you're angry you make mis-" He was cut off by Zero's other paw shooting forward with a claw made of a shadowy aura. Orion leaned back in an impressive display of flexibility, causing the shadow claw to soar over his head, an inch from his snout. Continuing to lean back, Orion stretched his arms out behind him until they touched the ground. With a strong push he turned his impromptu fall to turn into a back flip. Unprepared for this tactic, Zero was unable to move back and was kicked in the chin from the flip.

Zero was sent about a foot off the ground from the the Lucario's kick. Zero hit the ground with a thud. Sitting up, Zero massaged his jaw. That kick was a lot stronger that Zero thought it would be.

"That was a good feint" Orion praised, giving Zero a small smile. "You almost had me there."

"But I didn't get you," Zero grumbled, still massaging his jaw.

"Don't get too discouraged," Orion consoled. "I have years of experience while you've only been at this for a month or so."

Zero grumbled some more as he pushed himself to his feet and got back into a fighting stance. He did not move at first, merely settling for observing his opponent, who was still standing calmly. _He's a lot faster than me. At this rate, I won't be able to touch him. Maybe with quick attack..._

"Any day now," Orion taunted. "If you don't make a move, I will."

_No time to think about it, I need to act, _Zero thought, sightly widening his stance. The muscles in his legs tensed before shooting forward with quick attack.

Zero closed the distance between him and Orion, his speed twice what it was previously. His paws were engulfed in a shadowy aura as he activated shadow claw. He slashed at Orion, but the elder Lucario merely tilted his head to the side to avoid the attack. Using the speed boost he got from using quick attack, Zero unleashed a barrage of slashes with shadow claw upon Orion. Much to Zero's frustration, Orion kept dodging by barely moving to the side.

"Good use of quick attack," Orion commented as he continued to dodge the Riolu's attacks. "Using the speed that is granted to you by using quick attack to increase the speed of your attacks is an ingenious strategy. However..." Zero was suddenly sent flying back by an unseen force impacting against his stomach. "You're not the only one who can do it."

Zero slammed into the opposite wall, causing him to gasp in pain. Zero slumped to the ground, clutching his stomach and trying to regain the air that was just forcibly removed from his lungs.

"Come on pup, I didn't hit you _that _hard," Orion taunted.

"What was that," Zero coughed out.

"The same thing you did, except I used extreme speed instead of quick attack," Orion said. "Now get up, we still have training to do."

Zero groaned in pain, as he got back to his feet, using the wall to steady himself. His breath was ragged as he had expended a lot of energy to pull off the combo. Before he could properly recover, Orion charged at him.

Zero was forced to retreat as Orion lashed out with a series of punches and kicks. Zero tried his best to dodge and block, but he was still forced to move backwards in order to avoid the brunt of Orion's assault.

"Don't just move in one direction!" Orion shouted, not letting up on his assault. He then landed a particularly powerful kick to Zero's side, causing him to stumble back. "If you only move backwards you make yourself an easier target. Move from side to side to make yourself harder to hit."

Zero tried to follow Orion's advice, but his fatigue was starting to take its toll on him. His movements became sluggish and his breath became shallow and uneven. In a desperate attempt to put distance between him and the Lucario, Zero raised his paw and tried to use vacuum wave. As the winds were swirling around him, Orion ran forward and kicked Zero in the stomach, stopping Zero's attack and sending him flying.

"You expect to hit me with such a slow attack?" Orion taunted as Zero hit the ground again. "If you want to hit me then you have to be faster! Now, get up!"

Zero struggled to push himself of the ground, but fell back down. "I said get up!" Orion shouted, sneering at Zero's struggling form. Pushing off the ground a second time, Zero was finally able to push himself to his feet, though he was swaying precariously. "Good. Now prepare yourself." Without another word, Orion launched himself forward.

Zero, dead on his feet, was practically helpless against Orion's renewed assault. He blocked, dodged, and sidestepped the best he could, but he was barely able to keep up with Orion's superior speed. _Geez. His personality does a one eighty in a fight, _Zero thought._ I see why Stride was reluctant to let me train with him. He's brutal!_

"Focus on the battle!" Orion shouted as he slammed a fist into Zero's gut. "In a fight you can't afford to take your mind off the battle or else your opponent will exploit your lack of attentiveness!"

Zero did not respond as he stumbled back, clutching his stomach in pain. Trying to fight through his pain, Zero attempted another vacuum wave.

"I told you that you have to be faster!" Orion shouted, running at Zero. Just as he was about to hit Zero, the young Riolu canceled his attack and leaned to the side to avoid Orion's punch. Zero, using his remaining energy to deliver a vicious force palm to Orion's unprotected side. There was a flash of light and Orion was sent backwards a couple of feet.

Orion regarded the exhausted Riolu, who was barely standing at this point, with a calculating gaze breaking out in a grin. "Good job, pup. You actually managed to hit me!"

"Thanks," Zero gasped out.

"Why don't we take a break," Orion suggested. "You look dead on your feet."

No sooner had Orion said this, Zero fell back on his rear, using his arms to prop himself up.

Orion chuckled at this. "I take it you're tired." Zero's response was an exhausted glare which only caused Orion to laugh harder. "I guess I went a little overboard with the spar. I just wanted to see how you would handle fighting an opponent a lot stronger than you. You did good..." Zero perked up at this. "but, if I were an enemy, you'd be dead." Zero's expression fell at this, eliciting another round of chuckles. "Don't worry about it too much, pup."

"But you just said that I would die if a faced someone at your level," Zero said in a depressed tone. "I'd probably get myself killed if I faced any of the Emperor's soldiers."

"Not true. You could probably beat private ranked and a few lieutenant ranked soldiers," Orion consoled.

"Lieutenants and privates," Zero repeated, thinking back to the excitable Mienfoo. "What do those title mean?"

"Those are the ranks that the Emperor's army uses to designate authority amongst their forces," Orion answered. "The ranks in order of increasing authority are Private, Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Colonel and General."

"So privates are the weakest while generals are the strongest?" Zero asked.

"Not necessarily. While privates are generally the weakest as they are typically new members, they can be just as strong," Orion lectured. "As I said, they are ranked in order of authority, not power. There are some captains that are on the same level as colonels. The only difference is the amount of experience that they possess."

"Oh," Zero nodded.

"Now, back to what I was saying before, you are indeed strong for your age, but you can be stronger. You proved to me that you are able to come up with strategies on the fly as well as counter when your first strategy fails. However, you are not using your abilities to the fullest when you fight."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked curiously.

"First: your quick attack."

"My quick attack?"

"Yes. When you use your quick attack you tend to only dash straight forward, unless you are using it to dodge. Instead of simply moving straight, quick attack is best used to move side to side while moving forward," Orion explained. "This not only makes you harder to hit, but also makes it difficult for your opponent to anticipate where you will strike.

"You can also use it while using other moves to make them stronger. While you do use this method to an extent you have only scratched the surface. Instead of a mere frontal assault, use your enhanced speed to move around your opponent, attacking them from all sides. You also don't have to just do this while using quick attack. Continuous movement in a fight can confuse an enemy and tire them out as they have to constantly move to avoid you attacks. The only downside to this strategy is that you would have to have more stamina then your opponent. This is what we will be working one."

"My stamina? But doesn't it take a long time to increase one's stamina?" Zero asked.

"Normally, yes, but you're a fighting type. Fighting types not only recover faster from damage that they have sustained in battle faster, but also are able to regain lost energy faster than other types," Orion explained. "Even now, you aren't breathing as hard as you were a few minutes ago."

Zero's eyes widened when he realized that Orion was right. His breathing had evened out, his heart rate had begun to calm, he even felt his energy reserves slowly filling back up.

"You can already tell that your reserves are already replenishing from our spar. As a plus, as your reserves replenish, they also grow larger, thus increasing your stamina."

"So I can just keep training until I can fight for hours on end?!" Zero asked, practically bouncing with childish excitement.

"Hold your Rapidash there, pup." Orion chuckled at Zero's childish antics. "You can't just keep training non-stop. Even fighting types have their limits. While it is possible for you to get to the point where you could potentially fight for hours, you won't be able to do that after one training section. Your body still needs time to relax and recover, despite how quick you heal.

"Also, while you can potentially get to the point where you can fight for hours on end, this is not a practical goal to have." Seeing that Zero was about to question this, Orion continued. "While you could fight in hand to hand combat for hours, using moves will deplete your energy a lot faster than normal kicks and punches will. That added to the fact that you will most likely take damage, you won't be able to reach the point where you can fight an enemy for even an hour."

Zero was slightly put off that he would not be able to fight for hours on end, but he was still excited over the process of increasing his stamina. He had always thought that he had great stamina, considering that he could lug the heavy adventuring pack for miles without breaking a sweat, but his spar with Orion taught him differently. From what Zero could gather, he had only been fighting Orion for a few minute yet it had felt like hours.

The young Riolu felt a stirring in his chest, one that demanded action. His inner fighting type was practically demanding that he train more, and he was happy to oblige.

With a low grunt, Zero pushed himself to his feet, wobbling slightly as his body still felt a little weak. He took a second to steady himself before getting into a fighting stance. "Ohoho, feeling up for another round, pup?" Orion asked with a sly smirk.

Zero nodded his head and prepared himself. Whatever it took, he would get stronger.

On the other side of the room Furno watched his best friend charge the Lucario, moving forward with erratic movements. Furno had caught the ending moments of their first spar and was generally worried for his friend. Orion had systematically dismantled all of Zero's attack and struck back viciously. He was truly worried for the young Riolu's health.

"Pay attention, Furno," Stride's voice called. Furno turned back to his guardian, only to give out a surprised yelp as he was forced to duck in order to avoid a water shuriken. This had been the gist of his and Quill's training. Stride would throw water shuriken at him and Quill and they would have to either dodge or deflect his attacks. This was to increase the duo's speed, something that both of them lacked.

"Sorry, Stride," Furno apologized. "I was just thinking..."

"About Zero?" Stride said, earning a nod from the young fire type. Stride sighed. "Don't worry about him, he is in capable hands, or paws I should say."

"But you saw how brutal his spar with Orion was," Furno argued. "He could seriously hurt Zero!"

"While his method is particularly brutal, as a fighting type, Zero is naturally able to endure a lot more abuse to his body than other types. He will be fine."

"But-"

"Look, Furno," Stride said, calmly interrupting Furno. "While I do not typically agree with such brutal training methods, hence why I was reluctant to let Zero train with Orion, Zero asked for this, I think that this will be good training for him."

"Then why were you reluctant to let Zero train with him?"

Stride sighed and looked towards the ceiling in thought. "A past event that I cannot let go."

"Huh?"

"Never you mind," Stride said, turning back to Furno. He has made his choice and we must respect his decision." Stride then gave Furno a soft smile. "Zero's not a hatchling anymore, well he is, but that's beside the point. He needs to make his own decisions and his own mistakes. We can't hold his paw forever."

When Furno still did not look convinced, Stride added, "I will keep an eye on them. If I see that things are going too far, I'll step in and stop it."

"Okay," Furno relented.

"Good now let's get back to training," Stride said almost gleefully, forming another water shuriken in his webbed hands.

Zero fell unceremoniously on his back for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past half hour. His entire body hurt from the brutal attacks of his tormentor/trainer. Heck, it felt like his fur was hurting.

"I think that's enough of that for one evening, don't you?" Orion asked cheekily. Seeing the exhausted Riolu's scowl, Orion laughed openly. Once he was done laughing, the Lucario sat next to Zero and watched Stride throw water shuriken at the two other members of Team Dawn Breaker. "You did a good job, not many Pokémon are still conscious after a few hours of my training."

"Yay," Zero said halfheartedly, raising an arm off the ground before letting it fall back to the ground.

Orion laughed loudly at this. "You're alright, pup. I could get used to training you. To be honest, I've always wanted to have a little Riolu pup to train." As he said this, a fond smile appeared on his face. This look then fell from his face as it was replaced by a look of sorrow and anger. "Unfortunately there haven't been many Riolu as of late."

"Why is that?" Zero asked curiously.

"The Emperor," Orion growled angrily. "Lucario are a proud species. As such, many of our species refused to bow to the Emperor, some went as far as to openly speak out against the Emperor. The Emperor did not like that. Not one bit."

"What did he do?" Zero whispered, now sitting up, completely engrossed in Orion's story.

"He sent his soldiers out to attack the main Lucario village," Orion answered solemnly. "The Lucario and Riolu there fought back valiantly, but they were outnumbered. Men, women, children, none were spared. Fearing for their own safety, the remaining Lucario and Riolu went into hiding."

"When did this happen?" Zero asked in a hushed tone.

"About one hundred years ago."

"One hundred years ago?!" Zero shouted in disbelief. "How has the Emperor been around so long?!"

"Nobody knows," Orion said cryptically. "There is speculation that the Emperor is some kind of ghost type, as they live longer than most Pokémon, but it has not been confirmed as only the Emperor's most trusted generals have laid eyes on him."

"How could he do something so heartless?" Zero asked to no one in particular. "How could he kill so many innocent Pokémon."

"It wouldn't be the first time the Emperor has done something like that," Orion said bitterly. "His actions are the reason the resistance exists. The world used to have rescue and exploration teams, but the Emperor got rid of them when he took control after the last Emperor died. Since then it has been everyone for themselves. That is why the resistance was formed."

Zero clenched his fists in anger. "Then I'll get stronger," Zero resolved. "I'll become as strong as I can so that I can help the resistance overthrow the Emperor!"

Orion looked Zero with an unreadable expression on his face. He then looked over to where Stride was training Furno and Quill, who were still engrossed in their own training. "Tell me something, Zero." Zero's attention was immediately drawn to the Lucario as this was the first time he had called him by his name. "Are you willing to lay down your life for the sake of the resistance."

"Huh?"

"Are you willing to die for our cause?" Orion clarified, turning towards Zero, his voice deadly serious. "Are you wiling to die for the sake of your allies here at the resistance?"

Zero was silent for a minute as he thought about his answer. Was he truly willing to lay down his life for the resistance. Looked over towards Stride and his two teammates he recalled all that they had been through together. Every mission, training session, even eating together. Despite only knowing them for a short time, they were like family to Zero. His answer was clear.

"Yes. I would."

Orion smiled and got to his feet, gesturing Zero to do the same. "Then follow me." He turned and began to walk towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Zero scrambled to his feet and followed him, glancing back towards his three division mates.

"To my private training area," Orion answered. He turned and looked down at the young Riolu, giving him a soft smile. "There is something that I want to teach you."

Zero followed Orion dutifully through the winding hallways of the Groudon Division. Zero vaguely wandered what Stride would say about following Orion so willingly, but quickly dismissed these thoughts. If Orion was untrustworthy, Stride would not have allowed Orion to train him. Though Zero did practically beg him...

"We are here."

Zero snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Orion's voice and gasped when he took in the room. The room was considerably smaller than the training room that they had just come from, clearly meant to hold fewer Pokémon. The walls were littered with dents and cracks, obviously caused by a tremendous amount of force. The most noticible feature of the room, however, were the crystals that protruded from the walls. The crystals were blue in color and all ranged in sizes, each giving off an ethereal glow.

Curious, Zero walks over to one of the crystals and touched it, "What the-?!" Zero gasped in shock as a blue light emanated from the crystal when he touched it. Before Zero could remove his paw, a calm wave of energy washes over him. Zero then heard a soft female voice. He cannot hear what she is saying, but he can tell that it is some kind of song, judging by the rhythmic tone of her voice. This unclear song, for some reason, fills him with a feeling of calm and safety. All exhaustion and stress seemed to melt from Zero's mind as he is soothed by the voice. Even the soreness that he had felt earlier also seemed to disappear. Zero could not help but give a sigh of content.

"I see you just felt the effects of the crystals," Orion commented with a chuckle.

Orion's voice snapped Zero from his relaxed state of mind. He took a step back from the crystal, glancing at it warily before turning to Orion. "What was that?" he asked asked.

"You just felt the effects of crystallized aura."

"Crystallized aura?"

"Yes, a curious thing, crystallized aura," Orion said, stepping over to one of the crystals and placing a paw on it, causing it to glow. "As I explained, aura is the very life-blood of this world. These crystals," He pats the crystal next to him before continuing. "are made of the very same energy."

"This stuff is aura?!" Zero shouts in surprise. "How?"

"I'm not sure," Orion admits. "No one knows how these crystals are formed. They just appear randomly from time to time. The most unique thing about these crystals is not the how they're formed, but their effects on Lucario and Riolu."

"They can heal us," Zero stated, remembering what he felt when he touched the crystals.

"Close. When touched, they give of a wave of aura that is picked up by our sensors. That wave mixes with our own aura, stimulating it. It then relaxes our aura and everything that it flows through, helping the healing process of our bodies. Its like getting a physical and mental massage all at once. Even standing near one can gives us that feeling, though it is more potent when direct contact is made."

Zero nodded absentmindedly, having zoned out after Orion mentioned how the crystal triggered the most pleasant memory of the Lucario or Riolu that touched it. The voice he had heard still rang in his head. While he could not hear the words that were spoken, Zero felt like he knew the voice from somewhere...

"Anyway, back to the reason why we're here," Orion said, snapping Zero from his thoughts. "As I said, I wanted to teach you a new technique. This technique is very dangerous and should not be taken lightly. I know for a fact that Stride would never let me teach you this under normal circumstances."

Orion took a few steps away from Zero, looking at a crystal in thought. "This technique can have deadly consequences on the body, which is why I brought you here."

"Because the crystals help heal the stress that would be put on my body," Zero reasoned.

"Precisely," Orion said, turning to face Zero. "I'm not going to lie, this technique, if done incorrectly, could either kill you or have very negative effects on your body. Are you sure that you want to learn it?"

Zero unconsciously straightened at this, his ruby red eyes filling with determination. "I'm sure."

Orion smiled. "Then step into the center of the room." Zero obeyed and stood arms length away from the wall. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and try the aura that resides in your body. Once you find it, grasp it as tightly as you can."

Zero nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to focus on locating the aura in his body, but found nothing. "Your aura is the center of your very being, right by your heart," Orion supplied. "Look there."

Zero's closed eyelids clenched in concentration as he felt around for his aura. After a few minutes he found a bright blue mass of energy that flowed and moved like water in a stream. Believing this to be his aura, Zero grasped it and was filled with a warm fuzzy feeling, almost like he was greeting an old friend.

"I've got it," Zero said.

"Good, now I want you to pull on it and spread it throughout your body. It should feel similar to how you feel when using a move." Zero did this, and true to Orion's words, it felt like he was using a move, except now that feeling encompassed his entire body. "Okay, now pull more aura from your reserves and push it throughout your body."

Zero complied and began to pull more aura, noticing how it became more difficult the more aura he took. "Keep pulling," Orion said. "Don't stop until there is only a few drops left."

By now Zero was visibly sweating. His aura seemed to be actively fighting his grasp as he forcibly pulled more and more aura from his reserves. As more aura was pushed throughout his body, Zero felt as if his entire body was shot with a dose of adrenaline. His muscles tensed and contracted as more energy was pumped into them. After a while, it began to get painful, causing Zero's grasp on his aura to slip slightly.

"Don't stop!" Orion shouted. "Keep pulling on your aura."

Zero gritted his teeth to keep in a cry of pain that threatened to escape his lips as he reestablished his grip on his aura. He kept pulling and pulling until his previously vast pool of aura was reduced to a mere puddle of its formal self. "Okay, now what?" Zero ground out, his entire body seizing from the pain.

"Now expel it from your body, but keep a firm hold on it."

With a grunt, Zero expelled the aura that circulated through him from his body, releasing it into the air. As it left, Zero felt his aura moving away from him and clamped down on it, keeping it close to his body. The pain that he felt began to lessen and lessen as more of his pent up aura was expelled from his body until all of the aura was out.

When all of the pent up aura was released from the confines of his body, Zero felt a lot better. He still strained slightly in order to keep a firm hold on the aura, which now circled around him. Strangely enough, Zero lighter, almost like he weighed next to nothing or was floating in midair. Opening his eyes, Zero was shocked to see that his entire body was coated in a thin layer of blue energy. The same energy, Zero noticed, as the aura that he pulled from withing himself.

"Very good," Orion said, clapping his paws together and moving towards the bewildered Riolu. "You have done the technique successfully."

"What is this?" Zero asked, curling and uncurling his fingers, watching his aura contort to follow his movements.

"Final gambit," Orion answered. "This move, as the name signifies, is a last resort technique. This moves requires the user to push their own aura throughout their bodies to a painful level and expel it, creating a thin layer of aura around the user. This layer allows the user to not only move faster, but also hit ten times harder."

Wanting to test this out, Zero walked over to the wall, stumbling slightly as he moved a lot faster than he was used to. Once he was an arms length away from the wall, Zero reared back his arm, curling his paw into a fist, and struck the wall with a well placed punch. The impact of Zero's punch caused a five foot crater to form on the wall, spider webs cracks branched out from the point of impact, adding to the cracks already littering the wall.

"Whoa," Zero said open-mouthed as he marveled at his paw.

"That is the power of final gambit," Orion said. "Now there are a few thing that you should know about this move." Zero turned around and gave the older Pokémon his undivided attention. "One: when you use this move, you are unable to use any other moves while it is in effect. In other words, you can only use good old fashion fisticuffs. Two: each time you make contact with something, a little bit of aura is released from your hold until you have nothing left. This includes walking and running. And finally, go ahead and release your aura."

Zero complied and relinquished his hold on his aura. As soon as he did this he felt frazzled and tired. He stumbled forward as black spots appeared his vision. "What's happeniiinnng..?" Zero slurred as his vision began to fade. The last thing he saw was Orion rushing forward to catch him as he pitched forward, his vision fading to black.

Zero felt like he was floating in a sea of darkness. He could not see nor hear anything. He could only float, having no control of where he was going. _Where am I?_ He wondered. _Am I dead?_

All of a sudden he heard a small voice ring through the darkness. It started out soft, but then began to grow louder and louder. Zero almost immediately identified the voice as the female voice he heard when he touched the crystallized aura and, like last time, the voice was singing.

_It's that voice again,_ Zero thought. _It's the same one from before. I...I know this voice. At least I think I do, but where do I know it from? _Zero listened closely to the singing, but could still not make out the words. _I still can't make out the words, but this tune... It sounds almost like a lullaby..._

Before Zero could contemplate the voice more a light erupted in front of him and steadily grew until it completely engulfed the darkness that Zero once floated in. When the light finally faded, Zero was looking into the eyes of a worried Orion.

When Orion saw Zero's eyes open, he smiled with relief. "Good you're awake."

"Ugh," Zero groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position and wincing when he felt the soreness that racked his body. It was ten times worse than how he felt after Orion's training. "How long was I out?"

"About twenty minutes," Orion said. "I had to place a piece of crystallized aura on you to get you to wake up faster. If I hadn't you most likely would have been out for a lot longer."

Zero looked down at his chest and saw that there was indeed a small shard of crystallized aura sitting on his chest. "What happened?"

"You felt the aftereffects of final gambit," Orion said, taking the shard off of Zero's chest. As soon as he did that, the soreness seemed increase twofold.

Pushing past the pain, Zero pushed himself off the ground, holding a crystal that protruded from the wall for balance. He immediately felt the effects if the crystallized aura though he did not hear the singing. "Aftereffects?"

"Yes. That is the price of using final gambit. As soon as you release your aura or run out of it, your body stops functioning and you are rendered unconscious and helpless. It also leaves your body extremely sore."

"I see that," Zero winces as he attempts to stretch out his muscles to relieve the pain.

"You also cannot train this technique to lessen the the strain it puts on your body," Orion continued. "Doing so could cause drastic consequences."

"Like what?" Zero asked curiously

"Death." Zero shivered at Orion's blunt answer.

"No training with this technique, got it."

"Good," Orion said. He then turned towards the exit. "We should go now. Stride and the others have most likely noticed our absence."

"Okay," Zero said, moving towards the exit, wincing slightly as he moved.

"Hold on a second." Zero stopped and faced Orion, who wore an expression of utmost seriousness. "I have to ask you to not tell Stride about me teaching you final gambit."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"As I said, Stride would not approve of me teaching this move and as such, he would most likely ban me from training you anymore and forbid you from using the move. I happen to like teaching you and I hope to continue to do so," Orion smiled at the last part.

Zero thought about this for a second. Zero did like training with the Lucario in front of him, despite his taskmaster attitude, he was a good trainer. On the other hand Stride was his superior and basically was in command. Not telling him would be like going against direct orders. It would be like an act of mutiny.

He looked up at the Lucario and saw the pleading look in his eyes. He could not just betray Orion, not after he took the time to train him. By telling Stride, it would be like a slap to the face to the Lucario. Zero sighed and nodded his head. "Okay, I won't tell Stride."

Orion's face broke into a grin. "Thank you," he said, his voice full of relief. "Now let's head back."

Zero nodded, his thoughts still conflicted and brimming with guilt and worry, and followed the Lucario out of the training room and into the hallways of the Groudon Division once more.

"And where were you two?" Stride asked, anger clear in his voice. The two aura sensitive Pokémon had just entered the training room when Stride came up to them, clearly upset. Furno and Quill stood a few feat away from the enraged Greninja and gave Zero curious looks. "You were supposed to stay where I could see you two."

"Zero was recovering from my training so I decided to take him on a tour off some of the facilities here," Orion lied, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant fashion. "Besides, you never said that you wanted us to stay here."

"It was implied," Stride growled angrily. He then rounded on Zero who gulped at the angry expression on Stride's face. "Where did you two go?"

"I told you where," Orion answered, crossing his arms.

"I wasn't asking you!" Stride snapped, glaring at the Lucario before shifting his gaze back onto Zero. "Where did you two go?"

"Like Orion said, he took me on a tour of the facility," Zero lied, feeling slightly guilty about it.

Stride's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh? And what facilities did he show you?"

"Uh, the market, the storage units, the mess hall..." Zero answered, trying to remember all of the places that he had seen when he first entered the division with Stride.

"I see," Stride said. He then took a step closer to the young Riolu. "Are you lying to me?"

"Wh-what?" Zero asked slightly panicked. How could Stride possibly know that he was lying.

"Are you lying to me?" Stride repeated, his eyes never leaving Zero's face. "Did Orion ask you to lie for him?"

"Hey!" Orion shouted indigently.

"Hush!" Stride growled at Orion, causing him to fall silent. He then turned back to Zero, his expression softening slightly. "You're not in trouble, Zero. I just want to know what you were doing. You're under my care so I have to make sure that you aren't attempting anything too dangerous. Okay?"

Zero nodded, his guilt increasing tenfold. All eyes were on him as he stood under Stride's. Both Furno and Quill were shooting him curious looks, Orion was looking at him seemingly impassively, yet there was a hint of fear in his eyes, and Stride was looking at him with expectant eyes. Zero shifted uncomfortably under their gazes, unsure of what to do. His shifted around, looking anywhere but Stride.

"Zero." Zero's eyes unwillingly rose to meet those of the Greninja. Zero could see the pleading look that his eyes held. It was almost like he needed to know that Zero could trust him, that Zero did not need to hide anything from him. "Please."

Zero nearly caved at Stride's single word. He could not lie to Stride, the very Pokémon that saved him and Furno and gave them an opportunity that many would fight for. Yet, at the same time, he could not betray the trust of Orion, who put his own neck out on the line to make him stronger. Zero clenched his paws into fists as he struggled to come up with a solution.

"He..." Zero began, his mind racing a mile a minute. Maybe a half-truth would work. "He took me to his secret training room."

For a second a look of alarm flashed across Orion's face, before it was replaced by a stoic mask, though Zero could see betrayal in his eyes. Stride, on the other hand, did not hold his emotions in as well as the Lucario. His entire body lightly shook in rage as Stride took in a deep breath through his nose.

"And what did he show you?" Stride's tone had a dangerous edge to it, causing Zero to wonder why Stride was so angry. He knew from Orion that Stride did not approve of his teaching methods, but that was no reason to be this angry.

"He showed my the crystallized aura that he had there," Zero said.

"Crystallized aura?" Furno asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yeah, they're these crystals that are completely made out of aura," Zero said, forcing excitement into his voice. "Orion told me that when a Riolu or Lucario touches them, the aura that makes up the crystals mixes with our aura and helps heal us." Zero then faked a downtrodden look. "Orion told me not to tell you because he didn't want anyone to know that he had a bunch of it."

Stride narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is that it?"

"Mhm," Zero nodded. From the corner of his eyes, Zero saw Orion visibly relax and mouthed the words, 'thank you', to Zero.

Stride continued to stare at Zero, trying to decide if the Riolu was telling the truth. Thankfully, Stride broke the gaze and turned to Orion. "Well alright then, I apologize. When I saw that you two had left I feared that you were teaching him a dangerous move like you did to the last young Pokémon you trained..."

_Last Pokémon he trained?! _Zero thought in alarm. _What did Stride mean by that?_

"Regardless," Stride continued. "I shouldn't have jumped to assumptions, and for that I am sorry."

"No problem," Orion said, waving off Stride's apology. "No harm no foul."

"Good, now I think we should all get some rest," Stride said.

"You guys can stay in my team's quarters," Orion offered. "With only four of us, there is plenty of room. Plus the other three are on a mission."

"That is much appreciated," Stride said, following Orion out the training room, Furno and Quill hot on his heels.

Zero lagged behind the group as his mind worked furiously. Who was the other Pokémon that Orion trained and what happened to them that was so bad that Stride would act like that. Zero looked at Orion, who was chatting animatedly with Stride. Had Zero made a mistake by not telling Stride about final gambit?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

On Their Own

Stride headed out early the next day, doing whatever Fafnir called him to do. He still didn't tell Team Dawn Breaker where he was going, he just smiled and said he'd be back in a few days, leaving them in the capable paws of Orion. Shortly after, Orion steered the group to the Groudon Division's mission board.

"So, go ahead pick out any mission you'd like," Orion said, gesturing to the large board, several Pokémon already surrounding the board.

"What mission should we take?" Furno asked Zero as they squeezed through the crowd.

"Hmmm..." Zero gazed at the board, looking through the papers that are spread across the board. "How about this one," he said, pulling a paper from the board.

"_Bring me water from Sunspot Oasis_," Quill read from over Zero's shoulder. "It says to get there we have to go through a dungeon called Blistering Desert. It's a C-rank mission, shouldn't be too tough."

"Judging by the name, it's probably full of ground and rock types," Furno commented nervously. "You guys will be fine, but I might be in trouble."

"Don't worry, we got your back," Quill said confidently, slapping Furno on his shoulder.

"Right..." Furno said, still not completely convinced.

"We'll bring some extra oran berries," Zero reassured. Furno gave his friend a grateful smile which Zero returned.

"Okay," Furno relented. "Let's just tell Orion and get this over with.

"Find anything good?" Orion asked as he saw them approach. Zero handed him the paper. "Blistering Desert, huh? Pretty tough place, sure you guys are up for it?"

"Yep, no problem!" Quill said, puffing up his chest proudly.

"We can handle it," Zero reassured.

"Well okay then." Orion clapped his paws together. "Let's head out then."

Orion led the trio through the labyrinth of bridges and tunnels in the division. They soon reached the area where they had entered the underground guild the day before. They passed the sand pit that was used as a cushion for members that fell through the quicksand pit and moved to the opposite wall. Orion raised a paw a paw and knocked against the wall four times in a specific pattern. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Umm... is something supposed to...?" Furno trailed off as the wall shuttered for a second before sinking into the ground revealing a large doorway, a staircase behind it. "Nevermind."

Orion chuckled lightly and led the group through the doorway.

-Resistance-

**Red Sand Desert**

"Wow, that staircase leads up into the desert!" Furno exclaimed, gazing over the red sands of the desert.

"Where else would it lead?" Orion asked, half jokingly and half seriously.

"Uh, I don't know?" Furno said sheepishly.

"How come members don't just use that entrance?" Zero asked.

"Because the quicksand is much more fun," Orion joked, laughing at his own joke. Seeing the deadpan expressions on Team Dawn Breaker faces he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehehe, just kidding. We use the quicksand pit as a deterrent for those who are not part of this division, which is why you used it the other day. Only fully fledged members are allowed to use this entrance."

"So anyone from this division can just use that entrance," Zero said, looking at the doorway as the stone that had previously sunk into the ground to allow the group passage rose up again, sealing the doorway. "Isn't that risky?"

"What do you mean?" Orion asked.

"What if one of the members gets captured?" Zero persisted. "If the Emperor learns how to get into the division..."

"That won't happen," Orion said, brushing off Zero's concern.

"But all you have is a simple password," Zero persisted. "We have our badges that only work with us, but if one of you guys are captured and tortured-"

"Torture won't work on members of the Groudon Division," Orion said seriously. "Have you ever wondered why our division has less members than yours?"

"I never really noticed," Zero said, thinking back. Now that he thought about it, despite the division being larger than the Latios Division, there were quite a few less Pokémon in this division.

"There's a reason for that," Orion said beginning to walk through the desert forcing his three young charges to jog slightly to match his long strides. "We are put through a rigorous... exam before we are allowed entrance into the division."

"Exam?" Quill asked curiously.

"That's putting it lightly," Orion chuckled mirthlessly. "We are given a code that we are forced to memorize in the span of an hour. Afterwords we are taken into a room and tortured for three days by our divisions top interrogators."

"T-Tortured?!" Furno gasped out. "They torture you?!"

"Basically," Orion said nonchalantly. "It's to root out the strong from the weak. Only those that survive this ordeal are allowed to join."

"So that's why there are no training programs," Quill commented. "You guys only except the best of the best."

"That's right. Unlike the majority of the other resistance divisions, the Groudon Division only excepts the strongest of the bunch. If you don't pass you are usually deferred to another division. The Groudon Division takes pride in its members strength and integrity."

"But still, to torture prospective members," Furno said uncertainly.

"That's just how our division works," Orion said with a nonchalant shrug. "It's one of the more serious divisions."

Furno nodded his head, but he still seemed conflicted over the requirements for joining the Groudon Division.

-Resistance-

The group of four walked for about two hours, heading west through the desert. The cliffs that stood on the outside of the desert seemed to converge towards one another. The blazing sun hung high in the air, casting its rays upon the group.

"Why is it so hot?" Furno complained.

"What are you complaining about? You're a fire type, the heat shouldn't affect you as much," Quill quipped. Furno turned to Quill to respond, but stopped mid-sentence when he took note of Quill's coloring.

"Quill, are you okay?" Furno asked in concern. Hearing this, Zero looked over and noted Quill's change of color. Instead of the vibrant green that was on his body, it now had a brownish tint to it, reminding Zero of a wilting plant.

"I'm fine." Quill waved off his teammates concern.

"But your color..." Zero persisted.

"It's just a defense mechanism," Quill explained. "Like plants, grass type Pokémon require store water in themselves so they can go days without any water and to give them their healthy green color. When grass types enter areas of extreme heat, or areas without that much water, grass types will lose their pigment in order to conserve the water in their bodies. I've been going through this same process since we first entered Red Sand Desert."

"I didn't notice until now," Furno said sheepishly.

"It's no problem," Quill said with a shrug. "It doesn't hurt me so it's all good."

"We're here," Orion interrupted, reminding them of his presence.

The trio looked forward and saw that the cliffs were indeed converging towards one another, forming a slightly narrow entryway into what appeared to be another desert. On the other side of this entryway the sand slowly shifted from blood red to a muddy yellow color as the group entered another area. The stone that the cliffs were made of shifted from the previous color to the same muddy yellow color of the sand before them.

"Well, this is it," Orion stated, stopping just before the crevice. "As soon as you pass through those cliffs, you are in the dungeon Blistering Desert. Good luck, I'll be waiting here for your return."

"What?! You mean you're not coming with us?!" Furno practically demanded.

"Nope." Furno sweat-dropped at Orion's bluntness. "You guys are big kids now, you don't need me."

"But we've always had someone with us when we entered a dungeon," Furno said nervously.

"Don't worry, we can handle it, Furno," Quill said, thumping his chest in confidence.

"I don't know..." Furno said, not completely convinced. "What do you think, Zero?"

Zero glanced at Furno's imploring eyes and closed his eyes in thought. _Furno's right when he said that this will be our first journey into a dungeon without supervision, this could be risky, but isn't this what we were training for in the first place. Like Stride said, we'll have to start doing missions by ourselves eventually._ Zero nodded his head determinedly. _I guess that time is now._

"We can do it," Zero said confidently.

"That's the spirit," Orion said, smirking. He reached into his own pack and tossed an empty flask at Zero who fumbled it before grabbing it firmly. "To get to Sunspot Oasis, you have to get past the eight floors of Blistering Desert. When you get there, fill that flask with the water. Good luck."

"Right," Zero said determinedly. He looked over at his team. Quill looked excited at the prospect of challenging the dungeon and Furno, while still slightly nervous, had a determined look on his face. "Let's do this."

With a nod of confirmation from Quill and Furno, Zero lead Team Dawn Breaker into Blistering Desert and their first solo mission.

-Resistance-

**Blistering Desert B1**

As soon as the trio entered the desert, they felt the intense heat that radiated off the sand and were buffeted by the hot winds that blew through the dungeon. While Furno was mainly unaffected by the heat, Zero and Quill felt the heat full force.

"Arceus, it's hot," Quill panted.

"I guess that's why it's called Blistering Desert," Zero said candidly. "Let's hurry up and get to the seventh floor and get that water and get out of here."

"Right," Furno chirped determinedly.

The trio traversed through the desert maze, enduring the blistering hot sand the crunched under their feet. They were very wary of their surroundings, more so then in the past. They didn't have Stride with them in this dungeon meaning that if they were knocked out, then they were done.

Scorching winds constantly blew through the dungeon, buffeting the group with sand and heat. It wasn't enough to require the use of weather bands, but it was annoying having to constantly brush sand from their faces.

"Bleh!" Furno spat out. "I got sand in my mouth!"

"Then keep your mouth shut then," Quill quipped jokingly.

"Not helping!" Furno shouted back.

"Guys!" Zero interjected before their argument could escalate. "We need to be quiet or else we'll alert the wild Pokémon that we're here."

"Sorry, Zero," they chorused, causing Zero to sigh.

"It's fine, let's just-" Whatever Zero was going to say was interrupted by a green and yellow beam of light shot from the adjacent wall and slammed into Zero's chest. Zero gasped out in pain, the air forcibly being ejected from his lungs, and was sent flying into the opposite wall.

"Zero!" Furno and Quill shouted in worry. They both heard and angry buzzing noise coming from where the ray of light came from. They turned and saw an enraged Vibrava flying towards them.

The Vibrava screeched angrily at the duo and shot at them. Furno and Quill jumped to the side, causing the Vibrava to pass them. The Vibrava stopped itself and turned to face the duo. It reared it's head back, the same yellow and green energy that hit Zero forming in its mouth. Just before it fired the blast a bluish shockwave of wind shot through the air and slammed into the Vibrava, disrupting the attack and causing a small explosion to ensue.

The Vibrava fell from the smoke cloud and slammed into the ground with a pained cry. It struggled to get to its feet, but before it could Zero dashed forward and slammed a force palm into the Vibrava's back, right between its wings. With one last pained screech the Vibrava lost consciousness.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted," Zero began, a strained smile on his face. "Let's continue."

"R-Right," Furno said, slightly in awe of Zero's efficiency

"Wow, Zero," Quill said, failing to hide his surprise and awe. "You took that thing out fast!"

Zero just shrugged, brushing off Quill's praise. "I just caught it off guard. It won't be down long though, so we should go now."

"But which way should we go?" Quill asked. "There are two paths."

True to Quill's words, the path that they were on had two branching paths going in opposite directions.

"What should we do?" Furno asked nervously.

"Well, like Stride told us, there's no right or wrong way in a dungeon when looking for the staircases." Zero reminded them. "We can only take a path and hope for the best."

With that said, Zero lead his team down the left path. The path twisted and turned, leading the group through even more paths. As the paths looked almost exactly the same, it made it hard for the group to know if they had already traversed that particular path. After about seven minutes of trekking, without any other encounter other than a sleeping Cubone, the trio found the stairs and continued on.

-Resistance-

**Blistering Desert B2**

No sooner had the trio entered the next floor they were immediately assaulted by two Cacnea. The first one, upon noticing the group exit the staircase, shot several purple needles at the group.

Caught off guard, only Zero saw the attack coming. Not wanting his friends to get his, Zero channeled ghostly energy into his paws and slashed the poison sting attack out of the air with two swift shadow claws.

Enraged that its attack failed the Cacnea that had attacked charged the group, the other close behind.

Seeing the two wild Pokémon charging, Team Dawn Breaker leapt into action. Zero and Furno ran to the sides, flanking the two Cacnea, while Quill fired his own pin missile attack at the approaching Cacnea. One Cacnea managed to leap the side to avoid the attack, but the other was hit by the full force of the super effective attack. The Cacnea cried out in pain as the needles pierced the cactus Pokémon's skin and stumbled back, shaky on his feet.

Seeing its instability, Furno ran at the injured Cacnea and unleashed a barrage of fury swipes. The Cacnea gave another cry of pain, but fought through the pain and swung its arm at Furno, the spiny green arm taking on a light green glow. Furno grunted as the needle arm slammed into Furno's side, pushing the Chimchar back.

The other Cacnea fired a poison sting at Furno's exposed back. Zero jumped in front of the attack and slashed through the purple needles with another shadow claw. Zero then swiped his hand and released a vacuum wave at the Cacnea, slamming into it.

The Cacnea slid back, its needle like feet carving through the sands as it flew back. The Cacnea regained its footing after sliding back a foot or so. The Cacnea glared at Zero and was about to act when a shadow covered his form. The Cacnea turned and saw Quill smirking sinisterly at the Cacnea. Before the Cacnea could react Quill slammed his fist into the Cacnea's head using rock smash.

The Cacnea wobbled for a second before collapsing onto its back, unconscious. Zero nodded his head at Quill and turned his attention towards Furno who had just breathed out a small breath of fire, taking down the Cacnea he was fighting.

"Geez, just as we got to the next floor," Quill quipped.

"At least they weren't that strong," Furno said. He had a couple of scratches from his scuffle with the Cacnea, but looked no worse for wear.

"We should keep moving," Zero said. "The longer we stay the higher our chances of encountering wild Pokémon in this dungeon."

No sooner had he said this, the ground in front of them cracked and a Gible popped out at Zero, its teeth bared. Startled by its sudden appearance, Zero could only twist his body slightly in an attempt to dodge the ground dragon. Unfortunately the Gible was able to find purchase on Zero's tail.

"YOW!" Zero shouted in pain as he felt the Gible's sharp teeth piercing through his sensitive tail. He then turned his head towards the Gible that was now dangling a few inches off the ground as it refused to let go and gave the Gible a look that meant death. The Gible actually shivered from the intensity of the glare.

The Gible soon found its self practically embedded in a wall, its entire body racked with pain. Zero gave a huff of annoyance and glared at his two laughing teammates, silencing them. "Not. One. Word."

Not waiting for an answer, he walked down a random path, his teammates jogging to catch up.

-Resistance-

**Blistering Desert B6**

The group passed through the next three floors with little incident, only encountering a few Trapinch, Cacnea, and a Sandshrew. Upon seeing the Sandshrew, Zero was immediately hit with a wave of nostalgia, remembering their own Sandshrew teammate whom they had not seen in a while. He mentally promised to visit the mouse Pokémon.

The trio pressed on, baring with the intense heat caused by the sun, sands, and wind on the dungeon. They had to constantly take breaks to drink water so they did not dehydrate in these treacherous conditions. They were currently resting in an alcove in the dungeon taking one of those breaks.

"Ugh, what floor are we on?" Zero asked sluggishly.

"I think floor five?" Furno said uncertainly.

"Nah, it's the sixth floor," Quill argued.

Zero gave a low groan. "I'm really starting to hate the desert. This fur is good for cold or temperate climates, but out here I'm roasting."

"We're almost done though," Furno consoled. Despite being a fire type, he too was being slightly affected by the heat generated by the sun and blistering winds. "I wish there was some cloud cover though. The heat is blistering."

"I guess that's why they call this place Blistering Desert," Quill joked halfheartedly.

"Not helping, Quill," Furno grumbled.

"Never said I was trying to help," Quill said cheekily.

"Well-"

"SHH!" Zero hushed them, placing a finger to his mouth, his ears perked up. "I think I here something."

"What is it?" Quill asked, all pleasantry from his banter with Furno gone.

"I'm not sure," Zero said, his eyes closed as he focused on his hearing. "It sounds like... stomping."

"I hear it too," Furno piped up, his brow furrowing in concentration as he too heard the noise. "It's getting louder."

"I think I hear it now," Quill said, poking his head out from the alcove. He looked down the left side of the open corridor. Seeing nothing he turned his head towards the right and had to jump back as a gray blur raced passed their alcove.

He turned towards his teammate, fear written on his face. "Rhydon!" he shouted fearfully. He then lunged forward, grabbed his teammates arms, and pulled them into the path, going in the direction that the Rhydon came from. "RUN!"

Quill pulled his two teammates along the corridor, moving as fast as he could. Behind them the could hear a loud crash and a disgruntled roar reverberated through the corridor. Zero dared a glance back and saw a large Rhyhorn glaring at them. It pawed the ground with its front foot and charged forward.

Furno turned, seeing the Rhyhorn charging he tried to stop in order to attack, but Quill gave another sharp tug on his arm, making Furno stumble a little before he continued on.

"We can't fight a Rhyhorn in an enclosed space!" Quill explained, still tugging the two of them along. "We need to get into a more spacious area!"

The trio ran as fast as they could, weaving down the twisting sand filled maze, but the Rhyhorn kept closing in. The only reason that it had not gotten them already was because the spikes Pokémon was unable to turn as fast as them and repeatedly slammed into the walls. Just as the Rhyhorn was about to hit them the corridor opened up into a rather copious room. The immediately dove to the sides of the room, causing the Rhyhorn to dash past them.

The Rhyhorn slammed its feet into the sand trying to stop itself, causing a slight spray of sand to kick up off the ground. The Rhyhorn skidded a little before regaining its footing and glaring at the trio.

"Now, we can fight it," Quill said, tensing as he prepared himself.

The Rhyhorn roared and charged Quill, its horn taking on a whitish hue. Quill barrel rolled out of the way, causing the Rhyhorn to slam into the wall. The Rhyhorn gave a grunt as it slammed into the wall, causing it to shudder. The Rhyhorn stepped back from the wall, shaking its head though it did not look like the impact hurt it.

Quill shot a barrage of light green missiles at the Rhyhorn, hoping to do some damage, unfortunately the attack bounced seemingly harmlessly off of the Rhyhorn's thick hide. The Rhyhorn glared at Quill and lunged at Quill, the same whitish energy coating its horn. Before Quill could react, the horn slammed into Quill's chest, doing massive damage and sending Quill onto his back.

"Quill!" Furno shouted, seeing his friend get hit. He took a deep breath and fired a barrage of small flames at the Rhyhorn.

Unfortunately, like Quill's pin missiles, the flames impacted against the Rhyhorn's hide, but did not visible damage. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the attack was enough to shift the Rhyhorn's attention from Quill to Furno. The Pokémon growled ferally at Furno, but before it could act, Zero launched a vacuum wave at it. When the shockwave hit, the Rhyhorn to get a low guttural cry of pain as it felt the fighting type energy slam into its forehead.

The Rhyhorn stumbled back slightly before shaking its head to clear the cobwebs from its head. It glared at Zero and opened its mouth, firing a flurry of medium sized stones at Zero and Furno. The starting members of the group as the attempted to dodge the wave of stones, though one of them managed to nick Furno in his leg, causing him to cry out in pain.

The Rhyhorn pawed the ground and prepared to charge the duo, but was interrupted by an uppercut rock smash to the jaw from Quill. The Rhyhorn reared back in pain from the super effective attack. As it struggled to regain its footing, Quill continued his assault by slapping the Rhyhorn across the face with a vine whip attack.

The Rhyhorn hunkered down, bracing itself as the vines struck across its hide, causing it to wince slightly. It then charged forward towards Quill using the same attack that it had used before, which Quill now recognized as peck. Quill jumped to the side to avoid the attack and tackled the Rhyhorn's side as it passed.

The large rock and ground type gave no indication that it felt the attack, other than a grunt of annoyance. It was about to attack when the sand under it shifted and sank down slightly. It looked down in confusion as Furno burst from the ground and slammed into the Rhyhorn. It gave a cry of pain as it not only felt the super effective attack slam into its stomach, but also as its foot was forcibly uprooted from its place on the ground, toppling onto its side.

Zero saw the Rhyhorn fall onto its side and was about to charge forward when something hard impacted against the back of his head, almost sending him into unconsciousness. As spots flickered in his vision, Zero quickly shook his head and turned towards the direction the attack came from just in time to see a Cubone catch the bone that it had thrown at Zero.

Zero glared angrily and dashed forward with quick attack, startling the skull wearing Pokémon. Zero reared back his paw and slammed a force palm into the Cubone's face. I bright light came his paw, sending the Cubone flying down the corridor. He then spun on around, coalescing the wind that he generated from his spin, and fired a vacuum wave at the Rhyhorn when he locked onto it as it was struggling to its feet.

The Rhyhorn had just gotten to its feet as another vacuum wave slammed into its side, creating a shallow gash in its rocky hide. A loud, low, screech of pain escaped its mouth as it felt the energy carve into its side. The Rhyhorn's eyes shifted nervously at the group, almost as if it was questioning attacking them. It then reared its feet into the air and slammed them into the ground. A shockwave blasted out from where its feet impacted against the ground. The earth underneath the sand shifted and cracked as earth energy entered the ground.

The ground rumbled violently underneath the Team Dawn Breaker and they struggled to maintain their footing. They were suddenly struck with an pain, originating from the ground. Zero and Quill wince in pain, but Furno gave a deafening scream of pain as racked through his body, causing him to fall to the ground, curling into himself as he laid their. His tail flame spluttering weakly.

"FURNO!" Zero shouted, desperation and worry clear in his voice.

The Rhyhorn gave a triumphant grunt and charged towards Furno's downed form with a take down attack.

"Watch out!" Quill shouted as the Rhyhorn charged past him.

Seeing this, Zero made a mad dash towards Furno, stopping in front of Furno as the Rhyhorn barreled towards him. He raised his paws, channeling his energy in his paws in preparation for a double force palm, and sunk low to the ground, ready for the attack.

Quill shouted something, but Zero paid him no mind, his only focus on protecting his friend. The Rhyhorn's take down attack slammed into Zero's outstretched paws. Zero winced as he was almost knocked over by the Rhyhorn's charge, but instead sinking lower to the ground to remain standing, though he was pushed back several feet. He then released the stored energy in his paws straight into the Rhyhorn's face, stopping its charge.

The Rhyhorn swayed on its feet, the plating on its head chipping and cracking from the attack, and fell onto its side once more, this time unconscious.

Zero eyed the Rhyhorn warily, ready to attack should the bulky Pokémon get up again. When it was clear that the Rhyhorn wasn't about to get back up, Zero rushed to Furno's side, kneeling next to him and shaking his shoulder.

"Furno?!" Zero cried desperately. "Are you okay? Furno?!"

Furno's response was a choked cough and a low groan of pain. His eyes cracked open and gazed at Zero with a glassy eyed expression.

Seeing that his friend was at least conscious, Zero gave a sigh of relief. "Quill," he called to his other teammate. "Bring a sitrus berry over here ASAP!"

"Got it!" Quill called back. He pulled off the pack and rummaged through it in search of the berry. He finally found the requested item and was in the process of bringing it over to them when a dragon breath shot over Zero and Furno's heads and slammed into his chest.

Quill gave a loud "Oof" of pain as he was shot backwards into the wall behind him, the yellow berry falling to the sand.

Zero's head whipped towards the corridor where the beam came from and was horrified to see the Cubone that he had hit earlier, a Vibrava, a Cacnea, two Trapinch, and a slightly large Cubone that was standing slightly in front of the other in what appeared to be a defensive stance. Zero cursed internally as he got to his feet in front of his downed teammate, prepared to do anything to protect him.

One of the Trapinch gave a threatening churring sound and fired several globs of mud from its mouth at Zero. Unable to dodge, lest the attack hit Furno, Zero crossed his arms in defense and braced himself as the mud slammed into him. He gave a grunt of pain, but ignored it and swiped both of his arms up, creating two vacuum waves, in the form of an 'x', at the group of wild Pokémon.

The Pokémon, being in a rather narrow pathway, were unable to dodge efficiently and were struck by the attack, though the Pokémon towards the back of the group took less damage as the ones in front of them acted as an impromptu shield against the winds.

The larger Cubone gave an angry grow, which sounded odd from underneath the skull, and chucked its bone at Zero. Zero managed to deflect the bone with a shadow claw, causing it to go soaring past him, but, as if the bone was taken by a psychic force, the bone came back around, hitting Zero's side and flew back to the Cubone.

Zero grunted in pain as the bone hit his side and before he could retaliate, he was met with a wave of purple needles and mud balls from the Cacnea and Trapinch. Zero couldn't help but scream out in pain as the needles pierced his skin and the mud bruised his body. Despite the pain, he positioned himself so that Furno would not be hit by the attacks.

When the attack finally let up, Zero slumped to one knee, gasping for breath. He raised his head and gave the assembled wild Pokémon a weak glare. Paying him no mind, the group advanced threateningly into the room. Zero struggled to get to his feet, but fell back on one knee.

_This is bad_, he thought as pain continued to rack through his body. He felt the light trickle of a warm liquid run down his body in various places, indicating that he was in fact bleeding. He glanced back and saw Quill struggling to stand, the effects of the peck attack as well as the surprise dragon breath taking its tole. _We're about to be overrun and we're in no condition to fight. I'm going to have to use final gambit if we want to-_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of sand shifting came from behind him. Despite himself, Zero instinctively looked back and saw Furno get to his feet, his stance slightly wobbly. Zero was about to tell Furno to stay back, but his voice caught in his throat when he saw the look in Furno's eyes.

The kind and mirthful look that once resided in the young Chimchar's eyes was now gone, replaced by a look of rage and fury that seemed out of place on the Chimchar's expression. His iris' and pupils were small dots that were narrowed at the group before him. His sclera took on a light red color.

A low warning growl reverberated from Furno's throat as he fixed the group in front of him with a hateful stare, his tail flame now a raging inferno that crested just above his head. He took in a deep breath of air and shouted, "Go away!", releasing a humongous torrent of flames from his mouth.

The wall of fire shot forward over Zero's head and into the group of Pokémon. The flames were so large and wide that not only did the completely engulf the entirety of the wild Pokémon, but also completely filled the path they came from.

Furno kept up the flames for a few seconds before his body relaxed, the flames slowly losing power and intensity before it stopped entirely. With the flames gone, Zero was able to see that all the sand going from Furno and about eight feat down the corridor was now glass, the walls slightly charred. The Pokémon were all knocked unconscious, their bodies showing various stages of charring.

Zero couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at Furno's display of power having never witnessing it before. Furno stood there huffing, still glaring at the wild Pokémon's unmoving bodies. His eyes then rolled back and he fell flat on his back, his flame going out.

"Furno!" Zero shouted, pushing to his feet, despite the pain and limped over to his friend.

"He's fine," Quill said having finally gotten to his feet, the once fallen sitrus berry in his hand. "He's just unconscious."

Quill then got on his knees, breaking off a small piece of the berry and placing it in Furno's mouth. He moved the unconscious Chimchar's mouth so the berry was chewed and massaged his throat forcing him to swallow. Close to a minute passed before Furno's tail flame spluttered back to life and Furno's eyes fluttered open.

"Argh," Furno groaned in pain. "I feel like I was run over by a stampede of Tauros."

"That's what happens when your hit by a powerful magnitude attack," Quill joked lightly, helping Furno sit up.

Furno groaned again as he sat up, taking the rest of the sitrus berry Quill offered him and popping it into his mouth. He then surveyed the damage around him, his eyes widening in shock when he saw the burnt bodies of the group of Pokémon. "Did I do that?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Zero asked in worry.

"Kind of," Furno admitted, swallowing the rest of the berry. "I remember seeing Zero take a bunch of attacks and falling to one knee. After that it's blurry."

"Then allow me to fill you in," Quill said in mock importance, tossing a sitrus and pecha berry to Zero. "You unleashed a wave of hell fire onto our enemies and roasted them with the fire of ten thousand suns."

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes right now, Quill," Furno deadpanned.

"Everyone's a critic," Quill sighed dramatically. He recovered quickly and fixed Furno with a serious stare. "In all seriousness, you knocked them all out with one hit. A hit, I might add, that also was hot enough to turn the sand in a twenty foot line to turn to glass."

"Oh." Furno looked down, an unreadable expression on his face. "I must have blazed..."

"Blazed?" Zero inquired, barely catching what Furno said. "What's that."

Furno did not answer immediately, only brooding as his expression darkened. "It's an... ability that I have," he finally said. "Unlike the blaze ability that the majority of my species has, this blaze is one that's part of my particular bloodline."

"Not that I'm not interested, but I think we should go,"Quill interjected. "We spent a lot of time here and made a lot of noise. It won't be long before more Pokémon show up and I personally don't fell like fighting anymore."

"We can talk while we move," Zero agreed, finishing off his berries and helping Furno to his feet.

Quill handed Furno an oran berry to help with the healing process and the group set of again across the now glass floored corridor.

"So what is this blaze ability that your family has?" Zero asked as they walked.

Furno sighed. "Like I said, it's a rare bloodline from my father's side. Like the regular blaze ability, it activates when I reach low health and increased my fire power. The only difference is the boost I get is much stronger."

"How much stronger," Zero asked.

"Well," Furno gestured to the line of glass that covered the floor. "you can see how much stronger."

"Right," Zero said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"How many others know of this ability?" Quill asked, all mirth and and joyfulness that is usually in his voice was replaced be a deadly seriousness.

Furno looked down. "Well, now, you guys, my parents, and..."

"The Emperor," Zero finished. Furno's head lowered even further, the sadness coming from him practically palpable. "That's why the Emperor wanted you to join his army."

Furno nodded his head silently, fighting back tears. "But why you?" Quill asked. "Why not your father?"

"Because he doesn't have it," Furno choked out, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "For some reason the ability skipped his generation. His father thought that, perhaps, the bloodline became deluded with each passing generation. They were overjoyed to see that I had it."

"And the Emperor learned that you had this power and wanted it for himself," Quill reasoned.

Furno gave a bitter chuckle. "That's putting it lightly. He practically demanded that I be handed over to him. I ran away because my parents were overjoyed that I was 'accepted' into the Emperor's army."

Quill gained a horrified expression. "They were _happy_ that the Emperor wanted you to join his army?!"

"Yeah," Furno said bitterly. "I had hoped that once I ran that they would stop pursuing me, but he just sent Aster after me. Please don't tell anyone."

"But they could help protect you," Quill argued. "I'm sure if Stride knew-"

"No!" Furno shouted. "I don't want to worry Stride anymore than he already is. Besides, it's only a matter of time before they catch me." He said the last part in a whisper.

Hearing his whisper, Zero immediately placed a reassuring paw on his shoulder. "Like I told you, I promised that I wouldn't let him take you. And, as far as I know, I don't go back on my promises."

Furno looked up at his friend and saw the determination in his eyes. He smiled faintly. "Thank you," he whispered faintly.

Zero returned his smile, happy that he was able to make his friend feel better. He turned back to face forward and the trio pressed on towards the staircase in silence.

-Resistance-

**Sunspot Oasis**

Thankfully for the group they did not encounter any more Rhyhorn as they pushed forward through the final two floors, only stopping to either defeat a wild Pokémon or take a short water break. When they finally exited the dungeon they were greeted by a large oasis. Large palm trees and other vegetation surrounded a rather large crystal clear spring. The water glittered glamorously in the now setting light of the sun.

"Wow," Furno said in awe at the oasis. "It's beautiful!"

He took a step forward towards the oasis, but was stopped when Zero's arm shot out in front of him. Furno looked at Zero confusedly and saw Zero's eyes narrowed at the oasis. Furno followed his line of sight and saw a Rhyhorn, larger than the one they faced, at the edge of the spring, drinking deeply.

As if feeling their gaze, the Rhyhorn raised its head and looked at the group. It regarded the group for a second, unmoving. The two parties stared at each other, each sizing the other up. A minute passed, then two, then three before the Rhyhorn gave a grunt before returning to its drink. The trio let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"I guess it's not bothered by us," Furno said in relief.

"Then let's get the water and go, before it changes its mind," Zero said urgently.

The nodded and cautiously moved towards the water, keeping a careful eye on the Rhydon. The Rhydon ignored the group and kept guzzling water without a care in the world. Zero took out the flask and filled it tot the brim with the sparkling water.

"Okay, I got it. Let's get out of here." They nodded in affirmation and headed back towards Orion.

-Resistance-

**Red Sand Desert**

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" an excitable Flaaffy shouted rapidly, bouncing on his feet in excitement.

"N-No problem," Zero said awkwardly, slightly taken back by the Flaaffy's energy.

"The water from the oasis has healing properties, something that I thought would be extremely useful especially in these parts," he babbled. "I would have gone myself, but the dungeon is full of ground types and I would have been helpless against them. So I thought myself, "Why not get more help?" So I put in my request to have someone retrieve the water. Imagine my surprise when-"

"Well it was no problem," Zero interrupted, a strained smile on his face. "We're always happy to help those in need."

"Oh, you're such polite hatchlings," he cooed. "You don't see that nowadays. I wish that more hatchlings were like you guys. Just the other day, I was talking with my friend Charlie and I said-"

"Well I hate to interrupt," Orion interjected. "but I have to get these _hatchlings_," Team Dawn Breaker gave him blank looks. "back to our home before dusk."

"Oh, well no problem. It is late and young hatchlings like themselves need their rest." The Flaaffy failed to notice Team Dawn Breaker's irritated expressions. "I'll go ahead and let you go. Oh! You're reward!"

He pulled out a small pouch of coins and placed it in Zero's outstretched paws. "Thank you again for getting the water. I know it must have been dangerous for hatchlings such as yourselves, so I am grateful for you going out into that dungeon. So thanks again. Goodbye."

The four resistance members gave strained smiles and waved at the Flaaffy's retreating back. When the Flaaffy was gone, the four Pokémon sighed.

"Well," Quill began. "He was quite the character."

"You occasionally meet Pokémon like that in this line of work," Orion said. "So how was your first solo mission?"

"It was... okay," Zero said hesitantly. "We had a few close encounters, but we pulled through."

Zero purposly left out the part about Furno's ability as his friend requested him not to tell anyone. Furno shot him a grateful look before turning back to face Orion.

"Well that's to be expected from your first mission," Orion said. "I honestly thought your would take longer." He then took note of the glares of the young team, he quickly added, "but you all exceeded my expectations."

Their expressions didn't change, causing Orion to chuckle nervously. "Well, let's head back to the Groudon Division."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Missing

**Groudon Division**

Once the small group of four returned to the guild, Orion led them to the mess hall in order to recuperate from the time in the desert. Once there, Orion gave them liberal amounts of water which they guzzled down gratefully.

"Ahh," Furno sighed in satisfaction, finishing his water. "That hit the spot."

Orion chuckled at the Chimchar's antics. "I've never seen a fire type this happy to have water before."

"Hehehe," Furno chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Quill and Zero snickered at there friend and continued to drink their water.

"So, I know I l already asked this, but how'd the mission go?"

"Well we had a few close encounters," Zero piped up, sipping his water. "We ran into a Rhyhorn on the sixth floor and it did a lot of damage with its magnitude attack."

"Rhyhorn you say?" Orion said pensively. "Those are rare in that dungeon. You guys must have some luck."

"Yeah, luck," Zero grumbled under his breath, remembering their encounter with Aster. He then felt a few drops of water hit his right shoulder. Looking to the side, he saw that Quill had dumped the rest of his water on his head. Passing this off as a 'grass type thing', Zero turned his attention back to Orion.

"Do you know when Stride's coming back?"

"What, you don't like spending time with me?" Orion asked in mock hurt.

"What?! No! It's not that, I was just curious," Zero blustered.

"Lighten up, pup," Orion laughed, clapping Zero on the back. "I'm just messing with ya'. To be honest, I don't when Stride's coming back. Heck, I don't even know what them mission was. It could be a day, could be several. We won't know until he gets back."

"Okay," Zero said, nodding his head and returning to his water.

"So what will we be doing tomorrow?" Quill asked, shaking his head to free himself of the water that still clung to his hair, inadvertently spraying Zero, Furno, and Orion with water. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"Well," Orion began, wiping the water from his form. "I've actually found an investigation mission for you three to take tomorrow."

"An investigation mission?" Furno asked.

"You haven't done own before?" Orion asked. "Huh. Well, the premise of an investigation mission is to infiltrate a given location and gather information or simply investigating something."

"So it's like our mission in Glaucuous Town," Furno said to Zero.

"What mission?" Orion asked curiously.

Furno immediately slapped his hands over his mouth, his face becoming alight with a bright blush. "I'm not supposed to say," he said, his voice barely over a whisper.

Orion frowned, but thankfully didn't press the issue. "Anyway, for this particular mission you three will be going to Scarford Village, a resistance friendly village."

"Why are we investigating a resistance friendly village?" Furno asked.

"Because there have been a series of incidents that have taken place in the village," Orion said.

"What kind of 'incidents'," Zero asked.

"According to the mission parameters, for the past few days several of the children have mysteriously gone missing." Orion explained.

"Missing?" Quill asked. "As in disappeared?"

"That's generally what missing means," Orion said. "The village elders searched the entire village and the surrounding area, but found nothing. They fear that if this continues, all of the children will be gone."

"That's horrible," Furno said. "We've got to help them!"

"Where is Scarford Village?" Zero asked.

"Pull out your map and I'll show you." Zero complied with Orion's request and pulled out their map. Looking over the map, Orion pointed to a small forest that was just on the cusp of the desert. "Scarford Village lies at the edge of Arid Forest."

"That doesn't look that far away," Quill commented, gazing at the map. "Probably about a day's travel."

"That would be correct, but you have to factor in the heat of the desert as well as random sandstorms," Orion pointed out. "Keeping that in mind, it will most likely take you a couple days to get through the desert."

"Ugh." Furno slumped in his seat, causing the other three to chuckle.

"Anyway, you three have a long road ahead of you tomorrow so you should get some rest," Orion said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Furno asked.

"Nope," Orion said, popping the 'p'. "Like I told you earlier, you three will have to do missions by yourselves. This is the perfect opportunity for you three to go on a long-term mission by yourselves."

"That makes since," Zero said, not mentioning that he and Furno had technically done such a mission. "Are there any dungeons that we have to go through to get to the village?"

"There is one in Arid Forest, but you can easily avoid it," Orion said.

"Well at least there's that," Furno said sullenly.

"Anyway, off to bed with you three," Orion said cheerfully.

"Already?" Furno asked in surprise.

"Well if you want to get an early start tomorrow, yes."

"Fine," Furno sighed in defeat.

"Then off to bed," Orion said, ushering the three to his team's rooms for rest.

-Resistance-

**Scarford Village**

True to Orion's words, the trek through the desert was a long one. They were met with five sandstorms in total. They actually became turned around once or twice, but managed to find their way again thanks to their compass. They encountered a total of seven wild Pokémon, several of which attacked them. In total it took them three days before they finally made it out of the desert. When they finally made it out of the desert it was only a days travel before they made it through the forest, which, true to its name, was very dry and hot. After finally making it through the dry, barely living trees of Arid Forest, the trio came upon Scarford Village.

Upon first look upon the small village, Team Dawn Breaker instantly knew that it was rather impoverished. There were a total of fifteen buildings, thirteen of which were small one floor homes. The buildings were made of a dark hard wood in various stages of decay and ruin. There were dry, uneven dirt paths branched out throughout the village.

Entering the village was even worse as the group was assaulted by an almost palpable air of sadness and despair. The windows of the buildings were all boarded shut and the buildings themselves seemed to have a dark aura surrounding them. In front of several of the homes there were small farms with small berry bushes and trees bursting from the soil. Like the rest of the village, the plants themselves looked venerable, the majority of the leaves were a dull brown color and the fruit that hung from the foliage appeared dry and unappetizing.

However, probably the most unsettling part was that the entire village was dead silent. As they walked through the village, the only sound was the ominous whispers created by the wind as it blew through the town. All in all, the village looked abandoned.

"Hello?!" Furno shouted tentatively. "Is anybody there?"

They were met with dead silence. Team Dawn Breaker looked at each other uncertainly, seemingly communicating with each other silently. Curious, Zero closed his eyes and activated his emotion sense to see if this village was indeed abandoned. After a second, Zero felt the emotions of several Pokémon coming from the inside of the buildings. All of them felt terrified.

"Their hiding," Zero said to his teammates. "They probably think we're the kidnappers."

"Well then we should tell them that we're not them," Quill suggested sarcastically.

"Okay. We don't mean you any harm!" he said. "We are here to find out what's happening to the children of this village!"

"You know I was kidding, right?" Zero merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Again they were met with silence. Zero was about call out again when an elderly slightly scared voice broke the silence.

"Are you truly here to help us?" the voice asked. The voice was that of an elderly male and it sounded hopeful if not a little scared. "You are from the resistance?"

Zero looked back at his two teammates who nodded at him encouragingly. "Yes, we are from the resistance."

The trio heard a small clambering sound coming from the building to the directly to there left. There was a creaking sound of a wooden door opening. A large white bear-like Pokémon with a beard that looked like it was made of icicles stepped out from behind the door, and stood on the old creaky porch. He had splotches of gray fur that was not very noticeable against his white fur. Its eyes were slightly squinted as if it was struggling to see them. His entire body was tense as if expecting them to attack him. He held a large thin wooden walking stick in his paws.

"Show me your badges," he demanded, though his voice held a scared undertone.

The trio complied and pulled out their badges, showing them to the elderly Beartic. The Beartic leaned forward and squinted his eyes even more, almost closing them. He stared for a few seconds before sighing audibly in relief as he straightened back up.

"Thank Arceus," the elderly Beartic sighed, stepping off the porch and limped towards the trio. When he got within a few feet of the trio his eyes squinted further before they widened in surprise. "You're children?"

"Yes?" Zero said, slightly uneasy.

"A-And you with the resistance?" he asked in disbelief.

Before Zero could respond, Quill stepped forward and gave the elderly Pokémon a confident look. "Don't let our age fool you, we're stronger than we look."

The Beartic looked at them uncertainly, but appeared to accept it. "O...kay then. My name is Cyrus. I'm the village elder and as such I am responsible to the fate of the Pokémon here. I take it you know what has been happening?"

"Yes," Furno answered. "How long has this been happening?"

"Everyday for the past week," Cyrus said. "It always happens at night, but we can never find anyone."

"Do you happen to have any idea of what could be doing this?" Zero asked.

"Not a clue," Cyrus admitted with a weary sigh. "We've tried to look for any traces of whatever has been taking the children, but we've found nothing."

"And you've said this only happens at night?" Zero inquired.

"Yes," Cyrus said. "Always in the middle of the night when the moon is at its highest peak."

"And you've seen nothing?" Quill asked, quirking an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Yes," Cyrus said frustratedly. "We've set up outposts to watch over the village for anyone entering the village, but we've found nothing!"

Tears began to glisten in his eyes as he bent his head, his shoulders slumping. He seemed to age several years right before their very eyes.

"We've lost more than half of the children of this village have already disappeared and we're no closer to finding out why than we were when this first started," he continued. Tears began to fall from his eyes, running down the length of his icy beard, freezing before they managed to drop from his beard. "That's why we sent a request to the resistance. We are desperate to find our lost children."

At that point of time, more Pokémon began to exit their homes. Like Cyrus, they all had gaunt and hopeless expressions on their faces. Dark bags were under their sunken eyes as they had clearly not been sleeping well. The few children that were among the group all held looks of fear as their eyes shifted around nervously as if they were expecting something to leap out and snatch them away.

"The villagers live in constant fear, terrified that their own children will disappear next. We've searched the surrounding area, but we kept close to the village in fear that we too would disappear." Cyrus looked at them with desperate pleading eyes. "Please, please help us!"

"Help us," the villagers echoed hopefully. "Please help us!"

Team Dawn Breaker shared a look before nodding to the villagers. "We will do everything in our power to help you and find the missing children," Zero said.

"Thank you," Cyrus said, crying openly. "Thank you so much."

-Resistance-

"So what do you guys think about this?" Quill asked his teammates.

The three members of Team Dawn Breaker were currently seated in the village inn, sitting at a booth by the window. The inn was run down like the rest of the village, the wooden beams slightly rotted from age. The only light that was in the inn came from the lanterns hung from the ceiling. The inn keeper, a kind Leavanny, had exuberantly offered them free food and board as thanks for helping the village.

The entire village had offered them various gifts, which they graciously declined, not wanting to take from such a poor village. Several of the villagers had been reluctant to allow children to pursue a potentially dangerous foe, but did not do anything to impede them.

"I truly feel sorry for them," Furno said sadly. "They're obviously not well off and now their children are being taken. We've got to do something."

"Obviously," Quill said. "But what do you think could be taking the children?"

"I'm not sure," Furno admitted. "What do you think, Zero?"

"I'm not sure," Zero said. "Since I'm not exactly knowledgeable about Pokémon as you are, amnesia and all, but whatever it is is it can somehow avoid all of the villagers, enter the houses, take the children, and get out without being caught."

"Hmmm," Quill laced his fingers together in contemplation. "We need to find some kind of indication on what we're up against."

"And how do you recommend we do that?" Furno asked.

"I say we check the nearby forest for any evidence or footprints left by whatever is taking the children," Zero said.

"But what could we find that the villagers haven't been able to find in an entire week?" Furno asked.

"Who knows?" Zero said, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe a fresh set of eyes will be able to find something."

"Sounds like a plan," Quill said, clapping his hands. "So where should we start?"

"I'd say the forest," Zero said. "If the kidnapper were hiding and waiting for nightfall, the forest would be their best bet."

"Sounds good," Furno agreed.

The trio rose from where they were sitting and exited the inn. They slowly made their way through the village, giving reassuring smiles to the passing villagers. They exited the village, after promising Cyrus they would return before nightfall. They split up in order to widen their search, though they kept within shouting distance of one another. They searched high and low, searching the trees and ground for any sign of the kidnapper.

"You guys find anything?" Quill called after several minutes of searching.

"Nothing here," Furno sighed, walking over to Quill. "This is hopeless! What can we find that the rest of the villagers cou-!"

"Guys, I think I found something!" Zero's voice rang out.

Quill gave Furno a sarcastic questioning look. "Oh, shut up," Furno grumbled, ignoring Quill's laughs, as they made their way towards Zero's location. When they got there they saw Zero staring at something on the ground.

"What'd you find?" Quill asked.

"Footprints I think," Zero said, moving away to allow Furno and Quill to see the ground. True to his words, there was a trail of small paw-like footprints.

"Those look like the footprints of a child," Quill noted, squatting down to get a closer look. He reached out with a hand and picked up a little dirt in between his fingers. "They appear to be fairly fresh. Probably from last night."

"How do you know?" Furno asked curiously.

"Resistance training 101," Quill said with a grin before turning back to the prints. His eyes followed the trail of prints and saw them leading deeper into the forest. "The prints don't look like they were struggling. They actually look like they were just walking."

"Are you suggesting that the children _willingly_ walked off?" Furno asked.

"I'm not sure." Quill walked forward a few feet, following the footprints. The footprints cut off abruptly, leaving no other trace. "The footprints stop here."

"That's strange," Furno said, moving to stand next to Quill. "They just cut off here almost like they just disappeared."

"This doesn't add up," Zero said with a frown. "The children walking off by themselves, the villagers not noticing anything, the footprints stopping abruptly. Something is definitely wrong here."

"Well you heard Cyrus, they've only been watching to make sure no one enters the village. They're not watching to see if someone _leaves_ the village," Quill pointed out.

"Are you suggesting that something's luring the kids out into the forest and then taking them?" Furno asked.

"It's a possibility..."

"Well we can't rule it out," Zero said. "We should go back to the village and try to figure out-"

Zero cut himself off when the sound of a twig snapping reached their ears. The swiveled around, prepared to fight when they saw a small yellow mouse-like Pokémon with large triangular ears edged in black, two pink circular spots on its cheeks, and a tiny black lighting bolt shaped tail. The little Pokémon looked at them, fear clear in its big brown eyes. Seeing that it was just a little Pichu, the team relaxed their fighting positions and Zero stepped forward, crouching to the young Pokémon's level.

"Hey little guy," he said softly, trying not to startle the little Pichu. "What's your name?"

"Spawky," the Pichu answered innocently.

"Well Sparky, I'm Zero and these are my friends Furno and Quill." Zero gestured to the two behind him.

"What are you doing so far out of the village, little one?" Furno asked kindly.

"I saw you in the village," Sparky responded. As he said that, Zero vaguely remembered seeing the small Pichu hiding behind a much larger Raichu as they walked through the village.

"So you're from the village?" Zero reasoned.

"Mhmm." Sparky nodded. "Awe you weally going to bwing evewyone back?" he asked, hope shining bright within his eyes.

Zero regarded the smaller Pokémon curiously. "Yes," he answered. "Did you lose anyone?"

Sparky nodded sadly. "My big bwother."

"Well I promise you, we will do everything in our power to bring your brother back safe and sound," Zero said determinedly. He was then nearly knocked off his feet as his paws became full of sobbing Pichu.

"Thank you," Sparky whispered as he burrowed his head in the crook of Zero's neck, his tears soaking Zero's fur.

Zero stood stock still for a moment before awkwardly enveloping the young Pokémon in a reassuring hug, allowing Sparky to cry into his shoulder. He carefully turned his head towards his teammates as to not jar the Pichu in his arms, who both wore expressions of sadness for the Pichu who had lost his brother and determination. All three of promised silently that they wouldn't stop until the children were back home.

-Resistance-

"Poor kid," Quill mumbled as they watched Sparky's mother carry the small child off towards their home. "He's so young, but he's already been through so much."

"We have to stop whatever's happening and we need to do it tonight," Zero said, a tone of finality in his voice.

"But how?" Furno asked. "We still don't know who or what's doing this. Let alone _how_."

"I might have an idea," Zero said, more to himself than the others.

"Well what is it oh fearless leader?" Quill asked, partially jokingly.

Zero didn't respond right away. Instead he closed his eyes and gained a look of concentration. The two black appendages that rested on the sides of his head slowly began to rise into the air by an unseen force. They stayed like that for about a minute before they slowly fell back in place, Zero's eyes opening as it happened.

"Yeah, that might work," Zero said to himself.

"What might work?" Furno inquired.

"My emotion sense," Zero said. "Since the town is small enough, with my emotion sense I can sense the emotions of everyone in the town."

"And?" Quill asked, gesturing for Zero to continue.

"Well if someone gets in range of my sensing, I'll be able to detect them and get a general location of them," Zero explained. "And on the off chance that it is one of the adults that is doing this, I'll sense their shift of emotion and be able to point them out."

"But what if the children _are_ being lured out of the village?" Furno asked.

"For them to be lured out of the village it would most likely require some kind of mind control. And, correct me if I'm wrong, mind control works as impressing one's own will upon another's, suppressing their feelings and beliefs. Based off that theory I should be able to sense it happening. And once it happens, we'll be able to follow the kid and see where they go."

"Theoretically, that plan is sound, but it's risky," Quill added. "Should we inform the villagers."

"No," Zero said. "If we inform the village then they will most likely be watching the children which could tip the kidnapper off. It's best that we don't say anything."

"So you want to keep them out of the loop and risk the safety of the children on a theory?!" Furno hissed incredulously. "They deserve to know!"

"They can't know or we risk tipping the kidnapper off," Zero argued. "If we want to find the other children the kidnapper can't suspect anything." Seeing that Furno still wanted to argue, Zero added, "Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but in order to rescue the children, it has to be done."

Furno glared mutinously at Zero for a few seconds before letting out low sigh. "Fine," he relented. "I still don't agree with this plan, but I trust you Zero."

Zero nodded gratefully at his friend. "Okay then, are we all in agreement." Both Quill and Furno nodded, though Furno did so rather reluctantly. "Okay, so now all we do is get ready for nightfall and we'll catch this guy once and for all!"

-Resistance-

Night soon fell upon Scarford Village, bathing the village in bright moonlight. The chirping sounds of of bug types and the hooting of wild Noctowl and Hoothoot cut through the silence of the night. Many of the villagers stood around the outer perimeter of the village, looking out into the forest, their bodies taut with nervous energy.

As the moon rose to its highest peak, Team Dawn Breaker found themselves hiding in back alley behind the inn. The stood with their backs against the wall, allowing the shadows created by the moonlight hitting the wooden building to cover them, shielding them from outside view. Quill stood partially in front of Furno, blocking out some of the light coming from his flame.

Quill peeked out from the alley and glanced up at the moon. "The moon is at its highest," he informed his two teammates. "It's now or never, Zero."

"Right," Zero said, nodding his head and sitting down with his legs crossed and his paw together.

He then closed his eyes and began to focus on sensing the emotions coming from the village. He soon sensed the nervousness of several of the patrolling villagers in a ten foot radius. Furrowing his brow, Zero concentrated on expanding his emotion sense to encompass the entire village, creating a metaphorical dome that surrounded the entirety of the village and several yards out. Slowly, but surely, Zero found himself able to feel all of the emotions, generally nervousness, patrolling villagers as well as the emotions coming from the sleeping children.

At first Zero felt overwhelmed by the influx of emotions. Beads of sweat formed on his face as he struggled to not only maintain his emotion sense, but also process all of the emotional influx that he was receiving. His head throbbed as it felt as if his brain was swelling to the point where it would burst at any second. After several minutes or so, Zero became more acclimated to the emotions he was sensing as the previous swelling throb that racked his head had devolved into a dull ache.

Ignoring his own discomfort, Zero took note of every emotion that was in the village, mentally noting their location and fluctuation that they experienced. Along with this he also focused on the edge of his sensing dome, being on guard for any new blips of emotion that entered the dome. He would occasionally feel the chaotic emotions of wild Pokémon (which easily distinguished from civilized Pokémon due to their emotions constantly switching from alert cautiousness to random bursts of unprovoked anger), but they would disappear as quickly as they came, not wanting to get closer to the village for fear of their own safety.

As the night progressed, Zero remained perfectly still, simply 'watching' the emotions of the village. Both Quill and Furno stood silently as well, occasionally moving to look around the village for any suspicious activity. When they hit the three hour mark of their stake-out, the three members of Team Dawn Breaker were beginning to lose heart. Zero was about to give up and shut off his emotion sense when he felt a change in one of the villager's emotions.

It cam from one of the sleeping villager's, most likely one of the children. Their emotions, once calm and peaceful, suddenly became blank, as if all of their emotions had disappeared. Focusing on it, Zero could still sense faint blips of emotion, but it was as if something or someone had placed some kind of blanket over them, smothering their emotions and dulling it.

Zero's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. "Somethings happening," he informed his team. "One of the sleeping villager's emotions seemed to become smothered."

"That would most likely support our mind control theory," Quill said. "Which direction did that set of emotions come from?"

"This way," Zero said, leading his team down the street, keeping to the shadows just in case.

As the trio snuck through the shadows of the village they came upon the small home where Zero sensed the change in emotion. The shadows cast upon the house added to the ominous vibe that surrounded the home.

The trio waited a few seconds before the sound of a old wooden door creaking open cut through the night. Slowly a small figure stepped out of the house, the darkness keeping the trio from identifying the figure. The figure, seemingly on tip-toes, slowly closed the door and began to walk into the street. As soon as the figure stepped into the light of the moon, they instantly recognized them.

"Is that Sparky?!" Furno asked with a harsh whisper.

"It is," Quill whispered grimly, watching the young Pichu walk down the street. "Should we grab him?"

"No, not yet" Zero whispered. "We need to follow him to wherever the children are being held. Let's go."

They nodded silently and slowly followed the young Pichu down the dirt roads, staying close to the shadows.

-Resistance-

Team Dawn Breaker followed Sparky out of the village, passing by the villager sentries. The walked for several minutes, slowly following the young Pichu. As he walked, the Pichu seemed to be moving in what appeared to be a specific path, turning every so often as if following a trail.

"I think I remember this route," Quill whispered. "This is where the footprints we found the other day went."

"So this is some kind of mind control then," Furno said.

"I think that what rather obvious, but yes," Quill said.

"Guys, focus!" Zero whispered urgently. "I think he's stopped."

Furno and Quill looked to where Sparky was and saw that he had indeed stopped right in the middle of the forest. The Pichu stood stalk still, not even twitching. The three resistance members hid behind a rather large tree, peeking out from the side in order to watch the little Pokémon cautiously.

Ten minutes passed and the Pichu had still yet to move.

"Sh-Should we go get him?" Furno asked.

"I'm not sure?" Quill said. "He hasn't moved in a while. Maybe the kidnapper learned that we were following him."

This made Furno feel even more uneasy. He moved to step out into the open, but Zero's arm shot out and stopped him.

"Someone's coming," Zero whispered. "Can you make your flame less noticeable?"

"I'll try," Furno responded, moving his hands behind him to attempt to cover his flame. He wasn't able to completely block out the light of his flame, but he was able to lessen it to the point where it could go unnoticed at a distance.

The trio fell into dead silence, waiting for whoever Zero sensed. A second passed. Then another, and another. It remained dead silent until...

"Kukuku~" a cruel chuckle cut through the dark night. "Another fly caught in the web. Yes, you'll do nicely."

A rather large round floating creature drifted from behind one of the trees in front of Sparky. As the figure floated into the moonlight Team Dawn Breaker could see that the figure had a primarily light purple body with hot pink stubby limbs. Its head was a light pink with a hot pink cloud of what appeared to be smoke spilling from its head. The Pokémon's red eyes narrowed in sadistic glee.

"That's a Musharna," Quill whispered. "They're known to eat the dreams of others and in some circumstances, manipulate them."

"That must be how that guy's able to control the kids," Furno realized. "He's controlling them through their dreams!"

"Shhh!" Zero shushed his two teammates, his eyes never leaving the Musharna.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Musharna was still completely focused on the small Pichu in front of him, a sadistic gleam in his eye.

"Hehehe, one more to add to my collection," the Musharna said gleefully. "The Emperor will be pleased."

The members of Team Dawn Breaker had to visibly restrain themselves to keep from shouting out in shock at the Musharna's claim. With a dark chuckle, the Musharna's red eyes flashed blue and a blue outline covered body Pichu's and the child was lifted into the air.

"Come along now~" the Musharna said with a jokingly sadistic tone, pulling the unmoving Pichu through the air as he turned around and floated deeper into the forest.

Once the duo were about five yards away, Zero turned to his teammates and signaled for them to follow. They slowly crept through the woods, careful to not alert the the Musharna that they were following him. However, the Musharna seemed to be completely focused on the Pichu in its psychic grip.

They followed the Musharna for what felt like an hour until they saw that the Musharna had broke through the treeline. Proceeding cautiously, the trio peaked from behind the tree line and saw the a large cliff face. They saw the Musharna floated into a large opening in the stone, Sparky's limp body floating behind him. The trio looked at each other and silently nodded with that, they broke through the treeline and moved towards the opening.

When they got to the opening, they saw that the gaping hole opened up int a large tunnel that went straight through the cliff face, torches lining the hallway. Moving cautiously, they walked through the tunnel, their eyes shifting constantly. The team saw several diverging tunnels branched off from the main tunnel. Unsure of where to go, Quill and Furno looked to Zero, silently asking for his direction. Zero nodded to them and closed his eyes, activating his emotion sense.

Zero focused on expanding his sensing dome out, hoping to catch a glimpse of where the children could be held. After a solid minute of sensing, Zero felt the same emotions that Sparky was giving off when he was put under the Musharna's spell as well as wave of sadistic glee, which could only be the Musharna, coming from the path they were currently traversing.

Opening his eyes, Zero pointed forward down the main tunnel and continued moving forward, his teammates close behind. After what felt like miles of walking the trio came upon the entrance of a chamber. Turning to his teammates, Zero held up a paw to tell them to wait and stained his ears in order to hear any sounds coming from the room.

"Yes, yes, yes," came the malicious voice of the Musharna. "So many children. So many future soldiers. Yes the Emperor will be most pleased by my efforts. But why stop now? I could clean that entire village out and send their precious children over to the Emperor."

The Musharna gave off a sinister cackle that seemed to get louder and louder. Zero's eyes widened when he realized what was happening. He quickly turned towards his teammates and hastily shoved them into one of the nearby branching tunnels, pressing them against the wall just as the Musharna exited the chamber still cackling to himself. Thankfully the light from Furno's flame blended in with the light from the torches and the Musharna took no notice to them as he drifted down the tunnel.

Zero waited a minute to make sure that the Musharna had gone far enough away and moved back towards the chamber opening. He pressed himself against the wall and cautiously poked his head around the corner and peered inside the chamber.

The chamber was rather spacious, easily large enough to accommodate several larger Pokémon. Torches lined the edges of the wall, coating the chamber in orange light. Looking towards the opposite wall Zero saw about a dozen young Pokémon sitting against the wall, their eyes half-lidded and glazed over as if they were partially asleep. In the middle of the group was Sparky, his eyes glazed like the rest of the children.

Cautiously, Zero stepped into the room in order to get a more complete view. Seeing no one besides the children in the room, Zero waved his two teammates in.

As soon as they entered, Furno gasped in surprise. "The missing kids!" he gasped.

"It looks like it," Zero said, stepping closer to the kids. He crouched down in front of them and waved his paw in front of their unflinching faces. "They look like their in some kind of trance."

Both Furno and Quill moved forward to stand next to their leader, they to trying to get responses from the seemingly catatonic children.

"It looks like hypnosis," Quill commented, snapping his fingers in front of a young Wynaut, receiving no response.

"Let me guess, resistance 101?" Furno commented sarcastically.

"Yep," Quill said cheerfully before his expression became serious once more. "Sadly, they're going to be stuck like this unless we either knock out the one that induced the hypnosis or get a psychic type to snap them out of it."

"Unfortunately, we're fresh out of psychic types at the moment," Zero said dryly.

"So we'll have to go and get a psychic," Quill said.

"We can't just leave them here!" Furno exclaimed.

"Well there are way too many of them to carry out of here," Quill countered. "And this isn't a dungeon so our escape orb is useless!"

"What if we come back and they've been moved. They could be in the hands of the Emperor by the time we go out and get a psychic type!" Furno clenched his fists in anger. "I refuse to let any of them fall into the hands of the Emperor!"

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do?" Quill asked.

"I say you stay here and join the children when they are delivered to the Emperor," a voice said from behind them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Mind Games

"I say you stay here and join the children when they are delivered to the Emperor," a voice said from behind them.

Team Dawn Breaker spun around and saw the Musharna from earlier floating at the entrance to the cave smiling menacingly at them. His beady red eyes roaming over their forms, as if gauging their abilities.

"Well, well, well," the Musharna jeered. "What do we have here? A bunch of lost children who happened to stumble upon my humble abode, or members of the resistance?" The trio all tensed at the Musharna's words, something that the drowsing Pokémon noticed. "Judging by your reactions, I'd say it's the latter."

"Let the kids go!" Quill demanded.

"But why would I do that?" the Musharna asked innocently. "Their new recruits for the Emperor's army. Besides, they don't look like they want to leave."

"That's because you hypnotized them!" Furno said angrily.

"Oh? What makes you say that," the Musharna asked, a sinister smirk forming on his lips.

"Because you've been entering the dreams of the children and luring them out into the woods so you can take them back here!"

"You have no proof of this," the Musharna said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"We saw you take Sparky!"

"Sparky?" the Musharna asked in actual confusion. His eyes then lit up in realization. "Oh the Pichu."

"So you admit that you were involved in his kidnapping!" Furno shouted triumphantly.

"Damn, I guess I've been found out," the Musharna said in mock disappointment. "Ah well. I won't matter anyway since you won't be telling anyone anything.

"And why's that?" Quill asked challengingly. "It's three on one, you can't beat us."

"Don't presume too much young Quilladin," the Musharna chastised. "I could very easily dispose of you three, but that would be such a waste. I could just as easily make you like those children behind you and give you to the Emperor as a gift."

"So you do work for the Emperor," Zero said.

"That's right, little Riolu." The Musharna did what could only be described as some kind of floating bow. "Hypnos at your service."

"Why are you serving someone like the Emperor?!" Furno demanded. "Don't you know what he'll do to the once you give them to him?!"

"Of course I do, but as long as I get paid, I don't care," Hypnos said nonchalantly.

"You monster!" Furno made to step forward, but was stopped by Zero placing a calming paw on his friend's shoulder.

"Enough of these games," Zero said, glaring at the Musharna. "You're not taking these kids to the Emperor or anywhere else!"

"Oh? And who's going to stop me?" The room seemed to get colder as the two sides stared down the other. Team Dawn Breaker fell into fighting stances while Hypnos seemed to hunker down somewhat. As if an unspoken signal went off, Team Dawn Breaker charged the floating enemy.

Zero reached Hypnos first and threw a force palm at his face. Hypnos smirked condescendingly and almost lazily floated to the side to avoid the attack. He then rose into the air to avoid a fury swipes attack from Furno. Quill tried to hit the airborne psychic type with a pin missile attack, but Hypnos merely scoffed and formed a green shield that encompassed his entire form, causing the pins to bounce harmlessly off the barrier.

"Hmph. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me~" Hypnos said with an arrogant smirk.

No sooner had he said this when a small shadow covered his form. Looking up he saw Zero speeding towards, his paws coated in shadows. With a startled yelp, Hypnos tried to move to the side to avoid the falling Riolu. He managed to avoid the blunt of the attack, but the shadow claw attack still grazed his side. Hypnos released a pained cry as the super effective attack made contact with his flank.

Before Hypnos could retaliate against Zero, Furno shot a large torrent of flame at him. Hypnos rolled in the air to avoid the attack, but was unable to defend against the pair of vines that shot towards him. The vines wrapped around his body and pulled him harshly to the ground. He slammed into the ground with a crash, cracking the ground from the impact.

"You were saying?" Quill mocked, keeping his vines wrapped tightly around the psychic type.

Hypnos growled angrily and fired a blue beam with pink rings inside of it at Quill from the pink dot on his head. The beam hit Quill, causing a small shockwave. Quill howled in pain as he was sent flying backwards, his vines coming loose from Hypnos' body. Quill slammed into the ground and skid several more feet back until he was at the feet of the still hypnotized children.

"Quill, watch out for the kids!" Furno shouted.

"R-Right," Quill said shakily, still reeling from the attack that he just endured.

Zero ran towards Hypnos while using quick attack and slammed into his side, causing to fly away in an almost comical floating roll. Keeping up the attack, Zero channeled the wind around him and threw a shockwave a blue wind at the Musharna.

Hypnos managed to righten himself just in time to fire a shadow ball at the approaching vacuum wave. He then began to spin rapidly to the point where none of his features were visible. A bright pink aura emanated from his body before he shot at Zero at astounding speeds.

Caught off guard by the attack, Zero was hit dead on by the attack and sent sliding across the cave floor. Hypnos came out of the ball and fired a psybeam at the still stunned Zero. The attack, however, was intercepted by a flamethrower from Furno who had seen Zero in trouble.

Shifting his attention to Furno, Hypnos fired a barrage of small shadow balls at Furno, forcing him to dance around them as to not get hit. Furno then jumped into the air and punched the ground, burrowing down through the earth.

Hypnos' eyes widened at this move and looked around desperately for the missing Chimchar. He looked down just in time to see the ground crack before a blast of fire erupted from the ground.

"GAH!" Hypnos cried out as the flames engulfed him.

Hypnos moved to the side in order to escape the flames only to receive a strong brick break from Quill, sending Hypnos flying back through the flames at towards a wall. Hypnos managed to stop his flight before he slammed into the wall and glared at Quill and Furno, who had just climbed out of the hole he made. Blue energy began to gather from the dot on his head as he prepared to fire another psybeam. However, before he could fire the attack, Zero seemingly appeared out of nowhere and slashed him twice across the face with twin shadow claws.

Hypnos gave a cry of pain before his eyes took on a bluish tint. A blue aura then covered Zero's body and he found himself uncontrollably floating into the air. The energy that encompassed Zero's body began to afflict pain upon Zero as he began to cry out in pain.

Quill and Furno ran at Hypnos in order to help their leader, but Hypnos saw them and threw Zero at them with psychic, knocking them all to the ground.

"You three are becoming bothersome," Hypnos growled, all humor that he once held in his voice disappearing. His body began to spin again and he launched at the downed trio with gyro ball.

Before Team Dawn Breaker could untangle themselves from each other, Hypnos' gyro ball slammed into them, sending all three of them to opposite ends of the room from the force of the attack. Quill got to his feet first and fired a barrage of green needles at the enraged Musharna.

Once again, a green spherical shield rose up around the Musharna, causing Quill's attack to do no damage. Turning towards Quill, Hypnos fired another psybeam attack at him, forcing Quill to roll out of the way.

Coming up on one knee, Quill opened his mouth and fired a myriad of glowing green seeds at Hypnos. Forming another protect, Hypnos blocked the seeds that exploded upon impact with his shield, causing smoke to obscure his vision.

Hypnos shield fell just as the smoke dispersed, revealing Furno standing before him with his arm cocked back, electricity coating his fist. Before Hypnos could react, Furno punched him with a strong thunder punch.

Hypnos cried out in pain as electricity racked through his body, making his body go numb. Hypnos glared at Furno, his eyes flashing red. Before he knew what was happening, a sudden numbness filled Furno's body. With a roar of anger, Hypnos blasted Furno away with a point blank psybeam, sending him towards Quill.

Just as this happened, Zero attacked Hypnos with another shadow claw. Hypnos tried to move out of the way, but his body seemed encumbered by something. As such, Zero's attack made direct contact, causing Hypnos to howl in pain. He tried to hit Zero with a psybeam, but Zero was able to duck under it and hit him with a force palm.

Meanwhile, Quill was assisting a still numb Furno on the other side of the room.

"Why does my body feel so numb," Furno groaned, trying and failing to get up.

"It's because you're paralyzed," Quill explained, pulling out a cheri berry from the pack and handing it to Furno. "When you hit Hypnos with your thunder punch you must have paralyzed him."

"But why did it affect me?" Furno asked, eating the berry with some difficulty.

"I was getting to that," Quill said, annoyed. "He 'shared' the ailment with you, meaning that his ability is synchronize."

"If you guys are done talking," Zero voice cut through their conversation. "I could use some help over here!"

They turned towards Zero and saw that he was currently dodging a barrage of shadow balls that Hypnos was firing in order to put some distance between the two. Leaping to his feet, Furno dove into the ground while Quill fired another pin missile attack at the occupied Musharna.

With is attention elsewhere, the glowing needles slammed into Hypnos' side, doing a considerable amount of damage. Before he could recover fully from the attack, Furno burst from the ground under him, while using flame wheel, and slammed into him, sending him into the air.

Propelled into the air, Hypnos was unable to avoid a vacuum wave sent right towards. A small explosion erupted from where the attack hit, and Hypnos was sent hurtling towards the wall. He hit the wall with a painful thud and fell to the ground before catching himself two feet from the ground.

Furno and Zero charged forward and tried to attack the weakened Musharna with a combination of fury swipes and shadow claw, but Hypnos managed to raise another protect, blocking their attacks. Hypnos then allowed his shield to fall and used psychic on both Furno and Zero and sent them flying back.

As the Furno and Zero were thrown back, Quill had already began to charge forward. Ducking under his two airborne teammates, Quill ran straight towards Hypnos, his right arm shining with green light and several spike growing from his arm.

Hypnos attempted to erect another protect to block the attack, but the numbness overtook his body, stopping his movement. He could only watch helplessly as Quill swung his glowing arm towards him. Quill's attack slammed into the side of Hypnos' head, sending him to the side. Quill made to attack again, but Hypnos regained control over his body and fired a large shadow ball at Quill, sending him skidding back until he stopped next to his teammates.

Seeing that the young resistance team was regrouping Hypnos growled in frustration. "I see I underestimated you three," he panted lightly, attempting to overcome the numbness that was once again threatening to overtake his body.

"Cut the bravado," Quill said.

"You're paralyzed and tired, you can't win," Furno added. Give up and return the children and surrender."

"Me, surrender?" Hypnos broke out in a round on insane laughter that sent shivers down Team Dawn Breaker's spines. When he finally stopped laughing, Hypnos looked at the trio with a deranged anger in his eyes. "It appears that your three are under the false pretense that I can no longer continue, but in reality..."

Hypnos spun again and rocketed towards the trio at speeds that dwarfed his previous gyro balls. Before they could react, Hypnos was already bearing down upon them. The glowing pink ball that was Hypnos slammed into Furno and dragged him across the floor and slammed him into the wall, causing the entire cave to shake violently.

"I have just begun to fight," Hypnos finished, floating away from the wall and Furno, who was embedded in it.

"Furno!" Zero and Quill shouted in concern and anger.

Zero then dashed forward with quick attack in order to help his friend, but Hypnos' head swung around and his eyes flashed blue. Before he knew what was happening, Zero was once again trapped within the painful hold of Hypnos' psychic.

"GRAH!" Zero screamed in pain as the psychic energy seemed to seep into his pores and fill him with molten magma.

"Let him go!" Quill shouted, charging forward and slamming a needle arm towards Hypnos' head.

The numbness once more crept through Hypnos' body, keeping him from dodging. The attack slammed into Hypnos' forehead, but his barely dipped and his hold on Zero didn't slacken. He turned to Quill and fired a psybeam at him, sending the Quilladin back several feet.

Turning his attention back to the trapped Riolu, Hypnos smiled evilly. "I've got the perfect fate in mind for you."

Before Zero could question what the Musharna meant, pink smoke erupted from the dot on Hypnos' head and surrounded him. Zero, still in pain from the psychic, could only watch helplessly as the smoke blocked out his vision, turning everything pink. He then felt a strange calming sensation begin to creep up his body. The pain of the psychic seemed to fade along with all feeling to the rest of his body. He found his eyes growing heavy, making it hard to keep them open. He felt the overwhelming urge to yawn and close his eyes for some much needed sleep. He tried to fight the feeling, but he eventually succumbed to the darkness that was creeping along the edge of his vision and lost consciousness.

Feeling his prey go slack in his psychic grip, Hypnos dispersed the smoke an released his hold the Riolu. Zero body fell limp onto the ground, completely asleep. Seeing this, Hypnos' smile stretched further across his face.

"Now for the finishing touch." At this, more smoke came from the dot on Hypnos' head, but this time it was a sinister purple color.

The smoke moved over Zero's form and seeped into his body. At first, Zero's sleeping form gave no outward display of change, but then his face scrunched up and his body began to toss and turn. Fearful whimpers began to slip through Zero's closed lips as he faced something horrifying that no one else could see.

Seeing this, Hypnos began to laugh again. "One down and two to go."

"Zero!" Hypnos turned towards the shout, just to be hit by a flame wheel which sent him tumbling through the air.

Furno rolled out of his flame wheel and fell to his friends side, shaking him and calling his name.

"Zero? Zero!" Furno cried out, shaking his friend, trying to wake him up. He turned and glared hatefully at Hypnos, who had just righted himself. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, nothing much. I just trapped him within an unending nightmare," Hypnos said with a sadistic grin.

"What?"

"He's currently experiencing his worst fear and, to him, it's completely real." A crazed look found its way on Hypnos' face. "By the time he wakes up, he'll be broken and easily manipulated into serving the Emperor!"

"You... you bastard!" Furno growled through gritted teeth. He moved to charge the deranged drowsing Pokémon, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning, Furno saw that it was Quill that had stopped him. "What the hell, Quill?! Why'd you stop me?!"

"Because you need to calm down," Quill said. His voice held none of its usual mischief and humor.

"What do you mean calm down?!" Furno shouted. "You heard him, Zero's experiencing his worst nightmare right now! We have to do something!"

"I'm not saying that we do nothing!" Quill snapped, causing Furno to flinch. "He's trying to bait you into charging him recklessly. Look." Turning to the Musharna, they saw that he was merely floating their with an amused expression upon his face.

"He's not even trying to attack us while we're talking. He's a lot stronger than we first anticipated and even with his status ailment, we'll be hard-pressed to beat him like this. If we want to beat him, we can't afford to attack him recklessly."

"But Zero..."

"Will be fine once we beat this guy," Quill cut in. "While we could feed Zero a chesto berry, I doubt this guy would give us the chance to do so, so we have to take him out as quickly as we can."

"... Fine," Furno relented, glaring at Hypnos.

"Good, now are best bet would be to flank him. You distract him, while I move to his other side and attack him from behind."

"Got it," Furno said with a nod.

"Are you two done talking yet," Hypnos asked mockingly.

"Yeah, we're done and so are you!" Furno shouted, charging the smug Musharna. _Don't worry, Zero. I'll save you!_

**Zero's Dreamscape**

"_Where am I?" _

_When Zero had opened his eyes he was met with an endless inky back void. He drifted aimlessly through the void,unable to tell where was up and where was down. _

"_How'd I get here?" he asked aloud. He closed his eyes and thought back to the prior events. "Furno, Quill, and I were on a mission to find some missing kids. The kids... they were under some kin of hypnosis or something..." His eyes shot open in sudden remembrance. _

"_That Musharna! He was hypnotizing the kids through their dreams! We were fighting him and..." Zero paused in thought. "Was he the one that sent me here?"_

_A bright light suddenly appeared a little ways away from Zero, blinding him temporarily. _

"_What the hell is that?"_

_The light then grew brighter and brighter until it completely engulfed the void, forcing Zero to shield his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. The sounds of chirping bird Pokémon reached Zero's ears along with the feeling of wind blowing through his fur. Tentatively, Zero removed his arms from his face and opened his eyes. He gasped at what he saw._

_He found himself standing in the center of a small village. All around him were similarly sized stone houses with wooden supports, old, beaten windows lining the homes. Paths of dirt cut through the grass, branching off to the other buildings throughout the village. Several carts that sold various wares and goods lined the sides of the dirt roads._

_A little ways of was a much larger building with a blue roof and a tower like steeple and a bell at the top. One large circular, stained glass window was at the top of the building, just below the steeple. The stained glass depicted a strange white horse-like creature with a four pointed ring around its stomach._

_Looking up, Zero saw that the sky was a vivid blue. White puffy clouds floated lazily in the sky, occasionally blocking the bright sun from view and offering shade to the village below. Everything was calm._

"_What is this place?" Zero asked. "Why does it seem so... familiar?"_

_As Zero stood their gobsmacked, multiple figures passed by him. The figures were all various sizes and shapes and all appeared to made out of shadows with no faces or color. Zero could recognizes many of the shapes as Pokémon of various species, but there was a set of figures that Zero could not identify._

_The figures in question all stood tall upon two legs and had humanoid appearances. They had no protrusions coming from any part of the bodies, no tails, no wings, nothing. They just looked..._

"_Humans," Zero gasped in realization. "Could they... A-Are those... humans?!"_

_Before he could think any more about the potential humans and explosion came from the steeple of the bell tower. Burning debris rained down from the steeple, peppering the ground and the homes around him, lighting some on fire. Zero dove to the side to avoid the burning bell that slammed into the ground where he once stood._

_Zero shakily pushed himself to his feet and saw all of the shadow figures running around in panic. The figures' shouts and screams sounded almost garbled, almost like they were screaming in water._

"_What's happening?!" Zero shouted at the panicking shadows, but they ignored him like he wasn't even their._

_The sound of rhythmic marching reached Zero's ears, alerting him to an approaching crowd. Turning in that direction Zero gasped in horror at the sight of hundreds of approaching shadow Pokémon. The sheer number of shadow Pokémon, however was not what scared Zero. The fact that all of them wore bands with the Emperor's crest on it was._

_The shadow Pokémon in front, a Kabutops by the shape of it, raised one of its arms and brought it down in a cutting motion. This was apparently a signal as the Pokémon behind them all charged towards Zero, roaring in their strange garbled voices. _

_Still to shocked to react properly, Zero could only bring up his arms in a pitiful attempt to brace himself against the incoming horde. He closed his eyes, waiting for the horde to slam into him, but it never came._

_Opening his eyes, Zero saw that the shadows were passing by him as if he were a ghost. He turned towards the direction that they were charging in and saw them attacking the village as well as its inhabitants._

_The Emperor's soldiers destroyed all of the homes in the village some blasting them with streams of fire while others simply rammed into the sides of the buildings, collapsing the supports. However, the most horrifying thing was that the soldiers were attacking the villagers. The soldiers slashed and hacked at the fleeing villagers, sending them to the ground, red leaking from their shadowy forms. Some of the villagers tried to fight back, but they were soon overwhelmed and met the same fate as the rest._

"_No, stop it!" Zero shouted desperately, running towards the chaos, but his cry fell upon deaf ears._

_By the time Zero got to the heart of the chaos, the entire village was up in flames. Plumes of thick black smoke billowed up into the now blood red sky, adding to the horror. _

"_Please... stop it," he pleaded, but nobody heard him._

_More and more bodies fell, adding to the red that practically painted the ground. The sound of crying children joined the shouts and cries of the villagers as the soldiers pressed on. More buildings collapsed, trapping villagers and soldiers alike underneath the wreckage, but still the slaughter didn't stop._

_Zero fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Everything seemed to move in slow motion for him as he watched on helplessly. The screams of the villagers echoes in Zero's head, causing him to clutch his head in an feeble attempt to stifle the pain._

"_Stop it," he whispered, closing his eyes and covering his ears in an attempt to block out the slaughter that was happening around him. "Please, stop it..."_

**Real World**

"Please... stop it," Zero mumbled in his sleep, his entire body shivering violently.

At the other end of the cave, Quill and Furno were continuing their assault on Hypnos. Despite the numbers advantage and Hypnos' paralysis, both Furno and Quill were not making much progress.

Furno ducked under another psybeam and fired a flamethrower at the drowsing Pokémon. Hypnos scoffed and dodged the attack and formed another protect to block Quill's pin missile attack. Dropping the shield he fired a shadow ball at Quill who was unable to dodge in time.

As Quill hit the ground Furno leapt at Hypnos with a flame wheel. He slammed into Hypnos, causing the Musharna to cry out in pain. Coming out of the flame wheel, Furno fell to the ground, but was caught by Hypnos' psychic. With a glare, Hypnos sent Furno flying into the ceiling before letting him fall to the ground.

Before Hypnos could admire his handiwork he was hit by multiple a multitude of glowing needles. With a growl of annoyance Hypnos attempted to fire a psybeam at Quill but was overcome with another round of numbness.

Taking advantage of this, Quill released another round of seed bombs from his mouth at the immobile psychic type. The seeds hit Hypnos' side and exploded on impact.

Hypnos cried out in pain and glared hatefully at Quill, his eyes flashing blue. Before Quill could react he found himself trapped within the painful grip of Hypnos' psychic. Quill flailed uselessly in the air as Hypnos brought him to eye level.

"I've had enough of you!" he growled angrily at the trapped Quilladin.

Quill was then shot towards the ceiling at high speeds and slammed into it with a crash. Quill gasped in pain, spittle falling from his mouth. Before he could recover from the impact, Quill's body was pulled to the wall adjacent wall and was slammed into it as well.

Hypnos then slammed Quill into the opposite wall, then ceiling, then to the ground, then to the wall again. He repeated this several time, his eyes full of vindictive pleasure. After several more times of slamming the now limp Quilladin into things, Hypnos released his grip on Quill and allowed him to fall bonelessly to the ground.

"QUILL!" Furno shouted in horror as his teammate hit the ground unmoving.

"That's two down~" Hypnos jeered. "It's just you and me now little Chimchar."

Furno gritted his teeth, trying to force down his building fear, but failed to stop his shaking.

"You're scared," Hypnos noted gleefully. "You are realizing that you have no hope of beating me. Surrender now and I might show mercy."

Furno lowered his head in shame of his own fear. His hands curled into fists as his body continued to shake uncontrollably.

_I can't win this,_ he thought helplessly. He eyes traveled across the room, landing on his unconscious teammates. _We couldn't beat him together, so what hope do I have of beating him alone? There's no hope..._

A loud whimper broke Furno out of his thoughts. Turning towards the source of of the sound he saw Zero tossing and turning in his forced sleep, his face scrunched in either pain or fear.

_Zero... No, I can't give up now. I've got to help Zero! _Rage began to bubble up inside him as the thought of his friend experiencing his worst nightmare. _I have to save Zero, I can't surrender to this guy! He's the one that did that to Zero!_

Furno's flame that had been burning weakly now erupted with new found power, rising well over his head. Hypnos noticed this and smirked condescendingly.

"Oh? Still got some fire in you, huh?"

_I can't give up now, not with everyone counting on me! _Furno raised his head revealing red eyes to Hypnos who recoiled slightly. _I WON'T GIVE UP!_

With a primal roar, Furno launched at Hypnos at increased speeds. Hypnos, startled by Furno's sudden show of ferocity, was unable defend against a wild thunder punch sent at his face.

Hypnos was sent flying through the air, spinning from the force. Furno then used flame wheel, the attack becoming far more intense and larger than his previous one, and chased after the Musharna. When the giant wheel of fire was directly under Hypnos form suddenly jumped into the air and slammed into the Musharna.

A fiery explosion erupted in between the two foes, the force of which sent both Pokémon away from each other, though Furno looked as if he took no damage. Hypnos, however, took the brunt of the attack, his side becoming slightly blackened.

Furno landed back on the ground and with an angry roar, unleashed a powerful flamethrower, at least two times as stronger than his previous attacks, at the damaged Musharna. Hypnos managed to erect his shield again, protecting him from the flames, but the sheer force behind Furno's flames was enough to send him flying into a wall.

Hypnos bounced off the wall, like a ball, and hit the ground, shattering his shield. Furno dashed towards the stunned Musharna, his fist becoming encased in electricity, and slammed his electrified fist into the Musharna's face.

Hypnos reeled back in pain and responded with a quick psybeam. The multicolored beam slammed into Furno's chest and sent him sliding back. Furno clutched his chest and growled ferally at the panting Musharna.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Hypnos grunted in annoyance. "I have to say, I never expected that a child such as yourself would hold such power." Furno's only response was a animalistic grow. Hypnos quirked a brow at this.

"Hmm? Can you even speak anymore? Have you become so desperate to win that you've become like the mindless beasts that roam mystery dungeons? Hmph, it doesn't matter. You still can't beat me."

Furno growled deeper, his eyes narrowing further. He then lunged at Hypnos and swiped wildly at him. Hypnos managed to dodge the first few swipes, but soon his paralysis kicked in again and he was dealt several blows. Before Hypnos could get away from the now enraged Chimchar, Furno opened his mouth and unleashed another blast of fire directly in Hypnos' face.

Hypnos shot multiple shadow balls at Furno, forcing the Chimchar to jump away. Once he was a suitable distance away, Hypnos began to spin and, once more, charged at Furno using gyro ball. Seeing his enemy approach, Furno responded by charging with a flame wheel. The two attacks collided, creating a huge shockwave, causing the entire cave to shake and spider web cracks formed beneath the two clashing forms.

The two attacks pushed against each other, each trying to push the other back. The fire and steel energy used to power their attacks clashed against the other, causing sparks to fly out from the two opposing attacks. Still covered by his flames, Furno released a angry, determined roar, and slowly, he began to push Hypnos back.

Try as he might, Hypnos was unable to force Furno back and with a small explosion, he was sent flying back into the wall. Furno growled in triumph and ran at Hypnos' downed form, but before he could make it the flames, that were roaring with a fearsome intensity, suddenly shrank back down to its previous form. Furno's eyes lost their fierce intensity, the red color of his sclera returned to its usual white. He stumbled forward and fell to his knees, using his arms to hold himself up as he gasped for breath.

Pulling himself from the wall, Hypnos turned to Furno with an angry glare before a sadistic smirk grew on his face.

"Well, well, well. It looks like your little 'power up' has run its course!" Furno attempted to rise to his feet, but he fell back to his knees, his entire body racked with pain and exhaustion. Hypnos' smirk grew into a full on sinister smile at the sight. "Now I think it's time for a little retribution."

With a flash of blue from Hypnos' eyes, Furno found his body leaving the ground below. With a gleeful look, Hypnos sent Furno flying back, causing him to slam into the wall, an act that knocked the air from Furno's lungs. Before the Chimchar could regain his breath he was slammed into another wall and dragged across its surface. He was then lifted once more into the air and hovered in front of a grinning Hypnos.

Hypnos relinquished his hold on the barely conscious, but before Furno could hit the ground he was sent once more towards the wall by a powerful psybeam. As Furno was sliding off the wall, Hypnos charged him with another gyro ball, driving the helpless Chimchar further into the wall.

Hypnos stopped his attack and floated back, allowing the Chimchar to fall from the wall and onto the ground. Hypnos floated above the battered and broken Furno and grinned evilly.

"It looks like you've failed," Hypnos said gleefully. "But don't worry, I'm sure the Emperor can find use of you three."

_Sorry, Zero... Quill. I... failed. _As this last thought passed through his head, Furno's vision faded to black.

**Zero's Dreamscape**

_Zero was still clutching clutching his head, trying to will away the massacre that was ensuing around him. _

"_This can't be real. This can't be real!" Zero denied, trying to block out everything that was happening around him. "This isn't happening, it's just in my head! IT'S NOT REAL!"_

_Strangely enough,all sounds of fighting and screaming suddenly vanished and silence ensued. Zero opened his eyes, slightly fearful to look, and saw that all of the shadow forms were gone. The village was still on fire and red still stained the ground, but their were no bodies._

_Zero slowly got to his feet and looked around the still burning village. He tentatively to a step forward, his feet lightly splashing the red liquid that splattered the ground. His entire body was shivering, his arms wrapped around each other in a futile attempt to stave off the cold that he was feeling._

"_Zero..." Zero jumped at the sound of his name. He spun on his heel and saw, standing in front of the flames, was Furno._

"_Furno!" Zero said in relief. He moved forward towards his friend, but stopped when he saw his friends appearance. Furno's normally yellow skin was a ghostly pale, almost white, color. His eyes were sunken and deadened like all life had left him. He stood limply almost like a puppet on strings._

"_Zero..." he repeated, his voice low and slightly distorted. "You did this to me..."_

"_W-What do you mean?" Zero asked uncertainly._

"_You said you'd help me," he moaned. "You said you'd keep me from the Emperor, but you lied. You lied to me!"_

_At this, Furno turned around, showing his back to Zero. Zero gasped in horror and repulsion. Crudely branded into the young Chimchar's back was the Emperor's crest. Furno turned back to face Zero, his sunken and pale face twisted in rage._

"_Because of you I was given to the Emperor and forced to join his soldiers!"_

"_No," Zero whispered, completely horrified. "No,no, not. T-That can't be-"_

"_YOU DID THIS!" Furno shouted in rage. His form was engulfed in a bright light. His form began to twist and grow until he was at least twice Zero's size. The light faded revealing a pale and angry Infernape. "BECAUSE OF YOU I WAS FORCED TO BE HIS SOLDIER, HIS WEAPON. I HAD TO HURT THE INNOCENT, I'VE HAD TO TAKE LIVES, AND IT'S ALL **BECAUSE OF YOU!**"_

_As Furno continued to shout, his voice became deeper and more demonic. His form began to shift, his ears becoming pointy and his teeth becoming sharp fangs. His blue fingers extended into sharpened claws and his eyes turned blood red, sclera, pupil, and all._

"_**I WANTED TO SAVE PEOPLE, TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE IN THIS WORLD, BUT YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!**" _

"_No, no," Zero denied holding his head, his eyes wide in desperation, surprise, and denial "I didn't... I didn't do this..."_

"_**YOU DID!**" he roared, pure hatred and malice in his voice. "**IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I WAS CAPTURED.**"_

"_I didn't... I didn't mean to..." Tears fell down his cheeks as he stared helplessly at his friend. He wanted desperately to let his friend know that whatever he's done or what Furno thought he did was not his fault, that he did not want this to happen._

"_**IT'S TOO LATE FOR WORDS!**" Furno growled hatefully. "**I'M NOTHING BUT A MONSTER KNOW! A MONSTER **_**YOU**_** CREATED!**"_

_With that, Furno leapt at Zero, his claws and fangs bared. Zero gave a fearful yelp and dove out of the was causing Furno to fly over him. Furno landed on all fours like a wild beast. He turned and growled at Zero._

"_Please, don't do this, Furno," Zero cried, not wanting to fight his friend. "You're my friend! I don't want to fight you!"_

"_**YOU'VE LOST THE RIGHT TO CALL ME FRIEND!**" Furno roared. He tensed in preparation for another leap, but was stopped when a wall of black flames leapt up around Zero, engulfing the demonic Furno. Despite being a fire type, Furno howled in pain as the flames engulfed his form._

"_FURNO!" Zero shouted helplessly. He tried to move, but found that he was rooted in his spot._

_Furno's cries died down until only the crackling of fire could be heard. Tears flowed down his face as he watched the 'demise' of his friend. Suddenly, large red eyes appeared upon the black flames that surrounded Zero._

_A cruel cacophonous laugh echoed through the burning village, seemingly bouncing off the flames that surrounded Zero. Zero clutched his ears in an attempt to block out the laughter, but it didn't work. The red eyes gazed at Zero, staring at him with what appeared to be amusement._

"_Stop it. Stop it!" Zero shouted._

_If anything, the laughter only got louder at Zero's shout. The red that splattered on the ground then began to trickle towards Zero, compiling at his feet. Looking down, Zero saw that the red liquid had formed yet another eye, three times the size of the others, which Zero stood in the center of._

"_Stop it!" Zero repeated desperately._

_Zero fell to his knees again and curled into a ball, his tears flowing freely down his face. A strange energy then formed in center of his chest, but Zero barely noticed as his form began to shake in fear, desperation, and sheer hopelessness._

"_Please... stop."_

_The energy began to pulse as the energy swelled and expanded with Zero._

"_Stop..."_

_The pulsing began to pick up causing physical vibrations to rack through Zero's form._

"_Sto..."_

_The energy grew and grew until..._

"_Furno... I'm sorry..."_

_It burst out._

**Real World**

Hypnos stared at Furno's prone form with glee. He was battered and breathing heavy, but he was happy. Not only had he gotten all of those children, but also three resistance members.

"Oh, happy day, happy day~" Hypnos laughed gleefully. "Despite a few hiccups, I think this has been a marvelous night. The Emperor will be pleased, especially with these three resistance members. I might even get more payment!"

He looked towards the downed formed of Team Dawn Breaker, first the Chimchar, who was right before him, then to to the Quilladin, who was lying a few feet away, then to the still nightmare ailed Riolu...

He started when he saw that Zero was no longer laying on the ground, but standing slightly hunched, his head bent down so his face was not visible and his arms hanging limply in front of him.

"How did you-?" Hypnos began, completely bewildered. He then schooled himself and gave Zero a cocky smirk. "I must say, not many can through of my hypnosis attack and even fewer when trapped in a nightmare. I commend you for that.

Zero didn't respond. Unperturbed by this, Hypnos continued his monologue.

"You are clearly strong, but you should know you have no hope of defeating me." He then gestured to Zero's unconscious teammates. "I have already disposed of your teammates, who couldn't stop me together. If you surrender now, I will be lenient and simply put you back under my hypnosis. I won't even put you in another nightmare."

Hypnos smirked to himself, full expecting Zero to surrender. He frowned when he saw Zero give no outward indication that he had even heard Hypnos' words.

"Did you hear me?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice. "I said give up!"

Still, Zero did not respond. This caused Hypnos to become infuriated.

"Fine then! I'll just have to beat you into submission like I did your friends!"

At the mention of his friends, Zero slowly lifted up his head revealing his face to Hypnos. Hypnos gasped in shock when he gazed into Zero's eyes.

"What the-"

That was all he got out before Zero pounced at him.

-Resistance-

"... Ngh," Furno groaned as he slowly came back into consciousness. He winced as pain shot through his entire body. Still groggy from just regaining consciousness, Furno could not recall why he hurt. His eyes then shot open as memories of Hypnos surfaced in his brain.

"Hypnos!" Furno tried to get up, but found himself falling to one knee in pain. He looked around trying to find the Musharna in question. His eyes roamed over the room until they fell upon an unconscious Quill.

"Quill!" Furno called, managing to crawl over to his injured ally. When the Quilladin didn't respond, he rolled Quill onto his stomach and pulled out two sitrus berries from his bag. He ate one himself then force fed Quill one.

After a few seconds Quill's eyes shot open and he took a deep inhale of air. He tried to get to his feet, but Furno placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down.

"Easy, you're too hurt to be getting up just yet."

"F-Furno?" Quill asked, his eyes finding the young Chimchar. Furno helped him into a sitting position, allowing Quill to get his bearing. "What happened?"

"I don't know?" Furno confessed. "I just woke up myself."

Quill looked at the back wall and saw that the children were still sitting their, though they no longer had the dazed expressions on their faces and looked like they were asleep.

"The kids are still here and it looks like they've snapped out of their hypnosis," Quill said. "But where's Hypnos. And Zero?"

"Zero!" Furno shouted in realization. "I forgot about Zero!"

He spun around, getting shakily to his feet, and looked for his friend. Looking around, his eyes fell upon Zero, who was currently standing in front of something pink and red. Taking a closer look, Furno gasped when he saw that the pink thing was the unmoving form of Hypnos. The Musharna's body was covered in bruises and cut that were bleeding red blood. The only indication that he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest.

"Zero?" Furno asked tentatively.

No response.

"Zero?" he asked again. "Are you okay."

Zero still didn't respond. He just stood their, head bent downward, his body as still as a statue. Furno took a step forward, worried for his friend, when Zero suddenly swayed and fell to the side.

"Zero!" Furno shouted, running as quickly as he could to his friends side. Getting their, he rolled Zero over onto his back and placed the young Riolu's head in his lap. "Come one Zero, speak to me!"

Zero didn't respond to Furno's calls. His blue fur seemed to lose some of its color becoming almost pale.

"Zero!"

"Calm down, Furno," Quill said having managed to hobble over to the two, a sitrus berry in his hand. "He's just unconscious. Here." He hands the sitrus berry to Furno, who snatches it. "Hey! No snatching!"

Furno's only response was an irritated glare at Quill's attempt at joking. Furno fed the berry to Zero much like he did to Quill. To his immense relief, Zero's eyes fluttered open, a groan escaping his throat.

"Ugh," Zero groaned, clutching his head.

"Zero! You're alright!" Furno said happily.

"That's debatable," Zero said dryly, eliciting snickers from Quill. "What happened?"

"You tell us," Quill said. "We just woke up to you standing over Hypnos' unconscious form."

"Huh?" Zero asked, looking towards the prone form of their would be kidnapper. He frowned. "Did I do that?"

"It sure looks that way."

"But I don't..." Zero closed his eyes in thought. "I think I beat him, but everything's all hazy..."

"Zero?" Furno asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I think I am. Just... tired," Zero responded, rubbing his eyes. With Furno and Quill's help he shakily got to his feet. He wobbled for a second before he regained his proper footing. "What now?"

"Ngh..." The trio turned towards the unfamiliar sound and saw that the kids were beginning to stir. One by one they all rubbed their eyes sleepily and got to their feet. They all looked around, incredibly confused and scared. Several calls for parents began to echo through the cave along with soft terrified sobs.

"Big bwother!" the Pichu that Team Dawn Breaker recognized as Sparky shouted as he glomped a slightly larger Pikachu.

"Sparky?!" the Pikachu asked in surprise. "What are you doing here and where's here?"

"You were all kidnapped and brought here," Furno chimed in, gaining the children's attention. "We were sent here by your parent to find you and bring you back home."

"Weely?" a young Teddiursa asked, their claw in their mouth.

"Really," Furno confirmed with a soft smile. "We're going to bring you back home."

Many of the children began to cheer and cry in relief, clutching one another out of a mixture of happiness and slight fear.

"What about him?" Quill asked, indicating to the unconscious Musharna.

"He's too dangerous to leave alone. He could very start kidnapping children all over again if left unchecked," Furno pointed out.

"I say we take him with us," Zero said. "We can tie him up and bring him back to the village with us. That way he'll answer for his crimes."

"Sounds good to me," Quill said, pulling a length of rope from the bag and beginning to tie up Hypnos' still form.

Once he was all tied up, Quill handed the bag over to Zero and tugged the unconscious Musharna behind them as they led the children out of the cave and into the forest that separated them from Scarford Village.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

An Impromptu Graduation

Team Dawn Breaker, along with the missing children, began their trek back to Scarford, dragging along a still unconscious, and now bound and gagged, Musharna. When they exited the cave, the sun was just beginning to peek out over the cliff face, giving the group natural light to traverse the forest. Upon their return they were greeted with tearful cries of relief and happiness as parents embraced their lost children. Even the village elder, Cyrus, was moved to tears as he thanked the three young resistance members profusely for their assistance. They were, however, slightly fearful that they had brought the kidnapper into the village, but after assurance that they would inform the resistance and have them send someone to collect him they calmed down considerably.

Team Dawn Breaker ended up staying an extra night as the villagers wished to throw a feast in their honor, despite the resistance members insistence that they did not have to go out of their way for them. The night was filled with the cheers of the grateful villagers and their children as they praised their three heroes much to their chagrin. The team did not have a moment to themselves all evening as the children all insisted that they play with them, not that the trio minded.

The following morning, after several promises to a certain Pichu that they would return to visit, Team Dawn Breaker set out towards the Groudon Division. After two days of walking, and a day of camping out in a cave in the desert to wait out a sandstorm, the trio encountered the Garchomp sentry team and were lead to the giant quicksand pit. After a quick leap, and a rather hesitant jump from Furno, the trio found themselves once more in the underground base that was the Groudon Division.

"So what now?" Furno asked as he made a big show of knocking sand out of his ears. "Do we try and find Stride or Orion?"

"No, we have to go to the missions office to cash in our mission," Zero said, shaking his body like a dog and spraying sand over his two teammates. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Not that I don't love the taste of sand in my mouth, but could you give a warning next time?" Furno drawled, spitting out a few grains of sand.

"Um guys? Do either of you remember how to get to the missions office from here?" Quill questioned.

"..."

"..."

"Great," Quill sighed.

-Resistance-

After about an hour of walking through the labyrinth like tunnels of the resistance, the trio finally made it to the missions office. Speaking to the receptionist they were given the reward for completely the mission and were also assured that they would send a resistance member to pick up the Musharna. Zero also noted the receptionist's incredulous look that flashed in their eye when they mentioned the Musharna's actions. Passing this off as his eye playing tricks on him, he followed his group back into the tunnels and hallways that made up the division.

Deciding to search for Orion, Team Dawn Breaker settled upon going to the training grounds in search of the fighting type. After another hour of searching, and questioning several unhelpful Pokémon, the trio managed to find a kind Blissy who was more than happy to point the trio in the right direction. Once they finally entered the training field they saw that it was empty save for two Pokémon; a familiar Greninja who was kicking a downed Lucario.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?" Stride demanded as he kicked Orion, who was rather comically attempting to fend off the enraged Greninja's kicks.

"I sent them on a mission!" Orion exclaimed, trying to block the Greninja's kicks.

"_ALONE_?!" Stride shouted incredulously, briefly stopping his kicks in order to gape at Orion with a scandalized look on his face. Orion appeared affronted by Stride's question.

"Of course I did. They'd have to do it eventually, so I felt like it would be a good learning experience for them. Besides, it was only a C-rank mission."

"The level of mission doesn't matter! They're just starting out!" Stride shouted in outrage. "They're still learning the ropes. They need guidance!" He threw his hands up in disbelief and began pacing. "I knew I shouldn't have left them under your care. You're too lax!"

"Hey! They need to learn how to handle themselves," Orion said getting to his feet. "They'll never grow with you coddling them!"

"I'm not coddling them!" Stride shouted, getting in Orion's face. "I'm preparing them for the real world!"

"By holding their hands as they go on missions?" Orion asked snidely.

"Better to hold their hands then thrust them out into the world when they learn how to walk!" Stride countered with a growl.

"That's how you learn. It's either eat or be eaten out their and they need to learn that in order to become stronger!" Stride's glare intensified at this comment.

"That is why you aren't the leader of your team, you take too many unnecessary risks."

"How I do things is none of your business, Stride!" Orion said, sending his own heated glare at the Greninja.

"It is my business when your actions put my charges in danger," Stride said dangerously. Before the argument could escalate any further, Zero cleared his throat, gaining the two elder Pokémon's attention. As soon as he saw them, Stride's glare evaporated from his face and he rushed over to them. "You're back!"

"I told you they'd be fine," Orion muttered loudly enough for Stride to hear. Stride turned back to Orion and glared.

"Shut up, you." He turned back to his three young charges and asked, "Are you three okay?"

"We're fine, just tired," Zero answered, touched by Stride's concern.

"I told you!"

"I said shut up, Orion," Stride snapped.

"Why because I'm right?"

Stride made to go back and smack the smug smile off of Orion's face, but was stopped by Zero grabbing his arm.

"We're okay, really." Stride looked down at the trio, surveying for any noticeable injuries. Finding none, his hardened look softened as he released a tired sigh.

"I can see that, but I was worried..."

"You didn't need to be, not with me around protecting them," Quill jested in a false arrogant voice as he puffed out his chest. Stride chuckled lightly at the Quilladin's antics while the the other two rolled their eyes.

"Yes, where would we be without the _great_ Quill?" Furno said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Don't be jealous, Furno," Quill joked. "I'm sure, with time, you'll be as great as me." Furno rolled his eyes once more.

"I can only hope."

"So how'd the mission go?" Orion asked, ignoring the scowl Stride sent towards him.

"Well it turned out that the reason that the kids were going missing was because a Musharna was entering their dreams and hypnotizing them for..." Zero trailed off when he noticed Stride and Orion begin to pale during his explanation, Orion more than Stride.

"Did you say a Musharna?" Stride asked. His voice was calm, yet it had a slight forced undertone, like he was forcing himself to remain calm.

"Yeah," Furno said, unaware of the change in Stride's voice. "He said that he was doing it for the emperor. He was really tough too, but Zero managed to beat him in the end."

Both Stride and Orion were silent at Furno proclamation. Stride curled his webbed hands into fists as his face became flushed with anger.

"He was doing it for the emperor?" he asked now clearly trying to keep his voice in check.

"Yeah..." Furno said uncertainly.

"I see..." Stride's entire body was trembling with suppressed rage. He then spun around towards Orion, who had been edging away from the enraged Greninja, and unleashed his rage.

"YOU PUT THEM UP AGAINST MORPHEUS?!" Before Orion knew what was happening, he was on the ground once more with Stride kicking him repeatedly. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"OWW! I didn't kno- OWW! Stop it Stride!" All of Team Dawn Breaker sweat-dropped as they watched their mentor's normally calm demeanor shatter as he kicked their temporary guardian.

After a minute of watching the two adults act like hatchlings, Zero cleared his voice again. "Umm... sorry to interrupt, but what's the big deal about the Musharna?"

Stride paused mid-kick. Turning to his charges, he regarded them them carefully. He then sighed and put his foot on the ground.

"The 'big deal' is that the Musharna you faced was Morpheus."

"Morpheus?"

"That's his name. He is known for entering the dreams of young children and manipulating them through their dreams," Stride explained solemnly. "He's kidnapped dozens of children and selling them to the highest bidder. He's even forced children to attack their own parents for 'fun'."

"That's horrible!" Furno exclaimed in revulsion, Quill and Zero nodding in agreement, their own looks of disgust on their faces.

"He's also one of the two Puppeteers. Two Pokémon known for manipulating Pokémon through means of hypnosis," he added when he saw the trio's questioning looks.

"Whose the other?" Quill asked curiously.

"A Malamar by the name of Mirage," Stride answered grimly. "Out of the two of them, Mirage is the worst. Unlike Morpheus who only targets children, Mirage targets Pokémon of all ages and forces them to commit heinous acts while their under his spell. They always work together meaning that if Morpheus is working with the emperor..."

"So's Mirage," Zero reasoned, earning a nod from Stride.

"It's a good thing we caught him then," Quill said.

"You shouldn't have faced him in the first place!" Stride snapped angrily, causing the trio to jump in surprise. "By himself, he's an A-rank criminal. I'm honestly surprised that you were able to defeat him!"

"Well we did, so there!" Quill said, slightly put off by Stride's words.

"I didn't mean it like that," Stride attempted to soothe. "What I'm trying to say that he was a dangerous criminal who has given more experienced teams trouble in the past. You shouldn't have faced him head on, especially alone."

"Well we didn't know who he was when we first started fighting him..." Furno said.

"But even if we did, it wouldn't have mattered," Zero added, determination alight within his red eyes. "He had a bunch of kids there and we couldn't just leave them there!"

"Plus he was kind of blocking the exit," Quill added, earning withering looks from his two teammates. "What? It's true," he defended.

"It doesn't matter, the point is that we couldn't just abandon those kids," Zero said with his two teammates nodding their heads in agreement.

Stride gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand that you didn't want to leave the children, but you also have to think of yourselves. What would have happened if he captured or killed your three? No one would have known who the kidnapper was and the children would still be missing."

Both Furno and Zero lowered their heads in shame while Quill crossed his arms in stubbornness. They knew that Stride was right, even Quill, but they still felt like they had an obligation towards the children they were sent to rescue.

"Cut them some slack, Stride," Orion said, getting back to his feet. "They _did_ end up winning after all."

Stride glanced at the Lucario and took in the expressions on Team Dawn Breaker's faces. He sighed in defeat. "I know, but it was still dangerous."

"Everything resistance members do is dangerous," Quill said. "We're an underground organization bent on overthrowing the emperor. It doesn't get more dangerous than that."

Stride chuckled mirthlessly at Quill's attempt at a joke. "I realize that, but purposely putting yourselves in compromising situations does no one any good. Though, I admit, you handled yourselves well." Team Dawn Breaker almost immediately perked up at Stride's compliment. "Though I would like to know how you defeated Morpheus."

"I would actually like to know as well," Orion added.

The trio exchanged uneasy glances before Furno stepped up. "Well... the thing is... we don't really know."

"What?" Orion asked while Stride's eyes narrowed.

"You see... Morpheus trapped Zero in a nightmare while Quill and I were knocked out by Morpheus shortly afterwards. When we came to, Zero was standing over his unconscious body before he passed out."

Both Orion and Stride turned to Zero who had developed a sudden interest in the ground.

"Zero?" Said Pokémon flinched at the demanding edge in Stride's voice. "What happened?"

"I'm honestly not sure myself," he confessed. "I remember being trapped in the nightmare Morpheus put me in and something in me... snapped."

"Snapped?" Orion questioned.

Zero nodded his head. "Yeah... After that I remember getting up and everything, but the fight is... fuzzy." He looked at them helplessly. "It's like I remember beating him, but I don't remember how I did it."

"It could have been a side effect of being under Morpheus' nightmare attack," Orion offered, though he sounded unsure.

Stride simply stared at Zero with a critical eye. The young Riolu began to feel uneasy under Stride's unblinking gaze as he could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked finally after several tense seconds of silence.

Zero paled under his fur. "I... I'd rather not say." He wrapped his arms around himself, looking away from the two elder Pokémon.

Furno and Quill exchanged worried looks towards one another. They knew that Zero was having trouble sleeping after the incident and they figured that it was because of the nightmare he experienced.

"I see. Then I will not pry." Zero gave a grateful nod, but still did not meet Stride's gaze, causing the older Pokémon to internally frown in worry.

"So how was your mission?" Zero asked anxiously, hoping to change the subject.

"It... went well."

"Did you succeed?" Furno asked.

"To an extent..." Stride said evasively.

"What does _that_ mean?" Quill asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means what it means."

"But what does that-" Stride cut him off.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you any details."

"Why not?" Furno questioned.

"Because it's on a need to know basis, and you three don't need to know," Stride said, his eyes closing into upside down u's, indicating that he was smiling.

"That's not fair," Quill whined.

"Life's generally not fair," Stride said with a careless wave of his hand. "Anyway, we're going to be heading back to the Latios Division tomorrow morning."

"Really?" Furno asked.

"Yep, I think we've been away long enough, so tomorrow morning we head out."

"And I'll be joining you," Orion piped in.

"You will? Why?" Furno asked.

"I went to Fafnir and asked if I could get a week or so off." Orion said with a casual shrug.

"But why go to the Latios Division?" Quill pressed.

"Yes, I think we'd all like an answer to that," Stride said in an annoyed tone.

"What, you don't want me around?" Orion asked.

"It's not that," Furno said quickly. "we're just curious."

"Relax, I'm just messing with you!" Orion laughed, patting Furno's head.

"So why are you coming with us?" Stride asked in clear irritation.

"What, you don't like my company?" Orion chuckled anxiously at Stride's unamused stare. "Hehehe... right. Would you believe me if I said that I was worried about you four and wanted to make sure you got back safely?"

Stride's expression didn't change.

"Right..." Orion sighed in defeat. "Fine, I wanted to visit the division. I haven't been there in a while, so I wanted to visit and see if anything's changed."

"..."

"It's the truth!"

"Tauros shit." Orion gasped dramatically.

"Stride! There are children here!" Orion said aghast.

"Old enough to work for the resistance, old enough to curse," Stride said with a shrug. "Weren't you talking about not babying them just a few minutes earlier."

"So you admit that we shouldn't baby them!"

"Like I said before, I'm not babying them! I'm just making sure that they don't bite off more than they can chew."

"That's babying!"

"No, that's being cautious! We can't all afford to be careless like you."

"I'm not careless! I just go with the flow!"

_They're the adults that are supposed to be taking care of us? _Team Dawn Breaker simultaneously thought as they, once again, sweat-dropped at the antics of the two supposed 'adults'.

-Resistance-

"Looks like nothing's changed," Orion commented as the group traversed the tunnels of the Latios Division.

"It's good to be back," Furno sighed in relief.

"We would have been here sooner if _somebody_ hadn't felt that it was necessary to pick a fight an entire horde of wild Drilbur and Excadrill," Stride said, throwing a pointed glare at a certain Lucario.

"Hey! I did _not_ pick a fight with them. They attacked first!" Orion defended.

"After you fired an aura sphere at that Drilbur!"

"I was just showing Zero-" He gestured to Zero who had a 'leave-me-out-of-this' look on his face. "what an aura sphere was."

"So you fired at a random Pokémon?!"

"It was wild and I thought it was alone!"

"So you admit it!"

"They've been like this the entire trip," Quill whispered to his teammates. "Don't they ever get tired?"

"Apparently not," Zero commented, glancing at the two _still_ arguing adults.

"It's weird, I've never seen Stride get so worked up," Furno whispered. "Normally he's all calm and collected, but with Orion it's like he's looking for a reason to fight with him."

"Well that just shows you the bond they have," Quill said.

"Huh?"

"Well, Orion is able to bring out another side of Stride's personality that he doesn't typically demonstrate in front of others," Quill began. "A Pokémon will normally display a drastic change in emotion when faced with someone they feel comfortable around or someone they hate with a burning passion."

"That sounds like you read that from somewhere," Furno muttered, earning a cheeky grin from Quill.

"Anyway, since Stride's not trying to kill Orion, that means that they're relatively close. It's like you and Zero."

"Huh?" Zero asked.

"Well you generally don't talk that much around others, but when you're with Furno you open up a lot more."

"Oh..."

"What are you three whispering about?" The trio jumped at Stride's sudden question.

"N-Nothing! We're just glad to be back is all," Furno said unconvincingly.

"Uh huh," Stride said, clearly not convinced

"Anyway, where will I be staying?" Orion asked.

"You didn't think of that before you decided to come here?" Stride asked.

"Well I thought that you would offer your own hospitality to accommodate my needs."

"Don't presume to much my friend."

"Well considering that I _did_ house you and your charges..."

"Which you insisted on doing without me asking you to." Despite his arguments, Stride sighed. "Fine, you can stay in Team Surge's extra room."

"But isn't that where we're staying?" Furno asked.

"No, it's where you were staying."

"WHAT?!" Furno shouted in alarm, a sentiment that both Zero and Quill shared. "You're kicking us out?!"

"Yep."

"Why?!" Quill demanded, slightly irritated by Stride's nonchalant answer.

"Because you've stayed long enough. It's time for you three to branch out and officially become your own team."

"And you can't do that if you're staying with another team," Orion chimed in, causing Stride to throw him an annoyed look.

"But where are we supposed to go" Furno asked weakly.

"Well, why don't I show you," Stride said cryptically.

Stride and Orion continued to lead the three confused Pokémon through the tunnels and stairs until they were on the same floor that Team Surge's quarters were located on. However, they passed the doorway and moved further down the hallway. After a minute or so of walking, Stride stopped in front of a door. He turned towards the team of three and smiled down at them before gesturing towards the plaque that hung next to the door.

Curious, the trio moved closer to the plaque and gasped when they saw the name that was inscribed.

_Team Dawn Breaker_.

"I-Is this...?" Furno couldn't even finish his question he was so shocked.

"That's right," Stride said proudly as he slid open the door and stepped aside. "These are your rooms."

Entering the room, the trio was greeted to the sight of a rather plain hallway. The walls were all the same cream color and the floor was hard stone. Following the hallway, the awestruck trio entered a large room that mirrored the layout of Team Surge's lounge, complete with couches and a large table in the center of the couches. At the other end of the room was another hallway that held multiple doors on either side.

Despite the room's bare appearance, the three members of Team Dawn Breaker were in awe. This was there room, _their _base of operation. No longer were they the 'students' of Stride and Team Surge, now they were their own team.

"This is ours?" Zero asked tentatively as if he was scared that if he asked, Stride would say that it was a all a joke.

"It is," Stride confirmed, giving Zero a fond smile that banished whatever fears that Zero had. "I had the team whip up this room for you while we were gone. We purchased furniture and beds for you all from our own funds, so you don't have to worry about buying that."

"You didn't have to do that," Furno said, still slightly awestruck.

"I know, but considering that furniture his pretty expensive, I kind of had to or your team would either be in debt for a while or you'd be sleeping bales of hay," Stride said. "Consider it a graduation present."

"Graduation present?" Zero asked.

"That's right," Stride confirmed. "You see, I've been thinking about the last mission you three went on and, while I do not agree with Orion's decision to send you out on your own-" He throws a quick glare at said Lucario before turning back to the three in front of him. "but even I can't deny your results." Stride kneeled down so that he could look the three young resistance members in the eye.

"Though I've only worked with you for a short time, and Quill and even shorter time, I can see that you three have grown. You've become an efficient team easily on par with any other new team, even some older teams. This may sound cliché, but I've watched you three grow into capable resistance members and I am proud of you. You have proved that you can handle yourselves in dangerous situations and I have to acknowledge that. That is why I have made this decision." Stride got to his feet and towered over the three in an intimidating manner.

"As of today, Team Dawn Breaker will complete any and all their missions alone."

The trio gasped at this proclamation, even Orion looked surprised, though it was a pleasant surprise.

"A-Are you serious?" Furno asked, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Completely," Stride answered.

"You're letting us do missions alone?" Zero asked.

"Unless the mission is too high level or it require assistance, yes."

"By ourselves?" Quill questioned skeptically.

"That's typically what alone means."

"I have to say, I'm surprised, Stride," Orion said. "I'd never thought that you'd let them off their leash so soon after taking them in."

"I still plan on checking in frequently, but you were right when you said that they are resistance members and they should be able to go on missions without me holding their hands."

Orion narrowed his eyes at Stride and poked his arm.

"Who are you and what have you done with Stride?" Stride rolled his eyes and batted Orion's paw away.

"Will you be serious for once?" Orion's serious expression instantly evaporated, becoming replaced by a cheeky grin.

"Sorry, wrong constellation." Orion cackled like a madman as he ducked in order to avoid a slap that Stride sent towards the back of his head.

"I hate you so much."

"Love you too, Stride!"

_Are all adults this weird?_ the three members of Team Dawn Breaker thought as they watched the duo in front of them make fools of themselves.

"Anyway," Stride coughed, regaining his calm and serious composure. "How about we visit the rooms?"

With a trio of affirmative nods, Stride led them down the second hallway and showed them the rooms. The rooms were twenty by twenty and, true to Stride's words, each room held a rather small bed, though it was more than big enough to hold most pre-evolution Pokémon, and the same stone torches that were all over the division base. Stride explained that, like the rest of their quarters, they could decorate the rooms anyway they want, as long as it didn't pose a potential threat to the division. He also told them that they could exchange the beds for a larger size should they evolve into a larger form.

Happily, Furno and Quill chose their rooms. Zero went to choose a room of his own, but was stopped by Orion.

"We had a special room prepared for you, Zero." Zero blinked owlishly at Orion and allowed himself to be steered to the last door at the end of the hall.

"How come Zero get's a special room?" Quill asked in a whiny voice. Quill truly didn't care that Zero got a special room, he was just curious.

"Because he's the leader of the team and the extra items that we put in his room would only benefit him," Orion answered, opening the door and ushering Zero inside.

For what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, Zero gasped. The room itself had the same layout as all the other rooms, plain, bare walls, stone floors, and a bed, except that it was about thirty by twenty in size and, like Stride said, it had something extra. At the far corners of the room there were two seven foot pillars made of a familiar glowing blue crystal.

"Are those...?"

"Pillars entirely made of crystallized aura? Yes, yes they are," Orion said, stepping into the room next to Zero. "My own personal touch."

"You?"

"Is that so unbelievable?" Orion asked in a joking manner. "I figured that as the leader of your team, you'll need to unwind, so I had a few crystals shipped out while you guys were on your mission."

"Th-Thank you," Zero managed to get out, still thunderstruck by Orion's gift.

"It was no trouble," Orion said, waving off Zero's thanks. "Consider it my own graduation gift."

Wow!" Furno exclamation cut off whatever Zero was about to say. Orion and Zero turned towards the door and saw Furno and Quill step into the room.

"What are those?!" Quill asked, pointing towards the two crystals.

"Crystallized aura," Orion said. He then began to give the same explanation that he gave Zero when they were at the Groudon Division.

As Orion was doing this, Zero walked over to one of the large crystals. After a second of staring at the crystal, he reached out a paw and pressed it against the smooth surface. Not even a second later the feeling of calm that he associated with the crystallized aura washed over his body.

He allowed his eyes to close as the feeling relieved him of any and all stress and soreness that his body felt. It was then that he heard the same female voice as before sing in the back of his mind. He tried to focus on the voice, but he couldn't recognize the voice or hear the words.

Zero released a frustrated huff as he opened his eyes.

"You okay, Zero?" Furno asked having heard Zero's huff.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed about all this," Zero lied, forcing a smile.

Furno appeared to be reassured by Zero's smile and left his room along with Quill, most likely to check out their own rooms. After giving a final grin to Zero, Orion left the young Riolu to his thoughts.

When they were all gone, Zero sighed loudly and looked back at the crystal.

"What is that voice?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

A Failed Success

As the week passed Zero, Furno, and Quill threw themselves into their training, determined to prove to Stride that his trust was well placed. After they completed their missions, they practically took over Monty's training facilities, even if Monty couldn't help them personally. They pushed themselves to their limits, determined to get stronger so that they were never put in a situation like the one with Morpheus. Orion was more than happy to offer his assistance when Monty was unavailable despite his supposed vacation. While his help was greatly appreciated, Zero couldn't help but feel slightly off put by Orion's help. Zero was still wary of the Lucario due to his request to not inform Stride of him learning final gambit.

Currently Team Dawn Breaker were looking over the available missions on the mission board along with Stride. Despite basically giving them free reign to in regards to choosing what mission to take, he was still their to offer advice when needed.

"Do you think this one's good, Stride?" Furno asked, showing Stride a paper.

"I told you before, Furno. _You_ three decide what mission to take," Stride said. "You three are your own team. I cannot make your decisions for you."

"But we're not asking you to choose our mission, we're just asking for your opinion," Quill said cheekily.

Stride laughed out loud at that. "Heh, fair enough, young Quilladin. Fair enough." Stride took the sheet and quickly scanned over the the mission objective. "It says here that you'd be rescuing a Watchog that went missing in Relic Catacomb."

"Relic Catacomb?" Zero asked.

"It used to be a series of catacombs that existed under an old research facility. Apparently there was something at the bottom of the catacombs, hence why the facility was built in the first place. When the place turned into dungeon, it became too dangerous for the researcher to continue. It's a fairly recent dungeon. So recent that no one has ventured to the end. There are, however, rumors that some kind of treasure exists at the end of the dungeon. That's probably the reason the missing Pokémon ventured into the dungeon in the first place."

"Hmm... What kind of Pokémon are there?"

"The dungeon primarily contains a few rock types, like most caverns and caves, though it is also reported that Bronzor also dwell in the dungeon."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Quill said to Zero. "You and I can handle the rock types and Furno can deal with the Bronzor and Beldum."

"What do you think, Furno?" Zero asked. "You'd be at the most risk if we were to go."

Furno mulled it over for a few seconds before giving his friend a determined smile. "I'll be fine. Let's go!"

"Then it's decided," Zero said with a smile. "We head for Relic Catacomb first thing in the morning!"

-Resistance-

Early the next day Team Dawn Breaker found themselves in front of the ruins. Broken stone gray walls surrounded what appeared to be the remnants of what they assumed to be the research facility that Stride spoke of. The building was completely caved in, all but one of the walls had completely fallen-though the one wall still standing was partially destroyed. Carefully treading through the wreckage and entered the shattered building.

Inside the broken building there was one shelf with a single worn out book. Curious, Zero walked over to one of the books and flipped through the pages. Unfortunately, the words were to faded to read.

"Whatcha' got there, Zero?" Quill asked.

"A book, it must have been left by the researchers when they were leaving, though the words are too faded to..." He trailed off as he found a page with a single sentence that was actually legible. "Hang on, I can read this part!"

"What's it say?"

"It says '_the treasures dwell with... To retrieve one must prove themselves. The guardians exist within..._', the rest is too smudged to read."

"Pieces? I wonder what it means by that."

"Guys, we don't have time to read treasure books. We have a mission to do," Furno called, snapping the duo from their thoughts.

"Right, sorry Furno," Zero said sheepishly, pocketing the small book for a later time. "So where's the entrance to the dungeon."

"My pokés on the giant hole in the middle of the room," Quill said, gesturing to the gaping hole in the center of the room.

"How'd I not notice that," Zero muttered under his breath. Walking over to the hole, Zero saw a staircase that led to what looked to be a basement, however Zero noticed a slight shimmer in the air, indicating a distortion of space. "Looks like this is it. Let's go!"

**Relic Catacomb B1**

When the group entered the catacombs they immediately noticed the silence the permeated the dungeon. Unlike their previous dungeons where there was always either the sound of wild Pokémon or wind, it was completely silent. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop.

"Well, this is weird," Zero whispered, unconsciously not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Yeah, it's unnerving how quiet it is," Furno commented, nervously looking around.

"This could pose as a problem," Quill said, suddenly serious.

"What do you mean, Quill?" Furno asked.

"Because it's so quiet, wild Pokémon will be attracted to the sounds we make. Especially considering that most of the Pokémon here float."

No sooner had he said this, a Geodude suddenly barreled into the room that they, giving off a roar that sounded like someone was gargling marbles. The Geodude then curled itself into a ball and rolled towards the group at startling speeds. Zero immediately took initiative and jumped in front of the speeding Geodude and held out his hands as if to catch the Pokémon. The rolling Geodude slammed into Zero, causing him to grunt in exertion as he was pushed back a couple feet before he was able to stop himself and hold the still rolling Geodude in place. There was a flash of light from Zero's paws as he used a dual force palm attack as he was holding the Geodude.

The Geodude flew across the room before slamming into the wall. It gave a pained groan before it collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"I take it that that's what you're talking about," Zero commented, shaking his paws to rid himself of the burning pain of having basically rock spin rapidly in his paws.

"Yep, we should probably get out of here now before more Pokémon become attracted to the explosion," Quill said, glancing at the entrances to the room.

"Good plan," Zero agreed, leading his team down a random hallway, taking extra care to be as quiet as possible.

-Resistance-

**Relic Catacomb B5**

As the group traveled they took care to be as quiet as they could be, something that was very difficult considering it was dead silent in the dungeon. Since they did not know what floor to find Watchog on, they had to search the entire floor, leading them to fight multiple Pokémon-though they had not seen Beldum or Bronzor yet. So far they were able to defeat them with relative ease, but they were constantly fighting, meaning they would eventually tire out. The trio entered the next floor cautiously in case there was a Pokémon already in the room, but were still surprised to see that the layout had changed.

Instead of the stone gray walls that the trio had become accustomed to, the walls were now a dull brown mud-like color. The strangest thing about the new layout were the engravings that stretched along the walls.

"What the..." Zero trailed off as he observed the carvings. They looked like the footprints of Pokémon, but they were arranged in such a way that led Zero to believe that they weren't simple impressions in the stone.

"These look like footprint runes," Quill commented, inspecting the walls. Upon seeing Zero and Furno's imploring looks, he elaborated. "They used to be our form of writing before unknown script was invented by humans several hundred years ago."

"Humans created unknown script?" Zero asked in interest.

"So the legend goes," was Quill's nonchalant answer.

"Can you read them?" Furno asked.

"What do I look like? Some kind of archaeologist?" Quill joked.

"So they _don't_ have a class for that in the division's training program?" Furno asked jokingly

Quill raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. "Sorry to disappoint, but we don't learn _everything_ during our training program."

"And here I was thinking that your were a fountain a wisdom."

"Guys, could you save the sarcastic comments for after we complete this mission," Zero interrupted, causing the duo to blush.

"Sorry, Zero," they chorused.

"Why do I have to be the mature one?" Zero grumbled under his breath.

"HEY!" Zero couldn't help but chuckle at his friends. He turned to head down a hallway, but was stopped when something hard and metallic slammed into his chest.

Zero hit the ground with a grunt, completely caught unprepared by the attack. Looking up he saw a floating blue-green medal like Pokémon with six spherical protrusions around the rim and two glowing yellow eyes that were glaring at the Riolu.

With a metallic chiming sound, the Pokémon dashed towards Zero, forcing him to roll out of the way as to not be hit again.

"That's a Bronzor!" Quill exclaimed. "So they _do_ live here."

"Less gawking, more fighting," Zero said, charging up a vacuum wave and hurling it at the floating steel-psychic type. Unfortunately, the Bronzor was able to dodge the attack and became even angrier at Zero. Its eyes flashed blue and Zero suddenly felt the familiar feeling of being weightless before pain shot through his body.

"Zero!" Furno shouted before blasting the Bronzor away with a well place flamethrower.

The Bronzor gave a shrill cry as the flames licked at its body, causing it to concentration and drop Zero. Quill then finished off the bronze Pokémon by firing off a pin missile attack, sending the Pokémon into blissful unconsciousness.

"Thanks," Zero said, getting to his feet, the pain passing.

"See, we I can be mature," Quill commented in a slightly smug way. "I don't know about Furno though..."

"Not the time, Quill!" Furno grumbled. "We need to get out before more Pokémon show up!"

"Too late," Zero commented, pointing to the hallway where a Geodude, Roggenrola, and Drilbur had just entered.

"Why us?" Furno moaned.

-Resistance-

After dealing with the three Pokémon, the trio made their way through the dungeon. They found the stairs in the third room they checked, but opted to continue, unsure if the Watchog was on that floor or not. They were gearing up to go to head back to the stair room when a terrified yell echoed through the catacombs.

"GAAAH!"

"You guys hear that?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, that must have been Watchog," Furno said, furrowing his eyebrows in worry and determination.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Quill said.

The trio quickly ran through the twisting hallways, following the distressed screams of who they assumed to be the missing Pokémon. Following the shouts and screams, the trio entered a rather spacious room and saw a Watchog-most likely their client-cowering in a corner with a large blue-green bell-like floating towards them.

"Th-That's a Bronzong!" Quill gasped. "They're the evolved form of Bronzor. They're known for their high defensive capabilities!"

"Well it's attacking our client, so it needs to be dealt with!" Zero said, hurling a vacuum wave at the Bronzong.

The wave of blue wind cut through the air and slammed into the Bronzong's unguarded back, causing it to falter in the air. The large Pokémon slowly turned to face the trio and glared-not that one could tell since its eyes looked like they were painted on. The two arms on its head glowed a dull blue before it started to spin like a top.

"Gyro ball! Look out!" Quill called out just as the spinning top that was the Bronzong flew towards them, forcing them to scatter.

Zero quickly regained his footing and dashed towards the Bronzong with a quick attack. Unfortunately, being a steel type, normal moves like quick attack barely did anything and Zero bounced for the Bronzong's metal body with a light **ping**. The Bronzong turned towards the slightly dazed Riolu and tackled him, sending him careening through the air.

Before the Bronzong could pursue Zero, Furno slammed into it with a flame wheel, causing it to give out a slightly robotic screech. With the Bronzong currently indisposed, Quill made his way to his leader and helped him to his feet.

"Normal type moves aren't effective against steel types, remember?"

"I do now," Zero groaned, getting to his feet, causing Quill to chuckle before he ran at the Bronzong.

Just as Quill reached the Bronzong it had just fired an eye beam-which he recognized as an extrasensory attack-at Furno, sending the poor Chimchar flying. Seeing his friend get hit, he glared at the larger Pokémon and raised his arm. It glowed bright white before he slammed it into the Bronzong's side. Following up with his attack he fired a close range pin missile attack at the Bronzong, causing a small explosion to encompass the two.

Unable to see, Quill did not have enough time to react when two glowing eyes and the extrasensory attack that came from them. Quill cried out in pain as the twin beams slammed into his chest. He burst from the smoke cloud and slammed into the ground.

The Bronzong floated out of the remnants, eyes trained on Quill. It then lifted its body so that the bottom of its bell-like body was facing Quill. A silver glow emanated from the bell before a large blast of metallic energy cut through the air towards Quill. Thankfully, Quill recovered enough to dodge the approaching flash cannon -which carved a rather large hole into the stone floor.

It was then that Furno blasted the floating Pokémon with a torrent of flames. The Bronzong screeched in pain before falling towards the ground. Just before the Pokémon fell to the ground it caught itself, though it was floating haphazardly. Before it could fully recover, Zero dashed at its exposed back and slammed a force palm into the Pokémon's metal body. With a flash of light, and a final pained screech, the Bronzong fell unto the ground, creating a loud metallic echo when its metal body hit solid stone.

"Phew! That was intense," Quill commented dryly.

"You okay, Quill?" Furno asked, helping his friend to his feet.

"Yeah, nothing an oran berry won't fix."

"Um, _excuse_ me!" The trio jumped at the unfamiliar voice having completely forgotten about the other Pokémon in the room. They turned and saw the Watchog with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh, right! Are you okay, sir?" Furno asked.

"Oh, I'm _perfectly_ fine," the Watchog. "I've just had a run in with a powerful Pokémon! How do you think I am?!"

"I'm... sorry sir?" Furno said uncertainly. "Do you want an oran berry."

"No, I didn't get hit," the Watchog said, waving his hand dismissively before walking over to one of the walls.

"Um... sir?" Quill asked tentatively.

"Quiet! I'm trying to focus!" the Watchog snapped.

"Um... we were sent here to rescue you," Zero tried.

"Rescue me? Whatever for?" the Watchog asked, not turning away from the wall.

"Well you have been in here for three days without any contact."

"Really? It's been that long? Though I suppose the flow of time is different within a mystery dungeon. Another thing I'll have to research once I am done here..." The Watchog continued to murmur under his breath as he continued to look at the footprint runes on the wall.

"What do you mean by 'research'?" Quill questioned.

"Hmm? You mean you don't know who I am?!" the Watchog asked in shock. He spun around and faced the group, glaring slightly. "I'll have you know that I am Professor Tiberius! The top most researcher on mystery dungeons!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You're kidding, right?" At the trio's silence, Tiberius rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Why did I have to get stuck with a bunch of kids? I study dungeons and how they're formed!"

"Have you discovered why they form?" Zero asked curiously.

"The professor shot a dirty look at Zero, thinking that the young Riolu was mocking him. "No, I haven't! No one has!" he growled angrily. "Anyway, as you can see, I'm fine, so leave me to my work."

The trio looked at each other in uncertainty. "Um, we can't exactly do that," Furno managed to say.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get to the end of this dungeon!" Tiberius bit back. "It is imperative to my research that I reach the end of this dungeon. I believe that I will be closer to a reason behind the spontaneous creation of mystery dungeons by reaching the end of this dungeon."

"But we were sent to-"

"To rescue me, I know, but, as you can see, I am in no need of rescue."

"This coming from the one that was about to be crushed by a Bronzong," Quill muttered under his breath, though Tiberius heard him.

"I admit, I was...blindsided by that...thing. And it has been tough for a normal type like me to traverse this dungeon. That and I came ill-prepared..." He trailed off, his gaze roaming over the trio before him. "Hmm...that could work."

"What could work?" Furno asked.

"I've decided, you three will accompany me as I go through this dungeon!"

"Wh-What?!" Furno stuttered.

"Since you cannot leave me here alone and I refuse to leave until I get to the end of this dungeon, you three will protect me until I get through the dungeon!"

"Um..." Furno glanced at his teammates. "Guys?"

"Are mission _is_ to bring him back and since he won't leave, this would be the best course of action," Zero pointed out.

"Then I guess we follow," Quill said, earning nods from his teammates. He then turned around and gave Tiberius a smile. "You have just enlisted Team Dawn Breaker."

"Hmph, great, a bunch of kids," he grumbled only to give an unmanly squeak when he saw several wild Pokémon enter the room. "Well don't just stand there!" he shouted at the resistance team. "Protect me!"

-Resistance-

**Relic Catacomb B10**

The now group of four continued through the dungeon at a much slower pace than Team Dawn Breaker would've liked. Tiberius would stop every five minutes to either observe the various footprint runes or to complain about something. The Watchog would always find something to complain about, be it how tired he was or that the team's constant fighting distracted him from his work. All in all, the irritating professor was slowly getting on the group's last nerve.

"Hold on a second!" Tiberius said, gasping and sweating from exertion-though he had hardly done anything. "Let's rest here for a moment."

"We already took a break a few minutes ago," Quill said through gritted teeth.

"Well excuse me for not being as accustomed to traversing dungeons as you three," Tiberius griped, sitting defiantly on the ground, his arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

Quill looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped short when Zero placed a calming paw on his shoulder. "We can stop for five minutes, but after that we need to keep going," he said, giving Quill a meaningful look.

"Fine," Quill relented with a huff.

"I'm hungry, give me something!" Tiberius demanded.

"You've already gone through most of our food and you refuse to eat the stuff we find here in the dungeon," Furno grumbled.

"Of course not! That food's unsanitary!"

"When you're hungry you'll eat what you can," Quill said seriously, though he pulled out an apple all the same.

"Hmph." Tiberius rudely snatched the apple from Quill and, once again, began to observe the walls.

"Do you know what they say?" Furno asked conversationally.

"Of course I do! What do you take me for? A Slowpoke?" Tiberius sneered.

"Well, what do they say?" Zero said, irritated at the way Tiberius was talking to Furno.

With a huff, Tiberius redirected his attention to the walls. "From what I've seen they all repeat the same thing. '_The treasure of stone exists within these walls, guarded by the guardian of the same stone of the chamber_'."

_Treasure_?! Zero thought, exchanging glances with Quill. _Could it be one of the treasure mentioned in the book I found?_

"I don't expect you _hatchlings_ to understand the gravity of those words, but the treasure spoken of could very well hold the secrets to the formation of mystery dungeons."

"How so?" Furno asked curiously.

Tiberius actually blushed at Furno's question. "Well...you see...I don't exactly... You wouldn't understand," he spluttered.

"Try us," Quill challenged, barely suppressing his smirk.

"I...I don't have time to explain such a complicated concept to a bunch of hatchlings!"

"Yet you trust those 'hatchlings' to guide you through a dangerous dungeon?" Zero couldn't help but remark.

"L-Let's just go! I want to get the heck out of this place as soon as possible!" Tiberius said, standing abruptly and walking down the hallway we came from.

"We came from there!" Quill said, not even looking at the Watchog.

"I knew that!" Tiberius shouted, coming back and going the other way, a furious blush on his face. Not five seconds later, his terrified shriek could be heard. "ARE YOU THREE HATCHLINGS COMING OR NOT?!"

The trio sighed before hurrying towards the irate professor. After another ten minutes, and several more wild Pokémon -which Tiberius, once again, did not help with-, they found the next set of stairs and entered the next floor.

**Relic Catacomb Chamber**

As soon as the quartet entered the next floor, they immediately noted that this floor was different than the others. For one thing, it was only one circular room with no stairs. The walls had the same footprint runes on them that were present along the walls of the previous floors.

"This appears to be the final floor of the dungeon," Tiberius commented looking around. "But where's the treasure?" He began to look around tapping the walls and overturning random stones. "WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!"

He kicked the wall in frustration causing him to cry out in pain. "ARCEUS DAMMIT!" he screamed. "After all that effort, after fighting all those Pokémon and there's NOTHING HERE!"

"Him fighting? We did all the fighting," Quill whispered to his teammates, earning him a smack on the arm from Furno.

"All that work, for nothing." Tiberius then sunk to his knees in despair. "The mystery behind mystery dungeon continues to allude me. I fear that I will never be able to discover the secrets."

Zero could actually see tears begin to well up in the Watchog's eyes-not to mention the waves of despair and sadness that emanated from the lookout Pokémon -and he felt bad for him. He was about to try and comfort the saddened professor when a loud robotic voice echoed through the chamber.

"HAVE YOU COME FOR THE TREASURE OF RELIC CATACOMB?" The four Pokémon jumped at the sudden voice.

"Wh-Who's there?!" Tiberius demanded.

"IF YOU HAVE COME FOR THE TREASURE, THAN YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELVES!" A bright light engulfed the entire room, forcing the quartet to avert their eyes. When the light faded they could see a large stone golem made of white and orange stone with a strange pattern of dots shaped like an 'H' on its head.

"Th-That's...that's..." Tiberius tried to say, but he couldn't finish.

"Regirock," Quill whispered in horror.

The dots on Regirock flashed in a random pattern before it rose its arms into the air and let out a robotic roar. "TO EARN THE TREASURE, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME!"

"B-But w-we don't want th-the treasure," Tiberius stuttered in an attempt to reason with the large golem. "We're just passing through so you don't have to-"

He was cut off by another robotic roar and a stone fist hurling towards him. With an undignified yelp, the Watchog scurried away to avoid the fist as it slammed into the ground, causing the entire chamber to shake.

"Looks like there's no reasoning with it," Zero said grimly, shifting into a fighting stance. "We have to fight our way out of this."

"Are you crazy?!" Tiberius squeaked. "Regirock is one of the legendary Pokémon! There's no way we can beat it!"

"Do you have a better idea?!" Zero growled, not taking his eyes of the rock peak Pokémon.

"We go back the way we came!"

"For someone who studies mystery dungeons for a living, you're pretty ignorant regarding their layout," Quill said. "You can't go back through a dungeon, you can only go forward and we can't do that with a giant rock monster standing in our way."

"Well how were you going to get me out in the first place?!" Tiberius demanded.

"We were going to use an escape orb, but-"

"THEN USE IT!"

"If you'd let me finish then you'd know that I need to go through the bag to get it and I doubt big gray and stony would give me the chance!" Quill replied angrily.

"We'll stall it while you while you grab the orb," Zero told Quill. "Ready, guys?"

"As ready as I'm gonna get," Furno said nervously, getting ready to fight regardless.

"WHAT?! You expect me to fight THAT?!" Tiberius shouted, though he was ignored.

"RAAH!" Regirock roared before summoning several stones around its body and fired them at the group.

"MOVE!" Zero shout, grabbing Tiberius and jumping to the side, his teammates following his lead.

"GAAH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tiberius screeched, causing Zero to wince as it was right next to his ear.

Zero quickly put Tiberius down and charged the giant Pokémon and hit it in the leg with a force palm. Regirock grunted, but gave no other indication that it felt the super effective attack. Regirock looked down at the smaller Pokémon and raised it stone fist. It took on a light blue sheen and with a roar, it brought it down with a swift swing. Zero quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the hammer arm, though he fell to his knees from he shock wave generated by the attack hitting the ground. Regirock reared back its fist to attempt another attack against Zero, but was blindsided by a torrent of flames.

Regirock turned towards Furno -which were still spewing from his mouth- and created a large sphere of silvery energy. It then fired the sphere, causing it to tear through the flames and slam into the ground in front of Furno. With a loud **boom** Furno was sent flying from the force of the explosion. He slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground with a pained groan.

Seeing his friend in trouble, Zero fired a vacuum wave at Regirock in hopes to gain its attention. Fortunately -or unfortunately- when the attack hit Regirock's back it paused and turned back towards Zero. With a roar it used stone edge again and fired a barrage of sharpened stones at Zero. Using quick attack, Zero avoided the attacks and ran towards Regirock. Channeling shadow energy into his paw and slashed Regirock's leg, chipping off a bit of rock, but doing not doing much damage. Canceling his shadow claw, Zero quickly dove to the side to avoid another hammer arm from the rock type legendary.

The ground on Regirock's left cracked before breaking as Furno burst from the ground and slammed into Regirock. However, like his and Zero's previous attacks, Regirock seemed unfazed. Swinging around, Regirock was able to clip Furno with its arm, sending Furno to the ground. Furno managed to catch himself and managed to turn it into a roll, allowing him to avoid an ancient power attack.

At the other side of the room, Quill was frantically searching through the pack to find the escape orb that they needed.

"Scanner orb, slumber orb..." Quill muttered, shifting through the various orbs that were in the bag. "Why do we have all these, we don't even use them!"

"What taking so long?!" Tiberius demanded.

"We have a lot of orbs to shift through!" Quill snapped in irritation.

"Well hurry up and get me out of here!"

"Will you-! Wait, here it is! I found it!" Quill cried triumphantly, pulling out the desired orb.

"Give me that!"

Before Quill could react, the orb was ripped from his hands.

"The hell, Tiberius?!" Quill shouted.

"Sorry, but I'm more important. I have to survive to continue my work!" Quill tried to grab the orb from the Watchog, but Tiberius danced out of the way. "If you survive, you'll realize the depth of my research."

In a flash of light, Tiberius activated the escape orb and escaped the dungeon.

Quill could only stare in horror at the spot where the Watchog disappeared from. He was completely bewildered by the selfishness of the Watchog. His mind was in so much turmoil he did not notice the encroaching shadow.

"QUILL, LOOK OUT!" Quill jumped at the sound of Furno's voice. Looking up he yelped in surprise as when he noticed Regirock looming over him, a ring of stones circling it. With a roar, Regirock fired the stones at Quill, was barely able to dodge, unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for their pack. The stone edge slammed into the pack, shredding through the padded fabric and burying any salvageable items under a pile of earth.

"The pack," Quill said in horror.

"Snap out of it!" Zero shouted as he tackled Quill out of the way of a hammer arm.

The Regirock got ready to preform another hammer arm, but was stopped when Furno slammed into it with a flame wheel, momentarily distracting it.

"Quill, you've got to get your head in the game!" Zero said, helping his teammate to his feet.

"But the pack.."

"We can't worry about that now, we need to beat this thing so we can get out of here!" Zero snapped. "We can worry about the pack, and that jerk of a Watchog, after we beat Regirock!"

"R-Right," Quill agreed with a nod, steeling himself up for a fight.

Zero nodded and turned back to Regirock just as it hit Furno with an ancient power, eliciting a pained scream from Furno. Both Quill and Zero responded by firing an seed bomb and vacuum wave respectively at Regirock before it could attack Furno again.

The Regirock stumbled forward from the force of the attacks, but quickly shook it off and turned towards the duo. It then gave off a strange series of beeps before charging up a large amount of purple energy. With a robotic roar, Regirock shot a large beam of energy at the duo. Even though the two managed to jump to the side, the explosion from the attack sent the two flying across the room.

Taking advantage of the pause that Regirock had to take after releasing the amount of energy required for the hyper beam, Furno slammed into the back of Regirock's left knee with another flame wheel. Regirock stumbled slightly from the impact, but remained standing. It raised its arm to crush Furno, but was stopped when another vacuum wave slammed into its arm. It was then hit in the face by another seed bomb, causing it to stumble slightly.

Before it could recover, Zero ran forward with the aid of quick attack and slammed into its leg with a force palm. Between the force of the force palm mixed with the momentum gained from the quick attack, Regirock's leg was blown back, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground. As it got up it it was hit by a mix of flames and multiple vines that lashed across the legendary's body.

Regirock got to its feet, though it looked slightly haggard, the continuous attacks beginning to take affect on the large Pokémon.

"He's weakening!" Quill shouted happily.

"Keep it up!" Zero said

The Regirock turned towards the group and, though it had no face, they trio could practically feel the rage emanating from the stone peak Pokémon -Zero being the most affected. With an angry roar, Regirock's body took on a silvery sheen before it faded.

"Crap, that was iron defense," Quill grunted in annoyance. "It'll be able to take more hits now!"

"And it was already to damage before," Furno groaned, dodging another ancient power.

"Then we just have to hit harder!" Zero said, dashing forward and hitting the Regirock with a force palm.

Regirock roared before using stone edge, this time spreading the stones out all over the room instead of a single place. Zero and Quill managed to dodge the the stones, but Furno -who had taken a lot of damage already- could only dodge a few stones before he was hit. Furno cried out in pain as he was practically buried under the sharpened stones.

"Furno!" Quill and Zero shouted, running towards their downed teammate. Before they could make it to him, Regirock spun around with surprising speed and slammed into them with a hammer arm.

Zero landed on his back and skidded across the floor while Quill was able use vine whip and grasp Regirock's arm to stop his fall. He then pulled himself to the arm with the vines and slammed Regirock in the face with twin needle arms, causing Regirock to stumble backwards. However, as Quill was falling back towards the ground, Regirock recovered enough to fire off a point blank hyper beam at Quill.

Not even getting the chance to cry out in shock, Quill was blasted into the ground, a large explosion ensuing upon impact. When the smoke cleared, Quill could be seen laying in a crater, motionless. Regirock raised its foot in order to stomp Quill, but was stopped when a vacuum wave hit its face.

Regirock stumbled back in surprise more than pain and turned its attention towards Zero. Zero growled and ran at Regirock, dodging its stone edge attack, and leaping into the air, delivering a strong force palm to Regirock's midsection. Unfortunately for the former human, Regirock wasn't as effected by his attack as he hoped and was knocked to the ground by a hammer arm.

Zero caught himself on his paws and knees and just barely rolled out of the way in time to dodge Regirock's foot. Zero gritted his teeth as he was forced to leap back to avoid a hammer arm that smashed into the ground where Zero once stood.

He looked up at the Regirock with wavering defiance. His teammates, while regaining consciousness, were in no shape to fight. Regirock had taken a substantial amount of damage, but it still stood strong.

_This isn't good_, Zero thought to himself. _It's taking so many attacks, but it's still standing! If this keeps up..._ He looked at his teammates, the hopeless feeling magnifying when he saw how injured they were. _No, I refuse to let them fall here! Even at the cost of my own life, I will protect them!_

Determination filled Zero's eyes, his wavering confidence strengthening as he stared down the approaching Regirock. _Looks like I have no choice. I've got to use that move..._

The Regirock raised its arm over the stationary Pokémon, gearing up for a final hammer arm. Furno, by this time, had managed to get himself out of the rocks and looked around just in time to see Regirock's descend towards a still stationary Zero.

"ZERO!" Furno shouted futility, unable to do anything as Regirock met its mark and slammed into Zero, creating a small dust cloud from the force of the attack.

Furno placed his hands over his mouth, eyes full of shock, sadness, and horror. Tears began to well up in his eyes, believing that his teammate and first friend had just been crushed. He could feel rage begin to encompass his mind as a familiar power began to well up within him. Just before he unleashed this power the sound of grunting reached his ears. When the dust cleared Furno was shocked out of his rage when he saw Zero on one knee, holding up Regirock's arm.

"Zero!" Furno shouted in shock and relief, happy that his friend was okay. His smile then shifted into a frown when he noticed a thin layer of wispy blue aura.

"GRAH!" Zero roared, pushing with all his might against that arm, pushing it off him and causing Regirock to stumble.

Not wasting a moment, Zero leapt at the Regirock and punched in its midsection. There was a loud cracking sound as formed around the area where Zero punched. Regirock screeched in pain before launching an ancient power at Zero. As the attack barreled towards the empowered Riolu he tensed before lashing out with his arm and batting the attack away, allowing it to harmlessly explode. Growling lowly, Zero dashed towards Regirock again and kicked it in the leg, causing more cracks.

Regirock fell to a knee from the attack, its leg damaged severely. With a roar, Regirock summoned another ring of stones and fired them at Zero. Zero expertly dodged the attacks with speed and grace that he did not normally possess. Maneuvering through the stones, Zero delivered another swift punch, this time to Regirock's arm, which he tried to use to block the attack.

With a mechanical grunt, Regirock swung its arm, catapulting Zero away from it. Zero landed gracefully, and charged at the legendary with speeds that rivaled his quick attack and slammed into its already damaged leg.

With a roar of pain, Regirock swung its arm and nailed Zero with a hammer arm, sending the smaller Pokémon flying through the air. Zero slammed into the wall, but got up quickly and growled. He made to run at the Regirock, but stumbled when he felt a sudden pain lance through his body.

_Damn, the strain is starting to take its toll_, Zero thought, wincing in pain as another wave of pain shot through him. _I need to end this, now!_

With that, Zero charged the large Pokémon, ignoring the pain in his body. Regirock summoned another wave of stones, but like last time, Zero avoid each one. Regirock then swung another hammer arm at Zero as he approached. Zero deftly leapt into the air, avoiding the attack, and channeled all his remaining energy into his right paw, causing a large mass of blue aura to cover it. With a shout, Zero rammed his fist into Regirock's face with an obscene amount of force. An explosion erupted from the point of contact, the force of which sent Regirock careening back, its face covered in cracks and craters.

Zero landed on the ground and fell to one knee, gasping in exertion. With a loud thud that shook the chamber. Zero stared at the Regirock's downed form as if expecting the golem to get to its feet, but it didn't.

"You did it!" Zero suddenly pitched forward when an excited fire type tackled him from behind. "You really did it!"

"Jeez, what they hell was that?!" The duo turned and saw Quill climbing out of the crater.

"Quill! You're okay!" Furno said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alive. Sore, but alive. But ignore that for a moment." He then turned to Zero and addressed him. "Again, I ask what they hell was that?"

"Final...gambit," Zero rasped out, completely exhausted.

"I've heard about that move. That was incredibly risky!" Quill admonished, frowning uncharacteristically.

"No...choice."

"I know but-"

Whatever Quill was going to say was lost when Regirock's body suddenly erupted in light, blinding the trio. When the light faded the trio saw a orange glowing orb resting in the spot where Regirock once was.

"What's that?" Furno asked.

"I don't know," Quill replied.

"Could it be the treasure?" Zero asked.

"Maybe..."

"Zero!" Furno shouted suddenly. "You're paw!"

Zero glanced at his paw and saw that the fur was matted down with blood, which was steadily dripping on the ground. The bone nub that protruded from his paw was cracked in several places. Zero suddenly felt faint as what little energy he had left him. His vision darkened as he pitched forward, the voices of his concerned teammates being the last thing he heard before all he knew was darkness.

**Author's Notes**

**Hey guys! AuraFighter here. I just wanted to apologize for not updating my stories in about two weeks. My computer keyboard decided it didn't want to work. It turns out that my laptop had a bad motherboard and it would cost too much to replace so I had to get a new laptop. Anyway, I'm back to updating once a week. Thank you all for your continued support and feel free to leave a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

Aftershock

**Medical Wing, Latios Division**

"There were are. All patched up," Kuren said cheerfully, wrapping the final bandage around Zero's paw. "I would recommend not punching anything for a few days, but knowing how most fighting types are, you won't listen. Just take it easy for a while."

"Okay, thank you Doctor," Zero said graciously, looking over his bandaged paw. It still throbbed, but it hurt nowhere near as much as it did before.

"How is he, Doc?" The two of them turned towards the voice and saw the rest of Team Dawn Breaker, Stride, and Orion walking over.

"As I said, he'll be fine in a few days as long as he doesn't do anything to exacerbate his injuries," Kuren explained.

"That is good to hear," Stride sighed in relief. He suddenly became stern as he turned his gaze towards Zero. "That was very foolish of you. Going up against a legendary like that, you could have been killed!"

Zero looked down, not able to look at Stride's disappointed eyes. "But it wasn't all his fault," Furno tried to defend his leader.

"Yeah, we tried to escape, but that conniving, self-centered, little-!" Quill was cut off when Furno elbowed him in the ribs.

"What he's trying to say is that when we tried to escape that Watchog stole our escape orb," Furno explained.

"If I see that bastard again, I'll throttle him!" Quill growled menacingly. "We didn't even get paid!"

"Well why didn't you teleport out when you found him?" Stride questioned.

"He insisted that we go on," Furno said. "He entered the dungeon because of the rumors that there was some kind of treasure at the-"

"That does not matter!" Furno flinched at Stride's harsh shout. "Your mission was to retrieve him, not assist him on an exploration!"

"Must you be so hard on them?" Orion interjected. "They were just doing what they thought was right."

"No, they were doing something that was foolish," Stride snapped, causing Team Dawn Breaker to duck their heads in shame. "They should have escaped the dungeon as soon as they found their client!"

"They had no way of knowing what was at the end of the dungeon," Orion pointed out. "They most likely though that they could appease the client by taking him to the end of the dungeon, that way they wouldn't have to fight him every step of the way."

"Even so, they shouldn't have fought Regirock!"

"I believe they did mention not being able to escape as their client proved to be a selfish coward. If you ask me, they handled the fight superbly."

"Yes, but... They..." Stride sputtered into a sigh, his anger evaporating. "I know, it's just that..."

"You feel responsible for them," Orion finished. "I don't need to read your emotions to know that you care for them, which is understandable. They're good kids and strong at that, if their fight with Regirock is anything to go by."

"That's true," Stride said with a chuckle. He looked as his former charges, who were looking him with cautious eyes, and smiled. "You three have gotten a lot stronger and, even though I do not agree with your decision, I cannot dispute the facts that you have become strong and are capable of making your own choices."

"Um...thanks?" Zero said uncertainly.

"Though I must say, despite my misgivings, I am pleasantly surprised that you were able to defeat a legendary. How'd you do it."

Both Furno and Quill glanced at Zero uncertainly, not knowing what to say. Zero gained a sudden fascination with the floor, refusing to meet Stride's eyes.

"Zero?" Said Riolu cringed at Stride's inquiring voice.

"Um...I uh, just...you know...hit it with a move." Stride frowned at Zero vagueness.

"Zero, what really happened?" Stride asked sternly.

"I think I can shed some light on this situation," Kuren said, jumping in when Zero made no attempt to answer Stride. "When I was examining young Zero in addition to the damage he sustained to his paw, his muscles were severely strained. I would have dismissed this as a result of fighting a legendary, except for the fact the strain was present in his entire body, not just his arms and legs."

"What caused this stress?" Stride asked the Spinda, slightly glaring at Zero.

"I was not sure at first," Kuren confessed. "The type of strain to his muscles are most common among those that spend their day lifting heavy objects. I immediately ruled that out as a cause of the strain. There are only two other things that could have caused the strain."

"Well, what are they?" Stride asked impatiently, noticing that Zero was becoming increasingly nervous.

"One way is using bulk up in rapid succession, however this leaves the muscles tense for several hours and does not cause almost instant unconsciousness. That leaves only one possibility: final gambit."

Silence filled the room. Furno and Quill were glancing nervously at their leader who was fumbling with his paws nervously. Orion's face was a mask of calm, though there was a glimmer of unease in his eye. Stride, however, was unable to hide his shock.

"Final gambit?" Stride whispered. "How is that possible. He couldn't have learned that on his own and I know Monty would never would teach that move to anyone. So who..." He trailed off as realization dawned on him.

Before the group could even blink, Stride had Orion pinned to the wall. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" he roared.

"I _thought_ I was teaching him a move that could save his life, which it did," Orion said, his voice calm despite being pinned to the wall by an angered Greninja.

"Tauros shit!" Stride snapped. "You taught him a move that could kill him!"

"Which I told him should only be used in dire circumstances," Orion responded.

"He could have died!"

"He most likely would have died if he hadn't used it!"

"You should have never taught that move to him," Stride snarled, before turning to Zero. "And you should have never used that move!"

"I had no choice," Zero defended. "We would have died if I hadn't used it!"

"And you used the move _knowing _the consequences?!" Stride asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Zero said defiantly. "If done wrong, it could kill me and afterwards I'd be rendered unconscious."

Stride looked at Zero with unreadable expression. He kept his unwavering gaze on Zero, not even blinking, causing the young Riolu to have to fight his instinct to break eye contact and shuffle his feet.

"You don't know, do you?" he finally spoke, his voice no more than a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked, getting to his feet. "What don't I know?"

Instead of answering, Stride turned back to Orion and gave the Lucario a look that would send most Pokémon running. "You didn't tell him?!"

Orion kept his mouth shut, his face giving nothing away. When Orion didn't respond, Stride's hand took on a red glow which he held to Orion's throat, eliciting cries of shock from the four Pokémon behind him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't end you right now," Stride growled.

"Stride, there will be no fighting in here!" Kuren shouted.

Stride ignored the irate Spinda and pressed his hand closer to Orion's neck. "I asked you a question."

"What didn't he tell me?!" Zero demanded, the raging emotions that were in the air getting to him.

Stride glanced at the young Pokémon and his expression softened slightly. He released his hold on Orion and gave him a final glare before addressing Zero. "There is another side effect to using final gambit. As you know, the move puts a great deal of strain on your body. However, this doesn't just mean your muscles." Stride's expression became solemn.

"The move also puts strain on you internal organs. Your heart, your lungs, everything." Stride paused, allowing for his words to sink in. "The strain causes damage that cannot be reversed to your organs. This causes your lifespan to diminish."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Zero asked fearfully.

Stride sighed. "Whenever you use final gambit...you shave of several years off your life. More depending on how long you use it."

Both Furno and Quill gasped in shock and horror while Kuren looked away, a somber expression on his face. Zero couldn't even form a single word, his mouth opening and closing without a sound. He turned to Orion, his expression a mixture of shock, anger, fear, and betrayal.

"Y-You knew?" Zero asked almost timidly. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Orion was silent for a second. "Yes, I knew. I didn't tell you because-"

"You knew he wouldn't use it if he knew the real consequences," Stride interrupted.

Orion's silence was all the confirmation they needed. Zero stumbled back before falling back on the table he was sitting on, his face a mask of horror. Unconsciously, Zero began to release ripples of emotion into the air, the feeling of betrayal that he was experiencing becoming evident to all.

"I trusted you," Zero whispered in despair.

"Now, Zero I did what I did because..." He tried to reach out towards the young Riolu, but Zero flinched away from his outstretched paw. He tried again, but Stride grabbed his arm before he could.

"I'd thank you kindly not to touch my student," Stride said with a deadly tone. "I think you should leave."

Orion was silent. He glanced at Zero, who refused to meet his eye. "Yes, it appears I should," he said, pulling his arm from Stride's grasp.

He began to leave, but stopped a few feat away from the exit. He turned around partially and looked at the still Riolu. "I understand that you feel betrayed by me, but I did what I did because I saw the fierce determination you had to protect your friends." With his piece said, he left the medical wing.

Once the Lucario was gone, Stride let out a long sigh, his shoulders slumping. He turned back to Zero, who was still giving off waves of betrayal and depression. "Zero, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

"How could he keep that from me?" Zero all but demanded.

"I'm not sure," Stride confessed. "I think he truly believes that he was helping you."

"But why withhold that kind of information?" Quill asked.

"Again, I'm not sure. This isn't the first time he's taught others risky moves. That is one of the reasons I did not want you training with him."

"He's done this before?!" Furno asked in disbelief and slight disgust. "Why hasn't he been stopped?!"

"Because he's technically not doing anything wrong," Stride sighed. "Learning potentially dangerous moves does not break any rules within the resistance. Some believe that resistance members should do whatever it takes to win this war, Orion is clearly one of them."

He turned back to Zero who had still yet to move. "Zero, I want you to promise me that you will never use final gambit again, no matter what. Understand?"

Zero hesitated for a moment before nodding his head silently.

"Good, now why don't you three head back up to your rooms. You've had a stressful day. Kuren." The Spinda looked up. "Are they good to go?"

"Yes, they're good to go," Kuren said, nodding his head.

"Good now off you go," Stride said, ushering Team Dawn Breaker out of the medical wing.

Once they were gone, Stride turned back to Kuren. "Could you determine the extent of the damage done to him?"

"Unfortunately, no. I don't have the equipment to determine the amount of damage that his organs," Kuren said.

"How could he do something so risky? Stride grumbled, leaning against the wall. "Even if he didn't fully realize the consequences of using that move, he knew there were risks to using the move!"

"Well if their recount of their incident, he was protecting his team," Kuren said sagely.

"Yes, but it was still risky. If that move had been done wrong, he would have died!"

"As I recall, there once was a Frogadier who would pull similar stunts in order to protect his team," Kuren said, giving Stride a meaningful look.

Stride's eyes widened before he turned away. He stalked off haughtily, causing Kuren to chuckle lightly. "Same old Stride."

-Resistance-

Once Team Dawn Breaker had gotten to their room all they could do was sit in silence. Furno and Quill kept sending worried glances at Zero, who had still yet to speak, but the young Riolu hadn't even looked up. The aura that Zero had given off had long since faded, leaving a blank and apathetic Riolu in it wake.

"I can't believe what he did to me," Zero finally spoke.

"Zero, I don't think he meant to hurt you like this," Furno said consolingly. "He just..."

"Taught me something that shortens my lifespan without telling me." Both Quill and Furno winced at the hollow tone in his voice.

"Not that I agree with his methods," Furno said. "but I think he believed that he was helping you."

"Well he's got a funny way of showing it," Zero snapped angrily. "He should have told me what would happen instead of giving a few vague consequences and tossing me out into the world! What if I had used it more than once before we learned the consequences? I might not be here!"

"But you didn't and you are," Quill pointed out, incurring Zero's fury.

"That not the point! I trusted him and he betrayed me!" He placed his head in his paws. "I should have listened to Stride back then," he lamented. "He told me that he didn't want me to train with Orion, but I didn't listen. I should have trusted him, but I was too stubborn and I put my trust in the wrong Pokémon."

**SMACK!**

Zero reeled back in surprise and pain. Holding his cheek he looked up at Quill in surprise and confusion.

"Quill!" Furno exclaimed. "Why'd you-?"

"Sorry, but I was sick of the pity party," Quill interrupted angrily, his eyes trained on Zero.

"Wha...?" Zero said, completely caught off guard.

"While I don't agree with Orion's actions, not by a long shot, but you can't let it get to you." Zero opened his mouth to protest, but Quill continued. "You are our leader, which means we look to you for guidance. If you fall apart like this, then the team falls apart. We face hardships at every turn, you can't let this kind of stuff get to you."

Zero looked down at his paws once more. "I know, but it's just..."

"Look, Zero." Quill sat next to his leader and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know that your trust isn't easily earned if your interactions with others is anything to go by, but you need to get over this. I'm not saying that you forget of forgive Orion," Quill added, seeing Zero getting ready to argue, "but you need to stay strong."

"I know, but..." Zero hated how his voice sounded weak. He was the leader of Team Dawn Breaker, he couldn't be weak. Yet there he was, practically drowning in sorrow. "I just can't...I'm not strong enough..."

"Tauros shit!" Zero jumped at Quill's sudden proclamation. "Not strong? Ha! You've saved both mine and Furno's asses on several occasions."

"Those times were just pure luck," Zero mumbled.

"Your fight with Regirock wasn't," Quill countered. "You did that with skill, even if that power was brought on by final gambit. You still risked it all to save us."

"He's right, Zero," Furno jumped in. "Since I met you, you've always had my back. You've helped me out of even before we were actually a team and even then I knew that you'd have my back. Yes you're not the strongest Pokémon out their, heck, none of us are, but despite that I wouldn't want anybody else watching my back. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Because you're strong in your own way. You are strong-willed, caring, and loyal. You are always willing to fight for what you believe in and will do whatever you can to help those in need." Furno smiled widely at his friend. "That's why you're strong, because you have the heart to fight for what you believe in."

By this point, Zero's eyes had began to mist over, the urge to let his tears fall becoming overwhelming.

"And let's be honest, if Orion had told you the true costs of using final gambit, would you still have used it in order to protect us?" Furno questioned.

"...Yes," Zero admitted after a few moments of silence.

"Well there you go, that's why you're strong," Quill said. "You are willing to risk your life for others, something that not many would even consider. It's that strength that make you a good leader that I would follow anywhere."

"Same here," Furno added confidently.

"So use that strength and keep moving forward. Not just for the sake of the team, but for you as well." With that, Quill flashed him with a grin and a cheesy thumbs up.

Zero gave a watery chuckle at Quill's antics. Tears of joy and happiness began to freely fall down his cheeks, the knowledge that his friends trusted him and cared for him to that extent moving him to tears.

_They really think this strongly about me?_ Zero asked himself. _They really trust me this much?_ He paused at that thought. _They both trust me, even Quill, yet I stubbornly refuse to trust them. _Zero's eyes hardened in determination. _That ends now. And I'll start now._

"Quill," he said, earning the Quilladin's attention.

"Huh?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Remember what Stride mentioned when we were heading over to the Groudon Division? About my secret?"

"Yeah?" Quill said uncertainly.

"I think it's time I told you."

Quill's eyes widened almost comically. "Y-You don't have to tell me! Like I said, you're entitled to your own secrets!"

"Zero, are you sure?" Furno asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Zero nodded. "He's put his trust in me. It's only fair that I trust him with my secret." He took a deep breath and turned back to Quill. "My secret is...I'm a human."

Quill was silent for a while. His face blank, devoid of any emotion. The all of a sudden he burst out in laughter.

"Hahahaha! You think... You think you're a human?! That hilarious!" Quill continued to laugh and laugh until he noticed that neither Zero or Furno was laughing with him. "You can't be serious."

"Deadly," Zero answered.

"But-But...how?!" Quill exclaimed. "Humans have been extinct for years!"

"I don't know," Zero confessed, looking at his paws. "I just...woke up as a Pokémon."

"When I found Zero in Shrouded Forest, he had no memories, not even of his own name. The only thing that he was sure of was that he used to be human," Furno explained.

"I'm not sure how I know, but I'm positive that I used to be human," Zero said.

"I don't...I can't...What?" Quill spluttered.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Zero said, "but I swear that it's the truth."

Quill was silent for what seemed like an eternity, taking the time to process the information that he had just received. Zero rubbed his paws nervously, scared that Quill wouldn't treat him the same.

"I can see why you kept it a secret." Zero's head snapped up towards Quill, who had a benign smile on his face. "Ah well. It doesn't matter to me."

"You mean that you don't care that I'm a human?" Zero asked in bewilderment, hope blossoming in his chest.

"Of course I don't," Quill said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your past doesn't matter. What matters is who you are now. You could've been a Muk before and I still wouldn't care. To me you're still Zero, Team Dawn Breaker's leader and my friend."

Once again, tears began to glisten in the corners of Zero's eyes. He ducked his head in embarrassment, not wanting his friends to see him cry again. "Thank you," he said, wiping his eyes furiously.

"No prob, Bob," Quill said, slinging an arm around Zero's shoulders and bringing him into a headlock. "You're the leader of the team so I can't not get along with you."

Zero chuckled as he tried to push Quill of which compelled the Quilladin to tighten his grip and rub his knuckles rapidly over the top of Zero's head. Zero fought harder, now laughing along with Quill as he struggled to escape Quill's hold. Furno too joined in on the laughter as he watched his friends rough house.

A knock at their door halted Quill and Zero's wrestling match. Quickly separating, Zero made his way to the door and opened it, revealing a very familiar one armed Electivire.

"I'zer!" Zero exclaimed in shock.

"Zero, good to see you," I'zer said, his permanent grin stretching wider. He then took in Zero's tousled fur. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you're fine," Zero reassured. "We were just talking. Do you want to come in?"

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you," I'zer said, bowing slightly.

Zero led the large electric type into the lounge. I'zer took a seat on one of the sofas, sighing in relief as he sunk into the cushions.

"It's been so long since I've been able to just sit down and relax," I'zer sighed, closing his eyes in bliss.

"Um, not that we aren't glad to see you, but why are you here?" Furno asked.

"Right, right. I came to talk to you three about something. Though seeing the condition you're in," he said indicating to Zero's cast.

"It's nothing, really," Zero said, quick to allay I'zer's concern. "I can still use it as long as I don't put too much strain on it. Doctor Kuren said that I'll be a hundred percent in a few days."

"Well, okay then," I'zer said, not fully convinced.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Quill asked.

"Well it's mostly for Furno and Zero, but since you're on their team, I can inform you as well." I'zer's demeanor suddenly became serious, his grin turning into a grim frown. "You remember Glaucuous Town?"

Both Zero and Furno became solemn at the mention of the town they had their first S-rank mission.

"I take it from your grim expressions that you remember it clearly," I'zer said.

"Yeah, we remember," Zero said somberly.

"Um, what's Glaucuous Town?" Quill asked.

"It was the location we went for our first S-rank mission," Furno explained. "We were tasked with sneaking in and locating he townspeople that were imprisoned by the emperor."

"That's right. With their help we were not only able to learn where the townspeople are being held, but also the location of a hidden entrance into the town itself. Which is why I am here." I'zer leaned forward, his eyes boring into the three before him. "We, meaning the tribunal and I, want you to accompany a expedition party to Glaucuous Town and help us free the town from the emperor's rule."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

Back to Glaucuous

The three members of Team Dawn Breaker stood awkwardly in the forest just outside of Glaucuous Town, feeling out of place among the more experienced teams. Upon I'zer's surprise visit, Zero, Furno, and Quill were quickly briefed on the mission to take back the town. They, along with four other resistance teams, including Team Tempest, would enter the town using the secret tunnel into Koda and his mother's home.

Once there, the four teams would attack the soldiers and divert their attention. At that point, the remaining two teams would attack from the front in an attempt to cause even more chaos. While this was happening, Team Dawn Breaker would be tasked with releasing the townspeople that were imprisoned in the church. If everything goes according to plan, then the soldiers would be chased out of the town or captured and the town would be free.

Quill, who had never been to Glaucuous Town, had grilled the other two about their first mission and what to expect as they traveled. Furno had been oddly subdued during the trek. One would most likely chalk it up to being nerves, but Zero knew better. Zero knew that Furno was thinking about the treatment the townspeople endured within the towns walls. Zero himself still got chills whenever he thought about it.

Zero's fists clenched tightly. They now had a chance to liberate the town and free its prisoners and he refused to fail.

"Alright, you lot, listen up!" All conversations stopped at I'zer's call. "You all know why we're here, so I'll skip the long-winded explanation. To keep things simple, we are here to free this town from the emperor's tyranny!"

A cumulative shout rang out through the teams, about forty Pokémon total. When the shout began to peter out I'zer spoke again.

"I won't lie to you all, this is a dangerous mission and casualties are a possibility. They have a lot of men in there, but according to our intel, the majority of them are grunts with a few privates and lieutenants and one captain. However, I believe- no, I _know_ that we can win!"

Another cheer rang out, echoing through the surrounding forest. The three young members couldn't help but gaze in awe over how I'zer holds himself. His mere presence practically demands respect from all those around him. No one looked at him as if he was weak for having only one arm, no, they regarded him in reverence.

"I have a question, I'zer," someone called out. Looking towards the voice, they saw that it was a haughty looking Emploeon.

"Yes, Trident?" I'zer asked patiently.

"Why the hell are there kids here?!" he demanded, pointing towards Team Dawn Breaker. "This is no place for children. This is a battle!"

"Yeah, why are they here?"

"There just a bunch of hatchlings!"

"They shouldn't be in a place like this!"

"Get them out of here!"

"They'll just mess everything up!"

The trio began to get nervous as more of the resistance members began to demand that they leave. It was only I'zer's shout that reigned in the chaos.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" the Electivire roared, causing almost everyone to flinch at his intensity. "They deserve to be here just as much as any of you!"

"But they are only hatchlings!" Trident said, giving the three members of Team Dawn Breaker scathing looks. "This is no place for the likes of them!"

"Is that so?" I'zer questioned almost mockingly. "Did you know that it was those _hatchlings_ that not only gave us the information, but also found the secret passageway into the town?"

Trident shut his beak at that, obviously not expecting that little tidbit of information. At the same time, the other assembled Pokémon broke out in fervent whispers, looking at the trio of young Pokémon in a new light.

"Now if there isn't anything else..." I'zer looked at Trident, who had stubbornly set his jaw. When no one spoke up, he continued. "Good, now move out!"

The large group began to mobilize and to last minute preparation. Not knowing what to do, Team Dawn Breaker made to move towards where everyone else was going when I'zer called them.

"Team Dawn Breaker!" They turned towards the one armed Pokémon and his team in confusion. "You three will be leading us, as you know where the entrance is. You will also be in charge of releasing the captives so they cannot be used as hostages."

"Understood," Zero said with a nod.

"Good," I'zer said. "I expect you three to preform well today."

"I'zer?" Furno asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Furno?"

"Are we...are we really ready for this?"

"What do you mean by that?!" Flash demanded harshly. "Do you _not_ want to do this?"

"No, no!" Furno quickly denied. "That's not what I mean. It's just that...that Emploeon was right. We're just kids. Sure we've done a bunch of missions, including sneaking into Glaucuous Town, but at the end of the day, we're still just kids."

_Furno,_ Zero thought sadly, looking at his friend as he basically fell apart.

"I see," I'zer said understandingly. "You feel that just because you are children, you aren't ready for this." Furno nodded his head in a sullen manner. "Well the truth of the matter is, you'll never be ready."

"Huh?" Furno asked in confusion, his two teammates mirroring his emotion.

"No matter how much training you do, or how many missions you complete, nothing can really prepare you for this brand of mission," he said sagely. "You can run through scenario after scenario until your brains explode, but it is meaningless in the end. You just have to get your feet wet sometimes."

"Besides, you have your teammates to fall back on," Koga added. "If half the things that Stride's told me about you three are true, then you have nothing to worry about."

Furno remained silent for a bit until his eyes lit up in determination. "Right, we can do this!" He turned to Zero and Quill. "They're right, we can do this!"

"You do realize that I never doubted us, right?" Quill pointed out. "_You_ were the one that was all mopey."

"Sh-Shut up!" Furno snapped, blushing furiously. "I wasn't mopey! I was just-"

"Guys!" Zero interjected before Furno and Quill could get into it.

I'zer chuckled at the trio's antics. "It is good to see that you are now able to joke around. I sometimes find myself envying the youth of young ones and their ability to make light of any situation," I'zer said. "Once you get as old as me, it's all seriousness all the time."

"How old are you?" Quill asked curiously.

"I'll never tell," I'zer said slyly. "Anyway, are you feeling better, Furno?"

"Yeah, thanks," Furno responded with a small smile.

"No problem." I'zer suddenly became serious. "Now, saddle up. We're heading out."

"Sir yes sir!" Team Dawn Breaker responded in unison.

-Resistance-

Upon reaching the small boulder, it was decided that Team Dawn Breaker would head through the tunnel first as they residents of the house knew them. It was agreed that Team Dawn Breaker would send someone to back to tell them it was okay for them to come through.

The trio walked down the familiar -at least familiar to Zero and Furno- tunnel towards the town. Unlike last time, it only took ten minutes to reach the other end at their quick pace. When they reached the ladder, Quill moved to push the bookshelf, but Zero grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on a sec." Zero then knocked smartly on the wooden obstruction. They waited for a couple minutes before the sound of footsteps could be heard above. Another few seconds later and the bookshelf was moved aside and a Teddiursa could be seen peering down at them.

"Zero? Furno? Is that you?!" Koda gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's us. Can you let us in?" Zero asked a little impatiently.

"S-Sure." He moved out of the way and allowed the three to enter his house. When he saw Quill he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Quill, Team Dawn Breaker's newest member. Nice to meet you," Quill answered cheerfully.

"Not to be rude, but could we save the pleasantries for later. We're here on a serious mission," Zero interrupted.

"Are...are you here to free us," Koda asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes we are," Furno said calmly. "Is your mother home?"

"Y-Yeah, she's in the living room!" he said, his eyes alight with a hope that they had yet to see in him. He led the trio into the living room where a familiar Ursaring was residing on one of the chairs.

"Furno? Zero? What are you doing here?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"We're here because the resistance is planning on liberating this town, today," Quill said.

"What?!" she shouted.

The trio quickly launched into a very brief explanation of I'zer's plan of using their house as an exit point for several of the teams to enter the town as well as their plan on freeing those that are held captive.

"At the other end of the tunnel there are several other teams just waiting to come through and attack the town from within," Zero informed. "If you will let us, then we will have them come through."

"What? I don't..." She struggled internally, trying to decide what to do.

"Please, Ma'am," Furno pleaded. "If we want to free the town we have to use your tunnel."

"Al-Alright," she relented. "You can have them come through."

"Thank you," Zero said gratefully before turning to Quill. "Quill."

"On it." With that, Quill ran back to the room and entered the tunnel.

"Is this really happening?" the Ursaring.

"It is," Furno said grimly.

"After all these years. After all this suffering" -She began to violently shake from the raging emotions in her, forcing her to sit back down before she collapsed.- "we're finally going to be free." Her eyes then lit up in sudden realization. "The rest of the townspeople...they don't know about the attack. They could get caught up in the fight!"

"We won't be able to tell them," Zero said morosely. "We have to stay here until the fighting starts so we can sneak into the catacombs to free the townspeople that are being held there."

"I can tell them!" Koda said excitedly.

"Absolutely not!" his mother roared, jumping to her feet once more. "I will not have you out their when this starts!"

"I'll be fine, Mom," Koda pleaded. "It's our best bet! If I were to go now, I could tell a bunch of Pokémon what's going on and even if they don't believe me when they see all the new Pokémon in the town they'll at least be suspicious and more likely the take shelter! I bet I could even convince some of them to fight with the resistance against the soldiers! It's the perfect plan!"

"It's too risky!" she snapped. "Too many things could go wrong. You could get caught up in the fight, you could be found out by the soldiers, you could-"

"Or I could end up saving lives!" Koda interrupted. "I can do this, Mom. Just give me a chance!"

"The answer is no, Koda," she said with finality. "You're not going and that's final!"

Koda looked mutinous, but he bowed his head, growling under his breath about unfairness. His mother gave a short sigh of relief at Koda's apparent submissiveness. The four of them stood in a very strained silence for the next few minutes until it was broken by the sound of approaching footsteps from under them.

"They're here," Zero stated, turning towards the back room just in time to see Quill emerge along with I'zer and several Pokémon they didn't recognize. Upon entering, I'zer locked eyes with the Ursaring and bowed his head.

"I thank you for allowing us the use of your home to preform our operation," he said sincerely. "We are in your debt."

"That's quite alright," the Ursaring said bashfully. "If you are here to free our town then it's the least I can do. My name is Ira and this is my son Ko...da." She trailed off when she noticed that her son was nowhere in sight. "Koda? Koda?! Koda, where are you?!"

The sound of a slamming door reached there ears, cementing the fear in the Ursaring's heart. "He went out," she whispered. "He went out to try and warn people. My baby boy is out there!"

"Ma'am, please calm down," I'zer said calmly. "We will look for your son and make sure he's safe."

"Please, help my son," she pleaded, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We will," I'zer said before turning to the Pokémon behind him. "Alright you lot, we will leave the house in groups of no more than four with five minutes between each group's departure. After all of us are out there, wait for my signal then engage the enemy. Take care to not harm the townspeople and be on the lookout for a young Teddiursa," he added after a quick glance towards the now crying mother. "If you see him, protect him at all cost. Understood?!"

The Pokémon all nodded in confirmation before exiting the building, allowing the next group of Pokémon to enter the room. After about thirty minutes the only Pokémon in the house was I'zer, Team Dawn Breaker, and a still grieving Ursaring.

"This is it," the Electivire said to Team Dawn Breaker. "After today, win or lose, know that you have made the resistance proud." He then turned to Ira. "Ma'am, I promise you that we will do everything in our power to save your son."

The Ursaring could only nod her head. She had stopped crying, but she still refused to talk. Nodding his head and casting the young team a smirk of confidence he left the house.

The now quartet of Pokémon sat in relative silence as they waited for I'zer's signal. Quill just sat there literally twiddling his thumbs, Zero sat with his paws pressed together in thought, while Furno kept glancing anxiously at Ira.

"Ira," Furno said tentatively. When the Ursaring gave no indication of hearing the young Chimchar he cleared his throat and tried again. "Ira, I know that you're worried about Koda, but I'm sure they'll find him and keep him safe."

Ira remained silent at Furno's words, but the young Pokémon was not deterred. "Koda's a tough kid, I'm sure he'll be fine until I'zer and them can find him. He'll be fine."

When Ira still didn't respond, Furno looked down, falling into silence. He jumped however when Ira's voice broke the silence not a minute later.

"Koda's always been able to handle himself," she said, her voice barely over a whisper. "He's so much like his father that it's scary. Kenai was always reckless, never concerned about his own safety. He would selflessly throw himself in harms way for the sake of another. That's how he got caught" She took a shuddering breath to calm herself before continuing.

"They caught him trying to lead several Pokémon out of the town. After they beat him within an inch of his life they dragged him to the center of town and made everyone watch as they...they..." Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks as she chocked up. However she didn't need to finish for the trio to understand what happened.

"The others that Kenai was trying to lead out of the town were taken into custody, including my father." She sighed tiredly and placed her head in her hands. "Everyday I've worried that Koda will cross the line and cause him to suffer the same fate as his father, yet there's nothing I can do. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop him from being himself!"

"Then don't." Her head snapped up at Quill's voice. "Look I understand that your worried about him, any parent would be in these conditions, but you can't keep him on a leash. If he wants to go out and fight then support him. He has to make his own choices and the more you try and hold him back the more you lose him."

"He's too young to be making those kinds of decisions," Ira argued.

"Unfortunately, he's been forced to grow up fast in this kind of environment," Quill said grimly, far from his normally cheerful disposition. "Though I just met the kid, I could see by the way he held himself that he's been through hardships; hardships that practically killed his chance at a normal childhood."

"He's still my baby and I don't want him to be in danger!"

"As long as the emperor rules, were all in danger." When Ira still looked mutinous Quill continued. "I'm not saying that you should just allow him to throw himself into dangerous situations, heck, what he did was stupid, but he should have some say in his actions. He's grown up during dark times and though he is still childish in regards to decision making-"

"Among other things," Ira muttered under her breath.

"-he deserves a chance to decide his own fate, he just needs guidance," Quill continued. "That's a parents job; to guide him through the bad times. Don't just tell him no, help him. Help him to become someone that not only he, but you can be proud of. Someone like your husband. That's something I wish my parents did for me." The last part was barely audible, but Furno and Zero, who were sitting right next to him, were able to hear him.

Ira stared at Quill with wide eyes. His words had clearly had an impact on her, but they were clearly conflicting with her previous notions. Zero looked at the Quilladin in a new light having never heard him speak so passionately before. Furno looked like he wanted to admonish Quill, but was surprised by his words.

Before anyone could say anything else a small tremor shook the house followed by the distant shouts of fighting.

"It's started," Zero said, a hint of nervousness coloring his voice.

"That's our cue to get going," Quill said, jumping to his feet, closely followed by his teammates. They moved towards the door, but were stopped by Ira's call.

"Wait, before you go, I have something for you." She got up from her seat and quickly made her way into one of the other rooms. A few moments later, she came back with a white scarf with very dark green dots at the opposite corners. She walked up to Quill and began tie it around his arm.

"This was my husbands defense scarf," she explained as she tied it. Once she was done she straightened and smiled kindly at the three young Pokémon. "It's not much, but I feel better knowing you have it will give me some ease."

"I don't know what to say," Quill said, for once at a loss for words.

"Just promise me that you three will be safe."

"We will Ma'am," Quill said, giving her a salute and a big smile, causing her to chuckle. With that they opened the door and left the house, but before they made it to the actual street, Ira called out to them again.

"Team Dawn Breaker!" The trio turned around to face the Ursaring once more. "Thank you, for everything." With that, she closed the door, leaving the trio outside to face the ensuing battle.

The trio looked at one another before nodding their heads in unison and without a word, they sped off towards the church. All three of them determined to complete their mission without fail.

-Resistance-

There was chaos all around them. Bodies were strewn across the streets, whether unconscious or dead, the trio couldn't tell as they were moving quickly. Soldiers and resistance members clashed head to head. Despite the soldiers advantage in numbers, there were steadily being overwhelmed by the power of the resistance teams.

Flashes of light could be seen in the sky as flying types went fought one another. Explosions shook the town. The chimes of the Chimecho echoing through the town. Fires roared throughout the town, most likely the cause of some overzealous fire type. They hoped that someone would put out the fires before they could spread to the houses.

As they ran through the streets, the trio saw that some of the townspeople had joined the fight against the soldiers. While they were clearly not as well trained as the resistance members or the soldiers for that matter, but they were still having an affect on the fight. It was also clear that there were far fewer townspeople in the streets.

"Looks like Koda was able to convince some of them after all," Furno commented.

"Looks like it," Quill agreed. "Where's the church?"

"Just past this corner," Zero said, remembering the tour that May had given them. He inwardly winced when he thought of the kind -if not slightly deranged- Mienfoo being involved in the fight, but quickly pushed it down remembering that she had said that she was being transferred.

The trio swiftly made their way down the street avoiding the fights that were happening all around them. The church soon came into focus as they rounded the corner, the painted building surprisingly untouched by the destruction of the battle. The ran into the building, noting that several townspeople had taken refuge within and ran towards the door leading to the catacombs.

Upon opening the door they saw that the stairs had thankfully been rebuilt, allowing the trio easy access to the catacombs. They ran down the stairs, not even stopping when they reached the bottom. They traversed through the winding pathways, thankfully only getting lost a couple of times before they came upon the steel door that kept the townspeople from freedom.

"Hello?" Quill called. "Is anyone in there?"

Before Furno could elbow him for asking such a stupid question a voice came from behind the door.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"We're with the resistance," Zero answered swiftly.

"We're here to break you guys out," Furno added.

There was a pause. "You're those kids from before, aren't you," a familiar elderly voice said.

"That's right and we're here to free you all," Furno said.

"The resistance has sent several teams who are currently driving all of the soldiers out of the town and we've been tasked with getting you all out of here while that's going on," Quill said.

"Thank Arceus," another voice called. "Please free us!"

"Free us! Free us!" they began to chant, the desperation in their voices evident.

"Don't worry we will, we just need to-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice that both Furno and Zero had hoped to never hear again interrupted Quill.

The trio turned around slowly and saw an angry, yet darkly amused Spikefang. The large Druddigon looked a little worse for wear, having clearly been in a fight recently, but he didn't look concerned. On the contrary, he leered at the three Pokémon before him with savage glee.

"Well isn't this a pleasant reunion. Zeke and Flame, if those are your real names, and look. You brought a friend. Isn't that lovely," Spikefang said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Get out of here, Spikefang," Furno growled out, trying his best to keep his fear out of his voice.

"Oh, and why would I do that?" Spikefang asked mockingly.

"Because you've already lost," Quill said confidently. "Your men are being overwhelmed by the rest of the resistance. You have no hope of getting out of here."

Apparently, Spikefang thought otherwise if his 'cat that ate the canary' grin was anything to go by. "Oh I somehow doubt that," he said menacingly. "See, I originally came down here to grab one of our prisoners and use them as a shield as I make my way out of this Arceus forsaken town, but this...this is so much better."

He grinned evilly at the three in front of them. "Using kids as shields will work even better, especially resistance members." Seeing the shocked looks on trio's faces he grinned ferally. "I know all about you three; Zero, Furno, and Quill. The three members of Team Dawn Breaker!."

"How do you know who we are?!" Zero demanded.

"Now that would be telling," Spikefang said shrewdly. "Now sit still and-"

"Wait," Quill interrupted. "If you knew our names, why'd you call Zero and Furno Zeke and Flame?"

"Wha-? Because those were the names they used to infiltrate the town," the Druddigon snapped.

"Right, but you know their real names, so wide you call them Zeke and Flame just now?" Quill persisted.

"I was being coy!"

"But why though?"

"Because...because...GAH!" Spikefang roared in frustration. He glared at the Quilladin, who at this point was barely containing his laughter. "I'm going to kill you."

"Why, can't you take a joke?"

"..."

"..."

"...I'm going to kill you," Spikefang repeated.

"Quill, stop antagonizing the enemy!" Furno admonished.

"What?" he whined. "It's not my fault that his funny bone's broken."

Furno opened his mouth to say something when Zero shouted, "Move!" and shoved both Furno and Quill out of the way of an enraged Druddigon. The dragon type's fist smashed into the ground where Quill had been standing not a second earlier. Upon removing his fist, Team Dawn Breaker could see that the ground was shattered in that spot.

"Okay, no more jokes," Quill said nervously.

"He's strong," Furno commented, equally nervous.

"And so are we." Both Quill and Furno looked at Zero who was glaring daggers at the cave Pokémon. "He may be stronger than us individually, but together we can beat him."

The young Riolu looked down at his paws which were curled into tight fists. "We've trained day in day out, pushing ourselves to our limits each time. We faced strong foes before and we've grown from each fight. We can do this. Together."

Zero's words served to empower his teammates as their once nervous demeanors became confident as they two glared determinedly at the Druddigon.

"Zero's right. We've faced far tougher guys than this jerk," Quill said.

"As long as we work together, we can take him down," Furno agreed.

"Oh, really?" Spikefang asked, his tone a mocking one. "If you're so confident" -he held out his arms almost invitingly at the trio- "then come at me!"

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, AuraFighter here. Sorry for not uploading this last week, but I've been having a lot of stuff going on and I was slightly overwhelmed. Hopefully I'll be able to post a new chapter for my stories once a week like normal. Thank you for your continued support and feel free to leave a review. See you all next time!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

Freedom and Dark Times to Come

Not wasting any time, Spikefang charged towards the three young Pokémon, roaring violently in an attempt intimidate the three young Pokémon. He was confident that he'd be able to handle the three the minimal difficulty, so confident that he underestimated their capabilities. Something he would soon regret.

"Scatter!" Zero commanded as he leapt to the side. Furno and Quill mimicked their leader's action, dashing to the sides, causing Spikefang to barrel past them. The trio regrouped and glared at the Druddigon, their backs to the steel door.

"Attack him from all sides, make it hard for him to defend himself," Zero said to his teammates though his eyes never left Spikefang.

"Understood," Furno said determinedly.

"No problem," Quill said, cracking his knuckles.

"Then let's go!" Zero shouted as he and his teammates charged.

Spikefang grinned ferally as he watched the trio run at him. His grin then turned to a confused frown when both Quill and Furno peeled off to the sides. Confused over what the two were doing, he was caught off guard by a wave of blue energy. He cried out, more out of shock than pain, and glared at the Riolu. He made to slash at the emanation Pokémon, but was stopped by a flamethrower and several exploding seeds that slammed into his back. Spikefang growled angrily before turning around and unleashing a plume of blue flames at Quill and Furno.

The duo quickly jumped to the side to avoid the attack. Enraged that his attack missed, he lunged at the closest team member, which happened to be Furno, and slashed at him with a dragon claw.

Furno cried out in pain, but glared defiantly at Spikefang. Rearing back his arm, channeling electricity into his clenched fist, he punched Spikefang across the face, wincing slightly as the dragon-type's spikes.

Spikefang didn't even react to the hit. He glared at the young Chimchar and opened his, teeth on the verge of plunging onto Furno's flesh when a vine wrapped around his throat. Spikefang released a strangled cry as the vine pulled at him, forcing him to move back as to not be choked. Looking over his shoulder, Spikefang glared at the Quilladin. In a surprising display of strength, Spikefang felt himself being pulled off the ground and swung to the side, right into Zero's force palm. With a flash of light, Spikefang was propelled through the air before slamming onto the ground.

Spikefang groaned in pain as he got to his feet. He almost fell again when the vine around his neck tugged him forward. He glared hatefully at the offending Quilladin before grabbing the vine tightly. With a swift pull, Quill found himself soaring through the air towards Spikefang. Spikefang prepared to slash at Quill as he flew towards him, but just as he was about to make contact to the stunned Quilladin, Furno burst out of the ground and slammed into Spikefang's stomach.

Spikefang gasped in pain from the hit and was unprepared by a brick break courtesy of Quill who had used the momentum of his impromptu flight to increase the strength of his hit. He stumbled back from the two hits, but recovered swiftly. He inhaled, stomach inflating slightly, and Furno and Quill only had a second to jump back to avoid the torrent of blue flames that spewed from the dragon's mouth.

The dragon rage raged across through the hallway floor with even more ferocity than Furno's flamethrower. Both Furno and Quill were forced to rapidly backpedal in order avoid the searing hot flames. Seeing this, Spikefang leapt at the retreating duo, using his wings to glide slightly. Just as he was about to reach them, a vacuum wave slammed into him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Circle him, make it hard for him to hit you," Zero said swiftly as he ran past his friends. Coating his paws in a shadowy aura, Zero slashed at the Druddigon, only for his attack to be parried by a dragon claw.

The two then engaged in a ferocious dance of glowing claws. Green and dark purple lights flashed as the two attacks swiped at their opponents, sparking brightly every time the claws clashed against the other. Spikefang, annoyed and angered that he was unable to hit the smaller Pokémon, after a particularly wide swing, he continued with the motion and spun around, his tail taking on a familiar green glow as it sped towards the Riolu.

In an incredible show of flexibility, Zero leaned far backwards causing the tail to swing over him. Annoyed beyond belief, Spikefang growled in anger. A light blue aura outlined his body as his entire body seemed to bulge with muscle. He raised his arms above his head, interlocking his fingers together, and prepared to slam his arms down on Zero when a barrage of needles shot through he air and slammed into the cave Pokémon.

Spikefang gave a grunt of pain, but kept up the aura that surrounded him. Thankfully, this was enough time for Zero to run to the side with quick attack. He turned to glare at Quill only to get a face full of flame wheel.

In a combination of the force of the attack and surprise, Spikefang fell onto his back, though not for long. He rolled over and pushed himself onto all fours and began to get up when Zero slammed slammed into his side causing him to almost fall over.

Not wanting to be outdone, Quill dove forward and began to roll, continuing to gain speed until he was a speeding green ball. Quill slammed into Spikefang's flank, causing him to fall to the ground before joining his friends in circling the downed Druddigon.

The trio continued to circle Spikefang, moving in opposite directions in order to confuse him. Spikefang tried to lash out against them when they got close, but they were too fast, causing him to destroy large portions of the ground with his increased strength. When he finally realized that he was having no luck in hitting the elusive trio, he released his superpower attack and shot streams of blue flames at the trio, but like his other attempts, he couldn't hit them.

"Keep it up!" Zero shouted as he slammed into Spikefang again.

The trio continued to assault the now standing Spikefang relentlessly. Finally having enough, Spikefang's eyes practically spat fire as he roared, "ENOUGH!".

With that shout, he beat his wings rapidly, stirring up a harsh wind. Those winds seemed harmless at first, only serving to slightly impede the trio's movements, but the winds grew harsher and more powerful. At the same time, the winds grew hotter and hotter until flames could be seen traveling through the winds.

The trio all cried out in pain as the fire licked across their bodies, stopping their movements completely and pushing them back. Eventually, the winds became to much and they were sent flying into the wall. Spikefang stopped his attack and smiled victoriously at the injured trio.

The team had numerous cuts all over their bodies from the continued contact with Spikefang's body. Those cuts were bleeding slightly, dripping on the ground at a slow pace. They all looked relatively charred from his heat wave attack, the Quilladin more so than his teammates.

Spikefang grinned smugly. "Now can you see how outmatched you are?!" Spikefang boomed, hiding his pain with a thick, confident tone. "It was this power that granted me the title of Captain! What can a bunch of hatchlings do to someone like me?"

Team Dawn Breaker groaned as thy struggled to stand. They all glared defiantly at the captain, despite the obvious pain that they were feeling.

"You still think that you can beat me?" Despite his arrogant tone, there was a note of worry.

"It doesn't matter what we think," Zero growled. "What matters now is saving those that you've imprisoned!"

"That's why you're fighting?" Spikefang questioned disbelievingly. "Why? Why would you risk your lives for a bunch of pathetic Pokémon like them?!"

"Because they deserve to live their lives just as much as anyone else!" Quill said.

"That's right!" Furno agreed. "The emperor is hindering all of us, can't you see that?! How can you serve someone who does that?!"

To their surprise, Spikefang just laughed. It wasn't a good natured laugh, no, it was a cruel, condescendingly laugh. It echoed through the empty catacombs, causing an ominous chill to run down all three of their spines.

"You think I _care_ about how others are being treated?" Spikefang questioned having finished laughing. "You think I _care_ that Pokémon are being hurt under the emperor's rule? No, I don't care about all that. All I care about is power."

"Power?" Furno questioned.

"Yes, power." A deranged smile formed across Spikefang's face. "The power to crush all those below me under my feet, the satisfying feeling of lording my strength over all those weaker than me...that's power." He stretched out his arms and looked straight up as if shouting to the heavens.

"That's what the emperor offers me!" he shouted, his voice becoming more insane by the second. "The chance to lord over all those inferior to me!"

"You're a monster," Furno said in horror.

Spikefang pinned Furno with a shark-tooth grin. "Call me what you want, it makes no difference to me. All that matters is maintaining my power and to do that" -he slipped into a deadly stance, activating superpower once more- "I have to get rid of you three."

Without warning, Spikefang dashed forward, completely blindsiding them. He smacked the trio hard, sending them sprawling across the ground. He stood above Zero, his fist raised, and attempted to smash his fist into the former human. Zero quickly rolled out of the way, wincing slightly as the ground was practically shattered where he once was. Zero quickly got to his feet and dashed to the side with a quick attack in order to avoid another swipe. Completely focused on Zero, Spikefang was unable to defend against a seed bomb attack from Quill.

Wincing in pain, Spikefang spun around and shot a dragon rage at the Quilladin forcing him to dash to the side to avoid the attack. Spikefang kept up the attack, following Quill as he ran, leaving a charred trail across the ground. It was then that both Zero and Furno attempted to flank the Druddigon, but he saw them. Spinning around, he blasted Furno away with the dragon rage and slammed a dragon tail into Zero's gut, sending them both flying in opposite directions.

He turned back towards Quill just in time to see a giant green ball rolling towards him at startling speeds. Quill slammed into Spikefang, but instead of knocking him down, the Druddigon managed to catch the whirling ball. Smoke began to rise from where Spikefang's hands met Quill's spinning body, his scales becoming rapidly heating as he held onto the rapidly spinning 'ball'.

Growling lowly, Spikefang activated superpower again. The light blue aura swiftly engulfed his body, filling him with incredible strength. With hardly any trouble, Spikefang lifted Quill into the air before smashing him hard into the ground, cracking the stone and causing Quill to unfurl out of his ball.

Before the Quilladin could react, Spikefang kicked him across the room. Quill skid across the floor before slamming into the wall with a sickening crack. Quill groaned in pain and did not get up.

Seeking to finish off the Quilladin, Spikefang stalked towards him only to be met with a vacuum wave. Zero slammed a force palm into Spikefang's side, causing the large dragon to skid back slightly. As this was happening, Furno dashed towards his downed teammate.

Furno quickly rummaged through their pack before triumphantly pulling out an oran berry. He fed the blue fruit to Quill, coaxing it down his throat as he heard Zero and Spikefang fighting in the background. Shortly after swallowing the fruit, Quill coughed before sitting up with a groan.

"Thanks, Furno," Quill said gratefully. "That heat wave did more damage than I first thought.

"No problem," Furno said.

Just as Quill got to his feet, they heard Zero cry out in pain. Whirling around they saw their leader being sent flying by a torrent of blue flames. Spikefang then turned towards them and growled. He charged towards them, bloodlust shining in his eyes.

Furno breathed out a torrent of flames at the approaching cave Pokémon, attempting to keep the monster away from them. However, Spikefang was undeterred by the flames and charged straight through them. Furno was caught off guard by this and inadvertently stopped his attack just as Spikefang reached him. Before the young chimp Pokémon could react, he was smacked aside by a dragon tail.

Angered by the attack on his teammates, Quill shot a stream of glowing needles at Spikefang. Bringing his wing up slightly, Spikefang batted the pin missile attack and shot dragon rage in retaliation.

Quickly activating his protect, Quill blocked the blue flames with a glowing green shield. Quill released his shield as the blue flames died down and used seed bomb. The glowing seeds exploded against Spikefang's chest, but all he did was grunt in slight pain. He then lunged forward and sank his teeth into Quills arm with a devastating crunch attack.

Quill howled in pain and repeatedly bashed Spikefang's head with brick break with his other hand until the dragon-type let go. The moment his jaws released the grass-fighting type, he was rammed from the side by Furno's flame wheel and sent crashing to the ground.

"He won't stay down!" Furno shouted incredulously when he saw Spikefang getting up once more. Said dragon-type faced the duo, his eyes narrowed with absolute hate.

"I will not be undermined by a bunch of no good hatchlings!" With a cacophonous roar, he charged the duo with renewed vigor.

Furno and Quill were put on the defensive as Spikefang attacked them relentlessly. They attempted to move to the sides in order to flank the Druddigon, but Spikefang would just attack them. Eventually, Furno and Quill found themselves pressed against the steel door.

With an almost primal roar, Spikefang blasted them with another heatwave. The burning winds pushed the two into the steel door, the metal growing hot from the brutal assault. When the attack finally ended, both Furno and Quill collapsed onto the ground.

"I told you...you couldn't win against me," Spikefang panted tiredly.

Groaning, the duo pushed themselves into sitting positions, but were unable to get to their feet. Seeing this, Spikefang merely grinned.

"Choosing to die on your sitting up instead of on you backs. Admirable, but your fate will not change in the slightest." Instead of responding, the duo grinned slyly at the larger Pokémon. "Smiling in the face of you own demise? You're even more courageous than I thought!" he said, thinking that the two had finally accepted their fate.

"We're not smiling at _our _demise," Quill chuckled weakly.

"We're laughing at _yours_!" Furno finished.

Spikefang frowned in confusion, not understanding what he duo was babbling about. He was about to retort when he felt a sudden change in the wind. Turning he saw the Riolu that he had thought that he _thought_ he'd beaten, standing tall, his arm stretched to the sky, and a violent blue cyclone circling around him.

Zero's eyes were solely on the Druddigon that had been thrashing his team just moments ago, the blood roaring in his ears. He continued to push more power into his attack, not even noticing when the attack changed. The blue winds began to retreat towards Zero's open paw, forming a medium size ball of pure energy. Still unaware of his attacks sudden metamorphosis, Zero hurled the attack at Spikefang.

Spikefang stood rooted on the spot, completely caught off guard by Zero's attack. Both Quill and Furno used the last bit of their strength to dive to the sides, leaving Spikefang to face the glowing sphere alone.

"But that's not..." was all Spikefang was able to say before the attack slammed into him. The orb dragged Spikefang across the floor and slammed him into the metal door.

With a resounding explosion, the orb detonated against Spikefang, blanketing the area in black smoke. Getting to their feet, Furno and Quill quickly made their way to Zero's side and joined him in watching the smoke cloud for any sign of movement.

After several tortuous minutes, the smoke dissipated completely, revealing Spikefang embedded in the door. A second later, the dragon-type fell off the door and onto the ground with a thud. A large 'Spikefang' shaped dent now rested on the door.

The trio waited several for Spikefang to get back up. When he didn't, they let out a collective sigh of relief.

"We...did it?" Furno asked almost disbelievingly.

"We did," Quill said in equal amazement. "We did it!"

"Thank Arceus," Zero sighed in relief.

"You were amazing, Zero!" Quill exclaimed, patting his teammate on the back. "You really stuck it to him with the last attack!"

"Thanks..." Zero said, withholding a wince from the contact.

"Speaking of which, what was that attack?" Zero looked at the Quilladin in confusion.

"What do you mean? That was my vacuum wave." Quill frowned.

"No that wasn't," he insisted. "That was a sphere, not a wave."

"Really?" Zero asked in genuine astonishment. "I didn't notice."

"How'd you not-?"

"Guys," Furno interrupted. "Maybe we should have this discussion _after_ we free everyone?"

"Uh...right. Sorry, Furno," Quill apologized sheepishly.

The trio made to move towards the door when Spikefang stirred. The large Pokémon staggered to his feet and stared disbelievingly at the ground.

"No...it's inconceivable," Spikefang muttered, his voice full of disbelief and rage. He narrowed his eyes at the shell-shocked trio, hatred burning in his gaze. "You...insolent...little...brats!"

With a roar, he flew towards the trio, all cognitive thought gone, replaced by primal rage. Just as he was about to pounce on them, Zero snapped out of his stupor. Using the last bit of his energy, Zero used reversal, channeling the spiraling blue energy into his paw.

Matching Spikefang's roar with a battle cry of his own and swung towards the Druddigon. The second his paw made contact with the enraged Druddigon, the energy that had coalesced around his paw exploded outward, sending Spikefang flying.

Soaring through the air for a second time, Spikefang slammed into the door once more, this time tearing it off its hinges. The door collapsed inward, leaving a mangled hunk of metal and an unmoving Druddigon in its wake.

"Is...is he really down this time?" Furno asked apprehensively.

"He is," a voice from inside the now opened cell answered. Whipping towards the voice, Team Dawn Breaker saw an elderly Ursaring hobbling out closely followed by several other Pokémon of various ages.

"Are you Ira's father?" Furno asked.

"Ira? You've seen little Ira?" the Ursaring asked. "Is she alright? And Koda?"

"Last time we saw them, they were," Quill said quickly, omitting the fact that Koda had run off to warn people.

"It's not safe here," Zero interjected, looking around cautiously. "We made a lot of noise in that fight, so we need to get out of here before more of the emperor's soldiers come and investigate."

"We can't thank you enough for saving us," the Ursaring said, his eyes full of tears, a sentiment that was mirrored by his fellow inmates.

"You can thank us when this is all over," Zero said, smiling softly at the tearful Pokémon. "Now let's get you all out of us."

-Resistance-

By the time Team Dawn Breaker and the former prisoners had made it out of the catacombs and into the town, the fighting was more or less over with.

The Resistance had completely overwhelmed the soldiers, taking no casualties in the fight despite their numbers disadvantage. It only took a few minutes for the last of the soldiers to be rounded up, though many were able to escape. Those that were captured were, ironically, put in the same cell that they held the townspeople in, though they had to improvise with the door.

Soon many Pokémon were reunited with their previously incarcerated family members. There were tears of happiness everywhere, leading to a heartwarming scene.

"Grandpa!" The group turned just in time to see an exuberant Teddiursa leap at the elderly Ursaring.

"Koda!" the Ursaring cried out happily, grunting slightly when he caught the child. He then pulled the young Teddiursa into his chest and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you two," Koda cried into his grandfather's fur. He looked over the Ursaring's shoulder and pinned Team Dawn Breaker with a grateful stare. "Thank you. Thank for saving my grandpa!"

"You don't need to thank us," Furno said bashfully. "We were just happy to help."

"It's a resistance member's duty to help those in need," Quill boasted, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Cool," Koda said, his eyes sparkling in wonder.

Zero, not really knowing how to react, looked around at the slightly damaged town. The damage to the town was, for the most part, minimal. The fire from earlier had been dealt with relatively quickly, leaving that destruction contained in one area. All in all, the town didn't look too bad.

_Is this what a battle between the Resistance and the emperor's soldiers looks?_ Zero asked himself. _It's...less impressive than I thought it'd be. I expected it to be more intense. Despite the difficulty we had with Spikefang, this seemed almost tame._

"It's not always this easy." Zero jumped at the sudden voice from his left. He turned and was met with the blank gaze of Khione.

"Khione...I didn't notice you there," Zero said, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Very few do," she replied dryly. "It's not always this easy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The battles...they aren't always like this," she clarified. "Glaucuous Town, while under the emperor's rein, it is not a high priority location in the emperor's eyes. It has no strategical location and no resources that the emperor would find advantageous. In short, he really did not care about Glaucuous Town."

"Then why'd he station soldiers here?" Zero questioned.

"To stake his claim," she answered. "Despite the emperor not caring for Glaucuous Town, he still controlled it and he stated that by putting soldiers here."

"Like a spoiled hatchling not wanting to share his toys," I'zer said as he walked over looking no worse for wear. "I have to congratulate you and your team on defeating Spikefang. It's not easy taking down a captain."

"Thank you and it wasn't easy," Zero confessed. "We were barely able to beat him."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but it could have been worse," I'zer said. "There were four captains, including Spikefang, stationed here and Spikefang was the weakest of them."

"He was the weakest?!" Zero paled drastically. They had barely been able to beat the Druddigon and he was considered weak.

"Yes and there are even more powerful Pokémon than them in the emperor's army," I'zer continued grimly. "Pokémon that make Spikefang seem like a Bidoof."

"And...those are the ones that are stationed in the...other towns," Zero asked, swallowing thickly.

"The higher priority towns and cities? Yes." Zero gulped loudly at that. An image of hundreds of Pokémon, each on them same level as Aster crossed his mind, causing him to become slightly lightheaded. "But you don't have to worry about them, yet," I'zer said quickly, noticing Zero's distress. "You won't be facing enemies like that until you're _much _stronger."

"Right," Zero said weakly, not really feeling any better.

"Try not to think about it now, kid," I'zer said. "For now, just enjoy your victory with your team."

Zero looked back at his two teammates and saw them chatting excitedly with other resistance members, all of whom were commending the duo on their success against Spikefang. He smiled softly at his friends before nodding his head to I'zer and trotting over to them.

I'zer smiled at the young Riolu as he joined his team. "They're going to go far," he commented to Khione.

"Yes, they will play a big part in the war that is to come." she said cryptically.

I'zer looked over at his mysterious teammate, an exasperated look in his eye. "You really need to stop spending time with Angela."

-Resistance-

Once everyone was reunited with their loved ones, and the remaining soldiers were dealt with, the townspeople insisted on throwing a celebration in their honor. Claiming that it was the 'least they could do', the Pokémon of Glaucuous Town through a large feast for all those present.

Children ran around laughing and playing without a care in the world and the adults chatted excitably with each other and the resistance members. It was incredible to see the once subdued town so lively and carefree. All stress and fear that they once felt had practically evaporated into nothing. It was truly a magnificent sight.

The next day there were Pokémon strewn all over the ground, unconscious from a night of drinking and fun. Thankfully, Team Dawn Breaker did not fall to this fate as Ira had offered their home to the trio after bringing back her father. After a restful sleep, a tearful goodbye, and several promises to return, the trio set off towards the Latios Division with Team Tempest. The rest of the teams remaining in the town to sure up the town and make sure that the emperor didn't send more soldiers.

After several days of travel, which seemed to fly by, the two teams made it back to the division. They were quickly ushered to the tribunal who congratulated the young team on their phenomenal performance. They were given a substantial reward which included a large amount of money, several new scarves from Kecleon Market, and a several rare 'drinks' that were supposed to help strengthen the drinker.

After about an hour later, the trio were collapsed in their quarters, the past events of the last few days finally getting to them. Before they could actually fall asleep, a knock sounded a their door.

"Knock, Knock!"

"Ugh, whose that?" Furno groaned, not willing to get up.

"I'll get it," Zero sighed, getting to his feet.

"Mmm," Quill said noncommittally, not even opening his eyes.

Zero shook his head fondly before opening the door, stepping back when he recognized who was at the door.

"Stride? What are you doing here?"

"What, I need a reason to see my students?" Stride joked.

"Stride!" Furno exclaimed, seeing the Greninja entering their room.

"Stride?" Quill murmured, opening his eyes. When he saw the ninja Pokémon he gave a startled yelp and tumbled off the couch.

"No need to get up," Stride chuckled.

"Stride!" Quill practically shouted, jumping to his feet. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came to personally congratulate you three on a job well done," Stride answered. "I'zer told me that you defeated a captain. Impressive!"

"Yeah, but he was the weakest out of all of the captains there," Zero said depressingly.

"Even so, not many rookies could even stand up to a captain of Spikefang's level, let alone come out on top. You three should be proud of yourselves."

The trio smiles despite of themselves, blushing slightly at Stride's praise.

"Having said that," Stride continued. "I'll be taking over your training from now on."

"What, really?" Furno asked in shock.

"Yes. Now that you have aided in the capture of Glaucuous Town, you have officially asserted yourselves into the ranks of the Resistance. As such, you will be looked upon to preform higher ranked missions. As such, you will need to get stronger and potentially increase your numbers."

"Increase our numbers?" Furno asked.

"Teammates," Stride clarified. "The more teammates you have, the more missions you can complete. Not only that, but having more members involved in battle, if commanded properly, can turn the tides of a battle."

"So we should look for more Pokémon to join us," Furno reasoned.

"Not right away, but it is something that you should think about for the future," Stride said.

"Well I'm sure several of the new rookies would be willing to join," Quill piped up.

"Yes, many of them would," Stride agreed. "News of your involvement in Glaucuous Town will surely circulate through the division. Many would jump at the chance to join you three, but I don't think you'll have to look very far for another team member."

"Really?" Zero asked.

"Yes, I know of one that has the desire to join your team at this point in time."

"Who?" Furno asked curiously.

"Someone you met a while ago," Sly said cryptically.

Just then, there was a tentative knock at their door. Giving Stride a confused look, Zero approached the door and opened it cautiously. Standing before him was a Sandshrew. The mouse Pokémon shifted from foot to foot, its blue eyes locked onto Zero's red ones.

"Umm...can I help you?" Zero asked uncertainly.

"Is this Team Dawn Breaker's quarters?" the Sandshrew asked softly.

"Yes?" Zero said cautiously.

As soon as he said that, the Sandshrew's nervousness all but disappeared, replaced by a look of pure joy and happiness.

"Oh, good! I thought I had the wrong room," he said gleefully.

Zero, baffled by the Sandshrew's sudden personality shift, cocked his head to the side. "Um, I'm sorry, but why were you looking for us?"

"You do not remember me?" the Sandshrew asked, a twinge of sadness coating his voice. "You were the one that brought me here."

Zero frowned for a moment before his eyes went wide. "Dusty?" Dusty smiled.

"That is correct. My time at the daycare is complete and I am ready to join Team Dawn Breaker!"

-Resistance-

**Unknown Location**

Aster walked briskly through the darkened halls of his master's dwelling, his footsteps echoing through the empty halls. Unperturbed by the ominous air that seemed to cling to the building, the Gallade came to a large oaken door. He rapped smartly on the door before pushing it open.

He stepped across the lavish carpet and up to the stone steps that led to a very ornate throne. The throne appeared to be made out of gold and other precious metals with a velvet seat. Despite the seemingly beautiful craftsmanship of the throne, upon getting closer, shapes of tortured figures could be seen carved into the gold, giving it a ghastly appearance.

Aster paid no mind to the throne's design, having seen it many times, and walked right up to the stairs and kneeled.

"My liege," he said, his gaze firmly upon the ground.

There were several moments of silence until, "Aster," a silky voice replied. "What news do you bring me?"

"Word has spread that Glaucuous Town has fallen into enemy hands," Aster recited.

"I see," the voice said, not at all concerned.

"It was also reported that three hatchlings defeated Spikefang and freed the prisoners whilst the fighting was taking place," Aster continued.

"Hatchlings?" the voice inquired.

"A Quilladin, a Riolu, and a Chimchar," Aster answered. "I believe that it is the same Chimchar that was meant to join our forces."

"Ah, the current wielder of the Ikari Flame and a Riolu," the voice said like a child hearing that they were receiving a particularly large present. "Riolu are exceedingly rare these days. Having one join would be advantageous."

"My sources tell me that they are on the same resistance team," Aster supplied. "Team Dawn Breaker they're called."

"Interesting..." the voice mused. "Aster. I do believe it is time that we collect what is ours and should we pick up an...extra..."

"Understood, my liege," Aster said. "And what of Glaucuous Town?"

"They are of no consequence. They shall be dealt with like all others that oppose me."

"Understood." Aster looked up and faced the Emperor, a devious grin stretching across his face. "All hail the emperor!"

"Yes," the emperor said evilly. "All hail me."

**To be continued...**

**Part II coming in October.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sequel, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Resistance Act II, is up.**


End file.
